Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc
by ShenLong1
Summary: An arc of 29 fics. The fic's featured here in this arc are mainly fic challenges thrown at me from different people. All are related to the use of food or food stuffs in an intimate manner. Some will be squicky, others sweet or sappy and some, well...
1. Milk or Cream?

**"Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc."**

**__**

The fic's featured here in this arc are mainly fic challenges thrown at me from different people. All are related to the use of food or food stuffs in a sexual manner. Some will be squicky, others sweet or sappy and some just plain 'Oh my God!' *grin* This is what happens when people challenge me with a pairing, place and food item. I make no apologies for my sick and twisted mind....

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Sap, Lemon, Yaoi, attempted humor, abuse of milk

Pairings: 2x4

Archive: http://gundam-wing-diaries.

Summary: Duo is paying a visit to Quatre at his desert home.

Authors notes: This is a gift fic for AngelDuo who complained I had turned her off milk for life with my milking scenes in the fic Down On The Farm. I hope you enjoy the apology. ~_^

Author: ShenLong.

Status: Complete.

Fic#1 in the 'Misuse and Abuse of Food' Arc.

"Milk or Cream?"

July. 2003 ShenLong

Duo's violet eyes widened as he stared at the scenery. It was a lot more beautiful than he remembered. The desert sands giving way to a tropical oasis, the many hues of green and brown indispersed with blues, reds and purples breaking up the seemingly endless golden grains.

He remembered the time he had spent here in the desert with Quatre while their suits were repaired after a fierce battle; only then they had been forced to retreat underground and so Duo had only briefly seen the tropical wonderland that graced the sands above.

Now that the wars were over and life had settled into a routine, he was able to pause from time to time and indulge himself in the beauty that the earth had to offer. Speaking of beauty, another golden form captured his attention as Quatre raced down the steps of the desert dwelling they had arrived at without him being aware of it.

"Duo! It's so good to see you again." Quatre took his friend in a bear hug.

Duo laughed and returned the hug. "It's been a while, Q-man."

"I'm so glad you could come. I've missed you and all the others."

Duo caught the fleeting pain that passed through those teal eyes but declined to comment, instead he filed it away to be pondered upon at a later time. "Well thanks for having me to stay. I really need the break."

"It's my pleasure Duo. I've already told you you're welcome anytime."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I guess working in the scrap yard 24/7 isn't all that good for my health," Duo replied with a wry grin.

"No need to tell me, Duo. I learned a while ago that you only hurt yourself by working that way. You need time off, set regular hours and leave the job behind when you go home. A vacation doesn't go astray either," Quatre replied.

"Don't _you_ start on me as well." Duo rolled his eyes. "I had enough of that from Hilde."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing then, Duo. At least she managed to convince you to take a break."

"Yeah, I guess she did." Duo ran a hand through his bangs as he remembered the hard time Hilde had given him over the amount of hours he put into the scrap yard. Her chastising and nagging, then eventual threatening, forcing him to take time off to *chill out* as Hilde had put it. It was Hilde that had contacted Quatre and asked if the blonde tycoon would like some company for a week. She also explained her fears of Duo working himself into the ground and hoped that the Arabian would be able to point out the disadvantages of that as well as offer a solution; all in a subtle way of course.

Quatre had agreed and two days later Duo had found his protests dying in his throat as he was shoved onto a shuttle and sent to earth with strict instructions to relax and enjoy himself. "Come inside, Duo and let me show you to your rooms, it's hot out here."

Duo didn't object, the heat of the desert sun was beginning to penetrate his clothing and the sweat was trickling down his spine. He'd have to remember to slather the sunscreen on thick if he was to venture outside during his stay or else his fair, L2 skin would be fried in no time.

Quatre led the way inside the cool foyer. "I'll show you around after you've settled into your room and unpacked."

Duo nodded. "Thanks Quat, I guess the heat is going to take a little getting used to."

Quatre laughed as he led the way up the marble staircase and along the hall. "It can take some getting used to I agree, but we don't venture outside during the heat of the day. Usually we go out either early morning or late afternoon before the evening chill sets in."

"I always wondered how you kept that skin of yours so creamy. I mean, being an Arabian and all that I woulda expected you to be much darker, and certainly not blonde," Duo stated as he followed the ex Sandrock pilot.

"While I may have been raised in the deserts, Duo, I can assure you my birth was something else," Quatre replied cryptically, but in a tone that meant he didn't wish to pursue the subject.

Duo caught on quickly and dropped the line of questioning. "I guess that's why this place is built outta stone and stuff, keep it cool and all."

"You got it in one, Duo." Quatre paused then opened a door.

"See, I'm more than just a pretty face." Duo grinned and followed Quatre into the room.

"You're a lot more than just a pretty face Duo," Quatre whispered longingly as his friend brushed past him and entered the room.

Duo caught the tiny whisper and turned to look at Quatre, fully intending to ask the blonde what he meant by those words when a look at those wistful eyes convinced him that wasn't going to be a good idea at this point in time. Instead he smiled and dumped his bag on the bed before following it and bouncing lightly on the springy mattress. "Nice digs."

Quatre returned the smile. "I'll leave you to unpack then." He strode back to the door before stopping and turning to face Duo once more. "When you're done come and join me, I'll be down in the bathing room."

"Ohh man, you got a pool in this place too?"

"Sort of. Just ask any one of the servants and they will point you in the right direction." Quatre slipped from the room, closing the door quietly behind him leaving Duo to ponder the past fifteen minutes and what had happened in them.

~ * ~

Quatre returned to his own room, his step a little lighter. He thought about the longhaired man he had left in the guest room and smiled. It had been a while since he had seen Duo, or any of the other pilots for that matter and he missed them. A twinge of pain flashed through his heart as he remembered one pilot in particular. The tall, lanky man had captured Quatre's heart during the war, but alas, it was never to be. Trowa simply didn't return Quatre's feelings. When Quatre had finally summoned up the courage to tell his friend how he felt about him, Trowa had gently replied that he wasn't that way inclined himself. While he loved Quatre in his own way it would only ever be as a brother, his heart belonged to Cathy and that's where he was intending to return once he could leave the earth.

Quatre couldn't blame Trowa. The man had been sympathetic to his cause and flattered that Quatre should feel that way for him, but friendship was the limit of Trowa's affections for the younger man. Quatre had appreciated Trowa's honesty and now they shared a deep bond, but still sometimes the blonde couldn't help the ache he felt when he thought of the lithe Latin.

Walking to his closet Quatre began to shed his clothes, hopefully with Duo here for a few days Quatre would be able to relax himself and let go of his hurt feelings. Duo had always been the one to buoy their flagging spirits during the wars and he could only hope that the American hadn't changed. Once he was stripped to his boxers he rummaged around in his closet until he located his bathing suit. Slipping the boxers off and the trunks on he went to the side of his bed and pressed the button on the intercom unit.

"Master Quatre?"

"Could you please prepare the bathing room, Abdul? I will be there in about ten minutes. Also, Master Duo will most likely join me, please see to it that he knows how to get there."

"Yes, Master Quatre."

"Thank you." Quatre released the button and went back to the closet to get a towel. He paused by the large mirror to check his reflection. A slender, blonde angel stared back at him and he gave a wry grin. He had grown since the wars, now standing two inches shy of six foot, his frame, while still remaining slender, had filled out some. His shoulders had broadened and his musculature developed. Trim waist and narrow hips followed by strong defined legs. He knew he was good looking, all the female staff and some of the men who worked for him let him know at every opportunity and while Quatre was flattered with their admiration, he didn't return any of their sentiment.

Those employed at Winner Enterprises were unaware of Quatre's sexual preference and he made it a priority to keep it that way. He didn't need the entire staff to know he was gay. Only those that were close to him and a handful of staff he trusted implicitly were privy to the fact that Quatre preferred men. He knew that Rashid and a few of the other Maguanacs were concerned that he had yet to find a partner but Quatre wasn't in any hurry. His heart was still learning to let go of Trowa and as yet he hadn't found anyone who came close to the ideals he had set for himself.

With a sigh he ran his hands through his tousled bangs, only to have them flop back again as soon as he removed his fingers. He shook his head and grinned at himself. "I really need to get over this," he told his reflection. "Either that or just get laid." The reflection stared back at him, agreeing with his every move. "I must be losing it. I'm talking to my reflection now!" Quatre shook his head and turned from the mirror. Grabbing his towel he made his way to the bathing room.

~ * ~

Duo busied himself with his unpacking. He hadn't brought a lot with him, then again he really didn't have much in the possessions department anyway, a trait left over from the war and his days as a street rat he presumed; never amassing much should the need to flee become priority. The less you had to grab the better your chance of escape.

His mind wandered back to his host. Quatre had taken over as the head of WEI after the wars and as far as Duo could tell from the tabloids, the young man was a natural and doing extremely well for himself. Not that Duo would have doubted that for a moment. The blonde was a gifted tactician, that's why he had been a leader of theirs when it came to planning their missions and strategies. He had no doubts that Quatre would have carried those skills over into his current role and no one could get around Quatre when he was in *planning* mode.

Duo sat on the bed and mused over this. To find his friend still single aroused his curiosity. He knew the blonde had developed a special relationship with Trowa during their time together and had been quite surprised when Trowa had headed back to the circus. His instincts had told him that Quatre had felt more for their Latin friend, and his instincts were rarely wrong.

He rubbed his temples as the thoughts chased themselves through his mind. Maybe he was wrong this time, maybe Quatre and Trowa were just good friends after all. Maybe he had read the signals incorrectly. But somewhere a nagging thought continued to pester him, telling him his first assumptions of Quatre's sexuality were correct. The whisper earlier had also given him reason to listen to the little voice that told him to stick with his first impressions.

With a growl he chased the thoughts away. He was here to relax and enjoy himself, not ponder on his friends sexual orientations, and by god that was just what he intended to do. Quatre had mentioned something about a bathing pool. Duo's eyes lit up as the sweat rolled down his back again, reminding him of how warm he was. With a grin he pulled his trunks from the drawer and began to remove his clothes. A swim sounded like the perfect way to cool off.

Moments later, with a towel in hand he opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hall way. He looked up and down, not sure which way to go and then he spotted someone. He quickly walked in the direction of the shadow.

Abdul heard the soft tread behind him and turned around. He smiled when he recognized Duo. "Master Duo. It's so good to see you again."

"Abdul!" Duo grinned and embraced the man. "It's been a while."

"That it has, Master Duo. I must say you are looking well." Abdul stared at the long haired man. He held a soft spot for the American, they all did. The bubbly personality, cheeky grin, incessant chatter and sense of humor had infiltrated each one of their hearts and Duo had become an honorary Maguanac.

"How can you stand this heat man? I'm melting here," Duo joked.

"I'm afraid I don't feel it like you do, Master Duo. I was raised in the desert so it's natural to me."

"Well, I'm seriously considering portable air conditioning," Duo laughed.

"Master Quatre is in the bathing room, he asked me to escort you there," Abdul said as he recalled Quatre's earlier words.

"That sounds like the perfect plan to me," Duo quipped. "Lead on Mc Duff!"

Abdul quirked an eyebrow. "Mc Duff?"

"Never mind."

~ * ~

Quatre entered the bathing room and sighed. The coolness of the room gave some relief from the heat of the day. He glanced at the large *pool* and smiled. Dropping his towel to one of the large lounging chairs he stepped towards the cool, inviting liquid and dipped a toe in.

Just perfect.

He slipped to a sitting position and dangled his legs in the pool, savoring the coolness against his heated skin. Moments later he dropped gracefully from the edge to submerge completely. He resurfaced and swam lazily to the other side where he sat on one of the ledges, head resting back against the tiled edge as his body floated lazily. His eyes slid shut as he relaxed, mind drifting into a state of semi consciousness. So peaceful in his repose he didn't hear the door open softly and Duo enter. The first indication he had that someone else had broached the sanctuary was the sharp intake of breath. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he caught Duo's look of astonishment. "Care to join me?"

Abdul left Duo outside the door that permitted entry to the bathing room. "Master Quatre is already inside, Master Duo. I'll leave you to your relaxation." Abdul bowed and then was gone.

Duo tossed his towel over his shoulder and reached for the door knob, opening it swiftly and entering. He closed the door and turned around, a sharp inhalation was about all he could manage as his eyes went wide with the vision of the room. The place was tiled in rich shades of cream and beige, gold threads running through the polished ceramic and creating a haphazard patterning of sorts; but that wasn't what caused Duo's breath to catch.

The pool that took up most of the center of the room sent his senses reeling. The pool was set deep into the ground, a raised edge preventing splashing with potted palms scattered around. Quatre floated languidly at one end, but the pool itself wasn't filled with clear water...

It was filled with milk.

Duo did a double take. Milk? What the hell was going on here?

"Care to join me?"

The words broke Duo from his mental daze and he looked up into Quatre's amused teal eyes. He nodded, his voice taking a temporary hiatus. Spying Quatre's towel draped over one of the loungers he dropped his own to one and proceeded to the edge of the pool. Poised over the blonde he glanced down. "Ummm.... Quatre?"

"Yes, Duo?"

Duo sank to a sitting position, legs slipping into the milky fluid. "I know I'm not always the sharpest tool in the shed, but isn't a pool supposed to have water in it?"

"Usually."

"Then correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this milk?"

"Yes it is."

"Ummm... Quat?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Why do you have milk instead of water in your pool?"

Quatre laughed and pulled himself into a sitting position."It's quite simple, Duo."

"It is?" Amethyst eyes clouded with suspicion.

Quatre moved over to where the American beauty was sitting. As much as he hated to admit it, he was attracted to Duo and he found the sight of Duo clad in his small, red swim trunks very arousing. Stopping at the American's knees Quatre looked up, and smiled.

Duo watched as Quatre moved towards him, that lithe sensuous body flowing through the tide of milk with easy grace, stimulating Duo's hormones and causing his breath to hitch again. When Quatre stopped at his knees and looked up it was all Duo could do to stop his legs from parting. Instead he leaned a little forward and draped his braid into his lap in an effort to hide the stirring flesh. With these tight trunks on he knew any sign of arousal would show immediately, especially given the size of his generous endowment.

If Quatre noticed the subtle movement to hide Duo's excitement he didn't comment. Instead he placed his hands on Duo's knees and spoke. "Do you recall any of your knowledge of ancient history, Duo?"

"Sorry, Quat, not much. That wasn't exactly an important part of my training."

Quatre thought for a moment, then continued. "Back in the ancient Egyptian times there was a Queen, Cleopatra. She was a very beautiful and powerful woman."

Duo nodded as he listened intently to Quatre's words, the huskiness of Quatre's voice sending shivers through his body as he told the tale.

"Cleopatra was also a very vain Queen. She knew her looks were her best asset and so she did everything she could to keep herself young, beautiful and flawless. Part of that routine was to bathe daily in milk. It was believed that milk contained agents that kept the skin youthful, creamy to the eye and soft to the touch. She also believed it gave her more sex appeal and enhanced her sexual prowess." Quatre gently pushed Duo's knees apart and slid in-between them, hoping he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life. "It is a belief that has seen the practice continued on down through the ages."

"Ahhh...." Duo murmured. "Does it work?" He cocked an eyebrow. The way Quatre was coming closer to him, warm breath trailing over his thighs as his knees were pushed gently apart only re-enforcing what he had suspected. Quatre did swing his way after all, so Duo did nothing to discourage the Arabian.

"Some of it I can say, does..."

"Only some of it?"

"I haven't had a chance to find out if the rest of the myth is true or not." Quatre took a chance, seeing his advances hadn't thus far been rejected, combined with the fire that sparked in those violet depths he rested his head upon a well muscled thigh as his hand traveled to the other thigh and caressed lightly.

Duo's hand dropped to Quatre's shoulder as tingles raced along his nerves with the gentle touch of Quatre's fingers on his skin. "I think I might have to try this for myself," he murmured softly and then gently pushed Quatre back from him so he could slide into the creamy liquid. To Duo it was similar to bathing in water, only the milk was a little heavier and thicker than water. It also smelt pretty good.

Quatre moved a little to allow Duo to enter the bathing pool fully. When the ex Deathscythe pilot was standing chest deep Quatre turned to face him. The milk lapped at Duo's body, the whiteness of the liquid obscuring Quatre's view of the lower parts of Duo's already creamy skin. "Like it?" he asked.

Duo nodded and moved closer to the blonde. "Now let me see if I can figure out what parts of the myth are working." His eyes swirled with differing emotions as he placed his hands upon Quatre's shoulders once again, fingers tracing lightly over the skin.

Quatre moaned softly as Duo's hands began to caress his warm flesh. He had hardly dared to hope that Duo would be interested in him. He'd had a pretty good idea that Duo preferred men, after all, he had witnessed on many accounts the longing stares Duo had directed at a certain cobalt eyed pilot, only Heero had never known and maybe that was just as well, the Japanese man now being engaged to Relena.

Duo's fingers began a gentle exploration of the blonde's heated skin and instinctively he moved a bit closer, bringing his face towards Quatre's neck. He leaned forth and brushed his tongue over the shell of an ear as he whispered, "Something must be working Quat, your skin feels pretty soft to me."

Quatre moaned and tilted his head slightly as Duo began to nibble lightly over his throat as fingers continued to ghost over his skin; he felt the excitement building between his legs.

"One thing though, Quat," Duo murmured again into the pink ear. "I thought Cleopatra bathed in the milk of asps."

Quatre's mind was beginning to fog with pleasure and he barely registered Duo's words. "I... I'm not sure." he breathed out. "You could be right."

Duo smiled to himself as a wicked thought passed through his mind. His fingers quickly traversed the muscled planes of Quatre's stomach and closed briefly to rub against the hardness he found nestling at the juncture of Quatre's thighs. "Tell me, Quatre... Do you have any objection to bathing in the milk of snakes?"

'Ahhhh..... That depends." Quatre's hips thrust against the pressing palm.

"If you're willing to give it a try I thought maybe we could add some snake *cream* to the mix."

Another squeeze.

"Ohhh, Allah.... yessssss...." Quatre hissed out as his now hardened cock was groped deliciously.

"Good. I don't like my milk unless it has a certain amount of cream in it," Duo replied before leaving his feasting at Quatre's neck to brush against ruby lips.

Quatre's hands dived into the chestnut of Duo's hair, holding the American in place as his mouth sought that of his companion. Lips met and moved gently against each other, sealing their commitment. Quatre felt Duo's tongue run teasingly over his bottom lip and he parted his own in invitation, an invitation that was readily accepted.

Duo plunged his tongue into the warmth of Quatre's mouth, eagerly exploring the cavern, finding what Quatre liked, what turned him on as he stroked the inside of his soon to be lover's mouth.

Quatre's tongue came shyly forwards to greet the intruder, dueling briefly before submitting to the more dominant one. He relaxed as Duo explored his mouth, the touches sending jolts throughout his system.

Satisfied with his exploration, Duo pulled back, sucking on Quatre's bottom lip as he did so. Amethyst gazed longingly into aqua which in turn gave permission and Duo surged forwards once more, stealing another kiss while pressing his groin to Quatre's hip and letting him feel how much he wanted him.

"Ohhh, Duo.... " The normally articulate blonde was having a hard time stringing together two words, let alone forming a sentence.

"What do you _want_, Quatre?" Duo's lust filled tone sent trembles through the lithe man.

"Whatever you're willing to _give_," came the sultry reply.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Duo teased.

Quatre growled and reached between their bodies to locate Duo's hardened desire. He gasped as his fingers found their destination. Duo was big. He swallowed hard and then his hormones kicked in again. He wanted to know how good it would feel to have that large cock buried inside his ass. "I can take anything you can give," he murmured.

It was Duo's turn to moan as Quatre's fingers delved under the waistband of his trunks to tease the head of his cock. His head dipped forwards to rest upon Quatre's shoulder as his hips jerked and pushed for more of that teasing touch. "I can take you to heaven and back, baby."

Quatre's hand faltered for a moment as Duo's words soaked in. "I hope so, Duo."

Duo's own hand quested south and found Quatre's erection pushing firmly against the blonde's trunks. With skilled deftness he quickly pulled the trunks aside and brought Quatre's arousal out to play. His fingers read the lines and ridges of Quatre's cock like Braille, noting each dip and curve, the soft, silky skin that moved easily over the steely hardness as he committed the touch to memory, hoping his eyes would eventually be able to see what his fingers were experiencing.

Quatre pushed into the teasing touch, he craved more. His own hands continued to play with Duo, pushing the trunks down to allow him easier access to the throbbing shaft.

Duo groaned and thrust his hips. He hadn't had a partner for a while and he ached to touch and be touched, to give and receive, to grant and be granted release. Quatre's hands upon his skin were most welcome and eagerly Duo's hips pushed forth, wanting more of the friction Quatre was supplying.

They leaned heavily against one another as hands stroked and built the fires burning within. Duo wanted more though and with a swift movement he stepped back, releasing Quatre's cock and pulling his hips away from the torment of Quatre's hand.

Quatre protested the loss with a whimper, his eyes opening to see why Duo had ceased the pleasure. He was about to open his mouth and add vocal to the visual disappointment when he found himself suddenly scooped up in a pair of very strong arms and placed on the edge of the pool, his bathing suit disappearing somewhere along the way from liquid to solid. He didn't ponder the thought for long though as Duo pushed his legs apart and began to lick the droplets of milk from his thighs.

Placing the Arabian on the tiled edge of the bathing pool Duo leant forwards and spread those sweet legs, the rivulets of milk that trailed down the creamy skin calling to his tongue, and who was he to deny his tongue? "Sister Helen always told me to drink my milk and I would grow up strong and healthy."

"Then you had better heed her advice," Quatre panted as he spread his legs wider and tried to push his aching cock towards that talented mouth.

With a wicked grin, Duo lowered his mouth once more and began to swipe his tongue over the muscled flesh of Quatre's thighs. He gently lapped and teased as he moved to the inside of those creamy legs and began to torture the sensitive flesh there.

Quatre moaned his approval, the gentle bathing of his skin heightening his desire. He could feel the tiny droplets as they ran together, joining with other errant ones and running over his skin to be caught by a skilled tongue, the combination of the sensations driving him even more to madness. He thrust his hips again to try to tempt Duo to pay homage to the area that craved that tongue the most.

Duo chuckled to himself at Quatre's blatant need. He worked his tongue closer to the center of Quatre's world and paused for a moment. Quatre's excitement was beading on the tip of his cock and Duo eyed it hungrily. Hot breath seared over flushed crown as he studied the outline of his partner's arousal. "Beautiful," he breathed out. Duo glanced up at Quatre from where he was currently poised, the heated flush of desire tingeing the blonde's skin and making him even more surreal in Duo's opinion. "I don't think I want any more milk," Duo breathed out.

Quatre stared down at the chestnut haired man who hovered above his cock. "You don't?" It was hard to keep the disappointment and frustration out of his voice.

"I think I would rather have some cream."

Quatre's eyes rolled back in his head as Duo's mouth descended on his cock, engulfing it in one swift move. A scream of pure ecstasy escaped his lips and his limbs shook as he tried to keep himself from falling flat on his back.

Duo swallowed the enticing length to the root, the lingering droplets of milk easing the passage of his mouth. His tongue swirled around the thick shaft as he slowly moved up and down the length, sucking lightly as he neared the head and then drawing the entire organ back into his talented mouth.

Quatre was busy thanking every god he could think of, and Hilde, for Duo's presence. The things the long haired man was doing with his tongue and mouth had reduced him to a puddle of hormones and pleasure.

Duo worked his way back up the shaft, nibbling and licking as he drove his partner to unknown heights. He reached the flared head and lapped at the tiny slit, savoring the taste of Quatre's pre cum. It was rich and sweet. Duo became an instant addict.

Quatre's hips bucked, he was so close. His hands tangled further into the mane of hair as he tried to pull Duo's mouth back to enveloping his passion.

Duo continued to tease the tiny slit, Quatre's frustration only adding to his resolve to torment the blonde to insanity with pleasure. He began to lick back down the underside until he reached the heavy sac beneath that proud cock. Gently he drew one of the testicles into his mouth, rolling it around carefully and applying a light suction before releasing it and coaxing the other one into his mouth. The skin was soft and smooth. Duo wondered idly if Quatre shaved.

Quatre did his best to keep still and just feel as his balls were worshiped, the sensations unlike anything he had experienced before. Tiny moans and whimpers escaped his mouth as his pleasure reached distant heights.

Duo smiled inwardly. He knew he was talented with his mouth and loved to practice his skills, especially on one so responsive. He released Quatre's balls from his torment and with a swipe of his tongue over the sensitive patch of skin behind the sac he swallowed that large cock once more.

Quatre bucked and groaned as his cock was devoured, he was no longer in control, nothing more now than a slave to his body and that tongue that ruled him.

"I'm thirsty, Quat. I want something to drink." Duo paused in his work to stare lustily at the young executive.

"Then draw forth from the well. I'm sure there is enough in there to satisfy your craving." Quatre trembled as he replied.

With a smirk of pure hunger, Duo once more returned to his feasting at Quatre's groin. He took all of Quatre into his mouth and then when he felt the head pushing against the back of his throat he swallowed.

Quatre screamed his pleasure as his cock was deep throated, the muscles of Duo's throat constricting around him and sending liquid fire through his groin. The fire was building within and he couldn't hold out for much longer.

Duo worked his throat muscles expertly, flexing around the hardness within his mouth, alternating between suckling lightly and swallowing deeply. He could feel the desperation in Quatre's body as it sought to find relief from the onslaught.

Quatre's mind was reeling, his nerves on overload as his entire body heated up to the point where he thought he would self combust if he didn't find release soon.

Duo began to hum and _that_was the beginning of the end. He drew the shaft deeper into his throat, the vibrations of his vocal chords providing the final catalyst that sent Quatre screaming from the edge and into pure bliss.

As the vibration settled over his shaft so Quatre could hold himself no more. He screamed as he felt the fire race from his groin and erupt into Duo's throat, succumbing to the inevitable and loving every moment of it.

Feeling the cock in his throat twitch, Duo smiled. The hot jets of thick fluid spurted forth to be swallowed eagerly, the taste like ambrosia as Duo suckled eagerly.

Quatre slumped back against the tiles, his breath coming in ragged pants as he rode the warmth of the orgasm, Duo still suckling lightly at him adding more sensation to his already overloaded senses. With the last ripples fading he managed to open his eyes and found a pair of amethyst jewels staring lovingly at him.

Duo released Quatre's softening organ, satisfied he had drunk all he could and lifted himself from the pool. His swim suit was riding low on his hips from where Quatre had pushed it earlier and his own reddened cock bobbed in the air. He brought his face up by Quatre's and waited for the blonde to return to the here and now. Teal eventually greeted him and Duo couldn't help the smile of satisfaction as he read the look of total happiness and satiation inside those depths. "I think I prefer cream to milk."

Quatre moaned. "Much better."

"You taste divine, Quatre," Duo whispered as his lips placed gentle kisses over the Arabian's throat. "I think I would have to say that Cleopatra's hypothesis was right."

"I agree," came the sated reply.

"But I think that maybe a little more investigation is warranted before I give a complete evaluation on the benefits of a milk bath." The kisses continued, along with a wandering hand.

"You need to be thorough before coming to a conclusion."

"That you do." Duo's fingers traced lightly over Quatre's balls and disappeared beneath to caress the sensitive patch of skin before dipping between the cheeks and ghosting over the tiny entrance.

Quatre moaned again as his skin was assaulted with that knowing touch. He wriggled his hips and drew one leg up, spreading himself for Duo to access his body easier.

Duo's finger continued to trace along the cleft of Quatre's rear, stroking softly and pausing every now and then to tease the tight pucker. The small whimpers and movements from Quatre exciting him further and he ached to be buried inside Quatre's heat, that was one heat he knew he wouldn't mind suffering through.

Quatre continued to moan quietly as Duo's fingers teased him. He wanted so much to be filled, he craved it, needed it and by Allah he _was_ going to have it! His own hand moved down between their bodies to locate Duo's cock and wrap securely around it. Lovingly he stroked the length of Duo's cock, delighting in the feel of the hard, heavy flesh in his hand.

Duo's hips rocked into the touch as he pushed the tip of his finger just inside the entrance to that desert oasis. He wriggled the finger about, teasing and tormenting as he did so. From the response he was getting from his partner he was pretty sure that Quatre was no virgin, but he thought it best to ask just in case. "Hey Quat?" he murmured softly.

"Mmmmm.... Yes Duo?"

"Have you..."

Knowing what was on the young man's mind Quatre answered without Duo having to voice his concerns any further. "Yes, I have, Duo... Although I must say I've never been privileged to have a lover so well endowed before."

Duo suitably blushed and chuckled. "I thank you for the compliment my prince and may I say you are nicely proportioned yourself."

"I take it you know how to wield such a weapon?"

"Want to find out?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh yessss....."

Duo's eyes quickly scanned around the room searching for something to make this a little easier for the both of them. Quatre noticed the gaze distracted and realized what Duo was looking for. "Cabinet," he huffed out and nodded in the direction of an ornate cabinet standing to one side of the pool between two loungers.

With a grin Duo began to pull himself upright. He stopped when he felt a tug on his trunks and looked down to see Quatre smirking at him, one hand firmly latched to the elastic of Duo's swim suit.

"You're over dressed." Mischievous teal watched as the hand began to pull at the trunks, peeling them over Duo's firm butt and bunching at the top of his thighs, the moisture preventing them from traveling further. With a frustrated growl Quatre tried again to pull them off but the red material just rolled and clung to Duo's skin.

Duo chuckled. "Let me." He hooked his thumbs under the clingy material and pulled the garment from his body in one swift move. Now completely naked and unashamed, he stretched his body out for Quatre to appreciate.

Quatre's eyes roved approvingly over the lithe form. Duo had grown and filled out with maturity. The muscular planes were still there, but the shoulders were broader. His face was more angular with the disappearance of the teenage puppy fat and a smattering of soft auburn hair graced the chest. Eyes traveled lower to appreciate the tapering of the torso into a trim waist, defined hip bones and slender legs. Nestled between those legs was the most beautiful thing Quatre had seen. Rising from a halo of dark, coarse hair, Duo's erection stood firm, pearly liquid beading at the tip, foreskin pulled back to expose the head completely for Quatre's appreciative gaze. The sac that hung below the impressive length was soft yet tight with Duo's seed and a gentle blush spread over the creamy skin indicating just how much Duo wanted the blonde. Quatre sighed and flexed the inner muscles of his ass. "Please hurry, Duo."

"Patience, my dear Quatre, I thought you of all people would know that the rewards come quicker when you have patience and pave the way thoroughly." With a cheeky wink Duo strode to the cabinet and opened the door. Several bottles of scented oil greeted him and he rifled through the contents until he settled upon one that smelt of jasmine. Bottle in hand he returned to the side of the pool and the desert beauty that awaited him. He set the bottle down carefully and with eyes flickering over the face below he closed the distance and kissed Quatre with a deep passion.

Quatre moaned into the kiss, as Duo's tongue danced over the inner recesses of his mouth he felt himself beginning to stir again.

Continuing with his kisses, Duo flipped the cap on the bottle and managed to get some of the oil onto his hand. He broke the kiss and motioned for Quatre to roll over. Quatre eagerly complied and gasped loudly as the heated skin of his cock came into contact with the cool of the tile, the conflicting sensations driving his already confused nerves into even further chaos.

Duo drizzled some more of the oil into his hand and onto the pale skin below then began to work it in. Long sweeping strokes of his palm traveled over smooth silky flesh as he slathered and massaged the oil all over Quatre's back. He worked his way down to the twin globes and began to squeeze and knead gently, his thumbs dipping between the cheeks and spreading the oil into every crevice. Dribbling a little more of the oil at the base of Quatre's spine Duo held the cheeks apart and watched intently as the oil slipped down the cleft, pooling a little at the indent of that tight hole before dribbling further and disappearing between slightly spread legs.

The feeling of the oil tracing down his ass provided a whole new range of pleasurable sensations for Quatre to analyze. He pushed his rear high in invitation. "Hurry and prep me, Duo. I want to feel you inside me."

"Your wish is my command, oh Sultan," Duo teased. He coated his fingers again and returned to the tiny hole that beckoned him. Using one hand to keep Quatre spread open, he gently worked a finger inside... and groaned. "Ohh gods Quatre, your so tight."

Quatre raised himself slightly and spread even more, offering himself to the dark haired beauty.

Duo didn't need any second invites. His finger slid in to the knuckle and began to wriggle around, convincing the muscle to relax and accept the invasion. A second finger joined its counterpart and the two began to stretch and loosen the muscle to take the hard length that bobbed between Duo's legs. Duo knew he would have to prepare Quatre well, he didn't want to cause any pain but given the size of his cock and the size of Quatre's entrance, Duo began to doubt if he would be able to fit inside.

Quatre moaned and writhed beneath those talented fingers that worked his passage so well. Duo knew just how to stroke his insides to give him mind blowing stimulation. Knowing how big Duo was he hoped the American would stretch him thoroughly. A look at those handsome features told him Duo would do no less.

A third finger made it's way into Quatre's body and the intrusion was welcomed. Duo was pleased to feel Quatre's anus relaxing around his fingers as he moved them in and out, the occasional squeeze to his fingers letting him know that Quatre appreciated the gentle touch. Gradually the tight hole loosened and Duo was able to move the three fingers around easily. He began to massage the inner walls and located that spongy spot deep inside that turned Quatre's world upside down.

Stars exploded in his head as Quatre was suddenly spiraled into ecstasy. His body pushed back hard against Duo's teasing fingers, trying to draw that sensation again. "Ohhh, Duo... that's sooo good," he ground out as he began to ride those fingers wildly. "Hurry and take me, let me feel you inside."

"Ahhh.... You beg so nicely, Quat," Duo replied as he searched for that spot again and finding it, stroked it ruthlessly.

Quatre slammed back time and time again, his cock now resurrected and dribbling pre cum in a never ending stream. The stimulation though wasn't enough to get him off and he ached for more. Duo removed his fingers and reached for the oil only to find Quatre had already snagged it and was busy pouring it onto his hand. "Let me," he purred as he rose to his knees and pushed Duo onto his back.

Duo acquiesced and spread his legs as he folded his arms behind his head and watched eagerly, his more than ready cock twitching with anticipation.

Quatre reached for Duo's penis and placed a tender kiss upon the weeping head before partaking of a quick lick. Duo's essence was sweet and teased his taste buds. With another kiss to the head he brought his hand up to coat the shaft with oil, making sure it was completely covered.

Duo watched through heavy lidded eyes and bit his lip to stop from screaming when Quatre tasted him. Those sweet, velvety lips pressed against his burning need nearly driving him to distraction, and it took all his self control not to push himself into Quatre's mouth and fuck that hot cavern. But Duo wanted desperately to be seated inside the heat of Quatre's body when he came and so he held tentatively onto what little bit of control he still had.

With Duo's shaft liberally coated, Quatre placed the bottle to one side and straddled Duo's hips. He took the base of that large cock into his hand and gently lowered his entrance, guiding the tip as he went. Once he could feel Duo's tip pressing against his hole he forced himself to relax and dropped his body gently downwards. The tip pressed firmly against his entrance and for a moment Quatre doubted that Duo would fit inside, but then the muscle gave and the head slipped in.

Duo's hands were scrabbling on the smooth tile as he fought for purchase. The teasing of Quatre's entrance against the head of his cock was unbelievable and it was all he could do not to push in hard. He forced himself to stay as still as possible and let Quatre set the pace of his impalement, knowing that Quatre would proceed as fast as he felt comfortable with.

Quatre felt as if he were being split in two. On the few occasions he had made love, his partners, while not small, were no where near as large as Duo and he longed to have all that length sheathed inside. The burn of the stretch caused his breath to falter a little, but he continued to lower himself bit by bit until he had swallowed Duo's entire length, only then did he pause. He lowered his head to Duo's chest and lay there panting while his body adjusted to the penetration.

Duo grit his teeth as his length was sucked inside Quatre's body. It was so hot, so tight, so right. The walls rippled and pulsed around him, massaging his length and squeezing his tip lightly, enough to drive him mad but not enough to spawn his release.

Feeling deliciously full, Quatre began to move, raising himself up until only the head of Duo's arousal was left inside and then letting gravity take its course to pull him back down. Duo's hands found his hips and assisted him in his movement as hips began to find their rhythm and rock in synch. The feeling of Duo's cock as it repeatedly slid in and out of his body drove Quatre to heights he didn't know were there, the push of the head against his walls reminding him again of how good it felt to be loved.

Duo's eyes squeezed shut as Quatre's passage clenched and released around him, the tissues parting to allow his advance and then gripping tightly to delay his retreat. It was heaven, it was hell, it was Quatre. With a grunt he managed to raise himself from the floor into a sitting position with Quatre's legs spread either side of his own. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and brought his head down to steal a kiss from those swollen lips.

Quatre felt his breath stolen from his lungs as Duo kissed him senseless while that delicious length continued to pound into him, the new angle allowing Duo to penetrate deeper into his body.

Leaving Quatre's mouth, Duo feathered kisses along that slender throat and towards a dusky nipple. Latching onto the hard nub he began to flick his tongue over it drawing more moans and whimpers from his overloaded partner. His hips continued to plunge into the sweet body beneath and he changed his angle slightly to seek out that sweet spot yet again and make the universe sparkle for Quatre.

When the head of Duo's cock struck his prostate, Quatre screamed his pleasure, the torment to his nipple enhancing the sensations even more. "Ohh ,Allah.... Oh, Duo... Too good.... More... I want more... Oh shit.... Fuck me, Duo, fuck me hard... Give it all to me."

Duo couldn't hold the chuckle as the profanities dropped from those innocent lips. Idly he wondered just what all Quatre's coworkers and board members would think of the angelic man if they were to see him now, the words that came from that sweet mouth, to know he enjoyed taking it up the ass, even begging for it! There were many hidden talents to the Winner heir so it seemed and Duo hoped he would be given the chance to discover more of Quatre's deeper soul.

Quatre couldn't take much more, with Duo striking his prostate from time to time and the attention that was gifted to his nipple he needed to touch himself. His hand snaked down to the juncture of his legs, but before he grasped his cock, he let his fingers slip behind his sac to feel Duo's length sliding in and out of his body. He moaned again and quickly made a tunnel with his fist and began to thrust wildly into it.

Duo's hands slid down Quatre's back to cup his buttocks, he pulled the cheeks apart and allowed his fingers to rub gently up and down the cleft, swirling around the point where they were so intimately joined, the feeling of his cock against his fingers as it repeatedly buried itself in Quatre's tight body adding to his level of arousal.

Quatre began to pump harder, the touch of Duo's fingers along his cleft as he was spread open even more giving him the final edge. As Duo's cock hit his prostate once more so he felt his stomach knot and the burning feeling well up from the pit inside to explode from his erection, coating both himself and Duo in his essence.

As Quatre came so Duo continued to pound inside, brushing over the swollen gland as the channel around him pulsed and contracted. The familiar sensation of heat in his groin and the tightening of his sac warned him that his end was imminent. With a keening cry and one last deep thrust he buried himself to the hilt as he released his seed into the heat of the passage that held him prisoner.

Quatre felt the explosion of liquid as it bathed his prostate and coated his inner walls, his own seed lay in puddles that began to run down the skin of his stomach. He slumped against Duo as they bathed in the after glow, warm, happy and more than sated. As he regained his senses, Quatre moved off Duo's lap, reluctantly letting the softening organ slip from within him.

Duo picked up Quatre's hand and began to lick the creamy seed from his fingers, enjoying the taste as teal watched with passion. "Thank you, Quatre," he whispered.

"No. Thank _you_, Duo. It's been a while and I really enjoyed that." Quatre blushed a little with the revelation.

"Well, I'm going to be here for a week, Quat, so we can *bathe* every day and really explore the intricacies of the myth of Cleopatra."

Quatre smiled even though it was with a touch of sadness when Duo reminded him that he was only here for a week.

Sensing what was disturbing the Arabian, Duo pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "I guess though I will be making sure to take your advice from now on."

"Oh. What advice was that?"

"To take more time off work and relax, now that I have the perfect excuse I think I will be taking more regular vacations."

Quatre laughed and swatted Duo playfully. "As if you need an excuse to see me, but I agree. I guess I will be making a few more business trips to L2 as well."

"You had better, baby," Duo purred as he nibbled Quatre's ear lobe.

"Mmmm.... I think we should hop back in and clean off a bit."

"Okay." Duo released Quatre from his mouth and slid back into the cool milk. "I never knew that milk could be so sexually invigorating." He winked at Quatre.

Quatre was about to reply when there came a knock at the door. "Yes?" he said as he slipped beneath the concealing color of the milk.

Abdul entered the room bearing a silver tray. "Excuse me for interrupting, Master Quatre, but Rashid said you may both be feeling like some refreshment."

"Thank you, Abdul. We would like that," replied Quatre.

"Yeah, that would be great, Abdul," Duo added.

Abdul walked over to the small cabinet and placed the tray on top. He raised one of the silver pots and turned to the pair in the pool. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"I'll have coffee, thanks, Abdul." Duo looked at Quatre, a mischievous glint in his eye..

"I think I will too, Abdul." Quatre raised an eyebrow at Duo in question. Duo just smiled and waggled his eyebrows.

Abdul poured the thick brown liquid before turning to the pair in the pool again. "Would you like milk or cream?" He wasn't prepared for the two wide grins and snickers that greeted that question and he looked, confused, from one man to the other.

"I think we would both prefer cream," Quatre managed to speak at last.

"Ohh, yes. Give me cream every time," Duo said with a saucy wink to Quatre.

Rolling his eyes at the antics of the pair, Abdul poured the cream.

~ Owari ~


	2. Cravings

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier.

Warnings: fluff, humor, abuse of food stuffs, PWP

Rating: Mature

Pairings: 2x1

Archive: http://gundam-wing-diaries. 150m. com

Summary: Heero is an apprentice chef, Duo is the delivery guy and just why do they call it a cool room?

Authors notes: This one is again for AngelDuo who challenged me while chatting the other night with this little plot... 2x1, public place, garlic butter... to put her off her craving for Garlic bread. Needless to say who am I to turn down such a challenge? *grin* Hope you like it. ^_^

Fic #2 in the 'Misuse and Abuse of Food' Arc.

"Cravings"

Oct 2003 ShenLong

Duo brought the truck to a halt and cut the engine, picking up his clipboard he checked the invoice and grinned to himself. Removing the keys he climbed out and went to the back of the truck, swinging the doors wide-open and climbing inside. Moments later he had the boxes stacked on a trolley and was wheeling them towards the doors of the 'Gypsy Baron' restaurant. The little bell jingled as he pushed the door open with his back, maneuvering the full trolley with skill.

"Ahh, Maxwell. Wondered when you were going to show up."

Duo gave the head chef and restaurant owner his best grin. "Whadd'ya mean, Gaz? I'm ten minutes early!"

Gary returned the smile. "You got everything I ordered?"

"Yup. Wanna check?" Duo pulled the trolley to a halt and eased it into a standing position.

Gary snorted. "Of course I'm going to check." He gave Duo a friendly smack upside the head.

Duo just laughed and handed him the paperwork. While Gary checked the boxes and contents off against the invoice, so Duo checked out the kitchen area. Then his eyes did a double take. He licked his lips as his eyes wandered over the white clad form of a young man busily chopping vegetables. A poke to the ribs brought him back to the present.

"Duo?"

"Uh, what?" Duo reluctantly dragged his gaze away from the mouthwatering sight.

"Everything is here, so if you don't mind, could you take it through to the cool room please?"

"Uh, sure," Duo replied and began to heft the trolley back again.

"I'll get Heero to show you where to stack it."

"Heero?"

"My new apprentice chef," Gaz chuckled. "Don't try to tell me you hadn't noticed him, I saw you checking him out."

Duo had the courtesy to blush. "I can't help it if he is easy on the eyes. You shouldn't employ such cute guys," Duo retorted

Gary just laughed and called Heero over. "Heero, this is Duo, our delivery guy. Duo, meet Heero, my new apprentice."

Heero wiped his hands on the towel attached to his apron and offered one forth. Duo balanced the trolley in one hand and met the offered one, shaking it firmly. Heero's hand was soft in his own, calloused one and he warmed with the touch. "Pleased to meet you, Heero." Duo looked into the most intense cobalt eyes and went weak at the knees.

"The pleasure is mine, Duo," Heero replied as he gazed steadily into amethyst. His eyes shifted and Heero let them wander at will over the lithe form of the delivery man in a blatant act of appraisal. A smirk came to his face as he saw Duo flush. "If you will follow me." Heero released Duo's hand with a soft brush of his thumb over knuckles and spun on his heel, heading for the cool room.

Duo stood for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, before he managed to gather his scattered wits and wheel the trolley in the direction Heero had taken. His mind was scrambling. He was sure that the chef had been checking him out, just like he had been checking the chef out earlier. He felt a stirring in his groin as he followed that nicely shaped ass.

Minutes later, the stock had been unloaded and Duo was heading out the door. "See ya in a couple of days, Gaz."

"See you Duo. Drive carefully."

"I will. See ya, Heero."

"Look forward to it, Duo."

Duo blinked as the young chef gave him a wink to accompany the farewell. He turned and exited the door, heading back to the truck. Surely the gorgeous hunk hadn't been flirting with him? Duo secured the trolley in the back of the truck before climbing in the driver's seat and heading to his next delivery, his mind a whirl.

A pair of cobalt eyes watched his departure.

~ * ~

Duo was back at the restaurant a couple of days later with another delivery. Once more the smoldering blue gaze burnt a path to his groin as Heero helped him offload the trolley. This time Heero brushed against the delivery man a few times, trying to gauge the other's response. He hadn't missed the lustful looks the long haired man had been giving him and he was pretty sure the guy swung his way.

As Duo bent to pick up one of the boxes so Heero subtly brushed his fingers across Duo's ass on the pretense of reaching around him to retrieve some foil wrapped items from a shelf. "Sorry Duo, I needed to get a couple of garlic bread sticks."

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the ghosting touch. Heat flared in his groin as he turned around to hear Heero's apology. When he saw the young chef standing there clutching two long, thin, foil encased french sticks the heat traveled to his face. "No problem," he managed to grind out. He felt the flush deepen as he watched Heero's hands moving over the sticks of bread in a suggestive manner.

Heero's hands gently slid up and down the thin lengths, smoothing out the tin foil that was wrapped around them, his face a mask of innocence.

Duo's cock hardened as he watched. God, how he'd love to have those hands smoothing out the wrinkles on his shaft. Realizing he was staring, he quickly returned to the task of unloading and getting the hell out of there before he really embarrassed himself.

Heero smiled to himself as his gaze flickered over Duo's groin. He could clearly see the swell inside those tight jeans and knew his assumptions had been right. Now all he had to do was pick the right time.

~ * ~

The following week Duo was back again. This time he had a large order to drop off and so he carted the first two loads in and dumped them on the cool room floor. He returned with the third and final load.

"I'll get Heero to check everything off for you, Duo, then he can put it away."

"I don't mind giving him a hand to stack the stuff if you're busy, Gaz. I'm running ahead of schedule so I have a half hour to spare," Duo replied. He really wanted to spend a little more time with the dark haired chef, try to figure out if the guy was interested in him.

"If you're sure, Duo, that would be great. I'm a little behind in the prep work and stuff today so that would be a big help."

"No problem, Gaz." Duo opened the cool room door and wheeled the last load inside; moments later Heero joined him.

"Here's the invoice, Heero." Duo passed over the clipboard and Heero began to methodically go through it, checking each item against the boxes stacked around him. From time to time, he got Duo to check a box that he couldn't see clearly and managed to ogle the slender frame as it bent and twisted amongst the goods.

He thought he was going to lose it when Duo bent over in front of him and he got a lovely eyeful of a nice, taut ass. He moaned.

"What was that, Heero?" Duo straightened and turned to face the chef.

"All there," he replied quickly and signed the bottom of the invoice before handing the clipboard back to Duo.

Duo grinned as he took the paperwork and signed off as well. "Would I short change you?" he teased.

Heero drew in a deep breath and took a step forward, the blue in his eyes intensified, his voice came out low and husky. "I would hope not."

Duo swallowed. Was Heero flirting with him? He sure as hell hoped so! He put on his best sultry smile and sidled into Heero's personal space. He found Heero's eyes and locked them with his own. "I'd _never_ short change you, Heero," he purred.

"You sure about that?" Heero's eyebrow quirked and he traced a finger along Duo's muscular arm. He leaned forwards just a little, enough that he could feel Duo's hot breath against the skin of his cheek. "Seems to me you have been."

Duo shivered, Heero's finger burning the skin of his arm with his touch, the scent of his cologne tickling his nostrils and the unique body odor sending his hormones into overdrive. He moaned softly and then decided to go for broke. "No way, Heero. I'd make sure you got the full load," he whispered and then lightly brushed his lips over Heero's.

Heero's eyes fluttered shut with the tender brush of lips against his, then all to quickly, they were gone. He reached his hand up and touched his fingers against his lips, opening his eyes slowly as he did so and stared right into clouded amethyst. "Just what is the full load?" he asked, his voice thick.

"Whatever you order, Heero. I'm here to deliver." Duo leaned forward again and ran his tongue along the outside of Heero's ear, delighting in the soft exhalation of breath that brushed over his shoulder.

Heero leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, pulling their bodies flush, pleased when Duo's arms locked around him.

Duo crushed Heero to him, his lips working over the skin of Heero's neck. His groin flared with need and he pressed their hips together, feeling the answering hardness push firmly against his own. "Tell me Heero, what is it that you ordered?"

Heero moaned softly as he pushed his aching groin against Duo. "I believe I ordered the full package," he huffed out, tilting his head to allow Duo easier access to his throat.

"I believe that I can fulfill that order," Duo whispered and left his teasing of Heero's neck to locate those sweet lips.

This time the kiss was more than just a brush. Duo sealed their mouths together and lightly traced his tongue over Heero's bottom lip. Heero's lips parted and Duo's tongue invaded the moist cavern, plunging forth to explore, dancing with its counterpart before slipping back, drawing Heero's tongue with it.

Heero allowed his mouth to be investigated and then quested forth into Duo's heat to return the favor. Duo tasted of peppermints and fresh air, a taste Heero could become addicted to.

Breaking the kiss Duo ground their hips together, groaning with the stimulation to his throbbing cock. He rubbed a hand in circles over Heero's back, working steadily lower as he partook of another kiss.

Heero thrust his need against Duo, the hands on his back and the kiss on his lips driving all logical thought from his mind.

Duo's hand reached Heero's ass and he squeezed gently, pulling the man closer still to his body. He rubbed lightly along the seam line that followed the crevice, teasing lightly. "You sure you want this, Heero?"

Heero reached a hand between their hard bodies and cupped the swelling in the front of Duo's jeans. "I said I ordered it, now you had better deliver."

Duo hissed as he was fondled through the fabric. "Oh I'll deliver baby, you have no need to doubt that." As if to prove his point, Duo slipped his hand under the elastic of Heero's pants and lightly traced his finger along the cleft.

Heero shuddered with pleasure.

"You want me, baby?" Duo teased as he rubbed the tip of his finger over the entrance to Heero's body.

"I've wanted you ever since I first saw you," Heero panted.

"Then who am I to deny such a request?" Duo brought his other hand to the front of Heero's pants and kneaded the hardness he found.

"Nnnn..." Heero moaned as his knees weakened. "Shit! Stop the teasing Duo, I want you, I need you and I know you want me too."

Duo chuckled lightly and removed his hands, only to return them moments later to tug Heero's pants down.

Heero's hands suddenly found a life of their own and reached for Duo's zipper, undoing the restraint and diving inside to curl around the hardened shaft.

Duo hissed and rocked into the caress, Heero's hand felt wonderful on him and he ached for more. With Heero's pants around his knees Duo was able to explore the chef's body more easily.

"See something on the menu you'd like?" Heero whispered.

"Oh gods, yes," Duo returned huskily as his finger drifted again to tease the quivering hole.

"Then why not sample the goods?"

"I need to prep you first," Duo managed to gasp out as Heero's hand continued to stroke his length.

"Then prep me and hurry up," Heero hissed as he tried to draw that digit inside.

"Need.. something... lube.." Duo panted.

Fuck! Heero had forgotten about that. He looked wildly around the cool room and his eyes fell on a bowl. He reached towards the shelf and grabbed it. "Here, use this," he said and dropped the bowl on top of one of the boxes.

"What is it?" Duo asked as he eyes the contents.

"Garlic butter."

"Oh." Duo dipped his fingers in and scooped up a generous amount. He returned to Heero's cleft and began to smear the stuff around. Gently he worked a finger into Heero, the butter melting as it came into contact with the heat of Heero's body.

"Yes!" hissed Heero and wriggled his hips trying to get Duo to push in deeper.

Duo sank a second finger inside and began to move them about, loosening the muscle to take something bigger. A third finger was added to the mix and when Duo found the tiny gland, Heero arched against him.

"Oh fuck Duo! Enough, take me now dammit!"

Duo grinned and removed his fingers to dip into the butter once more. This time he spread the slippery stuff over his throbbing cock while Heero watched through heavy lidded eyes.

Once Duo's shaft was covered Heero turned around and spread his legs, bracing his arms against the boxes. He looked over his shoulder as Duo moved behind him. "Time for you to deliver," he moaned.

Duo placed one hand on Heero's hip whilst guiding his cock to Heero's waiting entrance with the other. He rested the tip against the gateway and spoke, his voice low and sultry. "Are you ready, Heero? I'm gonna fuck you and fuck you good. No one can deliver like I can." With that, he pushed his hips forward and breached the tight opening, the butter doing its job and allowing him to sink into Heero's body with one forward thrust.

Heero bit his lip to stop the scream of pleasure from escaping. Duo felt... big. But deliciously so. He was being split in two and never wanted it to stop.

Duo grit his teeth as he plunged into heaven. Heero's body felt warm, moist and tight around him. Buried to the hilt he paused, eyes clenched shut as he forced himself to breathe and try to regain some of his shredded control. Idly he wondered why the hell they called it a cool room, the temperature in here was anything but at the moment.

Heero swallowed as he adjusted to the presence and feeling of Duo's body within his own. Moments later he flexed the muscles of his back passage in indication to Duo that he was ready for some action.

Duo moaned and ran a hand down Heero's side as his cock was gripped almost painfully by Heero's body.

"Move, dammit!" Heero panted. "You said you would deliver, now show me how good you are."

"Okay, okay," groaned Duo. "Have you any idea just how fucking incredible you feel around me, Heero?"

Heero flexed his inner muscles again in answer.

"Shit! Keep that up and it will all be over before I can start," Duo whimpered, wrestling with his control. He gripped Heero's hips and taking a deep breath, he began his retreat. His eyes watched where they were joined as his cock slid into view, tiny pieces of minced garlic appeared along his length and the added aroma reminded him of just what it was they were using for lube. When the ridge of the flared head began to appear Duo thrust forward again, driving himself deep into Heero's body, shivering at the tightness of the channel and soft mewling sound that came from Heero's throat.

"Yes!... More Duo, please. Harder... faster..." Heero panted as he pushed back, impaling himself further. His own cock hung heavy between his legs, swollen and nearly purple, pearly liquid dripping from the tiny slit.

Duo began to rock, building a rhythm as his thrusts intensified in both speed and depth. Heero's body welcomed him, molding around him and massaging him. The scent of garlic drifted again to his nose. He'd always liked garlic; now he positively adored it.

Heero grunted softly as Duo thrust into him, his hands clutched at the boxes, trying to find some purchase as he pushed back against each inward thrust from Duo's hips. He felt Duo shift a little and then buried his face against his arm in an effort to stifle the scream of ecstasy that ripped from him as Duo found his prostate.

Duo changed his angle and was rewarded with a muffled scream and arching of Heero's body. He leaned forward, curling himself over Heero's back to whisper in his ear. "I always deliver."

Heero continued to moan as pretty colors danced in front of his eyes, the friction against the inner muscles of his passage driving him mad with need. He barely caught the next scream as gentle fingers brushed over his sac before cupping and squeezing his balls.

Duo reached between Heero's spread thighs and fondled the heavy sac. He played with Heero's balls for a moment before moving his hand to wrap around Heero's cock. He gathered the pre-cum from the tip to combine with the residue of the garlic butter and ease the passage of his hand over the silken steel length; all the time his hips continued in their thrusting into Heero's body, hitting that gland as often as possible.

"Oh gods, Duo... Yes!... More...." Heero began to chant as he was assaulted with pure pleasure. His nerves sang with sheer joy, his brain shut down as natural instinct took over. As Duo began to stroke his length he knew he was lost. He fought the inevitable for as long as possible but as Duo mercilessly pounded his prostate he knew he couldn't resist any longer. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum..."

Duo closed his eyes and lifted himself slightly from Heero's back, his hand continued to pump as his hips danced furiously, determined to take Heero over the edge. The tightening of his balls and the stirring in his gut warned him that his own end was imminent. He felt Heero stiffen beneath him and then his cock was captured, the walls closing tightly around him and refusing to let him go. Heero's cock twitched in his hand and then everything went white as pleasure seared through every nerve to explode in his groin.

Heero stiffened as the fire in his belly raced through his veins, igniting the passion and sending it spewing from his cock, Duo's hand milking him expertly. His mouth opened in a silent scream of bliss as his orgasm took him to heaven. He felt Duo's shaft spasm inside him and then warmth flooded his channel as Duo *delivered*.

Duo slumped forward onto Heero's back, his knees weak as he savored the remnants of his climax. His hand still tugged gently at the softening flesh before reluctantly he released it.

They remained joined for a few moments, catching their breath and regaining the use of uncooperative muscles. Finally Duo drew back and slipped from Heero's body. "Messy," was all he could say.

Heero chuckled and grabbed the ever present towel that was tied to his apron. He yanked it free and passed it to Duo.

"Thanks." Duo began to clean himself up before passing the towel back to Heero. He quickly began to straighten his clothes and tuck himself away while Heero cleaned himself off.

Heero wiped himself and then looked towards the boxes, searching for where his essence would have sprayed. He couldn't see any evidence of it on any of the boxes. It had to have landed somewhere. He pulled his pants back up and dressed quickly as his eyes continued to roam in their search for the wayward semen. Then they alighted on something.

"Oh shit!"

Duo spun around. "What's up, Heero?"

Heero stared wide eyed, dead ahead and pointed. Duo followed the direction of the point.

"Oh fuck!"

Heero reached for the small bowl and peered inside. A small pool of creamy fluid swam nicely in the yellow sea of garlic butter.

Duo gave a lopsided grin and dipped a finger into the mess. He swirled it around, mixing the two substances together and then drew his finger out. He brought it to his mouth and sucked it inside, licking the digit clean while Heero watched. "Nice," was all he said.

Heero moaned softly as that pink tongue swirled around the slender finger, cleaning it thoroughly.

They both froze as the cool room door opened and Gary's voice pierced the air. "Heero, can you pass me out the bowl of garlic butter please?"

Heero stared wildly at Duo before dropping his gaze to the bowl still in his hand.

Duo snickered.

"Just coming Gary," Heero managed, barely able to keep the fear from his voice.

"I thought you had already come Heero," Duo whispered and gave the chef a wicked smile.

Heero turned to face Duo, ignoring the comment and looking at the bowl again. "What the fuck am I gonna do? This is the only bowl."

Duo gave him an evil grin and quickly stirred his finger through the butter and semen, mixing it thoroughly. "No one will know the difference, Heero."

Heero shook his head and rolled his eyes before handing the bowl over the top of the boxes to Gary's waiting hands.

"Thanks."

Heero glared at Duo who was doing his best to not break down into hysterical laughter. "Come on, let's get this stuff unpacked and stored.

Duo wheeled his trolley out and passed the paperwork to Gary. "There's your copy, Gaz. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Gary turned around and took the paper then pressed a foil wrapped parcel into Duo's hands. "Thanks for helping unload and stack the stuff Duo, here's a stick of garlic bread on the house for you."

Duo took the offered item, only just controlling himself with much effort. Heero sniggered in the corner. Duo caught the snigger and then smiled at Gary. "Thanks man, you know I love your garlic bread, it's the best there is. One of these day's I'm gonna have to find out just what ingredients you use to make it so special."

Gary laughed. "No way Duo, it's a secret." Gary leaned forward. "But I can tell you there's nothing artificial in there, it's all 100 percent natural."

~ Owari ~


	3. Muffin Man

Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Voyeurism, Yaoi, lemon, fluff, abuse of food stuffs, rimming.

Pairings: 6x1, 2x2

Archive: http://gundam-wing-diaries.

Summary: Duo has been baking; Heero wanders in to get a glass of water and gets distracted. Zechs follows to see what his lover is up to.

Authors Notes: Gah! Another fic challenge from Angel Duo.... The mission, should I accept it:- write a lemon fic, must be 6x1 with Duo watching and involve blueberry muffins.....

Mission accepted

Fic #3 in what I am now calling my "Misuse and Abuse of Food" Arc.

"The Muffin Man"

November. 2003 ShenLong

Duo hummed softly to himself as he finished spooning the rich creamy batter into the lightly greased tray. With a satisfied grin, he dropped the redundant spoon into the bowl and picked up the tray. Placing it in the oven, he carefully set the timing mechanism before turning back to the bench and frowning. There was a bit of a mess he noted. Quickly he gathered all of the ingredients together and put them away, then he reached for the cloth and wiped down the various surfaces.

He glanced into the bowl again; satisfying himself that he had enough of the mixture left for another batch before taking in his own disheveled state. "I need a shower to remove this lot," he said to himself. A thin dusting of flour covered quite a bit of his clothing and also his hair; he also noticed there was some butter and sugar adhering to his cheek. _Definitely a shower,_ he thought.

Checking the timer once again, he deducted he had enough time to take that quick shower before the muffins would be ready.

~ * ~

Heero wandered into the kitchen, the smell of cooking causing his nostrils to flare as the scent hit his nerve receptors and sent his mouth drooling.

Duo was cooking again.

He took a quick look through the glass of the oven door at the tray of muffins baking merrily inside, before turning away and going to the sink to get a glass of water - his original intent for coming into the kitchen. He spotted the mixing bowl still sitting on the bench and sidled over to it. His face lit up into a grin as he spied the mixture still residing within.

Darting a quick look around to make sure he was alone, he dipped a finger into the gooey mess. The finger reappeared moments later coated liberally in the substance. Heero brought his finger to his mouth and stuck out his tongue, licking some of the stuff off. His eyes closed in bliss as the sweetness danced across his tastebuds; eagerly his tongue darted out for another swipe.

"Mmmm... Blueberry, my favorite," Heero whispered to the kitchen appliances.

He sucked the finger inside his mouth so he could more easily clean it. Once every trace of the sticky substance was gone, he eyed the bowl again. Surely Duo wouldn't miss a little more of the mixture? Eyes flashed to the door and back to the bowl. With a snicker, he dipped into the bowl again and once more proceeded to lick the sticky digit clean.

~ * ~

Zechs drew his gaze from the television and frowned. Heero had only gone to the kitchen to fetch them both a drink, but that had been a while ago and he still hadn't returned. Zechs sighed; Heero should have been back by now. Standing up, he went in search of his missing lover. Arriving at the kitchen doorway, Zechs froze. The sight before him caused his breath to hitch and his groin to tighten.

He watched, mesmerized as the pink tongue darted out to lick over a slender finger, being very thorough in its cleaning. When said finger disappeared into that sweet mouth to be suckled, Zechs let out a soft moan.

Heero heard the noise and turned around, hoping Duo hadn't caught him. Seeing his lover standing there watching him instead, he gave a smirk and continued to lave the finger; over emphasizing the sucking and licking.

Zechs' eyes lidded as he watched the little display before him. He knew Heero was teasing him so he opted to let his lover have his way for the moment. He was certain that payback would not be objected to.

"Want some?"

The double edged question drew Zechs' mind back from its lecherous thoughts and he stepped into the kitchen, covering the distance between himself and the teasing man in a couple of strides. "Depends on what you're offering," he purred.

Heero shivered, feeling himself swell slightly with the soft words. He dipped his finger back into the bowl and offered it to his lover.

Zechs' tongue snaked out and licked delicately along the offered digit, the sweetness of the mixture teasing his tongue.

Heero's eyes filled with lust as Zechs laved his finger with a passion; the gentle sucking and licking arousing his body in the most pleasant of ways.

Zechs finished cleaning the finger, his tongue continuing to caress the appendage even after all traces of the mixture were gone. He turned his hopeful eyes to Heero and whispered softly, "More?"

Heero moaned and then replied, "My turn first." He reached forwards and claimed Zechs' lips in a torrid kiss, the blueberry flavor mixing with that of Zechs' natural taste, turning Heero on even more. As their lips moved together so Heero's fingers deftly undid the buttons on Zechs' shirt, the fabric fluttering open to reveal the creamy skin beneath. Heero broke the kiss and stepped back. Dipping his finger into the bowl he scooped up a generous amount and smeared it over Zechs' nipples. With an evil smirk, he lowered his head and began to lick the substance off, paying particular attention to the rapidly hardening nubs.

Zechs tossed his head back and moaned his approval, his hands coming up to thread through the dark, silken locks that were in complete contrast to his own, and holding Heero's head firmly in place.

Having thoroughly cleaned Zechs' chest, Heero pulled back slightly and peered up at his partner. "Your turn," he said, in a low, husky tone.

Zechs reached for his teasing lover, skimming his hands down the cloth covered back until he reached the hem of the shirt. Closing his fingers he tugged the material up, Heero raising his arms to assist, and removed the garment, pulling it cleanly over Heero's head and tossing it to the side. He took a moment to appraise the golden flesh before partaking of another kiss, at the same time hitching his thumbs under the waistband of Heero's shorts and tugging the tight fabric downwards. The kiss broke and Heero helped his lover in removing his shorts, yanking them over his hips and letting them drop to pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them underneath the kitchen table, stretching languidly at the same time.

Zechs gazed on in approval and then reached for the bowl, dipped his fingers in and brought a generous amount of the mixture forth. He eyed his lover and with a smirk he lowered his hand to where Heero's erection jutted out. He smeared the substance along the steely shaft and over the head. When he'd finished he pressed his fingers to Heero's lips. "Clean them."

Heero's tongue flicked out and licked over the digits removing the sticky sweetness. When Zechs' fingers were completely clean he cocked his head, the unspoken question in his eyes.

"Seeing as how you have been a good boy I will reward you." Zechs dropped to his knees and eyed the sweet treat before him. Slowly he leaned forward and darted his tongue out to give one swift lick across the swollen head.

Heero's hips jerked in response.

The tongue returned for another lick.

Heero trembled, one hand going to the kitchen bench for support as his other made its way to Zechs' hair, running through the silky locks and trying not to force his lover's head to his groin; if he did, he knew Zechs would stop.

Zechs licked the shaft steadily, paying particular attention to the sensitive underside, enjoying the mingling flavor of the muffin mixture and Heero's natural taste. When he was sure he had cleaned the thick shaft he turned his attention to the swollen head, the creamy batter standing out starkly against the angry redness. Gently he lapped at the slit before wrapping his lips firmly over the tip and suckling lightly.

Heero moaned.

~ * ~

Duo finished his shower and dried himself off. Slipping a fresh T-shirt over his head and pulling on a pair of cut off denim shorts, he quickly unbraided and brushed his hair, removing the traces of flour from the rich thickness before deftly re-plaiting it. Satisfied, he checked his watch. Another ten minutes and the muffins should be ready to come out of the oven. He headed back towards the kitchen intent on getting the cooling rack ready when the sound of a soft moan hit his ears. He froze for a moment and then silently moved forwards. The gentle moans continued. It didn't sound like a moan of pain... more like a moan of pleasure. Carefully, Duo edged his way towards the kitchen doorway having used his powers of deduction to arrive at the conclusion that the sounds were coming from within. Reaching the doorjamb he paused and then silently inched forth until he could see through the partially open doorway.

His eyes went wide, giving the classic 'deer caught in the headlights' pose before he managed to blink. Drawing in a sharp, silent breath and yanking his head back, his mind ticked over. Surely his eyes were betraying him? Heero Yuy was _not_ standing stark naked in the kitchen with Zechs Merquise on his knees giving him a blow job... _was he_? Duo leant forward again, peeking around the doorframe only to draw back sharply. Well if he wasn't, then it was one _hell_ of an excellent illusion!

Another moan graced his ears and eagerly his brain informed him that all of his senses were functioning normally; as were his hormones, a fact he was now becoming uncomfortably aware of.

~ * ~

Zechs continued his soft torture of the organ so eagerly offered to him, suckling lightly one moment and flicking his tongue the next.

Above him Heero swayed gently, the sensations running rife through his nervous system. When Zechs pulled away a disappointed moan left his throat and blue eyes opened wide to find out why.

Pulling away from his oral worship Zechs stood up and drew Heero to him, kissing him deeply. The darker man's lips were compliant against his own as tongues dueled for supremacy, Zechs finally winning as Heero was reduced to a quivering mess of need and desire.

Zechs' cloth covered erection pushed into Heero's stomach and hungrily he rubbed his own against the scratchy denim trying to alleviate some of the ache.

Breaking the kiss Zechs smirked as he dipped his fingers back into the bowl, coating them liberally.

Heero watched through lust glazed eyes as those digits were removed from the bowl, creamy mixture rich with blueberries covering the long slender fingers.

"Turn around."

Groaning, Heero complied with the order, bracing his hands against the kitchen bench, legs slightly spread.

Zechs moved in behind and spread Heero's cheeks, exposing the quivering entrance. He ran his mixture covered fingers along the crevice, pausing to stroke softly against the tight hole before plunging a finger in deep.

~ * ~

Duo continued to watch from the doorway, both men in the kitchen oblivious to his presence, completely involved in their foreplay. The ache in his shorts was growing by the minute. Subconsciously his hand crept down and began to palm the growing bulge.

"Fuck!" Heero cried as his hips bucked. The digit penetrated his ring of muscle and instinctively he pushed back seeking more.

Zechs smiled to himself as he slipped in a second finger.

Duo's body wasn't satisfied with the amount of friction it was receiving so he quickly lowered the zipper and pulled the swollen organ from within, fingers curling around the length and stroking firmly. He had to bite his lip to stop from crying out as his sensitive flesh let him know just how much the touch was wanted. His eyes flicked over the two gorgeous men again, his breath caught in his throat as he watched Zechs once more sink to his knees, this time behind Heero.

_Surely he wasn't?_

Heero's head jerked up. "Oh fuck!"

_He was._

The whimper escaped Duo's throat before he had a chance to stop it, fortunately the two in the kitchen were too involved in their *play* to hear it...

Zechs sank to his knees, spreading Heero's cheeks again and removing his fingers. Swiftly he buried his face between the globes, tongue snaking out to lick along the crevice.

"Oh fuck!" Heero tried to stifle the scream.

Zechs ignored his lover's cry, too involved in licking up the spread mixture, cleaning as much as he could before flicking his tongue over the slightly stretched entrance. Heero trembled above him as he slowly worked his tongue inside the silken passage, the sweet mixture adding to the intoxicating taste that was uniquely Heero.

Heero clung to the bench so tightly he swore there would be imprints left in the surface. His mouth hung open as he panted his pleasure, eyes glazed and hips trying to buck.

Zechs continued in his labor of love, bathing the passage with his agile tongue, his own arousal straining his jeans, desperate for attention.

Duo's knees were threatening to give out on him as he forced his hand to slow its rhythmical pumping. He didn't want to shoot his load just yet. He had a feeling that the pair in the kitchen were going to entertain him a little more and he was eager to witness just what they were going to do.

Continuing with his oral explorations Zechs spread the cheeks wider, determined to remove every trace of the mixture from Heero's insides. Come to think of it, he hadn't enjoyed blueberry muffins this much in ages; adding Heero's exquisite flavor to the mix, made it that so much more enjoyable. The agile tongue worked its way around the velvet heat, licking relentlessly. When every trace was gone it still wasn't satisfied, continuing to probe, just in case. Finally, with all evidence licked up, Zechs' tongue slipped back out to roam around the cleft seeking out any spot that may have been missed, paying particular attention to that rosy pucker.

Heero was no better than the remaining mixture in the bowl, having been reduced to a quivering mess. The attention bestowed upon his body having fried his brain. Speech was no longer available, only grunts, groans and moans were left at his disposal. His cock glistened with his excitement and his balls ached with need. He whimpered softly as Zechs pulled away.

Duo's quiet whimpers of sympathy echoed those of Heero, the erotic scene being acted out before him fueling his own need still further. His hand continued to pump his erection. Feeling the tingle in his gut, he gently squeezed the base of his cock to slow the inevitable.

Pulling away from his feast, Zechs rose to his feet, his cock throbbing painfully, no longer willing to be ignored. His breath hissed as he undid the button and then lowered the zipper, the eager organ pushing forth, desperate to be free from its prison.

Heero turned around and smirked as he watched the teasing unveiling of his lover's body. Unable to wait any longer his hands tugged at Zechs' jeans, pulling them down over the lean hips, the briefs following the same route seconds later.

Duo's eyes widened as he appraised the long haired blonde's impressive package. The graceful cock rose steadily from the darker blonde curls that were damp with Zechs' excitement, the sac swung heavily below. Having lusted after Heero for some time, Duo could only stare in awe at the taller of the two. God, how he'd love to taste that gorgeous length, have his lips wrapped firmly around it as he sucked; or better still have it filling him, stretching his passage, giving him pleasure like never before.

To put it bluntly; Duo was in love...

With Zechs' groin.

Heero's hand skimmed over a creamy hip to dive between long legs and fondle gently.

Head thrown back, Zechs rocked into the touch, small sounds of pleasure leaving his lips.

Heero reached for the bowl again, scooping a large amount from within. He stared lustfully at Zechs as he lowered his hand and began to spread the mixture over the swollen length he was playing with, coating it thoroughly.

"Oh shit... feels good," Zechs murmured, dropping his hands to Heero's shoulders as he lowered his head, hips still moving gently into Heero's welcome touch.

Deciding his lover was coated enough, Heero released the turgid length and with a lustful smirk turned around and spread his legs. His hands drifted back to the bench to support him as he bent over a little, offering his opening for Zechs to do with as he wished.

Noting there was still some of the muffin mixture on Heero's fingers, Zechs stepped behind the shorter man and reached for his wrist. He brought Heero's hand back towards his rear, placing his fingers at the partially stretched entrance. He leaned against Heero's back and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear. "Finger yourself for me. Finish stretching that tight heat if you want me to fuck you."

Heero moaned and complied with the request, slender fingers teasing at his entrance before plunging inside.

"Good boy," Zechs murmured and then drew back so he could watch.

Duo closed his eyes, but only for a moment. His breath was coming in sharp gasps, fingers kneading his stiff length as desire continued to rise. The sight of Heero inserting his fingers deep into his passage was having an electrifying effect on his body.

Heero slipped his fingers deep inside himself, moving them around and stretching his tight hole. The heat surrounding him was incredible and he knew he needed his lover's cock buried to the hilt as soon as possible. He scissored his fingers, forcing the muscle to stretch in preparation. He couldn't quite reach his prostate though, much to his annoyance. Deciding he was stretched enough he removed his fingers, giving Zechs a sultry look.

Watching those fingers sliding in and out of his lover's body turned him on more than he'd thought, his cock was hot and throbbing. Zechs was amazed that the slippery mix that coated his shaft hadn't started to cook yet given the heat of his groin. Noting the fingers being removed and the look he was given, he growled low in his throat and reached forwards to nip at the back of Heero's neck as he pushed the shorter man further over, lining the tip of his cock up with the begging hole and plunging into paradise.

"Ahhh..." Heero cried out as Zechs' cock thrust inside, an errant blueberry being pushed hard against his sensitive inner walls adding to the stimulus. It felt wonderful.

Duo's lip was beginning to bleed from the bite it had received when Zechs had ploughed into Heero's passage. It was the only way he'd been able to stop the moan from escaping. Seeing that elegant length disappearing into that tight hole set him on fire and his hand began to pump faster, his other hand reaching inside his open fly to fondle his balls.

Zechs didn't give Heero any time to adjust. Immediately he began to withdraw almost to the tip, dragging the berry with him and then lunged forward, driving himself as deep as he could, the berry traveling with him and scraping his shaft as well as the passage he was buried in. He began to build a steady rhythm, the sadistic blueberry trapped between his shaft and Heero's channel driving them both mad.

Heero bucked and writhed, pushing back hard in an attempt to draw Zechs in deeper. The feeling of his lover's cock probing his innermost depths setting nerves on fire and all he wanted to do was burn.

Duo's hand was flying along his length, unable to stop even if he'd wanted to. His eyes were firmly glued to the pair in the kitchen, watching the rise and fall of hips as they ground together, pushing themselves towards the edge of sanity.

Suddenly Heero screamed; his world spun on its axis as the head of Zechs' cock brushed against his prostate. He shoved back hard, desperate to feel the sensation again.

Continuing to pound into his lover Zechs reached underneath their thrashing bodies to locate Heero's neglected cock.

"Nnnn.... Harder, Zechs. Fuck me harder!" Heero ground out.

One hand remained on the swollen length, pumping in synch with bucking hips while the other grasped Heero's hip tightly as Zechs began to thrust his hips harder, happy to comply with his lover's request.

Eyes closed, mouth open, Heero felt the keening cry beginning to make its way up from deep in his chest.

A loud buzzing noise came from the oven.

Zechs jumped at the noise, his heart pounding in his chest. He was on the retreat part of his lovemaking and slipped completely from his lover's tight heat, nearly tearing the tender passage in his removal.

Heero also jerked as the sound hit his eardrums, his already racing heart hammering harder in his chest as his passage clamped down on Zechs who was exiting rather sharply, the muscle refusing to give.

Duo nearly fell over backwards with the shock of the oven buzzer, his hands clenched reflexively. He barely checked back the high pitched yelp of pain as his fingers grasped his cock and balls, strangling the shaft and nearly crushing his testicles.

The buzzer continued to call, blissfully ignorant of the one near heart attack, possible internal laceration of the anus and partial castration or acceptance to the soprano section of the local choir, it had nearly caused.

Both Heero and Zechs stared wildly around searching for what the fuck it was that was causing that infernal noise.

Duo was gently massaging his abused groin, his erection having wilted with the sudden burst of pain. "Shit! Talk about sense of timing," he muttered under his breath.

The buzzer stopped, having reached its time limit and both Zechs and Heero gave a sigh of relief as recognition of the noise came to their adrenaline flooded brains. Pausing for a moment to regain their composure Heero suddenly growled. "Shit!"

"What?"

"That was the oven buzzer."

"No kidding," Zechs replied sarcastically as he began to probe Heero's entrance once more, eager to get back into that tight heat now that the initial shock was leaving his system.

"It means that the muffins are ready."

"So?" Zechs gave a small thrust.

"Fuck!" Heero winced as his tender passage was suddenly forced wide. "Duo will be back in a minute to take them out."

"Then I suggest we hurry up, my love," Zechs murmured as he began his rhythm again.

Heero groaned as Zechs' cock found his prostate again, all thought of the muffins leaving his mind.

"Keep that up and I'll be done in seconds," Zechs whispered huskily as he dived a hand between Heero's legs to curl around the returning stiffness, pumping languidly.

Having recovered from his near miss with sterilization and _not_ wanting to join the local choir, Duo glanced into the kitchen again and grinned. The pair had recommenced their activities. Lustfully he gazed upon their entwined forms, spellbound at their dance of love. His cock agreed with his enjoyment of the visual, springing eagerly to attention. Duo was so caught up in his voyeuristic activities that he completely forgot about the muffins still cooking. His hand made a tunnel around his shaft and he again began to stroke.

Zechs pounded relentlessly into the compliant body beneath him, the friction exquisite; the errant blueberry was also still with him, obviously enjoying the ride.

All Heero could do was groan his pleasure, the stiff length brushing his insides, the small berry caught between his walls and the cock moving deeply stimulating him further.

Pumping Heero's cock in time with his thrusts Zechs leaned over his lover. "Come for me."

Heero gasped as his cock was pleasured. He closed his eyes as the ache in his groin built.

Zechs was beyond all control, the heat and the friction consuming him completely. With a strangled cry he slammed hard into Heero's channel; forcing the stray blueberry to graze against the head of his cock and trigger his climax. The thick fluid shot forth from the tiny slit pushing the berry with it to lodge against Heero's prostate.

That was the end for Heero. With the blueberry firmly lodged between the tip of Zechs' cock and his own prostate, the jets of fluid pulsing forth and increasing the pleasure, he tipped over the edge into nirvana. His cock twitched and jumped as his seed was forced from within, the thick fluid coating the cupboard door and Zechs' hand before dripping to the floor, the keening cry tearing from his throat to confirm his dive into the abyss.

Outside the kitchen door Duo felt his balls tighten and the pulse of the vein telling him his own climax was imminent. Through slitted eyes he watched Zechs stiffen as he found his release. He heard the cry from Heero and saw the liquid passion shoot from between his legs. A couple more strokes and his own orgasm tore through him, hand jerking erratically as warm fluid spilled from the slit to run over his hand. Doing his best to stifle his whimpers as he milked the last of his seed from his over sensitive cock, he slid down the wall to sprawl on the floor, utterly spent.

Zechs careful pulled out of his lover earning a disappointed grunt. He reached for the dishtowel sitting on the bench and began to clean himself off. Once done, he handed the towel to his lover before pulling his pants back up from his knees and redressing himself.

Heero quickly cleaned himself off and then began to look for his clothes.

Duo slowly returned to the present and looked down at the sticky mess that was his groin and groaned. He managed to get to his feet and reach into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and cleaning himself up as best he could. There wasn't much he could do about the damp patches on the shorts though. Shaking his head at his own antics he thought it would be best if he went and got changed. Zipping himself up he was about to return to his room when something tickled his nostrils. "Oh shit! The muffins!" Without further thought Duo bolted into the kitchen, the burning smell even stronger as he entered the room.

Completely ignoring the two still putting the finishing touches to their state of dress he grabbed the oven mitts and yanked the oven door down, diving inside and pulling out the tray.

Heero's head jerked up as Duo shot into the kitchen and raced for the oven. Quickly, he finished pulling his shorts up and did his best to look innocent. The effect was completely spoilt by the sheen of sweat and obvious smell of sex on him.

Zechs just leaned against the bench and watched his partner while he finished redoing the last of his buttons, Duo's sudden entry not fazing him in the least. He couldn't help but notice the slightly flushed and ruffled appearance of Duo and cocked a silent eyebrow.

Duo grabbed the muffins from the oven and dropped the tray to the sink, a disappointed look on his face as he observed the slightly blackened objects. He turned to Zechs and Heero, narrowing his eyes. "This is all your fault," he snapped.

"Our fault?"

"Yes."

"How do you figure that?" Zechs asked in amusement.

Duo placed his hands on his hips. "If you two hadn't been going at it like rabbits, then I would have heeded the timer going off and the muffins wouldn't have burned." Duo froze, realizing what he had just said. "Errr... Ummm..."

Heero stared at him, a smirk appearing on his face. Zechs turned to look as well. Closing ranks they advanced upon the braided man.

"Enjoy the show, Duo?" Heero purred.

"Fuck yeah..… Umm, I mean, I wasn't, I didn't, I... oh fuck!" Duo scrambled for words as the red flush deepened on his cheeks.

"Judging by the state of his shorts I'd say he more than enjoyed it," Zechs snickered.

Too late Duo realized that he'd dashed inside the kitchen, his shorts still damp in spots with the obvious evidence of his recent release. "Now guy's, it isn't anything like what you're thinking..."

"No?" Heero questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Duo's eyes darted about looking for a way out of the current situation.

"I'd say your penance for watching us should be to make another batch of muffins, seeing how you ruined this lot," Zechs murmured huskily as he nodded in the direction of the burnt offerings.

Duo eyed the nearly empty mixing bowl. "Well, I would but it seems that you two have used up just about all of the mixture I had left," he huffed.

"Who said we wanted more blueberry muffins?" Heero purred.

"Huh?"

"I think this time I'd like to try chocolate....."

~ Owari ~


	4. Limp Noodle

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairings: 2x1x5

Warnings: Fluff, yaoi, Lemon, threesome, abuse of food stuffs, PWP.

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Wufei and Heero are being held prisoner on the Moonbase by OZ. Duo is also caught and tossed into the cell with them. Somehow what transpires was not in OZ's plans.

// _indicates thoughts_ //

Authors Notes: Another fic in the 'Misuse and abuse of Food stuffs arc.' The mission, should I choose to accept it... Pairing to be 2x1x5... the food; noodles or spaghetti.... Setting: an OZ cell. Try to involve a little bondage if possible. Challenger: Angel Duo...

Mission Accepted.....

"Limp Noodle"

April 2004 ShenLong

Heero looked up as the heavy door opened and a body was tossed inside. Legs stumbled before giving way, sending the torso they were supporting to the ground. The door closed firmly, returning the cell to its dim state once more.

A groan from the lump on the floor informed Heero that it wasn't a corpse, at least not yet.

"Oh, man, did someone get the number of that mobile suit?"

"Duo?"

"Yeah, it's me. Who were you expecting? Santa Clause?"

"I think I'd prefer Santa Clause." Wufei's voice cut coldly through the air.

"You'll be asking for the tooth fairy next," Duo muttered as he dragged himself upright.

Heero sat quietly watching the long haired pilot as he staggered to his feet, swayed and then dropped to his knees.

Unable to keep his balance with the throbbing in his head, Duo sank to his knees and opted to shuffle his way over to the other two pilots.

"Nice to see you on your knees, Maxwell." Wufei couldn't help the snide remark. He'd been on the receiving end of several of Duo's pranks in the past and wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to get his own dig in.

"Don't think I'm begging _you_ for anything, Chang. You haven't got anything I want," he shot back as he arrived at his destination and slumped next to Heero.

"Are you okay, Duo?"

Duo cracked open an eye. "I'll live," he returned. "Just need some rest first."

The Deathscythe pilot rested his head against Heero's thigh and drifted into a light slumber. The sound of the door opening a little while later stirred Duo into semi wakefulness, the accompanying smell of food however brought him to full consciousness. He felt Heero shift a little as the OZ soldier entered the cell.

The three pilots stayed motionless as the soldier placed three trays on the floor and then retreated. The door closed firmly once more and the pilots were left to themselves.

"Room service, now that's what I like to see," Duo quipped, his body feeling a little better for the short rest. He heaved himself up to his knees and made to move towards the food when he felt a tug on his braid. "Ow!" he yelped and turned to see why Heero had yanked on his hair.

"It might be drugged."

"I doubt it."

"Yuy's right. It could be drugged." Wufei tossed his words in for good measure.

Duo stared at the pair. "I don't think OZ is planning on killing us just yet."

"How do you figure that?" Wufei asked, his own stomach beginning to rumble as the smell invaded his nostrils.

"Simple. They haven't gotten any information from us yet." Duo gave a cheeky grin. "That is unless you have been flapping your gums."

Wufei went red with rage and began to splutter. Heero turned away to hide the snicker.

"Well, now that we have that sorted out, I'm gonna eat." Duo crawled across the floor to the trays and lifted the lid off one of the plates. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. "Ahhh... Spaghetti Bolognaise. One of my favorites."

Wufei rolled his eyes and then widened them. "Maxwell?!"

Duo turned around. "Yes, Chang?"

"Your handcuffs?"

Duo grinned and waved the handcuffs in the air. "Trick of the trade, my dear Chang."

"If you can get out of your 'cuffs then how about getting us out of ours?!" Wufei growled.

"You didn't ask."

"I'm asking now!"

Heero's head swiveled back and forth between the two. It was like watching a tennis match, only the ball was verbal.

Duo cocked his head, contemplating the request and then faced Wufei once more. "You didn't say 'please'."

Wufei began to turn purple, Heero wondered if the Chinese was about to explode. Duo stood up and walked back to his fellow pilots. He knelt in front of Heero and produced a thin piece of wire from within his braid. The wire was duly slotted into the locking mechanism, a few twists of the wrists and a jiggle of the wire and the 'cuffs opened. Heero removed them and rubbed his wrists. "Arigato."

"You're welcome," Duo replied and then took himself across the floor to the food trays, picking two up he returned to the two pilots, placing one in front of Heero and the other in front of Wufei before claiming the third for himself. He removed the plate cover and inhaled the smell of the food. "Ahhh... Now that's what I call appetizing."

"And just how are we supposed to eat this, Maxwell?" Wufei growled.

"With your fingers, 'Fei. Surely you didn't expect OZ to give us utensils, now did you?"

Swallowing his pride, Wufei looked at the food and sighed. He tried to lift the plate and balance it, working out the best way to feed himself. If he held the plate he had no way of transporting the food to his mouth as his hands were still 'cuffed and he was damned if he was going to give Maxwell the satisfaction of hearing him beg to be released. He could always balance it on his knees but when he tried that, the moment he let go of the plate it began to slide on the soft material of his pants, threatening to spill the contents into his lap. He gave a soft, frustrated groan.

Duo meanwhile, had sat down by Heero and proceeded to eat his food. Carefully he picked up bits of the minced meat and sauce in his fingers, transporting it to his mouth where he popped it inside and rolled it around on his tongue before chewing and swallowing. "Mmm, tastes good," he murmured and then licked his fingers.

Watching Duo's obvious enjoyment of the food, Heero began to pick at his own plate, selecting a morsel and sniffing cautiously at it before carefully inserting it in his mouth. He was still a little wary of the food, thinking it may have been drugged, but then again, what Duo had said made sense. OZ hadn't interrogated them properly yet so it was unlikely they would kill them off without attempting to get some information first. His attention turned back to Duo and he barely caught the moan. Duo was sucking on a strand of spaghetti, the long, thin piece of pasta being drawn from the plate and into Duo's mouth, the sauce pooling on those sweet lips only to be swept inside by a pink tongue. Heero shivered. He'd been on the receiving end of that delicious mouth on more than one occasion and knew just what that strand of spaghetti was experiencing.

Getting more frustrated by the second, Wufei paused in his attempt at gaining nourishment, opting to see how his fellow pilots were coping. No sooner had his eyes raised from the plate and his dilemma than he was confronted with another 'problem'. Maxwell was devouring his food as usual, but it was the way in which he was eating his meal that annoyed Wufei. He glanced at Yuy and groaned inwardly. Yuy's eyes were also fixated on Maxwell, watching how those sensuous lips drew the spaghetti in, licking away the droplets of sauce.

The hairs on the back of Duo's neck began to prickle; he knew instinctively that both the other pilots were watching him. He smirked as he caught the look of lust in Heero's eye. He had no idea what Wufei's reactions would be, and frankly, he didn't care, the look that Heero was giving him set his blood on fire and his groin aching. He decided to have a little fun. "Mmm... Delicious," he moaned softly as he sucked another couple of strands into his mouth, making a great show of using his lips and tongue.

Heero moaned softly, the blatant teasing firing his hormones into action. Deciding to play the long haired beauty at his own game, Heero sucked up a strand of spaghetti, making a few *noises* of his own. He grinned inwardly as he noticed Duo's eyes darken slightly.

Watching the display before him, Wufei's mind was slowly going into shock. Surely the pair of them wouldn't take this act any further? His body was hoping they would.

Completely oblivious to Wufei, the pilots 01 and 02 continued in their lustful teasing, mouths sucking sensuously, tongues flicking knowingly over lips while eyes appreciated and bodies became hotter by the second. Duo's eyes drifted to Heero's groin, noting the prominent bulge in the spandex. His own discomfort rose another notch. He growled softly and moved towards his lover, taking his meal with him. He sucked up another strand of spaghetti, hollowing his cheeks, a knowing smirk playing over his face.

Heero groaned - loudly. He couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forwards and claimed Duo's lips in a fierce kiss, plundering the 02 pilot's mouth mercilessly.

When the kiss broke, Duo was panting, flushed and eager for more. He dropped his plate to the floor and grabbed Heero with one hand to the back of his neck, yanking him forward for another kiss while his other hand went for Heero's groin, fondling his lover roughly through the spandex.

Tongues battled; the scent of lust, sweat and spaghetti thick in the air.

Wufei watched silently, his mind telling him this wasn't happening, his body cheering them on while his cock jumped for joy.

Heero's hips began to push jerkily into Duo's hand. He wanted more of the touch, craved it; and by fuck he was going to get it!

Duo was grinning to himself, seemed his little tormenting session was paying off. Heero was just as horny as he was and given the laws of averages, his chances of enjoying a little sexual relief were increasing by the second, along with his arousal. He continued to ravish Heero's mouth while his hand busily kneaded and caressed the swollen flesh between Heero's legs, legs that were beginning to part quite nicely.

Groaning softly, Wufei had no problem keeping his plate of food balanced in his lap now. His erection acted as a stabilizer. Unfortunately his appetite had skipped town. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the two pilots who seemed to be welded at the mouth. He watched as Yuy's legs spread, Maxwell's hand obviously rather busy at the Japanese man's groin and judging by the pants, moans and erotic thrusting movements, Yuy wasn't exactly protesting the actions of Maxwell. His eyes gravitated towards Maxwell's groin; the usually loose pants had a definite outward appearance to them. For some reason, Wufei found himself feeling rather warm.

His body being tormented, Heero could only take so much. His hands drifted to Duo's pants and slipped quickly through the minefield of buttons to reach inside and grasp the hardened organ, pumping it a few times. Duo's hips pushed forward while Heero caught the moans in his mouth.

Trailing his other hand down from Heero's nape, Duo ran his fingers along the seamline of Heero's spandex, tracing the cleft of Heero's ass and drawing pants of frustration from his lover.

"Please."

"Please what, Heero?"

"Let me come. Take me, suck me or fuck me, I don't care which, I just have to come..."

Duo snickered while continuing to thrust his own arousal into Heero's willing hand. He loved it when Heero lost control and begged him for it. "You want me to fuck you? You want me to nail that sweet ass of yours?"

"Please."

"Okay, baby."

Wufei nearly choked. Surely they wouldn't screw each other here... in an OZ cell... with him... watching?

Correction. Yes, they would.

Wufei closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the vision of Yuy on his knees while Maxwell pulled down his shorts, revealing the nicely rounded bottom. Although his visual sense might be off line, there was nothing wrong with his audio. Hearing the whimpered moans, he couldn't keep his eyes closed, traitorous lids had to open on him just as Maxwell was inserting a finger into Yuy's back passage. Needless to say; he remained riveted.

Searching around with his eyes for something to use as lube, the plate of spaghetti with its cooling contents came into view. The juices from the minced meat along with the sauce were gathering in an oily puddle to the side of the plate. With a grin, Duo dipped in, coating his fingers with the oily substance.

As the cool, slippery digit explored his crevice so Heero wriggled his hips. With Duo having pulled his shorts down to his knees Heero shifted his position and dropped his hands to the floor, leaving him on all fours, his ass begging for Duo's attention. His cock hung thick and heavy, swollen with desire underneath him and he longed to stroke himself. His eyes slid shut as a finger penetrated him and his mouth opened to allow soft mewling sounds to escape his throat.

Wufei was turning a deep shade of red. They had obviously forgotten about his presence and he knew he shouldn't be watching the other two pilots like this, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice; right? The sounds that Yuy was making in response to Maxwell's ministrations were to say the least - arousing. The ache in his own groin intensified and while he would never admit to it, he found himself enjoying the show.

Deciding his lover was prepared enough; Duo pushed his own pants and boxers down over his hips, freeing his ample length to the cool air of the cell. Quickly he coated his shaft with more of the sauce before positioning himself between Heero's spread thighs and placing the head of his cock against the begging hole. "Ready for me, lover?"

Heero growled.

With a wide grin that soon faded to a look of pure pleasure, Duo pushed forwards, sheathing himself fully in the warm, pulsing channel.

"Aaaa..." Heero moaned as his greedy hole eagerly sucked Duo's cock inside. God, how he loved to be fucked, to hand over the control to someone else and submit to them playing with his body.

Feeling the tight muscle relax around his length, Duo began to pull out slowly, delighting in the friction of Heero's inner channel against his sensitive organ. Now this was heaven! Retreating until the head threatened to slip out, Duo lunged forwards, burying himself once more into that tight heat.

Heero's body began to rock with the force of Duo's thrusts, pushing back eagerly as he craved more of the torment. Cock throbbing and aching between his legs, Heero couldn't spare a hand to ease the pain of his arousal; he needed them both on the floor to stop himself from collapsing.

Angling slightly, Duo's cock began its search for Heero's prostate, and a few thrusts later - found it.

"Ahhh..." The scream of pleasure tore from Heero's throat and he slammed back against Duo, impaling himself further in an attempt to feel that again.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and both boys looked up in surprise. So engrossed in their activities they had forgotten all about 05.

Wufei, it seems, hadn't forgotten about them.

As Maxwell began to pound into Yuy's body it was all Wufei could do to stop from moaning out aloud. The erotic vision was almost too much for him to bear. When Yuy screamed his pleasure, Wufei's cock jumped in response and before he could do anything about it, the plate in his lap was usurped from its position and went crashing to the floor. Wufei's eyes widened in horror as cobalt and violet turned his way. Quickly he began to look for a way out, completely forgetting he was in an OZ cell and handcuffed to boot! // _Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit!_ // He swallowed nervously as his attention was drawn back to the pair across from him. Both boys had ceased their activities and were slowly advancing on him, unreadable expressions on their faces. // _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead,_ // he thought.

Duo's eyes narrowed, his movements stilled as his gaze focused on the Chinese pilot. His hand caressed Heero's flank, watching the myriad of emotions cross Wufei's face. With an evil smirk he withdrew from Heero's channel and nudged his partner.

Cobalt eyes fixed on the third member in the cell, Heero had been enjoying their activities, the presence of Chang having fled his mind completely. With the crash of the plate to the floor the reminder had come as a bit of a shock. Feeling Duo's reassuring caress, he relaxed a little. As Duo withdrew he grunted and was about to protest when Duo nudged him. He looked again at Chang, saw the nervousness as the Chinese boy looked for an escape. Heero smirked and followed his lover's lead.

The two half naked pilots stalked towards Wufei, who backed up until he met with the wall and couldn't go any further. His eyes tried vainly to look at anything other than the pair advancing on him but they were repeatedly drawn back. Strangely enough he couldn't help but notice that their ardor hadn't cooled in the least. Both boys were still sporting impressive erections; Duo's being slender and long like the rest of the youth while Heero's was a little shorter but thicker. Both cocks were an angry red, a sign they were displeased at having their pleasure interrupted. As they drew closer Wufei could clearly see the pearly liquid oozing from the slit on both cocks. Funnily enough his own erection hadn't faded either and now made its presence further known by twitching excitedly in his pants. "Ummm..."

Duo could see Wufei's excitement tenting the usually loose white pants and he licked his lips. Heero's eyes were also drawn to Wufei's groin and he gave a soft growl.

"If you wanted to join us, Wufei, all you had to do was ask. There wasn't any need to make such a loud noise to get our attention," Duo whispered as his hands went to the wall either side of Wufei's head while his lips feathered over Wufei's neck.

"We are more than happy for you to join us, Chang." While Duo was busy at the Chinese boy's throat, Heero made a bee line for those pants, deftly undoing the tie and allowing them to slip down over Wufei's hips. He assisted their descent by lifting the hem over the straining erection and moaning his approval as Wufei's assets were revealed. Cupping the swollen sac, Heero gently squeezed and fondled Wufei's balls, deliberately avoiding the organ that jerked and begged for stimulation.

Wufei's eyes began to roll back in his head, Maxwell nipping and licking at his throat, Yuy playing with his testicles; the combined sensations pushing him to the limit. He completely forgot he wasn't gay. Soft whimpers left his throat as his body was assaulted with pleasure, his hands were still cuffed at the wrists and there was nothing he could do to stop the onslaught. That's if he'd wanted to. Maybe he was gay after all. All Wufei knew was that his brain had left town, only the baser animal instincts remaining and they told him this was good. "Oh, God," he groaned.

"Want to join us, Wufei?" Duo's voice was low and husky, dripping with sex.

"Seems you have a rather large problem here, Chang," Heero murmured as he flicked his tongue against the tip of Wufei's cock.

Wufei shuddered and gave in. "Please," he croaked out, his voice hoarse.

"That's all you had to say, 'Fei," Duo responded. Carefully Duo eased Wufei down to lie on his back, the Chinese boy giving him a quizzical look. "Trust me, 'Fei," the braided boy said.

Like Wufei had any other option at the moment. There wasn't a whole lot he could do in his current state of arousal, not forgetting his bindings either.

With Wufei flat on his back, Duo turned his attentions back to Heero, pushing his lover to his knees again, this time though with Wufei underneath him. Coming eyeball to slit with Wufei's cock, Heero licked his lips hungrily.

Wufei suddenly found himself with Yuy's thick shaft centimeters from his face.

"Ever suck cock, Wufei?" Duo asked.

"No." The reply was thick.

"Then you're in for a real treat. Heero's cock tastes delicious and if you're as hungry as I think you are, then you're in for a real feast." Duo smirked and then grasping Heero's penis he rubbed the swollen head against Wufei's lips, lips that parted eagerly and soon sucked the head inside. Duo watched entranced as Wufei's mouth worked over Heero's cock, suckling happily. "You're a natural cock sucker, Wufei," Duo stated as he released Heero's penis and moved back to watch the two Asians pleasure each other.

While Wufei experimented with licks and sucks, Heero quickly engulfed the 05 pilot's cock to the root, swallowing around the swollen head and causing Wufei to falter in his own task. Heero's mouth worked the length, licking and nibbling before inhaling the entire shaft again. Heero's sac swung lazily and Wufei paused in his suckling to sample Heero's balls. He licked over the wrinkled skin and gently drew one testicle into his mouth, carefully rolling it around with his tongue. Releasing the testicle he sucked the other one into his mouth, laving it with the same attention he'd given its predecessor.

Watching the two obviously enjoying themselves, Duo felt a little left out. His own cock twitched between his legs and Duo gave it a couple of pumps. Heero's ass was high in the air, the small stretched opening awaiting his return. Groaning, Duo moved behind Heero and knelt down, carefully positioning his knees on either side of Wufei's head. His cock strained towards the beckoning hole and Duo wasn't about to deny it the pleasure it sought. Taking a firm hold of Heero's hips, he pushed forwards, once more seating himself in the warm, moist channel.

"Ahhh..." Heero moaned as he was penetrated by Duo's throbbing length. He shuddered when Duo began to move, Wufei adjusting his position slightly to accommodate the cock that now moved with Duo's thrusts. Heero soon returned to his own pleasuring of Wufei's erection, the Chinese man tasting of spices and musk, a taste that Heero could easily become addicted to, just as he'd become addicted to the sweet, candy taste of Duo.

Finding a rhythm that would allow Wufei to continue pleasuring Heero without choking, Duo closed his eyes letting his sense of feel, touch and the sound around him guide him. His length was caressed with each plunge into the tight channel, gripped relentlessly as he withdrew and welcomed back with enthusiasm as he again sank into paradise.

Wufei quickly adjusted to the new rhythm, tilting his head slightly and allowing Duo's thrusts to push Heero's cock in and out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and with his head tilted the way it was he could clearly see up between Duo's spread thighs. He watched, fascinated as Duo's penis slid in and out of Heero's ass, balls swinging with the movement. Suddenly a wicked idea came into Wufei's head. Releasing Heero's cock he raised his head a little more, tilting it further and stretching his tongue out he was able to lick Duo's balls as they swung forwards on an inward thrust.

Duo jerked as a wet tongue played over his sac. "Oh, fuck!" he moaned and looked down. His eyes glazed, Wufei's tongue licking at him as he moved. He continued to watch as that pink tongue flicked over his sac and then...

Wufei moved up a little more, his tongue pressing against the underside of Duo's cock and moving towards Heero's entrance.

The reaction was electric. Duo had anticipated it and held Heero's hips steady as Wufei's tongue connected with where they were joined.

Heero groaned and bucked, the sensations of a tongue at his entrance while Duo's cock was methodically fucking him short circuiting his mind.

Unable to hold the position for as long as he'd like to, Wufei let his head drop once more, the strain on his neck too much for him. Now if he'd had his hands free... He returned to the impressive erection before him and resumed his earlier task of pleasuring Heero.

The sounds of sucking, grunting and the slap of flesh against flesh were the only noises to be heard inside the cell as each pilot fought against the rising tide of passion, trying to make it last as long as possible. Heero in particular was put to the test, suffering a double assault on his system. Duo's cock fucking his ass while Wufei sucked enthusiastically on his arousal. Even his iron control couldn't survive the double attack and when Duo connected with his prostate he knew it was only a matter of time before he tipped over the edge. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked even harder on Wufei's cock, determined to bring the Chinese pilot over the edge with him.

Duo tossed his head back, hips still thrusting, determined to reach his goal. Heero was so tight, his channel molding around Duo as if it were made for him. His fingers dug into Heero's hips, steadying both himself and Heero as the heat built in his belly, the end fast approaching. Striking Heero's prostate once more he began a chain reaction that saw them all tumble into nirvana.

Heero was the first to tip over the edge, unable to survive the continuous pleasure to his cock and ass. His orgasm tore through him, balls tightening as they forced his seed from within, flooding Wufei's mouth.

Wufei was surprised at the amount of passion that spilled from Heero's slit and hastily he tried to swallow it all, some of the fluid escaping and dribbling down the side of his mouth.

With his orgasm tearing through him, his body shuddering with overwhelming pleasure so Heero automatically sucked harder on the shaft in his mouth. He could feel his passage spasming around Duo's length, the walls now ultra sensitive and he could feel every inch of Duo's cock clearly, even the throbbing pulse of the thick vein. Then he felt Wufei begin to stiffen and automatically pulled back a little, leaving more room in his mouth for Wufei's thick fluid. Seconds later the heated liquid jettisoned into his mouth and Heero drank it eagerly, enjoying the slightly bitter taste.

Wufei had never had a climax like this before, the pleasure built until he could no longer take it, the ache in his balls intensified, suddenly bursting free, searing through his nervous system so violently that he thought he would black out from the sheer exquisite torture of it. A guttural moan rocked the room and he vaguely realized it came from his own throat as his fluid pulsed from his cock to be swallowed greedily by Heero. Even when his well had run dry, the Japanese teen still suckled on him, the sensitive organ jumping with delight.

The cries that came from the two pilots beneath him fueled Duo's need further. Continuing to pump, despite the clenching of Heero's passage around him, Duo listened and watched as the bodies writhed and bucked, each lost in their own haze of euphoria. With the tightness of Heero's passage increasing it was getting harder for Duo to thrust. He felt his own release nearing, encouraged along by the moans of pleasure from his partners and he welcomed it. Giving in to the building torment in his gut, he felt it tear free and race through his groin, bursting free from his slit to be hungrily devoured by Heero's passage. The rippling of the heated walls milked his cock, demanding more of the thick fluid. A keening cry left Duo's lips, his back arching, fingers digging deep into the flesh of Heero's hips as his release was taken from him. With the last of the trembles passing through him so Duo collapsed against Heero's back, his heart racing and breath coming in gasps.

Heero bucked a little, Duo's weight becoming too much for him to bear in his satiated state. Duo got the hint and carefully withdrew; moving to the side and lying down next to Wufei whose eyes were closed. Heero shifted to the other side of the Chinese man.

"You think we killed him?" Duo teased.

Heero shook his head.

"Shut up, Maxwell and help me up," growled Wufei.

Snickering, Duo lifted himself up and pulled his pants back over his hips, tucking himself away, Heero doing the same. They both assisted the still 'cuffed 05 pilot to his feet, Heero pulling the white pants back up and Wufei quickly retying them as a blush crept over his cheeks.

The three pilots sat back down again, each picking up their plates, Heero and Duo commencing to eat again while Wufei just stared at his.

"What's up, 'Fei? Not hungry?" Duo asked.

Wufei turned his eyes towards the American and raised his 'cuffed hands, a strand of spaghetti hanging from his fingers. "It's gone all cold and limp," he said quietly.

Heero turned away, laughter threatening to spill from his lips.

Duo leant forwards, mischief dancing in his violet eyes. "I can always warm it up and make it hard for you again, Wufei," he said with a purr to his voice as he winked and licked his lips.

"I was talking about the spaghetti, Maxwell," Wufei growled.

"So was I, Chang. Why, what did you think I was talking about?" Duo snickered innocently.

Wufei declined to reply, but the red flush to his face said it all.

~ Owari ~


	5. Cheese Treats

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Warnings: Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon, PWP, abuse of food stuffs, mild bondage

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 4x1, 4x2, 4x3, 4x5, 4x4

Authors Notes: This is another fic challenge in the Misuse and abuse of food arc....

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it: Write a fic with Quatre as a dom figure using aerosol cheese and involving all four of the other pilots. Challenger: Vega~Lume

Mission accepted....

Summary: Quatre is sick and tired of being the fifth wheel and listening to the other pilots going at it like rabbits so he decides to do something about it.

"Cheese Treats"

May. 2004 ShenLong

Quatre surveyed the scene before him. One word sprang to mind - Nice. Then two words; _Very_ nice. He licked his lips, eyes roving over the naked forms on display.

In the basement of Quatre's mansion the four other Gundam pilots now stood, as naked as the day they were born, arms raised a little above their heads, cuffed together and held there by a chain from the ceiling. Their ankles wore similar restraints but instead of being 'cuffed together they were chained to rings set in the stone floor, effectively restraining whilst also keeping the legs spread. Each pilot was still unconscious, having no reason not to trust each other and even less of a reason not to trust the angelic looking blonde. They were all working for the same objective after all.

But there was a darker side to Quatre, a side they were about to find out existed once they awoke from the drug he'd slipped into their food, that is.

Slowly the four began to awaken. Heero was the first, his cobalt eyes gradually coming into focus as the drug cleared his system. Trowa was next, his head rising from its slump on his chest to gaze wildly around the room. The rattle of chains awoke Wufei whose body immediately stiffened, black eyes darting fiercely around the room. The cool air against his naked skin awoke Duo. Violet eyes flashed and his mouth opened, voicing the question in everyone's mind.

"What the fuck?"

There was movement from the shadows in the corner of the room. Four pairs of eyes immediately locked onto the form.

"Quatre?" It was Trowa who spoke, the disbelief evident in his voice.

Quatre came into view, but it was a different Quatre to the one they all knew; or _thought_ they knew. Their Quatre was sweet and innocent, gave people the option of surrender before he cut them down with his Gundam, prayed for their souls and his own forgiveness following the act.

_This_ Quatre. Well, he had the same blonde hair, same face, same colored eyes, but the expression in those eyes, the expression upon that face was anything but innocent.

Duo had seen that look before. It was one of pure lust and a determination to fulfill that lust. It made his skin shiver.

Also gone was the usual outfit of khaki pants, shirt and vest. Now the slender blonde wore a black vest, with nothing underneath, his milky skin a stark contrast to the soft material. His hands were encased in fingerless, black gloves; a thin black choker encircled his sweet throat. But the pants.

Oh god, the _pants_. Duo felt his temperature rising a little as he eyed off Quatre's lower half. The pants were also black, made from a soft, buttery leather judging by the way they clung to Quatre's legs. They were tight, defining the muscle of Quatre's thighs and neat little ass. They didn't leave much to the imagination either. Quatre's package being outlined quite nicely.

Duo heard a soft moan to his left and glanced at Trowa out of the corner of his eye. The 03 pilot was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"I guess it's safe to say that you're all wondering what you are doing here."

"Too fucking right! I demand that you release us now," Wufei responded on everyone's behalf.

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, Wufei. You see I haven't even started yet."

"Started?" This time it was Heero who voiced the question.

"Yes, Heero." The leather of those pants made a soft sound as Quatre's legs moved, carrying him gracefully to stand before the nude Heero.

"What the hell are you playing at, Quatre?" Duo's voice was the next to permeate the air.

"Playing? Hmmm, now that's a very interesting word, Duo. Actually, I think it should be more like what am I intending to play _with_?"

"What is it you want from us, Quatre?" Trowa's soft voice took up where Duo's had left off.

"I want to play."

"Play?" Four voices echoed together.

"Yes, play." Quatre spun around and faced the four, his hands on his hips as he stared defiantly at each of the naked pilots in turn. "Have you any idea what it's like to lie awake, night after night listening to you four going at it like rabbits?"

The four suitably blushed.

"Has it ever occurred to any of you that I might want to join in? That I might be gay too?"

Four mouths hit the floor in shock.

"I didn't think so." Quatre turned away. "Well, I intend to have a little playtime now. I've listened to the sounds of you all calling out each other's names in the throes of ecstasy, I've heard the moans and groans as you pleasure each other and I've jerked off to the background symphony of bedsprings; but now, now I intend to partake of each one of you, for I'm sick and tired of being left out."

"But Quatre," Duo began.

"No buts. I've had enough. I want to play too and if this is the only way I'm going to get some, then so be it." Quatre finished his little rant, turned away from the four naked pilots and walked over to a small table where he picked something up and studied it intently. Then he turned around. "Hmm, now who should be first? Do I go in numerical order, reverse numerical order, or just mix and match?"

"I don't know what it is you're up to, Quatre, but I strongly suggest you let us go now while we are still prepared to forgive you for this, this, embarrassment!" Wufei sounded quite indignant.

"Ahh, I don't think so, Wufei. But seeing as how you're being so objectionable to this then I think I will start with you first."

Wufei began to splutter and turn red. Quatre merely ignored him and turned back to the table. The other three pilots peered into the semi darkness, trying to make out what Quatre was doing.

The little blonde turned around and approached Wufei, something held in his hand.

"W...W...What are you going to do?" Wufei asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh, I guarantee you'll love it, 'Fei. Now just relax." Quatre shook the can he held in his hand before pulling the lid off and checking the label once more. "I like a little cheese with my Chinese," he stated. "Tell me, Wufei. Do you like cheese?"

Wufei frowned. "What the hell?"

Quatre showed him the can he held. "Aerosol cheese," he said, a smile in his voice. "I think Sharp Cheddar should go perfectly with your oriental flavor." Without giving Wufei a chance to say anything else, the blonde pressed the nozzle, squirting a generous amount of the liquid cheese onto Wufei's nipple. Then he lowered his mouth and began to lap at the delicious offering.

Wufei hissed as Quatre's tongue began to lick around his sensitive nipple. The caramel nub rose to immediate stiffness; as did something else.

The remaining three pilot's eyes all widened significantly as they watched the 04 pilot lave Wufei's nipple with careful attention. The air in the room appeared to become bit warmer, or maybe that was due to the heavy breathing Wufei was doing. Either way it was becoming damn uncomfortable!

Wufei's eyes closed momentarily as his nipples were sucked, flicked and cleaned of every bit of cheese. When Quatre's mouth ceased its ministrations, his eyes shot open and a frustrated whimper escaped his mouth, only to be replaced with a loud moan seconds later when he felt Quatre begin to stroke his half hard cock.

Heero averted his eyes; Duo remained riveted, while Trowa could only watch nervously.

"You like that, 'Fei?" Quatre's voice was like honey.

The chains rattled a little as Wufei's body jerked, seeking more stimulation.

"Hmm... I wonder what you taste like down here?" Quatre mused as he stroked a little firmer.

Instantly Wufei's flesh swelled further and his hips pushed forwards seeking more of that touch. Slowly he raised his eyes to stare guiltily into the green of his lover.

Reading the guilt and self loathing in his boyfriend's eyes, Trowa did his best to let his lover know it was all okay, that Trowa understood completely and bore no malice.

Wufei gave a small yelp as his hardened cock was suddenly coated in the cool spray of the cheese. A groan soon followed though as Quatre knelt in front of him and gently swiped his tongue along the shaft, licking the cheese off with languid strokes.

"Oh, shit!" Duo murmured as he watched Quatre begin to suck Wufei off. He couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how hard he tried. He felt his own manhood begin to twitch but was helpless to stop it from hardening. Even if he had been able to drag his eyes away the soft sounds of licking and sucking, not to mention the noises of pleasure that were coming from Wufei, would have continued to feed his arousal.

Heero, so far, had managed to block out both the audio and the visual. His penis still remained soft, but he wasn't sure just how long he would be able to stay that way. He switched his mind to try and figure out a way to release himself from his bonds.

Continuing to suck enthusiastically upon Wufei's cock, Quatre brought his hand up to fondle the heavy sac, smiling to himself as he felt Wufei's need for release building. Good, this was what he wanted. He continued with his pleasuring, slipping a couple of fingers into Wufei's anus and stretching the passage a little until he felt Wufei's balls beginning to draw upwards, indicating the Chinese man's pending orgasm. He quickly slipped his fingers out and released the cock from his mouth with an audible pop. "Mmm, that was nice Wufei, but I think I would like to sample something else now. With a positively evil smirk on his face, Quatre stood up and went back to the table, taking the can with him.

The frustration clearly showed in the Chinaman's face. "Winner! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Don't stop now!" Wufei's words were strong but held a pleading edge to them.

Ignoring the angry words from the 05 pilot, Quatre continued his perusal of the cans on the table, finally selecting another before turning around and stalking over towards Trowa.

The green eyed boy swallowed hard when he saw the predatory look in 04's eyes. His cock had begun to harden due to his partner's moans of pleasure and the accompanying visual treat.

"You have a lovely cock, Trowa. No wonder Wufei screams so loud. I bet it feels wonderful filling that tight, pretty ass of his."

Trowa declined to comment, as did Wufei, the 05 pilot still seething at having been left on the brink of his orgasm.

"Now let's see, what flavor would suit you, Trowa?" Quatre turned the can around in his hands and then showed it to 03. "Swiss, I think."

The Heavyarms pilot could only answer with a moan and sharp intake of breath as his cock and balls were sprayed liberally with the cheese.

"Oh dear. Look at the state of you. I guess I should really clean up the mess, shouldn't I?" With that, Quatre sank once more to his knees, this time laving the 03 pilot's genitals with his talented tongue. "You know," he said, pausing in his licking. "I think European cheese has a totally different taste to the Oriental." He sucked one of Trowa's balls into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue around it, enjoying his tormenting of the lanky pilot while two fingers wormed their way into Trowa's passage and began to work the muscle loose.

Heero was fighting a losing battle against his hormones. While he would never admit to it, he had a secret love of voyeurism, his half hard cock was evidence enough to him that he was getting turned on by the soft moans and whimpers that were coming from Trowa, not to mention the sucking and slurping noises of the blonde. He'd never have picked Quatre for being a dominant. Just went to show how much looks could be deceiving he guessed.

Duo on the other hand, was flushed and panting, his cock heavy and swollen between his legs. He'd never hidden the fact that he got turned on from watching or listening. Hell, he had a stash of gay porn mags in Deathscythe's cockpit that he regularly used for comfort and to jerk off to when 'his' Heero or himself were away on missions. Could he help it if he was a horny teenager with hyperactive hormones?

Switching from sucking on one ball to the other, Quatre placed a hand on Trowa's hips to stop the Latin from thrusting, holding him still while he cleaned every last bit of the cheese from his groin. Then he sucked lightly upon the swollen head of Trowa's erection, teasing the tiny slit mercilessly.

The sweat was running freely over Trowa's over heated body. The ministrations of the little blonde were driving him insane with the need to release. Feverishly he tried again to thrust into the 04 pilot's mouth, only to be thwarted by the hand on his hip. "Ahhh," he moaned as he felt the burning in his belly. It soon turned into a cry of surprise though as the teasing wetness left his aching cock and the fingers slipped out of his back passage, leaving his body teetering on the brink.

The Arab released the tip of Trowa's erection from his mouth as his fingers left the heated passage, retrieving the can of cheese, he stood up. "I think I want to try another flavor now," he stated, his eyes glowing.

Trowa did his best to glare but the effect was spoilt by the look of frustration and need that dominated his features.

Walking back to the table, Quatre rubbed his own throbbing arousal through the tight leather pants. Oh, Allah, how much he wanted to gain his own release, but it would have to wait. He wanted to torment the other two pilots first. Maybe when he was done with 01 and 02, he would jerk himself off while they all watched, or maybe he would fuck each one of them. Now there was a thought. He dropped the can back to the table and perused the remaining three cans. He could hear the soft rattle of the chains from his captives and smiled to himself. He was enjoying this, whether or not his 'slaves' were he didn't know; and at the moment, he didn't care either. With the look of the devil in his eyes he picked up a can and stalked towards the pilot of Deathscythe. "Now then, Duo," he purred. "You're American so I think it only fitting that we use the American Cheddar on you. I wonder if it will taste as good as the Swiss or the Sharp Cheddar?"

"Oh fuck, Q-man. What are you planning to do to me?" Duo moaned. His cock was stiff and aching, rising like a beacon from between his spread thighs, twitching occasionally as it searched the air for the touch that wasn't forthcoming.

"I think you will like this, Duo." Quatre's voice was low and husky. He dragged a slender finger along Duo's length and flicked briefly at the tip before moving behind Duo. He stared at the tight, rounded buttocks then ran the palm of his hand over first one and then the other globe.

Duo's body shivered and jerked with the touch, his cock jumping and searching blindly for friction but gaining none. He felt his cheeks being pried apart and a finger ghosting along the cleft. His hole clenched in anticipation.

"So sweet," Quatre murmured and then spread Duo's cheeks wider apart. He raised the can and directed the nozzle to Duo's crevice. He pushed carefully and the can hissed before shooting out a generous stream of cheese.

"Nnn," Duo yelped and jumped reflexively. That stuff was cold! He felt the tip of the nozzle push close to his entrance and jumped again as Quatre released more of the cheese, some of it entering his passage. Then the can was gone, clattering to the floor as his cheeks were spread, exposing him completely.

Dropping the can and following the same track as it to the floor, Quatre fell to his knees and gazed at the sight before him. He'd always wanted to try this, to rim someone and see what all the fuss was about. He noted with a smirk that Duo's ass was shaved. It looked like Quatre's theory about Duo's screams of ecstasy were not only from Heero's plundering of his passage with his cock. The crevice before him, smeared with the cheese beckoned his tongue to explore and Quatre had every intention of doing just that. He felt Duo tremble and smirked. This was going to be good. His tongue darted out and took a tentative lick, the taste of the cheese mixing with the subtle taste of Duo.

"Oh god," Duo moaned as the slick tongue slid across his cleft. "Fuck, Quatre!" Duo's eyes slid shut and he slumped slightly in his bindings, his legs going weak at the knees with the sensations coursing through his nervous system from that talented tongue. He'd never have believed the blonde capable of such an intimate act without experiencing it for himself; and experiencing it he was! How the hell had Quatre known he loved to be rimmed and tongue fucked just as much as he enjoyed having a cock up his ass?

Quatre bent to his task with ease, his tongue making long, even licks along Duo's crevice. The braided boy shook and trembled under his oral assault and Quatre stepped up the pace a little. Having licked all the cheese from Duo's crack, he swirled his tongue around the tight pucker and sucked lightly.

Duo's body arched as the pleasure swam through him, his cock pulsing and throbbing, still searching for an elusive touch of any kind.

Quatre began to push the tip of his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, gently probing and seeking entrance. The ring quivered a little but then relaxed and greedily opened up to him, permitting his intrusion. Quatre's pink tongue quested forth into the depths of Duo's passage, seeking out any further remnants of cheese and thoroughly exploring Duo's insides. He was meticulous in his cleaning, the tongue probing deeper than was really necessary into Duo's channel, causing the 02 pilot to moan and writhe in pleasure. Finally satisfied that he'd cleaned away all the cheese, Quatre left his tormenting of Duo's ass and stood up. He gave the American a fond pat on the bottom before stepping around to face him. His eyes drifted over the panting form, noting the flush to the skin and the angry red erection that strained towards him. Reaching out, Quatre gave Duo's cock a couple of sympathetic pumps before smiling and releasing the begging organ.

"Oh fuck, Quatre. Finish me off, _please_," moaned Duo.

Quatre said nothing, continuing to smile as he bent over to retrieve the can and wriggling his pert ass as he did so. Without a word, he strolled back to the table and picked up another can. He eyed the label then turned his gaze to Heero.

The Japanese pilot looked a little uncomfortable. Whether it was due to the large erection he was sporting or the thought of what was going to happen to him, Quatre wasn't sure, but it gave him a tingling feeling all over his body to know that he had the upper hand on the stoic pilot of Wing. He walked towards his 'victim' the can tapping against his palm as he contemplated his prey. "Ahhh, Heero," he murmured as he stopped in front of the Japanese boy. "Cheddar and Bacon flavor I think will suit you. As you know, bacon is supposedly forbidden to me given my religion so I think it apt to use this flavor on you, seeing as how you are usually off limits to everyone."

Heero simply glared. "Do not do anything you don't intend to finish," he stated in his calm yet cold voice.

"I hardly think you're in the position to make threats, Heero."

Heero continued to glare. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said in a low voice.

Quatre gave a light laugh and stroked Heero's cock a couple of times. He leant close to the boy's ear and licked along the shell before whispering softly. "Your mind may be protesting, Heero, but your body tells a different story." To emphasize his point, Quatre gave Heero's sac a gentle squeeze. The Wing pilot groaned softly in response.

Quatre moved behind Heero and slipped his hand between the 01 pilot's legs, rubbing his finger against the sensitive patch of skin behind Heero's balls. He snickered to himself, feeling Heero's body shudder in response. He was looking forward to making the usually unemotional teen pant, writhe and scream for release. He continued to rub gently while pressing soft kisses and nips to Heero's back.

Trying to keep his body from reacting to the touches was like pissing in the ocean and waiting for the tide to rise; it wasn't going to happen. Heero couldn't control his body's desires and responses to the arousing touches and in one way it angered him. In another way he was happy to give in. His thick cock cried tears of frustration and he couldn't bring himself to look at the other three pilots, especially his lover; he was too ashamed of his lack of control.

The ache in Quatre's groin had built to a point where it was beginning to become quite painful. He needed to get out of his tight, restrictive pants, and soon. He drew his fingers back and rubbed them lightly between Heero's cheeks, feeling the tight hole clench reflexively. Smiling to himself he spread Heero's soft globes and sprayed the cheese liberally along the crevice and underneath, coating the tops of his inner thighs and the back of his sac. Dropping the can to the side he once more parted Heero's cheeks and sank to the floor. He'd tasted the other three pilots and now he was eager to taste Heero as well.

He let his tongue trace idly along the quivering inner thighs, teasing lightly and savoring the taste of the cheese, licking upwards until he reached the juncture at the top. He poked his tongue forward, lapping at the base of Heero's balls and the sensitive patch of skin he'd toyed with earlier.

Biting his lower lip in an attempt to distract himself, Heero drew on all his training, trying to block out the sensations that coursed throughout his system, desperate to ignore the pleasure that was driving him to distraction and determined to not to allow the moans and whimpers to be coaxed from his vocal chords.

The tongue swept along the crevice, hands keeping the globes apart as the body he was pleasuring tried hopelessly to shut him out, to deny what it was feeling. Quatre stabbed his tongue at the small entrance, equally as determined to make the dark haired teen moan. His cock continued to throb in his pants, driving him nearly insane with need. Unable to take the restrictive garment any longer, Quatre stood and quickly undid his pants, tugging the hip hugging leather away from his skin and when it pooled at his ankles he stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Three sets of eyes watched greedily, all fixated on Quatre's groin and the treasure there. Heero couldn't see anything due to Quatre still being behind him but he knew something was up by the expressions on the other pilots' faces.

"By Nataku..." whispered Wufei.

"Fuck, he's well hung..." mumbled Trowa.

"No wonder all the Maguanacs remain faithful to him," Duo muttered and then blushed bright red as he realized he'd voiced his thoughts aloud.

Quatre stretched his body languidly, making sure that the other three pilots copped a nice eyeful of his prominent erection.

Squinting his eyes a little, Duo stared at the blonde's impressive cock. "Is he..."

"Wearing a..." continued Trowa.

"Cock ring!?" Wufei spluttered raising an eyebrow.

Sure enough there was a tell tale glint of something metallic at the base of Quatre's shaft.

Moving close behind Heero, Quatre slipped his cock in-between Heero's cheeks and began to slide his length up and down Heero's cleft, the remaining cheese aiding the action a little as he mimicked the act he ached to perform. His eyes closed momentarily as he lost himself in the pleasurable sensations. Feeling Heero's body tensing around him he reluctantly stopped his pleasuring and pulled back a little. He replaced his cock with his fingers, sliding first one and then two into Heero's channel and stretching the muscle. While he manipulated the Japanese teen's tight ring he purred into Heero's ear, making sure he spoke loud enough for all the pilots to hear.

"It gets quite lonely in my bed at night listening to the sounds of you four. Usually I console myself with eating crackers and this wonderful cheese while trying to drown out the sounds of pleasure with the television. But it doesn't work. Mostly I end up jerking myself off. I've often wondered what it would be like to join you, to taste you all, to partake of a little of that ecstasy for myself. I know you will all most likely hate me after tonight and I don't blame you for that, but I can't take it any more, I have to sample each one of you, just this once." Quatre paused and removed his fingers from Heero's passage, positioning the head of his penis there instead. "I'm wearing the cock ring so that I can fuck each one of you, hear each of you call out my name in passion." With a jerk of his hips Quatre slid inside Heero's tight heat.

"The cock ring will make sure that I can enjoy each one of you before finding my own release." Having paused for a few moments, Quatre began his retreat, pulling slowly from within 01's passage only to plunge back inside a second later.

Heero's body shook and trembled with the onslaught. It was heaven, it was hell, and he wanted more.

Duo meanwhile, was trying to figure out what the heck Quatre had just been talking about. He was going to fuck them all? His hormones did a happy dance while his mind tried to come to grips with the information.

Continuing to thrust in and out of Heero's body, Quatre shifted slightly, changing the angle of his penetration to locate that special spot and found it after a couple more thrusts.

Arching onto the balls of his feet, Heero couldn't prevent moaning his pleasure as rainbows danced in his head.

"Shit, you're tight, Heero," Quatre murmured against the dark one's neck. "I guess you're usually the seme and Duo's the uke, hey?"

Heero growled and then groaned as Quatre found his sweet spot again.

Reaching around the bronze hip, Quatre curled his hand around the girth of Heero and began to pump, eliciting more moans of pleasure from the Wing pilot.

It was only a matter of time before Heero's body gave in. Despite his attempts to control it, his body rebelled and he was soon swept away in a mind blowing orgasm, screaming Quatre's name as he came. His body tensed and jerked as his release found him, thick jets of creamy seed shooting from his swollen cock to splatter upon the floor and dribble over Quatre's hand.

As Heero's passage tightened around him so Quatre found it harder to thrust. The muscles of the Japanese teen were not just confined to his outward physique, so it seemed. It was exquisite torture and Quatre was thankful that he'd worn the cock ring, otherwise he would have spilt his passion well and truly by now and he desperately wanted to fuck the other three pilots as well.

As Heero's orgasm receded so the muscles of his ass began to soften in their grip and Quatre eased himself out of the spent boy's channel. He raised his fingers to his lips and with a sultry look at the other three he licked his fingers clean. "Mmmm, very nice, Heero. You taste of danger and gunpowder."

Duo trembled, partially from watching the erotic sight of his boyfriend's face flushed in ecstasy as he found his release and partially because he knew he was going to be next to be fucked. Seeing Quatre licking the evidence of Heero's passion from his fingers drew moans of need from his throat.

Turning to face the 02 pilot, Quatre's face lit up with a feral grin. "He tastes divine, wouldn't you agree, Duo? But then I 'm sure I don't have to tell you that, you're privileged to taste him on a regular basis."

Duo moaned again.

Quatre left the 01 pilot to recover from his mind shattering orgasm and proceeded to move behind Duo. His fingers ghosted over Duo's hip and along his thigh, trailing gently back up the inside of those thighs, delighting in the shiver of muscle beneath his fingertips. Really, the Deathscythe pilot was simply exquisite. His fingers found Duo's crevice and swept along it, happily noting that the muscle of his anus was still stretched and slick with saliva. Carefully he nudged the head of his cock between the cheeks and pushed insistently at the small entrance.

Duo couldn't help himself; he was too far gone with lust and the need to have his hunger satisfied. He relaxed his body, feeling his hole open up like a morning flower to Quatre's persistent nudging. The thick head entered him, the rest of the shaft following immediately after causing Duo to moan loudly and rock on his toes. "Ahh... more, Quatre, I need more."

Chuckling quietly Quatre pushed his cock completely into Duo's welcoming haven. He was tight but not as tight as Heero had been, confirming his earlier assumption that Duo was usually the uke in the 01, 02 relationship. "You like to be the uke, do you, Duo? You like having a thick, hard cock shoved up your ass?"

Shit! How the hell did Quatre know he loved being fucked? That he enjoyed being rimmed and his body used? Not to mention that dirty talk turned him on unbelievably. Duo really didn't have the brain cells at that moment to ponder the thought, his entire mind being devoted to more 'pressing' issues such as enjoying the feeling of being well and truly fucked and finding his release at the same time.

Hip began to dance, one thrusting forwards as the other pushed back, eager to be impaled. Moans became more frequent and then changed to become screams as Duo's prostate was located and plundered. Quatre reached a hand around and began to stroke Duo's erection, swiping his thumb across the weeping slit and spreading the juices to assist in the passage of his hand.

Duo arched, his body drawn as tight as a bow string feeling the heat of his climax burning through the length of his cock to explode over Quatre's hand. "Ahhh... Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" As Duo's release found him so his passage clamped tight, squeezing Quatre relentlessly.

The blonde moaned softly, the ripples of Duo's heat against his shaft fueling his own desire to greater heights. As Duo's body began to slump, so Quatre withdrew his stiffened flesh, released the softening cock and stepped around to face the panting, flushed youth. He raised his hand to his mouth and began to lick Duo's essence from his fingers, casting a glance at Heero as he did so. He smirked. "He tastes so sweet, like honey and candy all rolled into one. No wonder you have a sweet tooth, Heero." With a light laugh he ignored the cold glare from 01 and planted a light kiss upon Duo's lips. "Lovely, Duo. You are simply, lovely. Thank you."

Duo was still too lost in his post orgasmic haze to react properly. His eyes briefly fluttered open and a smile graced his lips before he closed his eyes again and relaxed into the after glow.

Teal blue eyes turned their predatory gaze to meet with worried emerald, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he eyed the tall, slender pilot with unbidden hunger. He licked his lips and moved sensuously towards 03. Carefully he reached out and stroked Trowa's angry red erection. "That must be painful," he murmured.

03 remained predictably quiet.

"You know, I've always admired your slender frame, your athletic form and your acrobatic abilities. I've often dreamt about what it would be like to make love with you, Trowa. I bet the different positions you can get this body into would be... interesting. I dare say that yours and Wufei's love life must never be dull."

There was an angry snort from the Chinese pilot. Quatre just laughed.

The touch of those slender fingers against his aching cock sent shivers of desire through Trowa's body. He hated himself at the moment, hated the fact that his body had betrayed him by reacting to the Sandrock pilot's touch and hated the fact that he desperately desired the petite blonde to finish what he'd started, give Trowa the release he craved so much.

With a hungry look, Quatre released 03's cock and shifted behind the lanky pilot. His fingers grazed along the furrow of Trowa's ass causing the unibanged man to moan and writhe. "You like that, Trowa? You want me to fuck you, to make you come?" He let his fingers play idly against the small hole. It was still loose from his earlier ministrations Quatre noted. Just to be on the safe side though he slipped two fingers inside and scissored them. He didn't want to hurt anyone, merely give them all a taste of what he'd endured for months now and make them regret not having included him in their playtime. Maybe now that they had experienced his talents they would be inclined to include him and he would get to play again one day; if they didn't kill him for this first. With a sigh, he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. He had to stand on his toes in order to fully sheath himself as Trowa was a bit taller than himself. As he pushed all the way in he marveled again at how hot and tight each pilot's channel felt.

The slow burn of penetration soon passed and Trowa panted softly. He'd often wondered himself what sort of a lover the blonde would have been but had quickly dismissed those thoughts. Quatre was an innocent, meant to be with girls and not in a gay relationship. How wrong he had been! The blonde it seemed was anything but innocent! He felt the hard length push deep into his body and he welcomed the intrusion, patiently relaxing to accommodate the 04 pilot. He felt the shift as Quatre began to withdraw but he noted that the action didn't feel as smooth as it should have. It dawned on his then that Quatre, being shorter than him was having difficulty in keeping his balance and thrust at the same time. Trowa gave a wry smile and then relaxed into his bonds, bending his knees as much as the chains would allow, sinking a little towards the floor so that Quatre could fuck him easier.

As Trowa dropped a bit so the Arab found it easier to thrust. He lay across Trowa's back and whispered his thanks into the Latin's ear.

"Just make sure you fuck me good," came Trowa's reply.

"Oh, I will sweet Trowa, I will." And with that the blonde began to jerk his hips, pushing and angling deep into the cinnamon haired pilot's passage, searching for and finding Trowa's prostate.

Eyes squeezed shut and moans followed by screams left Trowa's throat as his sweet spot was abused. "Ahhh..... Quatre... Fuck me; fuck me harder, deeper... Oh god, so good."

The petite blonde gripped the lanky one's hips and redoubled his efforts, his hips slamming repeatedly against Trowa's backside. He reached underneath and fondled the teen's sac, enjoying the heavy weight of Trowa's balls in his hand. He moved his grasp to the swollen organ that jutted out proudly, precum leaking steadily from the tip and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. He could feel the Latin's body responding to his ministrations, the subtle shift of muscle under skin told him Trowa was close.

"Too good... You're too good, Quatre,' Trowa moaned. "Nnnn... Gonna cum." With those words Trowa pushed back as much as his bonds would allow causing Quatre's cock to hit his prostate once more and his passion to erupt over Quatre's hand and drip to the floor below.

Once more Quatre felt the crushing tightness of a muscular passage around his cock. It was heaven, it was hell; but by fuck, it was good! The channel continued to spasm around him, gripping then releasing as the body partook of its pleasure. It was hard to thrust and even harder to stop himself from coming. He sent silent thanks yet again for the foresight of using a cock ring.

As Trowa slowly came back to himself, his mind could only supply him with one thought. The 04 pilot certainly knew what he was doing. Trowa hadn't had such an earth shattering orgasm in quite a while. Not to say that Wufei didn't blow his mind, the Chinese youth was a very skilled lover but sometimes Trowa wanted it rough, hard and fast but Wufei much preferred slow and gentle. As the blonde's thickness left him he felt bereft and moaned his loss.

"My sweet Trowa," Quatre soothed as he slipped from within that tight haven and ran a soothing hand along the Latin's flank. "You were more delicious than I had ever dreamed." Quatre held his cum coated fingers to Trowa's lips and felt his balls ache as the lithe one's tongue slid out and licked them clean for him. Once his hand was clear of Trowa's fluids he quickly dropped to his knees and took Trowa's now flaccid penis into his mouth and sucked the last of his essence from him. His tongue meandered across the wrinkled flesh, cleaning all he could along with a few remnants of missed cheese. Satisfied with his work, Quatre stood and moved towards the flustered Chinese teen. "Your turn now, Wufei."

Wufei was seething with anger. He was angry at himself for allowing himself to be drugged and put in this position. He was cursing his body for its weakness and reactions to the blonde's ministrations and he was annoyed that his boyfriend had obviously enjoyed being fucked by the blonde. He was also extremely pissed that he was to be forced to suffer the humiliation that his fellow pilots had already suffered and succumbed to. Maxwell, he reasoned, was just a horny bastard that would fuck or be fucked by anything with two legs and a dick. Barton, well, he blamed Quatre for getting his boyfriend so randy that he couldn't say no. The fact that he was bound, actually that they were all bound and therefore didn't really have any say in the equation, never entered his head. As for Yuy; he didn't know what his excuse was, and didn't particularly care either.

Noting the angry red flush upon the 05 pilot's skin, Quatre knew what must be going through his mind. Never one to suffer any form of indignity quietly, Wufei must be going through his own private hell, Quatre figured. To be reduced to this, an aroused, bound state where he was about to be fucked by another pilot when he hadn't asked for it but his body demanded it, must be an injustice of the worst kind for Wufei.

Quatre sympathized with the Shenlong pilot, really he did, but he wasn't about to stop now. He had promised them all he would fuck them, take his share of pleasure back from them as a sort of payback for all the nights of loneliness and dating his hand that he'd endured. He moved behind the dark one, smirking as Wufei pulled at his bonds, trying to move away from him. It was fruitless of course, Wufei wasn't going anywhere but Quatre knew it was a matter of honor for the Chinese man to at least test his restraints and see if he could break them. Having done so, he would have the satisfaction and peace of mind that he had at least tried. Stroking over Wufei's damp skin, Quatre positioned himself and gently pushed forth. His cock was leaking precum which aided his slide into the Chinaman as Wufei's passage had begun to tighten up again despite Quatre's earlier stretching.

Wufei squirmed and jerked; attempting to avoid being penetrated, but a pair of slim hands grabbed his hips and held him still.

"Don't fight me, Wufei. I'm sure you will enjoy this if you will only give yourself the chance." Quatre sighed at the stubbornness.

"Yeah, relax, Wu-man, and go with the flow," said Duo in a lazy tone. "He sure knows how to give your ass a workout."

Wufei glared at the American and growled. "That's the sort of comment I would expect from you, Maxwell!"

"It's the truth, Chang," Heero added in a low voice.

"Just let him take you, 'Fei. You never know, you might just find that you enjoy it," Trowa added, his voice still a little hoarse from all the screaming and moaning he'd done.

"You've never been uke before, Wufei?" Quatre asked as he teased the 05 pilot's entrance with the tip of his cock.

Wufei made a flustered sound and his skin flushed bright red. How the fuck did they get onto this topic?! He really didn't want to be discussing his seme versus uke reasons or experiences at the moment and especially in front of Maxwell and Yuy! "Of course I've been uke before," he snapped.

Both of Trowa's green eyes came into view, and rather wide to boot. "Then how come you never let me take you?"

Quatre thought that now was probably as good a time as any to enter the Chinese pilot and save him from any further embarrassment. He pulled Wufei's cheeks apart and quickly spread the insistent precum dribbling from his slit over his swollen penis. While Wufei was still loose, he didn't want to hurt the teen. Carefully he pushed forward, the thick head squeezing through the tiny hole and into the heat and moistness beyond. Wufei was even tighter than Yuy, obviously it had been a very long time since Wufei had played the role of uke.

Wufei squirmed and wriggled, trying to get away from Quatre and the slow burn of penetration. Even though the effort was futile it made him feel a bit better about the whole deal.

Watching carefully for any signs of pain, Quatre eased himself into the tight passage, advancing cautiously until he was fully seated. He paused, stilling Wufei's hips so his body could adjust to the invasion. Finally he felt the muscle beginning to relax and so he began to move. He withdrew until only the head remained inside and then pushed forwards again, gradually deepening his strokes and building up a steady rhythm. The more he thrust, the easier his journey in and out of Wufei's passage became. He delighted in the tight heat, the moistness of the channel and the ripple and grip of the muscles against his length. He angled slightly and began his search for Wufei's sweet spot.

The Chinese teen grit his teeth, determined not to show any enjoyment of the humiliation enforced upon him. He kept his mind focused on the wall in front of him, anything that would distract him from the thick cock stroking his channel. He particularly avoided looking at any of the other pilots. He already knew what the expressions on their faces would be.

Duo's eyes remained fixated on the 04 and 05 pilots. He'd recovered rapidly from his own orgasm and his cock was beginning to stir again as he observed the scene with lust. He had a healthy libido and it was true, he was a horny bastard who required a steady diet of sex to keep him happy. Fortunately Heero was very accommodating, his libido almost as strong as 02's.

Heero's attention was glued to his lover. Noticing the excitement beginning to course through the braided youth's veins and other areas, he could feel his own arousal starting to awaken again and he pulled once more against his bonds.

Pilot 03 was still in the recovery stages and wasn't likely to be getting hard again for a little while. Not that it mattered to Trowa. He was quite content to watch his fiery lover getting nailed. Trowa had never taken Wufei before so it was quite a novelty to watch his lover having his ass pounded. He could see the look of steely determination on that face, read it in the body language; but the resolve was crumbling. Trowa knew it wouldn't be long now before Wufei was moaning just like the rest of them had been.

Hips began to pump with abandon, forcing his cock deeper into the Shenlong pilot's body. Suddenly Wufei arched beneath him and Quatre knew he's found that special spot.

Sweat glistened on golden skin as Wufei fought his rebellious body - and lost. When Quatre hit his prostate he had to strangle the scream that desired to leave him. His body arched convulsively, betraying his need.

Reaching underneath, Quatre grasped Wufei's erection and began to stroke. He was determined to bring the Chinese teen to an orgasm he wasn't aware he could achieve. His hand flew over the thickened shaft, thumb teasing at the slit, delighting as he felt Wufei finally give in to his desire and thrust back against him and then forward into his hand. He continued with the onslaught, connection with Wufei's prostate time and time again until the dark haired beauty was moaning and crying out with abandon.

The pleasure was too intense, too much for Wufei to ignore any longer and he reluctantly let himself be consumed by it. As his climax surrounded him he cried out his pleasure, voicing his release as his fluid pulsed from his balls and flowed from the slit in jets, again covering Quatre's hand and the floor below. His face contorted with the intensity and Wufei thought he was going to black out.

Quatre felt the close of muscle around his length making it almost impossible for him to thrust so he buried himself as deep as he could, pushing the tip of his cock against Wufei's prostate and rubbing against it giving the 05 pilot an orgasm unlike anything he'd ever experienced before both in pleasure and intensity.

Steadying himself he slowly pulled out of the black haired teen, rubbing soothing circles on Wufei's back as the pilot hung completely limp in his bonds. Eager to taste Wufei's essence he greedily sucked his soiled fingers into his mouth and cleaned them of the sticky seed. "Mmm. Spicy. Hot. Like you, my dragon," he murmured. Seeing as Wufei was slowly returning to the present so Quatre moved away from the sated pilot and walked to the front of all four, his nearly purple erection bobbing between his legs. He stood and faced them, then with a smirk he reached for the clip on the cock ring and removed it. With a sigh he took his aching flesh in his hand and began to stroke, his other hand drifting to his sac to play and fondle the very swollen balls, balls that were heavy with his need to release.

Four sets of eyes were held mesmerized by the actions of the little blonde, spellbound as they watched the slender figure's hand pumping the swollen flesh, coaxing it to climax after having been denied the release it craved for so long.

Duo licked his lips, his mouth watering as he eyed the leaking juices. Heero was in awe of the simple beauty of the teen and the act before him. Trowa could only shiver at the memory of those torturous hands and mouth upon his flesh, while Wufei was still coming to terms with the earth shattering orgasm that petite figure had drawn from him.

Pumping steadily, hips thrusting his need into his hand, Quatre gave a small smile at the hungry looks he was evoking. Despite the odds that his young life had probably been shortened more considerably that it already was by the war, he didn't regret his actions. He'd thoroughly enjoyed each and every one of his fellow pilots' bodies.

He could feel his climax building, the tell tale heat in his groin, the slow burning in the pit of his belly signaling his pending release. Cupping the head while still stroking, he rubbed his thumb across the sensitive slit and jerked himself over the edge.

Creamy seed cascaded from the small hole to be caught by Quatre's left hand, some of it spilled over his other hand as he continued to pump, milking all he could from his shaking body. Finally he was able to draw no more and so he released the spent organ from his grasp. He opened eyes he wasn't even aware he'd closed and sucked air into his depraved lungs as his body began to recover from the euphoric high he'd spiraled to. He glanced shyly at the four who watched him and then with a sultry smile he sashayed towards Heero, stopping directly in front of the 01 pilot. He raised the cum covered fingers of his right hand to Heero's lips, smiling more as the pink tongue came out and began to lick the essence away. Once his fingers were clean, Quatre leaned in close and gently kissed Heero. "Thank you for sharing your body with me."

"Hn," replied Heero, but his blue eyes were warm.

Moving to Duo next, Quatre dipped his fingers into the puddle of cum he had caught in his left hand and offered the cream coated digits to Duo who eagerly sucked them into his mouth, rolling the flavor of Quatre around on his tongue. He smiled at Duo who smiled back. "Thank you for sharing your sweetness with me," he leaned in and softly kissed the American's lips.

"You taste heavenly, Quatre. Thanks for sharing." Duo him a wink and with sparkling amethyst eyes placed a quick kiss to the tip of Quatre's nose.

Moving to the emerald eyed boy next, Quatre was pleased to note there was no malice in those eyes. Once more he dipped his fingers into the small amount of cum left in his hand and watched as Trowa's mouth opened eagerly for his gift to him. His fingers disappeared inside and he shivered as Trowa's deft tongue worked over the digits, cleaning them diligently.

Removing his fingers, Quatre leaned in to place a gentle kiss to 03's lips and was surprised when Trowa responded by pushing his tongue into his mouth to tangle with his own. As they pulled apart he was treated to a warm smile from the uni banged youth. He caressed Trowa's cheek and whispered softly. "Thank you, Trowa. You are simply exquisite."

Trowa blinked and murmured his reply. "Thank you for giving me such pleasure."

Feeling a flush of warmth, Quatre moved to the last of his captives and offered his left hand to Wufei feeding the Chinese pilot the last of his essence.

Grudgingly Wufei licked the hand clean. He had to admit that the 04 pilot was good and as much as he'd denied it, he'd enjoyed being taken.

Quatre drew his hand back and kissed Wufei softly. "Thank you for sharing your fire, sweet dragon."

With a scowl, Wufei responded. "It, It was different."

Quatre turned away again and retrieved his pants, pulling them up his legs and over his hips, zipping them up carefully. He dropped the cock ring into his pocket and went to fetch the cans of cheese, then he paused and placed them back on the table. He turned again to the still chained pilots and looked at each of them before speaking.

"I realize that what I have just done is unforgivable and I apologize if I have humiliated any of you. But," he sighed and lowered his eyes. "As I said before, it's hard being the odd one out, listening night after night to you all enjoying each other and having no one to share my bed or pleasure with. I know you will probably want to hunt me down and, well, kill me for my violation of each of you and I don't blame you for that. I just want you all to know that I enjoyed each one of you. You are all wonderful in your own way. I have to leave now, I have a mission. Please, think about my words and actions before our paths cross again and I will be willing to accept any punishment you see fit for the consequences of my actions." Quatre walked towards Trowa and slipping a key from his pocket he undid the handcuffs then pressed the key into Trowa's hand. "That will unlock all of you. I have to go, my mission here is finished and another awaits." With a saucy smile at the four he paused in his retreat, turning at the door. "I'll leave the cheese so you can enjoy its benefits." And then he was gone.

Trowa quickly set to the task of releasing his ankles and then his comrades, all of whom had something to say about the blonde and their experience.

Chang was still fuming to a point but Trowa calmed him down. Heero didn't seem to be overly concerned but Duo was the one who shocked them all with his words.

"Well, I don't know about you three but I for one want to hunt him down and drag his lily white ass back here," he growled.

"Duo?" the three echoed.

"I thought you enjoyed it?" Heero said, his brow furrowed. "Sure looked like it to me."

Duo spun around, his hands on his hips and faced his fellow pilots. "Oh, I did, Heero. But he took off without giving me a chance to fuck his pert ass and has left me with another problem." Duo indicated to his groin where his cock stood proudly to attention.

"Well, I can solve that for you, Duo," Heero purred and snagged a can of cheese from off the table. He quickly sprayed the aerosol cheese thickly over Duo's erection. He snickered and lowered his mouth.

"I'm quite partial to a cheese coated sausage."

~ Owari ~


	6. Chocolate Cream Quatre

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Warnings: Lemon, PWP, fluff

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x4, 2x4, 3x4, 5x4

Summary: This is a direct sequel to Cheese Treats. Time has passed and Quatre thinks that the other 4 pilots have forgotten about his little *game* with them. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth.

Fic 6 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Challenge; The other pilots revenge on Quatre... Food stuff: Whipped Cream, Chocolate Sauce.

Challengers: Mikkeneko (cream); Eliza (chocolate sauce)

Mission accepted.....

"Chocolate Cream Quatre"

June 2004 ShenLong.

Quatre kicked off his shoes, pulled his socks from his feet and wriggled his toes in the sand. It felt good. His skin prickled with the heat and sweat, causing his shirt to stick to his back. The moon had not long risen into the night sky and up above a canopy of stars covered the evening sky. Quatre sighed.

Sitting just beyond the water's edge with the palm trees behind him, the small oasis was a haven for him. It was hard to believe there was a war going on whilst sitting here in the peaceful tranquility, the odd croak of a frog or chirp of a cicada the only music to be heard. The large fronds of the palms were silent, the oppressive heat surrounding everything, even the usually cool night breeze had been warned off.

Swift fingers quickly undid the buttons of the shirt, pulling the vest away first and then shrugging the clinging garment from his shoulders. The pants and underwear followed next and Quatre shivered as the breeze created by his movements drank thirstily of the sweat upon his skin. Now completely naked, he strolled towards the water and began to wade in. The cool liquid lapped against his ankles, calves, thighs, groin and finally abdomen, soothing his heated body and taking away the burning sensation in his skin. As the water deepened so he began to swim, relishing in the feeling of the cool water surrounding him. He floated on his back, watching the stars above him while his mind completely relaxed.

He was miles from anywhere, out in the desert at a little known oasis. Sandrock was hidden in a bunker not five hundred meters away; one of the many bolt holes afforded the Arab by the ever faithful Maguanac core. He'd returned from a mission with minimal damage to the Gundam and none to himself. The Maguanacs would be joining him on the 'morrow but for now it was just himself, the oasis and the night sky.

_And four pairs of hungry, unseen eyes._

With his skin cooled, Quatre slowly swam towards the shore. When his feet touched the bottom so he waded out of the water and back to where he'd left his clothes. He let the heat of the night dry his skin off and then deciding he'd better get some sleep, slipped on his boxers, pants and shirt, leaving the shirt buttons undone. He carried his shoes, socks and vest, and began the trek back along the sandy track flanked by the oasis' vegetation to the bunker, his way lit by the moon's silvery glow. He didn't see the shadow flit out behind him. The first he knew of anyone's presence was when a hand touched his shoulder and fingers found his pressure point, rendering him immediately unconscious.

"Is he still alive?" Duo asked as he bent over the slumped form.

"Yes," Trowa replied.

"Will he be out long?" Wufei asked.

"Long enough," Heero stated and bent to scoop the unconscious form into his arms. "Let's get moving, we don't want him waking up before we're ready."

Duo gave a maniacal laugh. "This way, lover. The gear's all stashed over there."

~ * ~

Quatre moaned softly as he came to. He was completely disorientated for a moment and shook his head to clear his thoughts. _/ Where the hell am_ _I? /_ The last thing he remembered was swimming in the large pool of the oasis. Then he'd collected his clothes and begun to walk back to the bunker._ / What happened? /_

Someone had grabbed him; from behind.

A gentle breeze sprang up and Quatre shivered, that's when he became fully aware of his current situation. He was still outside, still at the oasis, just on the verge of where the vegetation met with the sand leading to the shoreline. He was on his knees, legs spread and restrained between two palm trees. His arms were similarly bound... and he was totally naked.

He shivered again and moaned once more, a little louder this time. / _Why am I here? Who has done this to me? _/ His head swiveled around as he heard footsteps approaching and he tried to peer through the darkness to see who it was, but the moon slipped behind a cloud. Before his retinas had a chance to adjust to the darkness, someone slipped behind him and placed a blindfold over his eyes. Now deprived of his sight, Quatre could only pray to Allah that he wouldn't be hurt. There was more rustling in the undergrowth and Quatre tilted his head, trying to distinguish the sounds.

He jumped when a hand smoothed over his back, only to have another run over his chest.

"What have we here then?"

The voice was soft, husky and distinctly American.

"Duo?" There was no reply.

Fingers ran down his spine, pausing at his tailbone to tease. Goosebumps rose on his flesh. Those fingers skimmed across his buttocks and dipped along the inside of his thighs.

"Mmm... nice." This voice was deeper, more European.

"Trowa?" Still no reply. His body tensed, all nerves alert and on stand-by, not knowing if there was to be another touch or where it would come from. He jumped when his cheeks were pulled apart and cool fingertips explored his crevice, teasing his tight hole.

"Ripe for the taking." This time the tone was definitely oriental.

"Wufei?" When no answer came, he wasn't disappointed. He jerked though when a hand cupped his sac and began to fondle his balls. The touch soon moved to his rapidly hardening cock, stroking and coaxing the length to full hardness.

"Very impressive." The slightly nasal tone hit his eardrums.

"Heero?" He didn't expect a reply and didn't get one either.

"I think he's ready."

"No, not quite."

There was the further sound of rustling and then something soft was pushed over the head of his penis and to the base where it was tightened. Then he felt a couple of straps pass around his sac and snug against the tender skin, effectively binding his genitals and preventing his release.

"Now, he's ready."

It was Duo's voice; he'd recognize that seductive tone anywhere. His heart began to race, blood thundered in his ears whilst a cold sweat broke out on his skin. _/ Shit! They are still mad at me for the stunt I_ _pulled a few weeks back at the safe house_. / Quatre clearly remembered the evening's activities where he'd indulged in his little fantasy and shared his love of cheese with all four pilots. /_ Damn!_ / Seeing as how the days then weeks had passed without any attempt at revenge , Quatre had thought that the other pilots had forgiven and forgotten about the incident. He'd begun to relax, let his guard down and now he'd been caught and he only had himself to blame.

/ _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ / How the fuck was he going to get out of this? He hadn't a clue what they intended to do to him; all he could hope for was that it wouldn't involve a lot of pain. He didn't do pain too well, in fact he was allergic to it; he tended to break out in cuts and bruises. He hoped the other four weren't into torture either and would kill him quickly. Idly he wondered if the flamingoes that resided at the oasis were carnivorous.

"Umm... Guys? Can we, errrr... Talk about this? I meant to apologize, really I did, but I've had mission after mission and all and... well... "

"You talk too much."

Quatre whimpered and went to open his mouth again, he figured his oral skills were about the only thing that would get him out of this mess, but as he went to speak so a set of lips descended upon his own, effectively blocking out any words. A tongue pushed forwards forcing him to open his mouth and accept the intruder. He wasn't sure who was kissing him, the blindfold doing its job perfectly. / _Probably Wufei,_ / his mind thought given the slightly spicy flavor, or maybe Heero. He moaned softly as a pair of hands began to run up the inside of his thighs, the hairs on his arms and legs stood up as the goosebumps made a second appearance.

He shivered.

With his sight denied him, his other senses went into overdrive. Touch, taste, audio and smell became enhanced, he was acutely aware of every nerve ending in his body, the movement of the air against his skin, the sounds of bodies moving quietly around him. Their scent permeated his nostrils and the taste lingered on his lips as his invisible seductor left him breathless.

Fingers traced again along his inner thighs and upwards, this time they continued right up to the juncture of his spread legs and ran teasingly over the tender patch of skin behind his balls. He moaned and rocked a little. More touches graced his skin, this time on his chest, smoothing over the flawless skin to pause at his nipples and tease them, pinching and twisting, drawing them into hardened peaks.

Lips returned to his and caught the soft moans while his nipples were assaulted by another tongue. The fingers between his legs slid upwards to investigate his cleft and sent his nervous system into overdrive. Then all touch was gone. He was left, literally hanging.

"Ahhh..…" he moaned. "Please."

He heard a soft chuckle and then the unmistakable sound of an aerosol can being shaken. He tensed, unsure of what to expect. He jumped when a cold substance sprayed over his cock.

"You might like cheese, Quatre, but we all prefer whipped cream." The words were breathed over his ear. Trowa? Or maybe Wufei? Quatre wasn't sure which one had spoken. Then all thought left his head as someone's tongue began to lick at what he assumed was whipped cream on his cock.

"Ahhh..." he moaned.

He swayed in his bonds as a mouth and tongue worked the length of his shaft, from the tip to where the pliant cock ring cinched his need. Another mouth sealed itself over his lips and a tongue caressed his nipples. Quatre thought he was going to pass out with all the stimulation to his already highly aroused body. Just when he thought he had reached his limit, he felt his buttocks parted again and fingers tracing the dip of his cleft, pausing to tease his entrance yet again.

"Oh, Allah," he moaned around the tongue that was currently doing its best to massage his tonsils. He didn't have a clue whose lips he was kissing, whose mouth was laving his nipples, whose fingers teased his crevice or who was sucking on his cock. All he knew was that it felt good... really good.

Then it got better.

His mouth was left bereft but the assault on the rest of his body continued. Now with his mouth free he could moan, pant and beg at will. And he unashamedly did all three. His cheeks were pried apart even more, the finger still stroking and teasing his furrow; then the fingers were gone although his bottom was still spread wide. Something cold drizzled along his cleft, then he heard the unmistakable sound of the can being shaken again and he shivered. As the cool cream was sprayed liberally along his cleft, he yelped and thrust forward, forcing his cock deeper into the mouth that was suckling on it and causing the teeth to nip his chest.

"Nnn..." he moaned. "Cold."

"Don't worry; you'll soon be warmed up." It was Duo's voice that spoke.

"Mmm... I like a little chocolate sauce with my whipped cream." That was distinctly Heero's voice and Quatre shuddered at the lustful tone to it. He had a fair idea of what Heero wanted to do.

He wasn't disappointed.

The warmth of the tongue that licked along his cleft was a stark contrast to the cool cream and chocolate sauce. He squirmed and wriggled under the oral attack and then realized that, that was a bad idea as it pushed his aching cock deeper into the mouth of whoever was sucking him off.

"Ahhh..." he panted. "Oh, Allah, feels so good. Please, please let me come, I can't, I can't take much more of this."

"He talks more than you, Duo," Wufei's voice said.

From the powers of deduction Quatre figured that with Heero rimming him and Duo holding his cheeks apart that it must be Trowa who was sucking on his cock. His powers of deduction though said to hell with trying to figure it out, just relax and enjoy it.

"Can you suggest something to shut him up then? I know what Heero does to me to keep me quiet, maybe it will work on blondie."

With the blindfold firmly in place, Quatre couldn't see the wink and suggestive nod that accompanied Duo's words to Wufei. A moment later though he knew exactly what they had in mind. There was movement in the air and then something large, blunt and sticky sweet brushed against his lips.

His mouth opened automatically.

As the thickness penetrated his mouth so the various different flavors invaded his taste buds. There was the rich, sweet taste of chocolate mingling with the musky spicy taste of Wufei. While normally not one for sweet treats, Quatre couldn't help but think how the chocolate sauce tasted better on Wufei than the cheese had. Hungrily he sucked on the swollen length, enjoying the mix of flavors. He wasn't sure where all this was going and all he could do was hope and pray that when the four had extracted their revenge that they would at least leave him alive.

He didn't ponder the thought for too long though as Heero's tongue pressed deep into his entrance. No wonder Duo seemed so loud at times. This was unbelievable!

As Quatre moaned around his length, the vibrations traveled along his nervous system and sent Wufei soaring even higher with pleasure.

Trowa released Quatre's cock from his mouth and gave the weeping head a soft kiss and gently rubbed the swollen sac.

Quatre mewled around his mouthful.

"Hurry up, Heero. The rest of us want a piece of his ass too," Trowa growled.

"Don't worry, Tro. You'll get to fuck him. Heero's just making sure he's all nicely wet for us," Duo responded seeing as how Heero's mouth was otherwise occupied.

Quatre swallowed. / _Did I heard right? They are all going to fuck me? _/ His silent question was soon answered.

Duo ran a hand along Quatre's back, feeling the muscle shiver under his touch. "That's right, Quatre. You fucked each and every one of us so I think it's only fair that we all get to fuck you in return."

Quatre moaned. / _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ / He could only hope his ass could take it and fervently prayed they would stretch him well.

"I take it you're a virgin, Quatre?" Duo purred.

"Mmmph."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Duo chuckled. "Wufei, would you kindly remove your dick from blondie's mouth so he can talk?"

Wufei grunted in annoyance but complied anyway, easing himself out of the Arab's hot cavern.

"Now, what was that you said, Quatre?"

"I said, yes, I am a virgin." Quatre whispered the words and felt his whole body blush with the revelation and for the first time he was glad of the blindfold so that he couldn't see the looks of ridicule his fellow pilots must be giving him, nor let them see the embarrassment in his eyes.

A gentle hand ran over his bound arms. "Then we will be gentle with you, Quatre." Trowa's voice was soft in his ear.

Heero's tongue left its worship of Quatre's rear, the Sandrock pilot giving a sigh of both relief and disappointment. Heero was really good at that! His body swayed slightly as he was deserted by his companions but he didn't fret as he knew they were still close, he could feel the air move as they did whatever it was they were doing. He heard the shaking of the can again and tensed a little, his ears picked up as low conversation was carried out around him.

"You can't use that!"

"Yes, I can, it will be fine."

"We have to use _something_ otherwise we will hurt him."

"Well, if someone hadn't forgotten the lube."

"I thought you were bringing it."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Just shut up all of you. The cream and sauce should do the job, not to mention Heero's saliva that's already there."

"I hope so."

"Trust me."

"The last time I did that I ended up with singed pubes and burn marks to my..."

The sudden silence was filled with the sound of crickets chirping, than a discrete cough.

"Too much information, Yuy."

"Shall we get back to the task, or rather the ass at hand?" Duo's voice chirped, covering the embarrassing moment.

"Fine, but don't blame me for friction burns."

"Well, I'll take him first if you like, then his passage will be really slick for the rest of you with my cum filling him."

"Don't flatter yourself, Maxwell."

Quatre tried the restraints again, thinking maybe he didn't want to stay around for the fun after all, but his struggles alerted the other pilots to his escape attempt.

"Trying to leave before the party starts?" Trowa's voice ghosted over the shell of his ear.

"Now that's not fair," Heero's voice came from the opposite side to Trowa.

"Pay back is going to be so sweet," purred Duo from behind.

"Especially since all we have for lube is chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

There was a pregnant silence.

"I do believe your boyfriend is getting a sense of humor, Trowa," snickered Duo.

"I suggest you get on with it, Maxwell, before I tie you up as well," growled Wufei.

"Oh, promises, promises."

"Trowa, prep him; Chang, leave my lover alone. Only I'm allowed to tie him up; Duo, stop eating the chocolate sauce." Heero's voice left no room for argument.

Quatre felt something thick and sticky trickle along his cleft again and then a finger rubbed the substance around his entrance before penetrating the tight hole. His hips jumped in reflex.

Trowa was thorough but gentle in his preparation of the Arab, thoroughly stretching the muscle and driving Quatre mad with desire.

Trowa's fingers left his passage and he shuddered as the sound of the shaking can reached his ears. The cool touch of the cream to his rear didn't startle him as much this time, then he heard Duo's evil snicker and immediately tensed. He felt the nozzle of the can push against his loosened hole; a small cry escaped his lips as Duo sent a stream of the cool cream inside his channel.

"There you go, Quatre. I've creamed your channel for you," Duo sniggered.

Quatre could only gasp; the meeting of the heat of his passage and the cold of the cream sending shivers through his body. Then the cream began to melt and trickle out of his anus and down his thighs.

"Who's first?"

"Are we going in numerical order? Reverse numerical order? Or the order in which he fucked us, which is the same as the numerical order so I guess that's a moot point. Or shall we draw straws?" Duo quipped.

"Why don't you just toss a coin, or run a raffle, Maxwell?" Wufei snorted.

"Ohh, testy."

"This is ridiculous," stated Trowa. "You're all carrying on like a bunch of kids. He's not a piece of meat you know."

Quatre felt the hand press gently on his back than something slick rub along his cleft.

"Pass me the cream, please," Trowa asked.

"Looks like Trowa beat us all to it," Duo's voice snickered.

The sound of the can was heard before strong hands pulled his cheeks apart again and something large began to press insistently at his tight hole. Quatre moaned and squirmed as the thick head pushed carefully past the barrier and began to enter his body, forcing the muscle to part and permit the intruder access into his virgin channel. There was a burning sensation at first but nothing too painful. He moaned again as he was filled, sensitive inner tissues opening up and allowing the blunt head to stroke along velvet walls. Quatre was in one way pleased that it was Trowa who was his first. The tall, quiet pilot had a natural inner calm about him, radiated serenity and Quatre knew instinctively that Trowa would be gentle with him.

Entering slowly and carefully, Trowa bit his lip as the exquisite torture of entry threatened to overwhelm him. Quatre's body was reluctant at first to give up its treasures, but once it had accepted the inevitable it opened up to him, welcoming him deep inside. The heat was incredible, the tightness overwhelming and it was perfect. Once he'd seated himself completely, he paused and waited patiently for the channel to adjust to his size.

Quatre panted, his skin flushed pink. Oh, Allah, he felt so full. The throbbing gradually eased as his body compensated for the intrusion and he gave an experimental squeeze of his passage. The muscles rolled and rippled around the shaft buried inside his sheath, exciting him in a way he'd only dreamed.

Feeling the tenseness beginning to dissipate, so Trowa began his withdrawal. He pulled out slowly, feeling the grip of the warm, moist walls as they tried to hold on to his disappearing cock. When he'd pulled out as far as the head, he thrust his hips forward again, pushing the tender tissue aside as he sought out Quatre's prostate. The more he moved; the more accommodating Quatre's sheath became. Slowly but steadily Trowa built a rhythm, in, out, in, out, the tempo rising a little as the act continued.

Duo watched, his hungry eyes devouring the scene eagerly. His own cock ached and throbbed between his legs; he reached down and began to fondle himself, needing some form of stimulation to his eager flesh. He felt Heero move behind him and run a teasing finger along his cleft.

"Getting a little turned on, are we?" he murmured as his finger circled Duo's tiny entrance.

"Mmmm... Who wouldn't?" Duo stated and pushed back against his lover's teasing digit.

Thrusting steadily, Trowa could feel the heat of his orgasm building in his gut.

Wufei shifted in front of the bound 04 pilot and grasped the restrained cock that blushed red with need. He rubbed his thumb across the tiny slit, spreading the droplets around and teasing the organ.

"Please," moaned Quatre.

"What do you want?" Wufei responded.

"Let me come."

"Ahh.. I think not."

"Please, I need to."

"Patience. You will get to come... Eventually."

Quatre groaned and then cried out as Trowa found his sweet spot. Stars danced in his head and his body convulsed, the tight leather cock ring and bindings to his sac the only thing containing his release from leaving his body.

When the tip of his cock brushed against the gland and sent Quatre's world white so the channel that surrounded Trowa squeezed tight. Unable to hold back any longer Trowa pushed his hips forth, sinking as deep as he could and let his orgasm take him. His cock swelled and pulsed as jets of fluid left his body to be swallowed by Quatre's channel.

Wufei watched his lover's face contort with pleasure as he reached his release. To Wufei it was an exciting, arousing picture. The look of pure bliss as the body tightened and shuddered was one he could appreciate until the end of his days.

Trowa slumped forwards over Quatre's back, body twitching as he rode the last waves of his orgasm, beneath him the blonde trembled with the need to find his own release, Wufei's gentle stroking of his cock not helping his cause any.

Trowa recovered enough and slipped his softening organ from inside the Arab, smiling as he saw the mixture of cream, chocolate sauce and semen dribbling out of the hole. He changed places with Wufei and pressed a kiss to the bruised lips of Quatre. "So sweet,' he murmured.

Quatre didn't get a chance to reply; Wufei had spread him open and positioned himself at the leaking hole, then pushed deep, entering the blonde with one quick forward thrust. The torment began again for Quatre, once more he was filled with a heated shaft, once more the friction along his walls was tantalizing, teasing him mercilessly. He knew it had to be Wufei who was fucking him now. The steady methodical strokes reminded him of how precise Wufei was when doing his Katas, besides, he could hear Duo off to the side moaning quietly which meant Heero must be pleasuring the American.

Wufei groaned as the heat and tightness gripped his shaft. He knew he wasn't going to last long, the teasing and the build up had all been too much for him, and now the freshness and warmth of Quatre's passage would see his release come quickly. Feverishly he began to thrust his hips, plunging into paradise and then leaving the haven only to return seconds later.

Trowa's hand disappeared between the 04 pilot's spread thighs and rubbed over the hardened sac, Quatre's balls swollen and prominent against the bindings that held his orgasm at bay. Fingertips ghosted over the silky skin, teasing and tormenting with their feather touches.

Feeling his release building to the point of no return, Wufei welcomed it. His body drew taut as his seed flowed from his tightened balls along his shaft and spurted from the tip, adding to the mix already occupying Quatre's channel.

"C'mon, 'Fei. You've had your justice; stop hogging him and let the rest of us have a go."

Wufei cracked open an ebony eye. "Always whining, Maxwell." But he pulled out of the blonde's passage none the less.

Quatre couldn't help the small wince as Wufei left his body. He was beginning to feel a little sore but nothing too painful... yet. The gentle hand that had been caressing his sac also left him and he whimpered, "Please."

"Not yet, Quatre. You made all of us wait for our release; you pushed us to the edge and left us hanging. Now it's your turn to suffer."

Funny, Quatre didn't think that Heero would be... vindictive?

There was movement again as someone ran a teasing finger along his cleft, pausing to finger the leaking hole. Cool air whispered over his anus as his cheeks were spread for the third time but he didn't have any time to think as the head of his cock was coated in cream again and an agile tongue began to lick enthusiastically. His body was consumed with pleasure and he guessed it was Heero fucking him this time, each stroke perfectly executed, angled just right to connect with his prostate time and time again. The pre-cum trickled from his cock to mix with the other cream that adorned the head, only to be licked away. He assumed it was Duo who now nursed at his groin.

"Ahhh... Nnn..." His usually eloquent tongue deserted him momentarily as his brain shut down all unnecessary functions and chose to operate on minimal power, concentrating all its efforts on enjoying the pleasure currently short circuiting his system. Quatre knew he was going to hell; nothing this sinfully good would ever be available in heaven.

Heero's cobalt blue eyes were glazed with lust as his hands gripped Quatre's hips to hold the Sandrock pilot steady as he pounded into that sweet ass. Despite Wufei and Trowa having already staked their claim, the passage was still extremely tight. The deposits the other two had left made his advance and retreat much easier, acting as a natural lube. He dropped his gaze to watch his length slide in and out of that milky ass. With each appearance of his cock he smirked, noting the mixture of melted cream, chocolate sauce and semen, knowing his own would soon be added to the mix. Heero groaned as he felt his balls beginning to tighten, the visual stimulation proving his downfall and he felt his perfect control beginning to slip.

Duo cleaned all the cream from Quatre's cock, enjoying the mingling flavors in his mouth. He blew lightly over the nearly purple head and then backed off, wanting to watch his lover take the blonde and reach his climax. He shift to kneel behind Heero and began to run his fingers along the crevice of Heero's ass, pausing to tease at the small puckered hole.

"Ahhh..." Heero panted as his climax began to unfurl in his belly.

Trowa and Wufei watched the scene before them, snuggled in each other's arms under a palm tree.

With Duo's fingers teasing his ass, Heero couldn't hold his release any longer. With a keening cry he fell over the edge into nirvana, thrusting himself as deep as he could get into Quatre's very moist channel.

Duo wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, partially supporting him as he shot his load. Soothingly he rubbed his hand along Heero's back, excited by the trembles and jerks passing through the Wing pilot's body as he rode his orgasm to the end.

Slumping, Heero closed his eyes and drew in several shaky breaths before pulling his softening cock from within Quatre. "Your turn," he whispered to Duo as he found the strength to move aside and let the American take up position.

With a grin that would surely have set alarm bells ringing in Quatre's head had he seen it, Duo slithered between Quatre's legs. He spread the cheeks before him and gazed down at the gateway to heaven and the juices it was leaking. He scooped some into his hand and spread it along his length. "You're looking a little full there, Quatre," he snickered. "But I think there's still enough room for a little more *topping*"

Quatre moaned. He hoped he would still be able to walk properly tomorrow, the Maguanac's could ask some very embarrassing questions. He also prayed he wouldn't have a mission for a few days either, he was definitely going to need some down time. Speaking of down, he wondered rather frustratedly if his captors were ever going to let him come. His cock was so swollen it was becoming painful and he was sure his balls were turning blue; and not from the cold either.

Carefully Duo slid inside the well lubricated passage. Despite the slickness from the cream, chocolate and semen that coated the inner lining, Duo could still feel the heat and ripple of the Arab's passage. The firm grip of the velvet walls reminded him yet again how much he enjoyed playing seme. While Heero usually took that role in their relationship and Duo didn't mind in the least being the uke, he still savored the times he got to bury his own cock in exquisite tightness. As he sank to the hilt his eyes closed and a hiss of pleasure escaped his lips. Taking a firm hold of his control and vowing to make this last as long as possible he slowly began to withdraw, pulling back and watching until only the crown remained seated inside. Then with a low groan, he pushed back in only to withdraw again seconds later.

Trowa and Wufei continued to watch the action, wrapped in each other's arms, sated and enjoying the entertainment. Although neither would admit to it, they were both wondering if they would ever get to enjoy the Sandrock pilot again.

Duo began his assault with gusto, building his rhythm and tempo steadily and seeking Quatre's prostate as often as he could. So absorbed in his pleasure he forgot about Heero until a finger probing his ass reminded him that the Japanese boy had a remarkable recovery time and was still around. The finger pressed against his hole and he eagerly pushed back on to it as he pulled from the blonde's body. The finger followed his forward movement as he sank back into 04 and then stayed immobile as he withdrew and pushed back, effectively impaling himself. Duo moaned. At this rate he wouldn't last for too much longer.

"Please..." Quatre panted. He was desperate now; his body had been teased and tormented to the point where he was sure he would die from the overload. He needed to come and come badly. "Please..." he cried out again, "Oh, Allah, please," he sobbed.

Trowa and Wufei both moved together. The Arab had suffered enough.

"I'm close," Duo said in between thrusts and pants. "Release the restraints and let him come, I think he's earned it."

Wufei prepared to kiss Quatre's lips while Trowa reached between those legs and began to remove the straps snugged around Quatre's swollen balls. Once the sac was freed, Trowa rubbed carefully, easing any pain and ensuring the blood flow to the hardened scrotum.

"Ahhh... Nggg..." Duo cried as the fire in his belly snaked forth and exploded from his cock, a shower of sparks lighting behind tightly closed eyelids. His hips jerked reflexively as his climax flowed through and out of him, filling Quatre's already soaked channel.

As Duo reached his end so Trowa released the leather cock ring and dropped it to the ground. Knowing the blonde was about to lose all control he ducked his head and opened his mouth, taking all of Quatre's swollen length into his mouth and sucking hard.

The flood of warmth from Duo's cum in his backside caused Quatre to scream. He felt swift fingers release his cock and balls from their prison as his mouth was plundered. Then his penis was engulfed in a warm, wet heat and suction brought his torment to an end. He screamed again as his fluid was literally sucked from his body, the intensity of his climax taking the last of his reserves from his strung out frame. He surrendered, not only to his climax but also the overwhelming force of it.

He blacked out.

The four pilots felt the fifth member of their group slump in his bonds and quickly sought to steady him. Trowa released the satisfied organ from his mouth, licking his lips as he did so. Duo pulled from the thoroughly saturated passage as Heero withdrew his finger from inside Duo. Wufei grabbed the blonde's shoulders as he slumped into unconsciousness.

"We didn't kill him, did we?" Duo asked, concerned from his place in Heero's arms where he was still recovering himself.

"No, he's just passed out from the intensity of it all, I'd say," replied Wufei.

"He certainly tastes nice."

"Hn, we should get cleaned up," stated Heero looking at the smears of cream, chocolate sauce and other unmentionable liquids adorning all of their bodies.

~ * ~

Quatre awoke to the faint sounds of the oasis. He blinked. His brain began to work as he processed information. He was in a warm bed, inside the bunker. He could have sworn he'd been outside. He frowned as he thought. He didn't remember coming into the bunker or going to bed last night, the last thing he remembered was swimming in the oasis and then walking back towards the hideout. He rubbed his eyes. He could have sworn he'd been grabbed and tied up by his fellow pilots and fucked silly. He lifted the bedclothes and looked down. He was wearing his loose cotton pajama pants. He lifted the waistband and peered inside. He was clean; his soft cock nestled against the thatch of blonde hair. "It must have been a dream," he said out loud and then went to shift from the bed. He winced as soreness in his rear end made its presence clearly known. "Maybe it wasn't a dream," he muttered. Only one way to find out. He slipped from the bed and headed back out to the oasis, following the track that led from the bunker to the water's edge. No matter how hard he looked there wasn't anything, anything at all to say that something had taken place there other than the usual trek along the track.

Quatre stood and stroked his chin as he mulled over the thoughts. Maybe he had dreamed it after all, and then maybe he hadn't. He guessed he would never really know. There was no sign of any of the other four pilots nor any indication that anyone other than himself had been here in the last twenty four hours. Still puzzling over the events, Quatre walked back to the bunker and his room to get dressed, the Maguanacs would be arriving soon. He entered his room and went to get his clothes. He dropped them to the bed and froze. Sitting in the middle of his pillow was a can of whipped cream... and a note.

Carefully he picked up the piece of paper, ears straining for any sound that shouldn't be there. He heard nothing. Opening the note he read the words and a smile graced his lips. He had been forgiven, the other four bore him no malice. He read the words again just to be sure.

_'Quat,_

_It's more fun when you can actively participate. Next time we meet you had better be hard, naked and willing to share._

_01, 02, 03, 05.'_

Quatre found he suddenly liked chocolate sauce and whipped cream as much as he liked cheese.

~ Owari ~


	7. The Sauce of the Matter

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Pairing: 2x1, 2x2

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon.

Rating; NC 17

// indicates thoughts //

Summary: It's hot and Duo's turn to cook. He coaxes Heero into using the barbecue and ends up with a super dog!

Fic 7 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Food Stuff; Barbecue sauce and Hot Dogs.... Setting: A backyard barbecue... Pairings; 1x2 or 3x4... Challenger: Eliza...

Mission Accepted....

"The Sauce of the Matter"

June 2004 ShenLong

It was hot.

Scrap that, it was stifling hot.

Duo shifted again, attempting to find a little breeze from the rather worn out ceiling fan. He sighed and flipped his braid to his other shoulder; his stomach growled, reminding him it was dinner time and it wanted some form of sustenance.

As hungry as he was, Duo was reluctant to cook.

To feed himself meant he had to cook; to cook meant he had to turn the stove on and turning the stove on meant heat. More heat to the already sweltering house. He lifted his sweaty t-shirt and used the hem to wipe his face, and copped a nose full of unwelcome body odor. "Phew! I really need a shower," he muttered to himself. That would make three so far today, but who was counting? He caught a movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head. Heero stood in the doorway.

"You hungry?" came the nasal tone.

"Silly question," Duo replied.

"It's your turn to cook dinner."

"I know," Duo sighed. "But it's too hot to cook, Heero. It's already like a sauna in here and if I turn the stove on, I'm sure the house will begin to melt," Duo pouted.

"Hn."

"And I'm flat broke so take away is out of the question."

A grunt and Heero shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. Then the proverbial light bulb went off over his head. "I can fire up the barbecue."

"Nice choice of words, Heero. Just remember it's a gas one, not one that uses coals and _not_ designed to blow up."

Heero scowled. "That wasn't my fault."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Sure it wasn't, buddy."

"No one told me it was gas."

"Heero. For someone who used to plan missions down to the very last detail, who can hack into any computer system known to man, you sure can be dense when it comes to common sense, everyday things," Duo sighed. "Look, go start up the barbecue, I'll bring out the meat then I'm gonna go take another shower. Just remember this is a gas one and has an electronic ignition. Turn the gas on then push the button, the thing will fire up by itself. Leave the explosive tactics to those who know what they're doing."

Heero scowled but went off to wrestle with the barbecue anyway. It wasn't his fault that the last one had blown up; he was used to those barbies that used coals or wood, not gas. He'd only poured a little petrol onto the coals and dropped a match to them, not knowing that it was a gas ring sitting in the middle under the hot plate, or that he'd knocked the knob to the 'on' position whilst setting up the coals.

/ _Well, the next door neighbors had needed a skylight_, / he consoled himself. Shame that they hadn't thought so or that the shape resembled the hot plate; at least the tree had mostly recovered and the lawn only had a few burnt patches still to regrow from the raining of coals. It had been a pity about the chook pen though. Idly he wondered if the chickens would ever start laying again.

He left his thoughts in the back of his mind as he uncovered the shiny new model and lifted the lid. A gleaming hot plate and grill shone back at him as if daring him to dirty their surface. He scowled and studied the various knobs and switches, then opted to read the instructions pasted to the inside of the open lid.

'Turn on gas bottle.' That was easy done. 'Turn desired knob in clockwise direction.' He looked at the four knobs and turned them all clockwise. 'Depress ignition button.' Now where was that again? Oh yeah, there.

*Whoosh*

Heero blinked as the barbecue burst into life. Gingerly he checked his eyebrows. Only a slight singeing this time. Good. This barbecue business was a piece of cake!

***

While Heero disappeared outside to light the barbecue, so Duo dragged himself from the couch and went to the kitchen. He opened the 'fridge door and let the cool air play over his skin, he wondered if it would be possible for him to crawl inside the 'fridge and stay there, at least until summer was over. Thinking better of it, he rummaged around until he located the sausages and hamburger patties. Fetching them out, he dropped them onto a plate, snagged the bottle of oil and barbecue utensils, then headed out the back to the patio and hopefully the still-in-one-piece barbecue. He couldn't help the grin when he stepped outside; Heero was eyeing the barbecue, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I see you got it going then."

"Hai."

"Here's the food." Duo dropped the plate, food, oil and utensils to the small patio table.

"Arigato." Heero turned to the table and picked up the oil. He dribbled some onto the hot plate and spread it around with the egg slice.

Duo watched from the side. "Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Don't you ever get hot?"

Heero gave him a *look*.

"It has to be at least 40 degrees out here, the barbecue is going and you're in jeans and a T-shirt. You can't tell me, you're not hot?"

Heero looked down at his attire and frowned. Then a wicked smirk played over his face; fortunately, Duo missed it. "Iie, I'm okay."

"Sheesh!" Duo rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go take another shower. You should change into something cooler too. When I get out, I'll throw together a salad. Back soon, buddy."

Heero watched him go, then once he was sure that Duo was in the shower, he snuck inside.

***

Duo felt a little better after the shower. Stepping out, he toweled off the excess water then slipped on a pair of shorts. They were the shortest pair he owned, barely covering his ass, but given the heat, they were the most comfortable. Feeling a little better, Duo headed back to the kitchen to make up the salad. Once the task was done, Duo fetched a couple of plates, sauce and the buttered hot dog rolls. With his arms full, he carried the lot outside to the barbecue, levering his way through the back door using his hips, feet and back. Strolling over to the table his eyes sought out his lover, found him and nearly dropped his load. Duo ogled the back of his boyfriend appreciatively. "Nice buns," he muttered.

"Pardon?" Heero smirked.

"Umm... I said, nice buns," Duo replied and held up the bag of hot dog rolls for Heero to see.

"Aa." Heero turned back to the barbecue, the smirk still on his face.

Duo slumped into a chair. As if it wasn't hot enough, Heero had to go and do *that*. He snuck another glance at his lover. Heero had taken Duo's advice and changed into something cooler - much cooler. In fact all he was wearing was a smirk and an apron that said 'Kiss the cook' on it and nothing else. Duo had a completely unhindered view of Heero's pert ass and it wasn't doing much to lower the temperature; if anything it had just risen by several notches.

Turning the patties and sausages over, Heero threw a casual glance at his lover and snickered. It appeared that Duo was having a hard time with his current standard of dress; or rather, lack of. That would teach the American to comment on his attire.

Duo caught the quiet snicker and gave his lover's back a positively evil look. Two could play at that game! He reached for a hot dog bun and opened it up, grabbing the barbecue sauce he drizzled it along the two sides of the bread roll; then with a wicked gleam in his eye, he strolled over to Heero. "Any of those dogs cooked yet?"

"Hn." Heero picked up one of the cooked sausages and dropped it into the offered bun, trying to ignore the finger that traced along his cleft.

"Ahhh... Thanks, Heero." Duo leaned back against one of the patio support poles, crossed his legs at the ankle and raised the hot dog to eye level. He scrutinized the food before him, noting the plumpness of the sausage, how the sauce and melting butter coated the piece of meat.

Heero watched from the corner of his eye. / _Just what is my tormenting lover up to now?_ / he thought.

Making sure that Heero could see what he was doing; Duo carefully slid the sausage along the length of the bun, pushing it through from one end to poke out the other. Back and forth, in and out the sausage traveled, mimicking an act familiar to both of them.

Heero groaned inwardly and felt his own flesh stirring between his legs.

Pushing the sausage until it poked out one end of the bun, Duo darted out his tongue, licking the end of the sausage suggestively. Then he took the first inch into his mouth and began to suck. "Mmm... Nice."

Heero's cock now stood fully to attention, pushing the apron out a bit. Heero knew first hand how talented that tongue was, what deliciously sinful things it could do. He wondered if it were possible to be jealous of a hot dog.

Noting the reactions he was invoking in his lover, Duo closed his eyes and sucked harder on the meat, then pulling the sausage out a little more he nibbled delicately on the end. He threw his lover a teasing look.

"Do you have to do *that*?" Heero stated, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Do what, Hee-chan?" Duo replied innocently.

"That!" Heero nodded at the hot dog.

"I'm only enjoying the flavor of the meat, Heero," Duo purred. "You know how much I like to savor the taste, lick off all the sauce, run my tongue over the heat and suck out all the juices." Duo knew what sort of an effect his innuendo would have on his lover.

Actually he was banking on it.

He wasn't disappointed.

He sucked again on the end of the sausage, making slurping noises. "Mmm... delicious."

Heero couldn't take the teasing anymore. He dropped the utensils to the barbecue and crossed the distance with two long strides to stand before his tormenting lover.

Duo found himself nose to nose with a frustrated looking Heero. "Umm. Something the matter, Heero?"

"You know damn well what the matter is," Heero growled as he pushed his hips against Duo's.

"Oh, Heero. You hiding something there?" Duo teased.

Heero leaned in close and claimed Duo's lips in a heated kiss, one that left the American far hotter than he'd been so far.

Duo moaned as his shorts shrank and the hot dog slipped from his fingers.

Both men were panting when they broke apart. Duo ground his hips against Heero's. "You have something better for me to feed on?"

"I have the perfect hot dog for you, Duo. All hot, long and ready for your mouth," Heero smirked and pulled back a little, grabbing the apron and yanking it to the side to reveal his more than ready erection. The head was wet with dew, plump and ripe for the taking.

Duo licked his lips. "I see it's oozing juices so it must be ready to eat."

"Hai. It's more than ready," Heero replied huskily.

"Mmmm." Duo slithered down the pole and dropped to his knees. He took the shaft in his hand and studied the organ intently. "There's something missing."

"Huh?" Heero's eyes were half lidded, his body screaming for stimulation. "What do you mean there's something missing?" Heero looked down. All his equipment was there all right and he was sure he would have noticed if anything had disappeared, so what the hell was Duo going on about?

"You should know a hot dog isn't a hot dog without sauce, Heero." Duo's voice was low and seductive. He shuffled slightly to the side and grabbed the bottle of sauce off the table. Holding it over Heero's cock he dribbled thick barbecue sauce over the head and along the length. Satisfied that his 'sausage' was coated well enough, he dropped the plastic bottle to the ground and returned to his 'food'.

"That's better." Duo's tongue flicked out and ran over the covered head, licking up the sauce and pre-cum mixed with it. "Mmm... Lovely."

Heero's eyes crossed and his legs threatened to give way as his cock was licked enthusiastically. He grabbed for the pole, missed, stumbled slightly then grabbed again. Success. With his hands firmly braced against the pole, he let his eyes close and his mouth hang open, panting his pleasure.

Duo snickered as Heero fought to keep himself upright. He grabbed Heero's hips to help steady his lover and then began his torture in earnest. He worked his tongue over the shaft, licking at the tangy sauce, enjoying the flavor of Heero mixed with the liquid. His taste buds came alive processing the many subtle flavors and categorizing them. They all came under the same heading. Delicious.

Sucking on the tip, Duo slowly opened his mouth and took in more of Heero's length swallowing carefully until he had all of Heero in his mouth. He worked back along the shaft, cheeks hollowed as he sucked happily away. The only heat he was feeling now was the fire in his groin. He moaned softly around the shaft as his hand strayed to rub the bulge in his shorts.

Heero was finding it extremely difficult to breathe. Duo's mouth and tongue were far too talented and the braided man knew it. Heero had often succumbed to his lover's oral ministrations; willingly or not, it was one of many ways his partner used to get what he wanted, not that Heero minded. It was just another of the games they played. Heero would never deny his partner anything, but getting the American to 'work' for it was part of the game, and Heero enjoyed it immensely, even if he wouldn't admit to it. "Aaaa..." he moaned as Duo's tongue licked at his balls. Shit, he was _good_!

Duo was enjoying himself; he loved to suck his boyfriend off, delighting in the feel of the hard organ under the baby soft skin against his tongue. Feeling the size of his partner filling his mouth, tickling his tonsils, it was almost as good as making love - almost. Unable to bear the pressure of his restricted groin, he lowered the zipper of his shorts and pulled his cock out, moaning softly around his partner's shaft as he stroked his own ample length.

Hips began to push of their own volition into Duo's mouth. Heero could feel the heat now, even if it wasn't the weather. His orgasm was so close he could almost touch it. His jaw hung slack as he panted, desperately trying to draw oxygen into his lungs. He would quite willingly barbecue hot dogs every day if it led to this! He groaned again as Duo slid along his shaft, tongue flicking, mouth sucking.

Pumping his own cock with one hand, the other hand still resting on Heero's hip, Duo was in heaven and hell at the same time. The sauce mixed perfectly with Heero's own unique flavor, driving his desire to greater heights. His own cock was heavy in his hand, his balls swollen with their need and he could feel his release pushing against the frayed edges of his control. Knowing how close his climax was, he began to redouble his oral efforts, determined to bring Heero over the edge and into nirvana with him.

"Aaa... Too good, Duo. I, I, I'm gonna...." Heero squeezed his eyes shut, his legs turning to jelly as his seed pulsed through his cock and emptied into Duo's waiting throat.

Feeling the organ swell in his mouth, Duo knew Heero was about to come, Heero's words confirming the fact. Seconds later the hot liquid splashed against the back of his throat and he eagerly swallowed. These were the best kind of juices. A few more tugs to his own cock and the heat of his climax tore through him, spilling from the slit and coating his hand.

Heero's body jerked as he rode the waves of his orgasm, pleasure washed through his nervous system almost drowning him as the euphoria lingered. Duo's mouth was still suckling gently on his over sensitive cock, milking all his fluid from him and leaving him spent.

Duo's body also spasmed, his hips continuing to thrust gently as his hand slowed over the softening organ. With his own release shuddering through his body and Heero's coating his throat, he was in heaven, and didn't particularly want to leave.

As the last of the after shocks left him and Duo's mouth finally released his now limp cock so Heero's legs gave way completely and he sank to his knees next to his lover. Arms wound around his shoulders and he found himself looking into Duo's sated violet eyes.

"That was..."

"Yeah, I like your sauce coated hot dog, Heero."

"Hentai."

Duo chuckled and then sniffed the air. "Heero, did you turn off the barbecue?"

"Fuck!"

They scrambled to their feet and shot across to the barbecue where smoke billowed happily.

Duo picked up the tongs and lifted a charcoal piece of meat from the hot plate. "Well, I think that's a little too well done for me."

"Hn."

"I know I like my meat cooked but not to that extent!"

"I always thought you preferred your meat rare."

"Huh?" Duo turned to face his lover.

Heero peeled the apron from his body and tossed it aside to stand completely nude in front of his lover.

Duo's face broke into a wide grin. "Come to think of it, Heero. You're right!" He turned the barbecue off, snagged the bottle of sauce and grabbed Heero's hand, pulling the Japanese man towards the house. "Come on, Hee-chan. I'm starving!"

~ Owari ~


	8. Honey Honey

Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Warnings: Lemon, PWP, fluff, OOC?

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 13x6x4

Summary: Quatre has been captured by OZ and is about to be interrogated. He manages to escape and indulge in a game of hide and seek with Zechs and Treize. What happens when they catch him though?

/ Indicates Thoughts /

Fic 8 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Challenge; A bored Quatre playing hide and seek in an OZ officer's club. Pairing: 13x6x4.

Food stuff: Peanut butter and Honey. Challenger: Lady Midnight

...Mission accepted.....

"Honey, Honey."

June 2004 ShenLong

"Where the fuck are you?" Zechs muttered under his breath as he gazed around. He was standing in one of the lounges of the officer's club, hands on hips, eyes scanning the immediate area for his 'escapee'.

He'd been escorting the Gundam Pilot 04, otherwise known as Quatre Winner, to the interrogation room when the little bugger had suddenly spun around, punched him lightly on the shoulder, shouted; "Tag, you're it" and disappeared into the officer's club.

Needless to say, Zechs, once he'd gotten over the shock and blinked a couple of times, immediately gave chase. The officer's club was deserted seeing as how most of the officers were either on duty, sleeping or away on leave. Stepping inside, Zechs locked the door behind him, not that it would really do much good in keeping 04 contained. This _was_ after all one of the Gundam pilots.

Zechs studied the room once more. "I suggest you give yourself up, 04. There is no escape."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Zechs whirled around, the voice had come from somewhere near the large bookcase by the far wall. "I do not need to remind you that you are under arrest, in an OZ base, surrounded by OZ soldiers and wanted for questioning. There is no way you can escape from here," Zechs said as he slowly made his way towards the far side of the room.

"Now don't go and spoil my fun, Zechs. It's been ages since I enjoyed a good game of hide and seek."

The voice came once more from the far side and Zechs grew confident that he was closing in on his prey. "In case you have forgotten, 04, there is a war going on and this isn't the time to play games. May I remind you that you are my prisoner and I intend to interrogate you." Zechs closed in on the bookcase.

"You don't have to remind me there's a war going on, Zechs. At least a little fun helps you to forget about the fighting for a bit; and if I'm your prisoner, how come I'm not in your custody anymore?" The laugh that followed only angered Zechs more.

"I _will_ find you, 04," he said as he rounded the end of the bookcase and prepared to pounce.

"I tell you what, Zechs. You find me and you can interrogate me any way you wish."

This time the voice held a distinctively seductive tone to it and Zechs wondered if he'd heard right. "Oh, I'll interrogate you all right," he mumbled and then jumped.

"You'll have to do better than that," came the chuckle from somewhere behind him.

Zechs spun around again but the little blonde was gone. "Fuck!" He had to find his prisoner and quickly. Heaven forbid if any of this ever got out; he'd never live it down.

"Giving up already?" came the teasing voice.

Zechs growled and followed the sound of the voice, exiting the smaller reading room and entering the larger lounge area. He looked around. Chairs were scattered about, as were tables. Large drapes hung over the windows and tapestries adorned the walls. Off to one side lay the dining area and to the other the door that led through to the gymnasium and pool. Now which way had that elusive pilot gone?

Zechs opted to try the dining room area first and strode in, head held high, hair billowing out behind him and eyes searching furiously for the missing pilot.

"Lose something?"

Zechs froze and turned slowly around. There, seated in the corner, half in shadow sat his commanding officer, Treize Kushrenada.

/_Shit! I'm so screwed!/_ "Ummm... sorry sir, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Obviously. But you didn't answer my question."

"Errr... What question was that?"

"I asked if you had lost something," Treize repeated, then resumed what he'd been doing.

/_Is that a peanut butter sandwich?/_ "Why would you think I'd lost something, sir?" /_It is a peanut butter sandwich!/_

"Oh, nothing really. Just the fact that you came bolting in here seconds after I saw pilot 04 dive off through the other door. I presume it was pilot 04?"

Zechs swallowed hard and lowered his head. "Yes, sir. It was pilot 04. He,… he escaped custody and ran off in here. I'm in the processes of recapturing him. There shouldn't be any problem; I expect to have him back in custody any second now." Zechs fervently hoped that his Commanding Officer would buy it.

One raised, forked eyebrow greeted his gaze.

Treize didn't buy it. / _Shit!_ /

"I think that maybe you could use a hand." Treize stood up and brushed a few crumbs from his uniform.

"That's quite all right, sir. There's no need for you to bother yourself. I'm sure I can handle this by myself."

"It's no bother, Lieutenant. In fact," Treize's voice lowered to a husky tone. "I think I rather like the thought of the thrill of the chase and the spoils at the end of it."

Zechs suddenly wished that the uniform pants he wore weren't quite so tight. "Really, sir. You don't have too..."

Treize moved across and brushed against Zechs as he passed, making sure his fingers connected with Zechs' upper thighs. "Oh, but I want to, Lieutenant. Actually, I insist you let me assist in the recapture of the pilot; then I'm sure that between the two of us we can come up with an interesting way to punish the prisoner for escaping, not to mention punishment for yourself for allowing the prisoner to get away in the first place."

Zechs shivered and barely held a moan in check. The soft, teasing touch to his thigh combined with the seductive promise in his Commander's voice only served to make his half hard cock rise fully to attention. "Well, if you insist on helping me, sir, I suggest we move to the other room and locate 04. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can discipline him." Zechs moved towards the door, Treize right behind him and wishing that Zechs would remove his jacket so he could enjoy a much better view of that tight ass.

They entered the gymnasium area first and paused in the doorway, eyes scanning around. A small movement to the side caught Zechs' eye and he motioned to the General. Slowly and quietly Zechs moved across the floor towards the bench press, as he rounded the end of it so he made a dive forward but the elusive pilot had already begun his escape, laughing at the man he left floundering for balance behind him.

Treize came at the pilot from the opposite direction. Quatre saw him at the last minute and swerved, did a quick dodge behind the cycling machine, cleared the rowing apparatus with one leap, shot across the mats, detoured by the pommel horse to avoid Zechs and aimed for the door to take him through to the indoor pool. Treize dived and made a grab for his arm as he shot through, unbalancing Quatre enough that he tripped on the edge of the pool and fell in.

"Shit! He'll drown, he's got 'cuffs on," shouted Zechs and immediately dived into the pool after Quatre.

Treize stood by the edge and watched, ready to help, concern etched into his face. Seconds later, two blonde heads broke the surface, one spluttering and laughing, the other spluttering and growling.

Treize's look switched to one of amusement as the pair drew close to the edge of the pool. He reached a hand down to the raised 'cuffed ones of Quatre and assisted him out of the pool while Zechs pulled himself out using the steps. Within moments, the two rather soggy blondes were standing at the edge of the pool, dripping onto the concrete. Staring at the pair, Treize shook his head and began to laugh.

"Well, at least one of us is amused," said Zechs as he surveyed his rather wet state.

Quatre joined in with the laughter as he took in his own and Zechs' soaked condition. As his eyes traveled the length of the other man so they came to a screeching halt, right at Zechs' groin. He blinked and licked his lips.

04 wasn't the only one interested in Zechs' groin either. Treize's eyes had also perused the tall frame and come to a halt, lingering on the nice package.

The white, military pants that formed the basis of the OZ uniform were obviously not designed to be soaked. Well, at least not while they were being worn anyway. The thin material had become transparent once wet and it was quite clear to his two companions that Zechs wore no underwear underneath those deliciously tight pants. A fact Zechs became painfully aware of as he noticed exactly where the other twos' gazes now lingered.

He felt himself grow hot under their scrutiny; his cheeks flushed and with horror he realized he was getting hard.

"I think you should both get out of those wet things before you catch your death of cold," said Treize.

Noting Zechs' rather nice outline, Quatre couldn't help but shiver and a soft moan escaped his throat.

Quickly Treize moved to the benches and picked up a couple of large towels; he handed one to Zechs then looked at the smaller blonde. "You realize I cannot remove the 'cuffs?"

Quatre nodded.

"Which means I will have to remove your clothing for you."

Quatre flushed.

As Zechs began to strip away his own wet uniform, he couldn't help but watch eagerly as his commanding officer proceeded to remove the prisoner's clothing.

"I'm afraid I will have to cut your shirt and vest from you," said Treize apologetically.

"It's okay," murmured Quatre. The man's hands upon his body were doing all sorts of strange and lovely things to his senses. When Treize removed his pants and boxers, he trembled.

Quickly Treize wrapped the towel around the slender form and began to rub briskly, making sure to feel the pilot up as best he could without it being obvious. "We need to warm you up," he said softly.

"Oh, yes, please," whispered Quatre.

Zechs' body, already stripped and now wearing the towel around his hips, was reacting to the sight of the General on one bent knee, toweling down the prisoner, noting the extra attention being paid to the pilot's groin area. At the mention of warming up, his cock began to swell between his legs. He could think of several ways to warm up, all of them involving the two creatures before him and a lot of moaning. He moved closer to the pair, standing behind Quatre and putting his hands upon the pilot's shoulders. "Would you like to be warmed up?" he purred and rubbed himself against Quatre's back.

"Oh, Allah, yes," hissed Quatre as he felt the length of the soldier under the towel push against his pert ass.

Treize smiled up at the pair, his own pants having become decidedly tighter and a lot more uncomfortable. "Shall we move into the other room? It's a bit warmer and a lot more comfortable in there than in here."

Treize led the way back into the gymnasium and over to where the pommel horse stood with mats scattered around it. Once they came to a halt so he began to remove his own clothes, his eyes continuing to watch the two delicious blondes as they began to 'warm' each other up.

Zechs turned Quatre around and claimed the pilot's lips with his own in a hungry kiss. Despite the fragile look of the youth, Zechs knew Quatre was a lot stronger than he appeared. He forced his tongue against Quatre's lips, pleased when the pilot opened up to him. He dived inside and took command of the boy's mouth, tongue roaming and searching for tender spots, finding them and reducing the 04 pilot to a puddle of hormones.

Whilst the two blondes became better acquainted so Treize finished removing his clothes, seeing as they were distracted with each other, he ducked out into the dining room and returned moments later, a jar and plastic bottle in his hands. He set the items down on the floor and moved to intercept the pair still locked at the lip. He ran his hands down Zechs' sides, feeling the subtle shift of muscle beneath the skin and palms of his hands. When he reached the towel that adorned those slender hips, his deft fingers tugged it free from the tuck and pulled it away from Zechs' body, leaving the tall man completely nude. "Much better," Treize moaned appreciatively.

Unable to use his own hands as they were 'cuffed, Quatre moaned his own need into the Lieutenant's mouth.

Zechs smiled to himself as he felt the smaller man's cock pushing against his thigh and he returned the gesture by rubbing his own erection against the flat stomach.

Treize stroked his own ample length whilst watching the pair before him, they truly were two gorgeous creatures to watch, each giving soft mewls and whimpers of need.

Zechs moved and grabbed the small pilot. He lifted him up to sit upon the pommel horse, then spread 04's legs apart and licked his lips as he eyed the nice length that jutted out from Quatre's groin, weeping with frustration. He was at the perfect level to taste the boy but before he could lower his head and take the organ into his mouth, Treize stepped forward.

"Let me make it a little more sweet,… a little more tempting for you," he whispered seductively and then poised the plastic bottle of honey above Quatre's cock. He squeezed the bottle and drizzled the sticky, amber liquid along the hardened shaft and over the thick head, coating Quatre's entire length with sweet honey.

Quatre moaned again, his cock throbbed for attention, his balls ached with need and he desperately wanted some form of friction. Seeing the honey dribbling along his shaft and dripping to the floor, sparked his need further and when Zechs began to lower his mouth towards him it was all he could do to stop himself from begging.

Eyeing the sweet treat appreciatively, Zechs lowered his head once more, his tongue darting out to lap at the drops of honey that gathered at the tip. The reaction from his prisoner was electric. Hips thrust up searching for more stimulation, stimulation Zechs was happy to provide.

Once more Treize backed off and watched the pair. The sight of the Lieutenant giving head to the smaller pilot was a truly erotic sight and Treize thought he was going to come from witnessing the act alone. Unable to bear watching, Treize desperately wanted to participate. He picked up the other jar and opened it while whilst moving behind Zechs and dropping to his knees. He spread Zechs' cheeks with one hand, the fingers of his other hand dipping into the jar and returning with a generous amount of peanut butter on them. He began to smear the thick butter over Zechs' cleft, brushing over the small pucker and teasing gently. Satisfied with his handiwork, he licked his fingers clean and then spread Zechs wide.

His tongue began to lick along the crevice, enjoying the mix of flavors, the peanut butter sticky, yet providing a lovely contrast to the silkiness of Zechs' cleft. He began to lick, suck and probe with enthusiasm.

The moaning from Zechs' throat vibrated around Quatre's cock and he tried in vain to force himself deeper into that warm mouth. Zechs was driving him insane with need, his mouth working over the stiffness of his shaft, teasing at the slit and tonguing his balls. His vision was blurring and his body covered with a light sheen of sweat. He made the mistake of opening his eyes; immediately they fixated on Treize, who was now kneeling behind his tormentor, licking and sucking away at Zechs' ass as if he were starving. "Oh, shit!" he mumbled. This was too erotic for words.

"Ahh..…" Zechs moaned as Treize's tongue probed inside his ass; reluctantly, he let Quatre's cock slip from his mouth so as to give voice to his pleasure. While he was distracted, Quatre wriggled around and turned himself over, draping his chest across the pommel horse and presenting his ass to Zechs.

"Please... Fuck me," he begged.

Zechs' cock throbbed, his balls ached and his ass was in heaven. Treize's tongue doing all sorts of wonderful things to him and driving him mad with need. Somehow a bottle made its way into his hand and he took it, barely able to comprehend what to do with Treize's tongue rimming him so expertly. Somehow he managed to get the lid open and squeeze the amber substance along Quatre's crevice. He was vaguely aware that the liquid was sticky and the word 'honey' sprang to mind. At that point in time though he really didn't care what he used as lube, just as long as he could bury his cock deep inside 04's ass and get some relief from the ache in his groin. Dropping the bottle to the side, he pushed a finger inside Quatre's begging ass and began the task of preparing the hole for his much bigger cock.

Treize had licked Zechs' ass completely clean, the taste of peanuts mixing with the unique taste of his subordinate. He was aware that their prisoner was now face down on the pommel horse and Zechs busy prepping the pilot. His own cock was heavy and swollen between his legs and he couldn't wait to be buried deep inside the luscious hole that dripped with his saliva. He reached for more of the paste and smeared it over the entrance, the buttery substance becoming less sticky and more slippery as it mixed with the remnants of his saliva and the heat and moistness of Zechs' passage. While Treize wouldn't admit to it, peanut butter and honey were one of his weaknesses. The other was the Lieutenant. Combine the two together and Treize became a complete slave to his desire.

He plunged his fingers in deep, massaging those hot, velvet walls and teasing the muscle into submission.

Both Quatre and Zechs were panting now, their respective channels being stretched and readied for more pleasure.

"Please, Zechs, take me, I'm ready," groaned Quatre.

Zechs removed his fingers, picked up the bottle of honey and somehow managed to coat his length. Dropping the bottle to the floor again he spread 04's cheeks and positioned himself at Quatre's entrance. Gently he nudged the head of his cock forward, pushing through the barrier and into the heat of the young pilot's body. "Ahhh... So tight," he moaned as his penis was swallowed. Once he was seated to the hilt, he paused, giving the small blonde a chance to adjust to his size and also because Treize was preparing to enter him.

As Zechs began to position himself to enter the pilot so Treize removed his fingers and coated his own length with peanut butter, smoothing it over his shaft and making sure he was well coated. While it wasn't the most ideal of lubes to use, it was better than none at all and going it dry. It would at least provide some measure of slickness and make things a little easier on both himself and the Lieutenant. Carefully he began his own entrance, mindful of the fact that Zechs was buried inside the small pilot.

The muscle parted at his request and inch by inch he pressed into the tight passage of Zechs. When he couldn't penetrate any further, Zechs having taken all his length into his sheath, he paused, frantically trying to reclaim some of his control. Seconds passed as each of the three adjusted to the new sensations and then Quatre began to tighten his muscles, squeezing Zechs' cock and letting him know he was ready for some action.

Zechs groaned and began to shift his hips, ultimately telling Treize that he too was ready.

As Treize began to pull out so Zechs' body followed, retreating from 04's passage until only the tip remained inside. Quatre's anal muscles clamped down in an effort to keep the hard shaft from leaving completely.

"Demanding little bugger, aren't you?" Zechs murmured to the little blonde. Not that he could talk. His passage was also clenching around Treize, preventing the General's cock from leaving.

"You have no idea," murmured Quatre in a sultry tone. "Now fuck me, both of you. Hard. I know you want to, so what are you waiting for?"

Zechs wondered to himself just how something that appeared so innocent to look at could be such a horny little devil in disguise. Taking a deep breath he began to sink back into the pilot's hot body.

Treize followed the movement of Zechs, pushing himself back into the tall blonde's channel and effectively forcing Zechs deeper into Quatre. It was a little awkward at first, trying to synchronize their movements to obtain maximum penetration and therefore pleasure from each other, but gradually they found their pace and rhythm. Treize pushed into Zechs and ultimately into Quatre, then pulling himself out again he drew the long haired soldier with him and again out of Quatre.

Quatre's mind had long since departed, leaving him with only the baser functions. His entire nervous system was on fire, pleasure scorching his skin and all he wanted to do was burn. His cock pressed against his belly and the leather of the pommel horse with each forward plunge of the two who were fucking him but the stimulation wasn't enough for him to gain his release. With his hands still 'cuffed there was no way he could touch himself and bring himself off. He was forced to endure the torture. "Ahhh... Oh, Allah, please. I need to come."

Treize smiled wickedly to himself hearing the young pilot's moans. He reached one long arm around their thrusting bodies and under Quatre's spread legs to find the hardened sac. Mercilessly he began to palm and rub the helpless pilot's balls, causing more moans of frustration to fall from those lips.

"Ahh..… Please, need more," Quatre panted.

Zechs shifted slightly and with his next inward thrust, connected with 04's sweet spot, reducing the boy to a trembling mess of whimpers, moans and pleas for more stimulation to his cock. Zechs just laughed and continued to prod the boy's prostate as often as he could.

"Seeing what his subordinate was up to, Treize re-aligned his own hips and sought out Zechs' prostate, finding it within a couple of strokes and sending the man into convulsions of pleasure.

With the double assault on his body, Zechs' control was slipping rapidly. The combination of Treize's cock up his ass, hitting his sweet spot and Quatre's sheath rippling around him, drove him ever closer to the edge. He began to increase his tempo, rising ever closer to the peak and wanting nothing more than to fall over the edge.

Treize took pity on the 04 pilot and left the teasing of his balls to fist his cock and stroke firmly. It wasn't easy as their combined thrusting continuously pushed the blonde against the pommel horse, but Treize persevered. He could feel Zechs beginning to tighten around him and knew that the Lieutenant's release was imminent. He thrust harder.

Zechs found the brink, teetered for a moment then tumbled over the edge. "Ahhh... Nnnn..." he cried as his cock buried itself deep inside Quatre's channel, his seed pulsing from the tiny slit and coating the pilot's insides. His ass began to clench and he could feel every thrust, every push of Treize's cock inside his sensitive sheath, adding to the pleasure of his orgasm.

Despite the tightness around his shaft, Treize continued in his thrusting, determined to give as well as take as much pleasure as he could from the lithe body under him. His hand tightened slightly around Quatre's penis and he stroked the pilot faster, bringing him also to orgasm.

Quatre felt his balls draw up as his semen burned along his length, spurting from the head and coating the hand that pumped him and the pommel horse. He gave a keening cry as he flew into nirvana, his ass clenching around Zechs and drawing more moans from the man as his sensitive cock was milked dry.

The erotic moans of the pilot, combined with the spasms still traveling through Zechs' channel signaled the end for Treize. With a couple more thrusts and a grunt, he pushed his cock as deep as he could get into Zechs' ass. His balls drew close, his body stiffened and all the colors of the rainbow danced in his head, the fire of his climax tearing through him and jetting from his swollen tip to be hungrily devoured by the Lieutenant's channel. The muscles of that sheath continued to massage his length and coax all his liquid passion from him. He collapsed, sated against Zechs' back as he rode the last of the pleasure and sucked oxygen back into his lungs.

Finally the three broke apart, Treize withdrawing first, then Zechs who pulled Quatre down with him to the mats. Treize grabbed one of the discarded towels and began to clean them all up. The 04 pilot simply lay there and purred.

"Ahhh... I wish all OZ interrogations were this satisfying."

Zechs just snorted, his vocal skills yet to return to him.

Treize gave a lustful smirk and continued to wipe away the evidence of their passion. "I'm afraid we will have to interrogate you further."

"Oh?"

"I'm afraid we didn't get as much information from you this time as I had hoped."

"Maybe you didn't, but I certainly did," replied Quatre a little sleepily.

"And what sort of information did you gather, 04?" Treize was a little puzzled to say the least, he didn't recall giving any secrets away.

"Well, for one, OZ certainly lays it on for its officers if this club is any indication and two, the OZ General has a fetish for smooth peanut butter and honey. Oh, and the Lieutenant doesn't mind if he tops or bottoms."

Zechs made a noise that sounded something like a cross between a moan and a snort of disapproval. Both Treize and Quatre looked at him in question.

"All I can say is that I'm glad that Treize likes smooth peanut butter," said Zechs quietly.

"Huh?" Quatre's eyes widened.

"What?" Treize's brows knitted together.

Zechs sighed. "If he liked the crunchy peanut butter then I'm sure that my ass would be a lot more sore than it is already."

~ Owari ~


	9. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Warnings: Lemon, PWP, fluff, AU, Sap, OOC, abuse of food stuffs

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 3x4

Summary: Quatre has gone to the beach to cool off and while there ogles a very nice looking man. When Quatre goes to get himself a snow cone, he doesn't expect to be dragged off into the sand dunes for a little fun.

/ Indicates Thoughts /

Fic 9 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc.

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Setting; A public place i.e; Amusement Park, Beach, Pool etc... Pairing: 3x4 or 1x2 or 6x5,

Food stuff: Shaved ice, Challenger: Kohaku Takae

...Mission accepted.....

"Fire and Ice"

June 2004 ShenLong

Quatre carefully checked that he'd locked the doors of the car and then went to retrieve his things from the trunk. Armed with his towel, sunscreen, beach umbrella and bottle of water, he headed through the dunes and towards the beach. As he walked so the sand filtered through his toes and he cast his eyes about, scanning the crowded beach for a space where he could set his things down.

The current heat wave had sent people flocking to seek the coolness of the ocean and Quatre was no exception. Tired of the warm breeze the ceiling fan persisted in blowing around his apartment, he'd let the heat get to him to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. So, he'd packed up the car and headed for the ocean... Along with several hundred others; or so it seemed, judging by the car park and crowded state of the beach.

He paused in his walking and studied the full beach, vainly searching for a patch of sand where he could set up his umbrella. The area immediately down from the car park looked like it was filled to capacity with families. Reluctantly Quatre set out along to the right; hopefully he might find a spot a bit further down.

He trudged through the sands for what seemed an eternity to him, but was in fact only a few minutes. The sweat was rolling down his back, but at least the crowds had started to thin a bit. Seemed like this section of the beach wasn't as popular as the other bit. That may have had something to do with the fact that this section of the beach had a few rocks scattered in the water, mainly because it was situated near the section of the ocean where the harbor began.

Not many people seemed to want to swim in this part but that suited Quatre just fine. He found a nice spot for himself and dropped his things to the sand. He drove the umbrella into the ground, twisting and forcing it to sink into the sand until he was sure it would stay. He opened it up and proceeded to spread his towel out in the little shade it offered. Satisfied with his set up, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, reaching for the suntan lotion and flipping the cap as he sat upon the towel.

He lathered his skin with the creamy substance, making sure to cover himself completely. With his fair skin he tended to burn quite easily. Having coated his skin liberally, he tossed the bottle to the side , stretched his legs out in front of himself and leant back. Propping himself up on his elbows, he adjusted the shades over his eyes and gazed around at the few people down his end of the beach. Quatre loved to people watch.

Besides himself there were a few couples tanning quietly in the sun, a group of girls splashing in the water and off to the side four young men playing a game of beach volleyball. Quatre's interest was suddenly piqued and he began to watch the guys a little more closely. They were completely absorbed in their game, laughing and calling out to each other as the ball bounced off hands, back and forth across the net. They appeared to be around his age, of varying heights and Quatre had to admit; very nice bodies on them.

Quatre licked his lips. He'd come to terms with the fact that he preferred guys to girls quite some time ago and was quite comfortable with his sexuality. He didn't flaunt it though, knowing all to well that there were still a lot of narrow minded people in the world, but he didn't hide himself away either.

He watched closely as the guys continued their game and wondered idly if any of them were gay. His eye roved over the group, if he was correct in reading signals, it appeared that the chocolate haired youth and the one with the long braid were a couple, just the looks they gave each other and the body language hinted at it. The raven haired one was a little harder to read, currently he didn't appear to show any signs of being gay; but then he didn't look as if he was overly interested in girls either. Then Quatre's eye fell on the cinnamon haired youth and his breath caught in his throat. He shifted slightly on the towel, re-adjusted his sunglasses and began to study the young man on the beach.

To Quatre, he was simply drop dead gorgeous. Tall and slender, with a body to die for. Long legs, narrow hips, trim waist, wipe away the drool, broad shoulders, muscular chest, chiseled face, wipe away the drool, mop of cinnamon hair that persisted in falling over half the gorgeous face; okay, must stop drooling now.

He was a walking god in Quatre's opinion, a god he'd be very interested in changing his religion for in order to worship. He began to thank his more logical self for insisting that he wear board shorts today, the object of his appraisal was causing him to react in a way that could have been embarrassing in more restrictive clothing.

He continued to watch the game for a little longer, the tall youth capturing most of his attention before he decided it was getting way too warm and a swim was in order. Casually he strolled over the sands to the ocean's edge and waded in. The crisp, cool water was soothing against his heated skin and he reveled in the freshness of it. He swam around for a while, noting that the guys had finished their game for the moment and had also taken to the surf, no doubt to cool off a bit. He watched their horse play in the water before deciding to return to his towel and catch a few rays.

He dried off a little and re-applied the sunscreen before lying upon the towel and closing his eyes. If he was lucky he might get to doze a bit.

He'd just started to drift off when he was rudely dragged back as something hard hit him in the belly, bounced off and sprayed him with sand. His eyes shot open and he jerked to a sitting position trying to see who or what had attacked him. A pair of long slender legs came into his line of vision.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes wandered up those legs to where a pair of dark green speedos hugged the very nice groin and he swallowed. The material was damp and, while not transparent, it did nothing to hide the obvious maleness underneath. It was with a lot of effort on Quatre's part that he managed to force his reluctant eyes to leave the package deal and move upwards. He only just managed to catch the sigh as he stared into the amused green eyes of the man he'd been admiring earlier.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you hurt?" the man asked.

Frantically Quatre called his vocal skills back from wherever it was they had decided to disappear to. "Ummm... No, I'm fine," he managed to get out of his parched throat.

"Are you sure?"

/_ Oh god, why does he have to keep moving like that?_ / Quatre thought. With each subtle shift of his body the skin rippled over the hard muscle and gave Quatre a hard muscle of his own. "Err..… yeah, sure. No, I'm fine, really. No harm done." Quatre began to brush some of the sand from his belly only to have slender fingers join his own in the task.

"Here, let me help."

Quatre shivered under the electric touch. / _Oh, why hadn't that ball hit him a bit lower? Preferably much lower._ / A soft groan escaped his lips. / _Damn!_ /

The green eyed god gave him a quizzical look and Quatre went red with embarrassment, realizing that the guy had heard the groan. / _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! /_

"Are you certain you're not hurt? It's a pretty hard ball."

/ _Not as hard as mine are at the moment,_ / thought Quatre. "No, really. I'm all right. Just a bit of a shock, that's all."

"Hey, Tro! Will ya stop groping the poor guy, grab the ball and get back over here to the game?!" came a shout.

Both youths turned to see the braided man, hands on hips, laughing at them.

"Keep your shirt on, I'm coming," the guy called back and then turned to Quatre again. "Umm..… I'd better get back to the game." The lithe teen grabbed the ball and with a last look and soft smile, headed back to his friends.

Quatre watched him go, his body still tingling from the all too brief touch, his mind whirling with thoughts. He groaned again and rolled onto his stomach, the youth had left him with more than just a bruised belly. He knew exactly who would be taking the starring role in his fantasies tonight. He rested his chin on his hands and watched the youth from the corner of his eye.

The guy sure was a beautiful example of the male species, and those long legs... leading to those tiny speedos. Shit! Creatures like that should be banned from wearing such skimpy swimwear.

Quatre reached for his water bottle only to find it almost empty. / _Damn_! / He sighed and then brightened a little. If he remembered correctly there was a kiosk back up in the car park; he'd be able to get another drink from there. But did he want to leave the beach and its very nice entertainment to walk all the way back to the car park? His throat was getting drier by the minute so reluctantly Quatre decided that he'd better make the trip. He stood up and brushed the sand from his body, picked up the small bag that contained his keys and wallet and began the trek across the sands.

A pair of green eyes watched him go.

Then followed.

~ * ~

By the time Quatre reached the car park the sweat was running down his back. He made his way to the kiosk and joined the queue waiting to be served. He didn't notice that the tall teen had followed him until it was his turn to order.

"What can I get you, sir?"

"Try one of the snow cones; they're really refreshing and cooling as well."

"Huh?" Quatre turned around and came face to chest with the man he'd been ogling all morning.

"Sir?" The girl asked again.

"Umm..." Quatre was still in shock.

"We'll have two strawberry snow cones, please," the green eyed youth answered on Quatre's behalf.

The girl went off and made the cones, returning moments later. "Will there be anything else?"

"Ah, a bottle of water, please." Quatre found his voice.

Quatre's new companion paid the girl and the pair left the kiosk, walking side by side back through the car park towards the dunes. Quatre wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Had the guy followed him or was he going to the kiosk anyway? Was he gay and if so, was he interested in him? All of these thoughts were running through Quatre's mind as he tried to figure out the current situation. From time to time he snuck a glance out the corner of his eye at the man walking beside him, sipping at his snow cone as he tried to appear inconspicuous. So deep in his thoughts, Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin when the man beside him spoke.

"I really am sorry about earlier and I hope you didn't mind me buying you that snow cone. By the way, my name is Trowa." The green eyed god paused in his walking.

Quatre also stopped and faced the one he'd been drooling after. "I'm Quatre and don't worry about it, I'm fine. It was an accident, these things happen and I'm not hurt, so forget about it." Quatre gave a smile and they began to walk again, moving slowly over the sands and keeping close to the dunes. Quatre could feel the silence stretching while the distance across the sands and to Trowa's friends was getting shorter and he really wanted to find out a little more about the man before they got back to Trowa's friends and his spot on the beach.

He sucked on the straw embedded in his snow cone, the coolness and sweetness of the flavored ice against his tongue feeling unusually nice. "So, ummm... Do you come here often?" Now that sounded really lame even to his ears and he blushed. "Let me re-phrase that. I meant, I haven't seen you or your friends on the beach here before. Do you normally come here? Bring your girlfriend or something?"

Trowa laughed. "Actually I've only just moved to the area along with my friends and this is the first time I've been to this beach." Trowa leaned in a little closer. "And no, I don't have a girlfriend... I split up with my last boyfriend a few months ago so at the moment, I'm a free man." Trowa watched the slender blonde shiver at his revelation. He took a quick look around. They were nearly back to their spot on the beach. The crowd had thinned a little and the dunes were deserted that he could see. Trowa spied a small track leading up into the dunes, his eyes lit up and he turned to the blonde. "I'm in no hurry to get back, would you care to take a little stroll with me through the dunes? I'd really like to get to know you better." / _And make up for the accident with the ball earlier. /_

Quatre's eyes widened at the request and he looked around. He wouldn't mind getting to know the lithe youth a bit better either. "Sure, why not?" He let the green eyed man steer him towards a track that led deep into the sand dunes.

They continued to walk in silence for a moment then Quatre tried to strike up a conversation. "You said that you and your friends have just moved down here. Are you just passing through or staying permanently?"

"Not sure yet," came the reply.

/ _Okay_. / Before Quatre had a chance to say anymore his companion quietly took his hand and pulled him off the track and into a hollow where he couldn't see the people on the beach anymore. He was about to protest the sudden departure from civilization when a pair of hungry lips pressed against his own. Surprised, it took a moment for Quatre's mind to process what was happening. The object of his desire was kissing him.

And it felt good.

He kissed back.

Trowa pulled away a fraction as the kiss ended, but only far enough that the hot air could pass between their mouths. His eyes searched the blonde's and seeing what he wanted to in those aqua depths; he swooped forward again, molding his lips to Quatre's, tongue seeking permission to enter and permission being granted. Quatre's mouth was cool and sweet from the snow cone that he was still enjoying and Trowa was eager to taste more. His tongue quested forward, seeking out the tender spots in Quatre's mouth and exploiting them.

As his mouth was plundered so Quatre began to moan, taking everything that Trowa wanted to offer. He felt the cup of his snow cone and the bottle of water being taken from his hand and he let go, Trowa breaking their kiss momentarily to set both ice treats and water to the side and then returning to wrap the unresisting blonde in his arms and kiss him senseless.

Quatre could feel the heat returning to his body as Trowa plundered his mouth. Each nerve ending came alive and he unconsciously began to rub himself against the taller man.

Holding Quatre close to him, Trowa could feel the other man's excitement rising. He let a hand drift down over the baby soft skin of Quatre's back, ghost over the buttocks and hip and come to rest upon the cloth covered groin. He cupped the hardness in his hand and then gently palmed the growing erection.

"Ahhh..." moaned Quatre as his hips pushed silently forward. He was rewarded with more squeezing to his sensitive flesh.

Releasing Quatre's mouth, Trowa began to kiss along the creamy neck and down the almost hairless chest to pause at a nipple and flick his tongue over the nub. His hand continued to manipulate the groin, squeezing gently but firmly.

Quatre continued to moan softly, enjoying the stimulation to his chest and groin.

Trowa moved further down the blonde's body, kissing, nipping and sucking over the flesh until he reached the waist band of the board shorts. He began to sink to his knees, at the same time he slipped his hand under the waistband and began to fondle Quatre's balls. He was enjoying the sensation of the other man's soft skin against his palm but he wanted to offer more pleasure. He brought his other hand to Quatre's shorts and began to ease them down over slender hips, eyeing the damp erection hungrily.

Still moaning quietly, Quatre dropped his eyes as he felt Trowa removing his shorts. "Trowa?"

"Shhh... I want to do this. Will you let me?"

"But, what if someone should see us? You know, walk past on the track?" Quatre could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the beach and knew there was a risk of being caught, but somehow that all added to the thrill.

"If anyone wanders along we're pretty much hidden with the vegetation and the dunes. They wouldn't see much," replied Trowa as he reached for one of the snow cones while the fingers of his other hand teased the tip of Quatre's cock.

"Ahhh... " Quatre moaned and closed his eyes. His hands came forwards to rest upon Trowa's shoulders and help to balance him as his knees were threatening to give way. Suddenly his eyes shot open and a yelp escaped his throat as ice cold liquid hit the hot flesh of his cock. "What the...?"

Trowa grinned up at him then stuck his tongue out and began to lap at the strawberry ice dribbling as it melted along Quatre's shaft.

"Mmm..." Quatre's knees began to buckle as Trowa thoroughly cleaned his cock of all the sticky fluid.

"Keep your eyes closed," Trowa said in a low voice.

Quatre did as he was told, shivering a little; partially from the cooling breeze that had sprung up and played over his nether regions and partially from anticipation.

Watching to make sure the blonde's eyes remained closed, Trowa reached for the snow cone again, quickly drinking down the liquid caused by the heat having melted some of the ice. Then he took a generous amount of the ice into his mouth, set the cup back down again and leant in close to the cock before him just begging to be sucked. He opened his mouth and took the weeping length into the cool depths, marveling at the heat of the organ amongst the icy coldness of his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Quatre yelped as the extreme cold of the ice in Trowa's mouth met with the searing heat of his fully aroused cock. The sensation was unbelievable! "Aaaa... Ohhh..."

Smirking around his delicious mouthful, Trowa began to suck lightly, flicking his tongue along the sensitive shaft and swallowing as the ice began to melt with the heat in his mouth. When all the ice had dissolved into liquid, Trowa sucked back up to the tip, flicked his tongue over the tiny slit and then let the hardness slip from his mouth. "You like that?" he asked.

"Fuck, yes!"

Trowa picked up the cup once again, this time though, he tipped some of the ice into his hand as well as his mouth. Sucking Quatre's length back inside his cold mouth he raised his hand to Quatre's sac and fondled the testicles, rubbing the cold ice against them and enjoying the feeling against his palm as Quatre's balls shifted and tried to draw away from the cold, only to have his hand follow their retreat.

"Ahhh... Oh fuck, Trowa. Shit, that's cold. What are you trying to do? Make them disappear completely?"

Trowa chuckled around his mouthful and removed his hand, but he sucked harder on the length in his mouth. He worked his tongue along the shaft, enjoying the mix of heat and cold, alternating his actions between sucking and licking.

Quatre's hips began to rock, his eyes closed as pleasure seared along his nerves, driving all thoughts of being caught by passers-by out of his mind. All that existed for him at the moment was the pleasure emanating from his cock.

Still sucking enthusiastically at the thick erection in his mouth, Trowa reached for the cup again, this time sliding the straw into the corner of his mouth while continuing to pleasure the blonde. Carefully he inched the straw in, mindful not to scratch the end of the straw against the soft skin covering the steely hardness. Satisfied that he had enough of the straw inside his mouth, he began to suck again, the action drawing the cold liquid of the snow cone into his mouth and wash over the heated cock.

The extra stimulation proved to be too much for Quatre. His body trembled, his fingers dug into Trowa's shoulders as he fought to remain standing, the combination of fire and ice tipping him over the edge. He bit his lip as his orgasm tore through his gut, his cock swelling then pumping his rich seed into Trowa's greedy mouth. Pleasure seared along his nerves leaving his skin tingling and his toes curling in the sand.

The thick cream of Quatre began to flood his mouth and Trowa savored it. The heat of the milky liquid mixing with the cold strawberry of the snow cone danced across his taste buds and awakening his tongue. The sweetness of the drink took away some of the bitterness of the cum, so Trowa noted as he eased the straw from his mouth but continued to suckle gently on the now very sensitive head of the softening organ. Having assured himself that he wasn't going to get anymore from Quatre's body, he reluctantly let the flaccid penis slip from between his lips, giving the tip a gentle kiss as it returned to lie spent between Quatre's wobbly legs. He reached for Quatre's board shorts and pulled them back up the slim legs and over creamy hips, carefully tucking Quatre back inside.

Quatre's eyes remained closed as the final ripples of orgasm passed through his body. He'd never experienced a blow job like that before. He was aware of Trowa's lips releasing his cock and the soft kiss bestowed upon the head. He felt his shorts being pulled back up his legs and over his hips, returning his modesty to him. Once he was dressed again so he let his eyes open and gazed into soft emerald.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, yes. I've never had a blow job quite like that before," Quatre enthused.

Trowa raised himself from his knees and brought his lips to those of the blonde and kissed him soundly. "Thank you for letting me pleasure you."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine," assured Quatre and he slipped his thigh between Trowa's legs, rubbing against the taller man. He could feel the hardness rubbing against him and reached a hand in-between their bodies to caress the swollen length. "Mmm... You're nice and big," murmured Quatre. "I'd love to return the favor but I think I would like to have you buried inside me though."

Trowa shivered. "There's nothing I would like more than to be seated inside you, Quatre, but unfortunately we don't have the time and this isn't really a good place either. I don't think either one of us would care to be arrested."

"I guess you're right," Quatre sighed.

Nuzzling Quatre's neck, Trowa began to nibble lightly on the skin and whispered, "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think we should head back to the beach, my friends will come looking for me soon if I don't get back."

"Okay." Quatre reluctantly pulled away and bent to pick up their mostly melted snow cones. He looked ruefully at them and then a wicked smile lit up his face. "You know, Trowa," he purred. "I have an ice maker in my 'fridge back home."

"Do you now?" Trowa replied with a smirk as they began to head back to the track and ultimately the beach.

"Would you care to come back to my place and show me just how many different ways ice can be used?"

"I'd love to."

~ Owari ~


	10. Sundae Snack

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 3x2x4

Warning; Lemon, PWP, fluff, AU, Sap, OOC, abuse of food stuffs

Rating; NC 17

// indicates thoughts //

Summary; Quatre has been left by himself in the safe house while his two lovers are on a mission. He's bored and horny so decides to make himself an ice cream sundae. But when his lovers return things get interesting.

Fic # 10 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Setting; Quatre is in a teasing and very much horny mood. He goes after Trowa and Duo but doesn't realize that Wufei and Heero are watching.

Pairing: 3x2x4

Food stuff: Ice cream and Sundae toppings, Challenger: Alaina-chan

Mission Accepted....

"Sundae Snack"

July. 2004 ShenLong

Quatre prowled around the safe house looking for something to keep him occupied. He was bored, bored and horny. Wufei and Heero had departed for a mission two days ago and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Trowa and Duo were due to return today from their mission and Quatre couldn't wait. His lovers had been gone for three days and Quatre was beginning to feel the effects of his enforced celibacy. His sexual appetite was rather large at the best of times. Insatiable, Duo called him, nymphomaniac was Trowa's term for the blonde, but Quatre didn't care. He blamed it on teenage hormones... well, that and the fact that he shared his life with four of the hottest guys in the known universe. He couldn't help it; he simply loved sex and indulged in it whenever he could, which was why he had two lovers. One wouldn't have been able to keep his appetite satisfied; they would have been worn out within a week. At least with two he got what he wanted, everyone was happy and no one walked funny.

He made his way back to the lounge room and turned on the television, trying to distract himself. The throb in his groin though refused to leave. He'd been half hard since getting up that morning, knowing that his lovers were due to return today and the anticipation was getting to him. With the remote in one hand he flipped through the channels, the other hand drifting to his lap and palming the hardening erection inside his jeans; unfortunately his hand didn't give him the same satisfaction that being either sucked or fucked by his lovers did, but the stimulation was nice, sort of a prelude of what was to come... he hoped.

Finding nothing on the television to take his mind off his boredom, he turned it off and tossed the remote to the side, shifting on the couch and looking around the room for something else to distract himself with. Sighing loudly he got up off the couch and wandered through to the kitchen, maybe making himself something to eat would wile away some of the time. Opening the 'fridge, he scanned the contents, mentally noting each item as a smile began to form on his face. Closing the 'fridge door momentarily, he opened the freezer compartment and investigated the contents there. The smile grew wider.

Shutting the freezer door he went to the cupboards next and ferreted around inside, finally locating what he wanted and with a triumphant grin he returned to the kitchen bench, placing the three tall, sundae glasses on the bench top. Then he backtracked to the 'fridge and began to remove the items he wanted, placing them also on the bench with the glasses before making one last trip, this time to the freezer and fetching the last required item.

Quatre gave the assembled ingredients one last look over and then got to work. He was so engrossed in his activity that he failed to hear his lovers return.

Trowa and Duo made their way from the cave where their Gundams were hidden through the thick foliage towards the current safe house. Duo disarmed each perimeter alarm and security sensor that Heero had set up as they advanced on the house, reactivating them once they had passed through safely. Although it was time consuming to a point, it was also a necessary evil.

With the last of the security rearmed and set they approached the silent house and entered through the front door. Trowa closed the door behind them and almost ran into Duo who was still standing in the hall way.

"Where is everyone?" Duo whispered.

Trowa gazed around and strained his ears. It was unusually quiet. He frowned. Quatre should have pounced on both of them by now. Both himself and Duo were familiar with the blonde's reaction to them returning from missions, usually getting jumped as soon as they returned, clothes being stripped from their bodies and hot, heavy sex the first item on the agenda. So for Quatre not to have pounced or to be lying in wait was to say the least; unusual. "Maybe they all got called out on missions," Trowa said softly.

Duo's ears suddenly picked up on a soft sound. "Someone's in the kitchen," he said quietly.

They silently dropped their back packs and moved stealthily through the house to the kitchen. Peering around the edge of the door jamb, Duo's eyes lit up with amusement and he nudged Trowa, nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

Trowa followed the line of Duo's gaze and the corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. There in the kitchen was their missing lover. Trowa glanced at Duo and tilted his head in acceptance of the American's silent gesture. Quietly the pair of them slipped inside the doorway and stood, one on either side with their arms folded over their respective chests.

Catching the movement from the corner of his eye, Quatre looked up. His face lit up at the sight of his two lovers and he stopped what he was doing to bound across the kitchen and envelop the two pilots in a hug. His lips found first Duo's and then Trowa's lips, kissing each of them hungrily. "Allah, I've missed you two,'" he murmured.

"Could have fooled me," teased Duo.

"Me too," added Trowa. "No usual 'pounce, -rip-my-clothes-off-and- fuck-me-hard' welcome home at the door."

Quatre shrugged his shoulders and decided to do a little teasing of his own. He had been going to demand that his lovers fuck him there and then, but given the teasing tones he decided to make them wait and return some of the torture. He turned and sauntered back to the kitchen bench, putting extra sway to his hips as he walked. "I've been busy," he said in a low tone and then reaching the bench he turned to face his lovers, peering coyly at them from underneath his bangs.

"Have you now?" replied Duo and quirked an eyebrow.

"Busy doing what?" questioned Trowa as he reclined against the door jamb once more.

"Ahhh... I thought I would make a little special something for you both," replied Quatre as he picked up a cherry. He studied the fruit intently and then raised it to his lips. Keeping one eye on his lovers he darted out his tongue and licked at the fruit, half closing his eyes in the process. His ruby lips enveloped the fruit and he sucked it into his mouth.

Both Duo and Trowa watched as the fruit disappeared inside that sweet mouth and Quatre's jaw worked as he chewed, then swallowed. A strawberry was next to be tortured, Quatre sucking gently on the red berry before biting into it

Duo felt his pants shrinking with the teasing display and a quick glance at his tall companion confirmed that Trowa was also feeling the effects.

Noticing the subtle reactions he was causing in the two pilots, Quatre stepped up the teasing. He dropped several of the strawberries and a kiwi fruit he had already chopped up into the three tall glasses that were already filled with ice cream. Picking up the bottle of caramel sauce he upended it and drizzled a large amount over the ice cream and berries. Placing the bottle back down and still keeping one eye on his lovers he reached for the can of whipped cream and pushed the nozzle.

The thick, white cream streamed out and ran in a circular pattern, filling the top of each sundae glass. Dropping the can back to the bench, Quatre picked up some cherries and began to decorate the cream topping with them and then stepped back to admire his handiwork.

The three sundaes were certainly a work of art; fruit jostled with ice cream, drowning in caramel sauce while the whipped cream covered with cherries capped it all. "There's something missing," mused Quatre as he studied the treats, then his face widened into a smile. "I know! Nuts!" The blonde turned back to the cupboard and located the bag of chopped nuts. He sprinkled a liberal amount over each of the sundaes. "There now, that's better," he said to himself. He raised his eyes to stare at his lovers who were still poised in the doorway.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked in a sultry voice as he picked up a spoon from the bench and dug into a sundae.

Duo and Trowa shoved off the door frame and crossed the room together, stopping at the bench and taking a spoon and sundae each. No words passed between them, but they didn't need to speak, they already knew what the other one was thinking.

Quatre decided to tease his lovers even more. He knew that eventually they would crack and he'd get what he wanted; hot, hard sex. Slowly he drew the spoon from within the sundae glass and opened his mouth. The spoon was coated with rich chocolate ice cream, caramel topping, assortment of fruit and nuts and a large dollop of cream. He let his tongue come out to catch the drips before licking at the spoon and drawing some of the melting treat into his mouth. His eyes drifted half shut as the various flavors danced over his taste buds. Carefully he eased the spoon into his mouth and began to suck on it, pulling the rest of the sweet treat over tongue and teeth to be swallowed with a satisfied moan.

Eyes still half closed in pleasure, Quatre gently pulled the spoon from his mouth in an exaggerated fashion, making sure to lick enthusiastically at it before dipping into the sundae again and scooping out another generous helping.

Trowa watched the sensual display of tongue and mouth over the metal spoon from underneath the safety of his bang. He knew all too well how good that mouth could be. Fascinated, he studied the blonde, carefully noting the lust hidden in the half closed eyes, the way the tongue worked the spoon and it was all he could do not to add his own moan to Quatre's. His tight jeans became even more restrictive.

Violet eyes were also captivated by the scene, held prisoner by the sensual display. The soft shift of tongue over the spoon and its contents sent shivers down his spine. The way the mouth moved, cheeks slightly hollowed, sucking gently on the spoon and treat sent shudders through Duo's body as he bore witness to the *blow job* that the spoon was receiving and it took all his control not to jump the blonde then and there. With a quick glance at Trowa he dug his own spoon into the ice cream sundae and brought a heaped spoonful to his mouth.

The pink tongue of Quatre darted out again, swirling over the spoon and its contents in a suggestive manner, catching the drips and licking the underside of the spoon. "Mmm... I just love tasting the droplets on my tongue," he murmured. "It's so sweet, divine even. I can't think of anything better than the many flavors caressing my tongue, filling my mouth."

That finished Duo and he let his spoon drop to the bench top with a clatter. He stalked around the bench towards an innocent looking Quatre, a predatory gleam in his eye. "I can think of something much better to fill that mouth of yours, Quatre."

Still keeping the innocent look on his face, Quatre began to back up slowly, only to find his retreat cut off as he backed into a firm chest. "Umm..… You can?" he asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes. Soft lips descended on his neck as his arms were simultaneously pinned to his sides. A low, husky voice ghosted over his ear.

"Duo can most definitely fill your mouth with something much more substantial than a spoon." Trowa's tongue licked up the shell of Quatre's ear and the Arab groaned. Duo grabbed his chin and he stared into violet fire.

"You want to suck on something long and sweet, Quatre?"

Quatre nodded. _/ Oh, Allah. Did he ever!_ /

With a feral grin, Duo released Quatre's chin and dropped his hands to his pants, quickly lowering the zipper and pulling his stiff cock from within his boxers.

Trowa's hands shifted to Quatre's shoulders where they applied a gentle downward pressure. Quatre's legs gave and he sank to his knees, coming eye to eye with Duo's wet cock. He licked his dry lips and opened his mouth, mindful of his teeth as he carefully sucked just the head into his mouth. Above, Trowa watched as the blonde took Duo into his mouth and his own erection swelled further.

Violet and emerald clashed over the top of the Arabian's head, lips gravitated towards each other and met. The kiss was deep, sensual and hungry. Breaking apart, Duo's hand found Trowa's nipple through his shirt and began to play with the sensitive nub, soft gasps of pleasure escaped from both their mouths as they were stimulated.

Trowa gently moved away and grabbing the hem of his T-shirt, pulled the garment up and over his head, tossing it to the side. He couldn't stand his tight jeans any longer either and they were the next to go, sliding over narrow hips and down slender legs to be kicked away, somewhere in the vicinity of where the shirt had landed. Now completely naked, he felt better and returned to stand behind Quatre, the blonde locks teasing at his balls. Slender fingers reached for Duo's shirt and began to undo the fastenings.

~ * ~

Heero and Wufei passed quietly through the shadows towards the safe house. Their mission had been finished sooner than they had thought and so they were returning ahead of schedule. Carefully they worked their way through the elaborate security system, a little bit quicker than Duo and Trowa had, but then Heero had been the one to set it all up and so should have been able to navigate it much easier.

Reaching the safe house and checking the perimeter once more, they quietly opened the door and slipped inside, noting Duo and Trowa's back packs to one side in the hall. The house was unusually silent though which drew a frown to Heero's face and he glanced at Wufei. The Chinese pilot shrugged his shoulders in reply and then they both froze as a soft moan came from the direction of the kitchen.

Immediately Heero reached for the gun tucked into the back of his jeans and motioned for Wufei to follow him. Cautiously they slithered along the hallway, backs pressed against the wall towards the kitchen. As they drew closer so more soft moans could be heard, Heero wasn't sure what to make of the sounds. Reaching the door way they paused, Wufei crouching low while Heero remained standing.

Wufei inched his head slowly forwards until he could see around the door frame without being seen himself; his eyes widened with shock as he took in the vision in the kitchen. Quickly he pulled back and looked up at Heero.

Noting the large eyes and stunned expression on the 05 pilot's face, Heero wondered what on Earth could have the Shenlong pilot looking so... so... Hell, he wasn't sure exactly what Wufei looked like! He slid the safety off the gun and took a peek around the door himself.

He nearly dropped the gun.

Pulling his head back sharply he almost cracked his skull against Wufei's as the Chinese teen was now standing directly behind him. "Shit!" he hissed and turned to face the other teen.

"We should go," whispered Wufei.

"Not on your life," Heero whispered back.

Wufei's onyx eyes widened even further. "You mean you want to stay and _watch_?"

Heero nodded, a feral gleam in his eye.

Wufei shook his head. "I never would have picked you as a voyeur, Yuy."

"There's lots of things you don't know about me, Chang," Heero whispered back and then turned his attention back to the kitchen door way to observe the goings on inside.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything more from the Japanese pilot, Wufei thought he might as well stay and enjoy the show as well. He returned to his crouch and peered around the door, careful to stay out of sight himself. Not that he had much chance of being caught; the three in the kitchen were too occupied with each other.

~ * ~

Trowa had succeeded in removing Duo's shirt and the American now stood bare-chested, Trowa teasing his nipples.

"Oh fuck! Keep that up guys and I'm gonna cum now," he moaned.

Trowa left his torment of Duo's chest and placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders once more, only this time he began to pull the little blonde away from his treat. At first Quatre resisted, he was enjoying himself and was reluctant to release Duo's cock from his mouth. With a whimper he finally opened up and let Duo slip from the warm cavern of his mouth, then turned his aqua eyes upwards, questioning the reason for taking him from his enjoyment.

Trowa pulled the Arab to his feet and kissed him long and hard. He ground his hips against Quatre's groin, the scratchiness of the denim along his naked, sensitive shaft almost more than he could bear. Duo's hands dropped to his pants and he quickly removed both them and his boxers, toeing off his boots at the same time. Once he was naked he moved behind Quatre and slipped his hands in-between the pair, which was no easy task given how close the pair were pressed against each other. He managed eventually and curled one hand around Trowa's length, slowly stroking the organ while his other hand drifted to Quatre's pants and began the process of unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans. Finally the cloth parted and Duo was able to locate the flap of Quatre's boxers, dip inside and pull out his prize.

Soft emerald eyes were clouded with lust, quiet moans of pleasure escaped the mouth in-between kisses as Trowa's body responded to the hand that caressed it. It had been far too long since he'd been buried in either of his lover's channels and he knew he wanted it; and badly. His fingers wandered to Quatre's shirt and began to unbutton it, letting the cloth flutter open and reveal the creamy chest. Instantly he found a nipple and began to tease.

Having pulled Quatre's cock out to play, Duo gently stroked the blonde in synch with stroking Trowa. He pressed himself closer to Quatre's backside and rubbed against the 04 pilot, leaving no doubt as to what he wanted. Releasing both cocks, Duo pushed the pair a little closer together, bringing their erections close enough that he could grasp them both in one hand and pump. The gasps that flowed from both Trowa's and Quatre's mouths told him that the change was welcome. They remained like that for a few moments, Quatre sandwiched between the two taller pilots, all three enjoying the stimulation coming from each other and totally oblivious to the pair observing them from the door way.

Then Duo stopped his stroking and drew his hand away. Staring into Trowa's eyes he stated simply. "I want to enjoy my sundae now."

Trowa gave him a nod and stepped slightly back from the blonde. "I think I'd like mine as well."

"Huh?" Quatre couldn't believe that his two lovers were going to just step away and leave him like this; and in favor of an ice cream sundae no less! Still lost in his confused thoughts he missed the subtle gesture that passed between the pilots 02 and 03. Before Quatre knew what was happening his pants and boxers were yanked down, his shirt tugged from his shoulders and his suddenly naked body lifted up and laid upon the bench, his legs dangling off the edge. "What the?" he squeaked out.

"You heard us, Quatre. We want to enjoy our sundae now," Duo replied to the squeak. Mischief danced in violet eyes causing Quatre to shudder.

The blonde turned to look at Trowa but the 03 pilot's face was blank, giving nothing away.

"Now let's see. What shall we use on our sundae, Tro?"

At the sound of Duo's voice, Quatre's eyes turned back to the 02 pilot. He wasn't sure if he liked the expression that appeared there or not.

"Some ice cream I think."

"Ahhh," Quatre yelped as cold assaulted his system.

Duo scooped some of the ice cream from the tub and began to place it around the base of Quatre's stiff penis. The heat radiating off the blonde began to cause the ice cream to melt, small rivulets of strawberry, vanilla and chocolate mixed with blonde pubic hair, trickled over the heavy sac and dribbled down Quatre's crevice where it pooled and then dripped to the bench top below. Quatre trembled as the coldness traveled over his nether regions, turning him on even more.

"Now for some fruit." Duo passed the dish of cut up fruit to Trowa. "Would you care to do the honors?"

The lanky teen took the dish and began to decorate Quatre's groin with the chopped up strawberries and kiwi fruit. Eyeing his handiwork he placed the dish back on the bench, satisfied that there was enough fruit on the 'sundae'.

Duo moved in again, this time with the bottle of caramel sauce. He ran his appreciative gaze over the masterpiece thus far and then tilted the bottle. The sauce drizzled out slowly, Duo starting at the head of Quatre's cock and traveling the length of the shaft to Quatre's balls. The thick, sticky, sweet sauce dribbled over the shaft and dripped onto Quatre's belly and pubic hair, mixing with the fruit and melting ice cream.

As Duo moved away, so Trowa stepped forward again; this time with the can of whipped cream. Depressing the nozzle the thick cream spurted out of the can and Trowa artistically guided the stream over Quatre's length, coating the shaft and Quatre's sac completely. Duo grabbed a cherry and placed it on the tip then the pair paused to check out their 'creation'.

"What do you think, Tro?" asked Duo.

"Mmmm... I'd say it looks good enough to eat, wouldn't you?" replied Trowa.

"Most definitely."

"Shall we?"

"Why not?" responded Duo.

Both pilots stepped forward, one on either side of Quatre's penis, tongues darted out and began to lick at the sweet 'sundae'.

~ * ~

Heero's jeans were becoming tighter by the second as he continued to watch the display. His hand moved to his groin and he began to squeeze himself through the denim, biting his lip so as not to make any noise.

Wufei was already a step ahead of the Japanese teen; his hand was inside his loose pants and pumping slowly. The sight before them was just too hot.

~ * ~

Duo's and Trowa's tongues met and fought for the best bits of the 'sundae', licking, chewing and swallowing, they gradually cleaned all the caramel, cream, fruit and ice cream from Quatre's groin.

The 04 pilot moaned and writhed under the onslaught, his cock and balls stimulated until he thought he would burst. The moans and whimpers grew louder as he fought against the rising tide of pleasure that threatened to drown him. "Please..." he begged.

Duo looked across at Trowa, raising an eyebrow in question. Trowa nodded by way of reply. They both licked up their respective sides of Quatre's cock, met at the tip and kissed, drawing the throbbing head into their mouths at the same time. The kiss broke, they raised themselves up and Duo moved to stand between Quatre's legs, spreading the blonde's thighs wide apart and opening him up completely. He paused for a moment to appreciate the view, then ran his fingers teasingly along the inside of Quatre's thighs. The skin shivered under his touch and he smiled wickedly. The ice cream that had dribbled down Quatre's crevice still remained and Duo carefully dragged his fingers through it, feeling the stickiness as his fingers worked it around Quatre's entrance.

Meanwhile, Trowa had moved behind Duo, his hands spreading Duo's cheeks and taking in the view. He let his long fingers wander along the cleft, stroking and teasing, smiling to himself as Duo's entrance quivered at his touch. He picked up the can of whipped cream and squirted some along the cleft then began to spread it around, coating his fingers at the same time. He circled Duo's entrance with his fingertip, then eased the digit inside, stroking along the hot walls and feeling the ripple of muscle against his finger. He slipped in a second one and began to stretch the tight ring, being gentle but insistent. Slowly he was rewarded for his efforts as Duo's entrance relaxed and tried to suck more of Trowa's fingers inside.

While Trowa was busy stretching and preparing his channel, so Duo was busy preparing Quatre. The slipperiness of the ice cream aided his penetration of the Arab's tight body. It never ceased to amaze either himself or Trowa that regardless of how many times Quatre played uke, his ass was always tight. Not that they were complaining or anything! Beneath him Quatre wriggled on the bench, enjoying the sensuous touch of fingers probing his ass.

"Ahhh... more, Duo," Quatre moaned. He ached to be filled, to have Duo or Trowa make love to him, he wasn't fussy whose cock filled him, both were different. Trowa's length was like the teen himself; long, elegant and graceful; whereas Duo's was shorter, thicker and very enthusiastic. Both were delicious. He arched upward suddenly as Duo's fingers found his sweet spot. "Oh, fuck!"

Duo grinned. "Now that you mention it, I think that's the general plannn... ahhhhhh...." Duo's words were cut off, his fingers stilled and his entire body spasmed.

Trowa had found _his_ pleasure spot.

It was Trowa's turn to smirk as his fingers caressed the spongy bump inside Duo's passage. He leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss between Duo's shoulder blades. "I think you're both ready for me," he purred.

Quatre raised his legs and spread them as wide as he could, resting his heels on the bench top. The position left him open, vulnerable and more than ready to be filled. He bemoaned the loss of Duo's fingers as they departed from his channel, but took some comfort in knowing he would soon be pounded fast and hard by both his lovers.

Reaching for the ice cream tub that sat to the side, Duo dipped his fingers into the melting substance and smeared a generous amount onto his cock. None of them really wanted to leave their positions to go upstairs and find the lube. The items they had on hand would suffice.

With his cock now covered in the sticky, melted ice cream, Duo moved back between Quatre's spread legs. He put his hands under Quatre's hips and pulled the blonde towards the end of the bench, positioning him so that his ass was right on the edge. Grasping his penis at the base, Duo guided the head to rest against Quatre's quivering hole; then with a smirk he breached the opening, pushing forward until the crown of his cock passed through the resisting muscle and rested just inside. He paused to look at the flushed, panting 04 pilot. "You want more of me, Quatre?" he asked as he rocked his hips, teasing the blonde by head fucking his passage.

"Don't torture me, Duo. You know I want you," growled the blonde as he tried to push against Duo and draw more of the American into his passage. Unfortunately he nearly pushed himself off the bench in the process.

As Quatre was about to topple from the bench so Duo thrust forward, seating himself to the hilt and shoving the Sandrock pilot back onto the bench top at the same time.

"Ahhh..." screamed Quatre as Duo sank fully into his body. "Oh, Allah, that's good."

Had Duo been able to form any sort of coherent words at that point in time he would have agreed with the blonde. His eyes were squeezed shut as he fought for control, the heat of Quatre combined with the tightness of the muscles surrounding his length threatened to send him over the edge prematurely.

Trowa watched in silent amusement as Duo impaled the Arab on his thickness. Once Duo had completely sheathed himself so Trowa took his position once again behind Duo. While Duo had used the ice cream to lube himself up so Trowa had used the can of whipped cream. He parted Duo's buttocks and finding what he sought, he rubbed the head of his cock against the tight hole.

Duo moaned. The stimulation against his ass combined with the sensations shivering over his nerves from being embedded in Quatre, testing his control to its limits.

Carefully Trowa began his penetration of the long haired pilot; the tip easing in and then the remainder of the shaft being swallowed by Duo's eager channel. Finally he was in as deep as he could get and paused to give Duo time to adjust.

~ * ~

Heero continued to watch the scene playing out before him with wide eyes. He knew that the three were together but this was the first time he had witnessed anything like this between them. He began to feel a little guilty about spying on his fellow pilots when they were engaged in such an intimate act and so he looked down at Wufei. "We really should go. It isn't right to be watching them," he whispered.

Lust clouded onyx eyes stared back at him. "No fucking way, Yuy! You were the one who wanted to stay and watch in the first place, there's no way I'm leaving now!" Wufei hissed back and returned to his voyeuristic pleasure.

~ * ~

Taking a firm hold of Duo's hips, Trowa began his retreat from the hot passage, pulling the American with him and out of Quatre's channel at the same time. Before either of them could slip out completely though he pushed his pelvis forward, driving Duo deep into Quatre as his own cock invaded Duo's body again.

"Ahhh... So good," moaned Quatre. "Fuck me, both of you, please. Allah, I need it so much."

"Fuck, Trowa, you're so hot. Take me, take both of us," Duo groaned as his body was stimulated both inside and out. Personally he thought he had it the best.

"You want me to fuck you both?" Trowa purred. Eager wriggles from both his lovers answered in the affirmative. "Then hold on tight. I'm going to pound both of you into the bench top."

~ * ~

"Surely he's not..." began Heero.

"Looks like he is..." replied Wufei.

"There's no way he can fuck them both."

"I'd say you just lost that bet, Yuy."

"Shit, I take it back. He _can_ fuck them both!"

Wufei and Heero remained rooted to the spot, clearly in awe of the 03 pilot who was rhythmically screwing both his lovers; and if the looks on 02 and 04's faces were anything to go by, he was doing a damn fine job of it too!

"Well I'll be..." muttered Heero. The Heavyarms pilot had just risen several notches in Heero's estimation.

"By Nataku. I never thought he had that much stamina," mumbled Wufei and then began to stroke himself faster as the action in the room began to heat up.

~ * ~

Trowa had set a steady pace; firmly holding Duo's hips, he thrust his cock in and out of the compliant sheath. He also moved Duo's hips with him, 02 soon falling into synch, burying his own cock deep into Quatre and then as he pulled out so he impaled himself upon Trowa's long shaft.

The 04 pilot was in seventh heaven. His body heated; the flush tingeing his pale skin as his ass was repeatedly pounded by both his lovers. The bench top grated against his bare back, Quatre wondered for a moment if you could get laminate burns, then dismissed the thought. He really didn't care. His lovers were back and fucking him into next week and at the moment that was all that mattered.

Shifting slightly, Duo managed to angle his hips and drive his cock deep into Quatre, finding the blonde's prostate and causing Quatre to arch up against him, crying out his pleasure. Trowa also changed angle and found 02's pleasure center, pushing the head of his cock against that gland, smiling ferally as Duo's cries echoed those of the Arab.

The three pounded against each other, giving and receiving pleasure, their sweaty, naked bodies locked in a dance of eroticism as they reached for their completion. They were still completely oblivious to pilots 05 and 01 who were watching them from the door. Any sound that may have come from the voyeurs would have gone unnoticed as the three were making enough noise to wake the dead.

Quatre's moans and whimpers, Duo's cries and screams mingled with Trowa's grunts and groans as he methodically fucked both his lovers. Duo managed to gain enough control over his body to wrap a hand around the Arab's throbbing cock and pump the organ.

"Ahhh... More, more," the blonde begged.

"Shit! I'm gonna lose it soon," Duo cried.

Leaning forward, Trowa addressed both his lovers in a deep, husky voice. "Come for me, both of you. Show me how much you love being fucked by giving up your passion to me." He added a lick to Duo's neck and reached around the American to tweak his nipple, sending even more pleasure to the over stimulated Deathscythe pilot.

Duo screamed as his nerves caught fire, the blaze tearing through his system and lodging in both his brain and his groin. Trowa's cock hit his prostate again, the sparks danced in his head as the familiar deep burning in his gut began to rise. "Ahhh... Fuck! Too much... gonna cum..." he moaned loudly.

Duo's body began to arch, each muscle quivering and straining as his orgasm reached for him, consuming him completely with its intensity. Trowa's cock continued to pound into him as his seed pulsed from his penis, hitting Quatre's prostate and triggering the blonde's release.

Yelling his passion to whomever was listening; Quatre fell over the edge into oblivion. His milky fluid spilled from the slit coating Duo's hand and dripping into his pubic hair where it mingled with the traces of the 'sundae' mixture that still adorned his body. His muscles twitched and convulsed, Duo's cock still moving inside his slick passage as Trowa rose towards his own climax.

The sensation of Quatre's passage clenching and releasing around his now very sensitive cock was sending Duo mad with extra pleasure. He couldn't stop his slide in and out of the blonde as Trowa was still fucking him, thus pushing him into the blonde. It somehow made his orgasm that bit more intense.

As the two below him fell over the edge so Trowa's cock was gripped tight by Duo's inner muscles. The ripple of tissue against his shaft felt wonderful. With each clench and release of his cock by Duo's body, Trowa was pushed closer to the end. He felt his balls drawing up close to his body as his cock swelled in anticipation and then he was there, screaming his own climax to the kitchen appliances. His rich, creamy essence was milked from him by the contractions of Duo's sheath and he willingly surrendered it to the demanding channel.

Finally they could move no more, each slumping against the other as they rode the diminishing waves of their respective orgasms.

~ * ~

Out in the hall way both Heero and Wufei had continued to watch, hands inside their pants and pumping furiously. As the three inside the kitchen began to reach their climaxes so did Wufei and Heero.

Heero's eyes closed tightly shut; the moans and sounds from the kitchen being enough to aid his tugging and tipping him over the brink.

Wufei's eyes were glued to the faces of the three as they twisted in pleasure. With a few more jerks to his own golden flesh he too joined the flight to nirvana.

As emotions settled and breathing returned more to a steady and even rate as opposed to ragged pants, so Wufei and Heero realized their position.

They were stuck in the hall way having just watched their fellow pilots screw each other blind and now had a mess in their pants. Both quickly yanked their hands from within their pants, Heero refastening his jeans as they tried not to look at each other.

"Messy," said Wufei.

"Very," agreed Heero.

"I hope it doesn't stain."

"Aaa. Shouldn't do," replied Heero who was feeling decidedly uncomfortable with the wet, sticky, cooling mess inside the denim. His eyes suddenly darkened and he shifted a little. "First dibs on the bathroom," he hissed and slipped past the kitchen door before taking off in a silent run for the bathroom.

"Dishonorable bastard," muttered Wufei as he also sneaked past the door and headed for his room to await his turn to be able to clean up. "He could have at least suggested we take a shower together..."

~ Owari ~


	11. Chopsticks

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 5x4

Warning; Lemon, PWP, fluff, AU, Sap, OOC, abuse of food stuffs

Rating; NC 17

// Indicates thoughts //

Summary; Quatre has been visiting a Chinese restaurant for a while and would like to sample more than just the food.

Fic # 11 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Setting; Wufei is cooking Chinese, Quatre wants a taste but gets more than he can chew.

Pairing: 5x4

Food Stuff: Honey Chicken, pimento noodles, soy sauce as an extra with bonus points for using chop sticks.

Challenger: Dulin

....Mission Accepted....

"Chopsticks"

July 2004 ShenLong.

Quatre carefully dabbed at his mouth with the napkin before laying it on the table and placing his fork and spoon together on the now, empty plate. He smiled as the waitress came over to remove the dirty dishes.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" she asked politely.

"No, thank you. That was delicious, please pass on my regards to the chef."

"I will, sir." With that the waitress was gone. Quatre picked up the bill, took note of the amount and reached for his wallet. He removed several bills and left them on the table, along with a healthy tip before making his way through the tables towards the door and back to his home.

The waitress watched him leave and then turned to the Chinese chef. "You really should go out there sometime and talk to him, Wufei."

Wufei just grunted.

"It's good business practice to chat with your customers from time to time, especially the regulars; and he's definitely becoming a regular," the waitress continued.

"Don't you have some work to do?" Wufei growled.

With a grin, the waitress flounced out of the kitchen and back to the customers.

Wufei returned to his cooking, mind occupied with the words the waitress had spoken. Wufei usually did make an effort to speak with his customers from time to time, usually towards the end of the evening when the orders had either slowed or were finished and he could leave the kitchen. He'd seen the blonde on several occasions and the man was fast becoming a regular as the waitress had stated, but Wufei was hesitant to speak to the man, for reasons he tried to deny.

The guy had begun coming to the restaurant four weeks ago, usually arriving around seven each Wednesday and Friday nights. He normally ordered, ate his meal alone, passed on his compliments and then left. Wufei had yet to see him dine with anyone, which made him a little curious, but still he hesitated to meet the man, opting to nod in the blonde's direction on the few occasions he'd been out in the restaurant.

It wasn't that Wufei didn't want to speak to the man; on the contrary, he'd like nothing more than to chat and hear the other man's voice. It was what the rest of his body would do that Wufei worried about.

Wufei was gay.

He had known this for several years now, but none other than his closest friends knew of his sexual orientation. The blonde businessman had sparked something in Wufei and so he was reluctant to meet the guy. It wouldn't do for the chef to be making advances towards one of his customers. Having discreetly observed the blonde from the safety of the kitchen, Wufei was only more convinced that he'd end up making a complete fool of himself. No, it was far better to keep his dignity in tact and his libido in his pants.

It was two weeks later on a Friday night; Wufei had just finished cooking the last order and was preparing to clean up before going to start on his accounts. The restaurant was fairly quiet now, only two tables remained, one getting ready to leave and the other finishing off their desserts so Wufei let the waitress go home. Not five minutes after she'd left than the tinkle of the door bell was heard. Wufei groaned and looked at his watch. 9.30 p.m. stared back at him. He stood up and stepped out of the office to stand behind the small counter all ready to explain that he was terribly sorry but the kitchen was closed. He drew in a sharp breath. Standing before him was the very man he'd been having rather delicious dreams about.

The blonde looked a little sheepishly at the Chinese chef standing behind the counter. The man looked a little pissed off for want of a better term. Quatre licked his dry lips and spoke. "Look, I'm sorry about this, I know it's late and all but I was kind of hoping you would still be open. I had to work back late otherwise I would have been in earlier..." Quatre's words trailed off and he lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, don't worry about it, I'll grab something else."

Wufei ran his hand over his tired eyes as the blonde spoke. He really didn't want to be cooking again now, not when he'd cleaned up the kitchen and still had all the accounts to finish off; but then he didn't want to refuse the blonde either. Before he was aware of it he heard a voice speak and realized it was his own.

"It's okay, go take a seat. I'll just finish off this customer's bill then I'll be right with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out or anything."

"No, really. It's fine. As long as you don't mind me sitting and doing my accounts while you're eating," he replied and then turned to the customer who was waiting to pay.

Quatre stood to the side and waited until the customers had left, the Chinese man shutting and locking the door behind them, then flipping the sign to closed. He turned around and started as he realized the blonde was still standing there watching him. The look was something like curiosity? Longing? Lust? Wufei shook his head. / _Great! Now I'm seeing things that aren't there. /_ He plastered a smile to his face and approached the man. "Do you know what you'd like to eat, sir?"

/ _You_, / thought Quatre. "Um, no. I haven't. You said something about having to do accounts. Would you mind if I helped you? I sort of feel guilty about you staying open and cooking just on my account, it would make me feel a bit better about the whole thing." He extended his hand. "Quatre Winner of Winner Accountancy Agency at your service."

Wufei stared at the hand offered to him and the words that had been spoken slowly penetrated his mind. He shook himself from his daze and taking the offered hand, shook it firmly. The warmth of the hand within his felt good and Wufei's mind wondered what that hand would feel like roaming over his body. Reluctantly he pulled himself from his traitorous thoughts. Now was not a good time to be thinking things like that.

"Chang, Wufei Chang. Owner of this establishment and failure at mathematics." He gave a smile as he introduced himself. "Look, you don't have to..."

"Seriously, I don't mind," Quatre cut him off. "After all you are being kind enough to stay open and feed me, the least I can do is help you to balance your books." Quatre was really hoping the man would agree. He'd been coming to the restaurant for a few weeks now and although he'd only caught a few glimpses of the Chinese chef, he'd found himself intrigued with the man and really wanted to get to know him better.

Wufei pondered the offer. He really hated doing the accounts, but then he felt guilty about accepting the offer; however he did hate math and he could possibly learn a little more about this blonde god. "Okay." His internal debate ended and Wufei decided to go with his hatred of anything numerical. "But dinner is on the house."

Quatre smiled. "Thanks. Now, show me to the books."

Wufei led him back behind the counter and into the small office where papers lay strewn over the small desk. The blonde quirked an eyebrow, Wufei was quick to respond. "It's called organized chaos," he said as he picked up the papers and tried to shuffle them together in a pile.

"So I see," laughed Quatre. He sat down. "Which is the book you use to keep all your accounts in?"

Wufei duly produced the book and the pair worked in almost complete silence for half an hour, Quatre sorting through the mess while Wufei watched and handed over the appropriate documents when asked. Quatre certainly knew his stuff and Wufei couldn't help but be impressed with the way the guy sorted through his mess and brought it all to order.

"Thanks," he said when Quatre finally put down his pencil.

"No problem. It's actually quite simple. If you come over here I'll show you what I've done."

Wufei moved to stand behind the blonde and leaned over his shoulder as he studied the neat rows of figures and Quatre explained the simplified way he'd set things up for him.

With the Chinese chef leaning over him so Quatre became fully aware of the lure of the man. The heat radiated off his body, Chang's breath tickled his ear and cheek as he exhaled. Quatre felt the heat rising to his cheeks; and other regions. It was all Quatre could do to keep his voice steady as he explained the simple system.

Wufei was very impressed. What the blonde had done in half an hour would have taken him just about all night and with a lot of teeth gnashing, calculator bashing and hair loss, to have achieved. The system he patiently explained was so easy to follow that Wufei was amazed. "I can't believe that I've been battling away for ages now with these figures and in half an hour you have the entire thing done and in a much easier to follow way." Wufei began to turn his head, at the same time Quatre turned his head and their noses collided, as well as their lips. Both men jerked back as if burnt, apologizing profusely. But both saw the fleeting look that passed through the each other's eyes.

/ _Did I read that right?_/ thought Quatre.

/ _I'm sure I saw a look of longing in those teal depths,_/ thought Wufei. He swallowed nervously as he backed away. "Umm... How about that dinner I promised you?" he said, voice slightly shaky.

"That would be great," replied Quatre, his voice also a little unsteady.

Wufei moved away and headed for the kitchen. "Anything in particular you'd like?" Wufei asked as he walked away.

Quatre couldn't see any reason not to follow the Chinese man, so he did, replying to the question as he went. "I'm not fussy. Anything you're happy to dish up will be fine." Quatre shivered at his words and the way they could be interpreted. Given the choice, he wouldn't mind having Chang Wufei naked on a bed of rice. He quickly reined his thoughts away from the path they wanted to take.

Wufei felt his pulse speed up with the blonde's words, his mind delighting in informing him of all the different replies he could give the blonde. Ignoring his evil mind he went to the cool room and fetched the items he'd need. He was adding a few new dishes to his menu and decided to try one out on the blonde. Dropping the ingredients to the bench by the side of the gas range, he lit one of the burners and placed a pan on it to heat. Oil was added next and once Wufei deemed it hot enough, he began to add the various ingredients.

Quatre leaned against the stainless steel, island bench watching the chef move around the kitchen with practiced ease. Another pan joined the first and more items were added, tossed around then put to one side. The aromas coming from the pans tickled Quatre's nose and he couldn't help his curiosity. Casually he walked over and stood behind the Chinese chef, peered over his shoulder and asked. "What are you cooking because it smells delicious?"

Wufei nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd been so absorbed in the pans and food that he'd almost forgotten about the blonde.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you," said Quatre and hesitated for a second before placing his hand on Wufei's shoulder.

Wufei shivered at the touch and slowly turned his head to face Quatre. "Honey chicken."

Quatre's teal eyes looked confused for a moment then he laughed. "Right." He leaned a little closer. "Well, it certainly smells great."

Breath ghosted over his cheek as the blonde spoke and Wufei had to seriously fight his hormones. "If you would care to take a seat, I'll bring it out to you."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather eat in here," Quatre replied.

"As you wish." Wufei managed to put a little distance between himself and the blonde by moving across the kitchen to fetch a couple of plates.

Quatre returned to his leaning against the bench, eyes carefully watching the other man. The way Wufei moved, with a sensuous grace had Quatre's blood heating. The accidental meeting of their lips earlier had him craving for another taste. A plate was placed in front of him and for a moment he stared blankly at it.

"Honey chicken and pimento noodles," Wufei stated. "And soy sauce if you want it," he added as he dropped a bottle of the black liquid to the bench top.

"Right." Quatre studied the steaming plate and then decided to see if it tasted as good as his nostrils were telling him it smelt. He noticed that Wufei had placed a fork as well as chopsticks beside his plate. He picked up the fork and began to prod around the food, spearing a piece of chicken and bringing it to his mouth. He eyed the morsel, studying the golden color of the batter, the scattering of sesame seeds and the sheen of honey that coated the piece. He popped it into his mouth and began to chew. The flavors assaulted his taste buds and he closed his eyes in appreciation as he savored the food, chewing slowly then swallowing. He opened his eyes again to see Wufei watching him, an amused smile tugging at his lips. He gave a sheepish grin in return. "What?"

"Nothing," said Wufei softly then continued to eat his own meal, the chopsticks moving effortlessly from plate to mouth.

Quatre watched jealously the ease with which Wufei used the chopsticks, deftly picking up pieces of food and transporting them to his mouth. He sighed.

Hearing the sigh, Wufei looked up again. "Is there something wrong? Do you not like the food?"

"No, no. The food's great, delicious. It's just..." Quatre looked up and feeling a little silly, stated what was on his mind. "Just how the hell do you manage to use those things so well? I've tried several times and if it wasn't for the fact that I could switch to a fork or spoon I would have starved to death!"

The blonde's face wore such an expression that Wufei couldn't help but laugh. When his mirth subsided enough for him to be able to speak, he felt guilty for laughing at the blonde. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"It's okay," replied Quatre. "But I'd really like to know just how you managed to use them so efficiently. Short of spearing the food on the ends of them I can't use them to save my life!"

Again Wufei chuckled.

Quatre loved the sound of that throaty laugh.

"Would you like me to show you how to use them?" Wufei's voice was a little shy.

"Would you? I mean, that would be really great; if it's no trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Wufei put his plate down on the bench and moved around the other side to stand next to Quatre. The heat from the blonde's body radiated against him and the scent of the man filled his nostrils again, sending his senses reeling and the blood racing southwards. Bringing his rebellious brain back from the path it wished to pursue, he forced himself to speak. "You need to hold them like this." Wufei proceeded to show Quatre the way to hold the chopsticks between his thumb and fingers. "Then you move your fingers like this..." Another demonstration. "The trick is to keep the pressure even and constant. Practice is the key."

Quatre picked up his chopsticks and held them the way Wufei had indicated. "So I just move my fingers like so..." The chopsticks developed a life of their own, one stick moving one way while the other tried to leave town. "Damn!"

"Here, like this." Wufei reached over and took the blonde's hand, positioning the sticks for him. "Now simply move your fingers like this..."

Quatre tried hard but the feel of Wufei's hand upon his own was sending shivers along his nerves. "Like this?" He tried again.

"That's better. At least you didn't drop one this time." Wufei covered the blonde's hand with his own, setting his fingers against Quatre's and trying to show him how to manipulate the sticks.

"Ahh..… That's nice."

"Pardon?" Wufei removed his hand.

"Umm... I said, let's try the rice?" Quatre hastily tried to cover up his little slip. Then mentally slapped himself. There wasn't any rice on the plates.

Wufei wasn't fooled for a minute, but declined to press the matter. Instead he let a little ray of hope burst through. / _Could the blonde possibly be_ _gay? And if so, was he interested?_ / "Why don't you try picking up some of the chicken now?"

Feeling the heat still present in his cheeks, Quatre agreed. It took him three tries before he managed to get a piece of the chicken firmly in the chopsticks. He soon discovered that grasping it was one thing, transporting it to his mouth was another. Slowly, and trying to keep his hand from shaking, he raised the piece towards his mouth, only to have the sticks twist and the food drop back to the plate at the last moment. "Now I know why the Asians always hold their bowls close to their mouths," he muttered.

Wufei laughed. "Try again."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. You will only master them by practice. Now, hold them like I showed you."

Quatre tried again, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated hard, determined not to let the pieces of wood defeat him. This time he cornered the chicken after only two attempts and bravely brought it towards his mouth yet again. "Hah!" he stated as he successfully deposited the chicken into his mouth and began to chew.

"Well done," said Wufei and then moved a little closer. "But you have dropped some of the sauce on your chin."

"I have?"

"Here, let me clean it off for you." Wufei decided to throw all caution to the wind and go for broke. The worst that could happen would be that he'd lose a customer and some of his pride, but his pride would always return; eventually. He leant in close, raising his hand towards the blonde's chin, but instead of using a napkin, Wufei swiped his thumb across the dribble then drew his thumb and the sauce across Quatre's bottom lip.

Quatre's eyes opened wide with shock then half closed with pleasure, his tongue darting out to lick at the thumb and sweetness it spread. "I think you missed some," he whispered in a husky voice, a voice that clearly invited Wufei to repeat his actions.

''Did I?" responded the chef. "We can't have that, now, can we?" Wufei leaned closer, his eyes flicked from Quatre's eyes to his chin and back again. Quatre gave a small incline of his head and Wufei surged forwards. His tongue swept over Quatre's chin, licking up the last of the honey sauce then wandered over the blonde's lower lip. Its counterpart came shyly forward and greeted the visitor. Seconds later Wufei had his lips sealed against the blonde's, moving sensuously over the other man's mouth and feeling encouraged when Quatre began to kiss back.

At first Quatre wasn't sure exactly what the Chinese man's intentions were, but he offered his acquiesce anyway, hoping it would encourage the dark one and lead to more *interesting* things. He wasn't disappointed. As Wufei's mouth closed over his own he couldn't help but kiss back.

The kiss ended and both men pulled slightly apart, a little dazed. Wufei stared into teal eyes that were just as confused as his own. "What's happening here?" he whispered huskily.

"I'm not sure," came the equally husky reply. "Maybe we should continue to investigate though as we might find the answer."

"Good idea."

Lips met again, hesitant at first and then quickly turning aggressive as each man gave into the desire. The kiss quickly deepened and when they broke apart this time, both men were panting softly and feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Do you...?" began Wufei.

"Most definitely."

"Are you sure?"

"Does this answer your question?" Quatre seized Wufei's lips in a shattering kiss, his arms entwined around the Chinese chef's shoulders and he pressed his hardened groin against the thigh of Wufei, leaving the chef with no doubts at all as to what he wanted.

Wufei shifted his hips, pushing his thigh between Quatre's legs and rubbing his own groin against the blonde's. They continued to kiss, humping each other's legs and drawing friction for urgent needs.

"I want you," breathed Wufei as he kissed along Quatre's jaw.

"I want you too," moaned Quatre.

Wufei's hands slipped underneath the blonde's jacket, pushing it from his shoulders. The tie followed next and Quatre closed his eyes as the anticipation shivered through him. The buttons on his shirt were next to fall victim to Wufei's fingers and when those fingers started toying with a nipple, he groaned.

Wufei's lips grazed over the sensitive skin of Quatre's neck and slowly traveled downwards, nipping and licking until they found a shell pink nipple. Fingers moved aside to allow lips access to the sensitive nub and Wufei began to suck enthusiastically on the tender flesh.

Moans, pants and groans left Quatre's throat in a continuous stream and he was helpless to stop them. Wufei's mouth was torturous and delicious all at the same time. Quatre didn't know whether to plead for the torment to cease or beg for more. Unable to stand much more his hands began to wander over Wufei's back, coaxing the shirt from within pants and sliding his hands over skin that shifted slightly under his touch.

Having paid homage to one nipple so Wufei moved to grace the other nipple with thorough attention, sucking, nipping and licking at the flesh, enjoying the taste of the accountant's flesh.

Quatre's hands managed to worm their way under the waist band of the chef's pants. Gently he kneaded the firm buttocks, working his fingers close to the cleft until he could slide one along the crevice. The moan and resulting shudder from the Chinese man fueled his desire further and he tried to stretch his arms just that little bit more to enable him to press a finger against the tight hole.

Deciding he wanted more, Wufei pulled away from Quatre's chest, the motion pulling Quatre's hands from within his pants and brought his lips upwards to once again capture the blonde's mouth in a sensuous kiss. While their mouths were occupied he let his hands drop to the accountant's trousers and swiftly dealt with the button and zip.

Cool air swirled around Quatre's thighs as his trousers obeyed the laws of gravity and fell to his ankles. He shivered and then moaned as his boxers suffered the same fate. Standing only in his shirt tails, he trembled with need. The cool air of the kitchen brushed over his heated erection, firming the organ even more and Quatre sighed.

The Chinese man's eyes followed the descent of the pants, as the blonde was revealed to him. The man's cock stood proud, pushing forth from dark blonde / brown curls to greet him, the head was slick, wet with desire; desire for _him_. His own cock twitched knowingly in his pants and he extended a slightly trembling hand to touch the begging organ.

A low hiss escaped Quatre's mouth as Wufei's fingers introduced themselves to his aching cock. He couldn't help the forward push of his hips as he sought to deepen the contact, desperately wanting more stimulation. As if sensing what the blonde craved, Wufei's hand closed around the organ and began to stroke. Quatre rocked into the contact, one hand reaching out to grasp the bench and steady his weakening knees.

The blonde was hot and heavy in his hand, thick and wet with need. Wufei wanted a taste and slowly dropped to his knees. His hand still pumped steadily as his eyes appraised the cock before him. Stilling his hand's movements, he closed the distance between his mouth and the head of Quatre's cock, breathing softly over it and smiling as the cock danced for him. His tongue slid out and flicked cautiously over the swollen flesh, tasting the slightly bitter flavor of the pearly liquid that leaked from the tip. Feeling braver he sucked the head into his mouth, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin and swirling his tongue around the crown.

Quatre dropped his free hand to fist in Wufei's coal black locks, attempting to hold the man in place, not that Wufei seemed interested in moving from his current position any time soon. The heat of the Asian's mouth was exquisite and it was all Quatre could do to stop himself from thrusting hard into that wet heat. Soft whimpers escaped his mouth as he felt his orgasm fast approaching, then he blinked in surprise as Wufei pulled away.

Rather than let the blonde reach his orgasm now, Wufei pulled away. He wanted to do a little more teasing yet. He stood up and before the blonde could protest, he lifted him easily onto the bench, the trousers and boxers remaining on the floor. He swept the plates aside and grabbed the chopsticks. Not giving Quatre a chance to find his voice, Wufei leaned in and kissed him, working the chopsticks in his hand to run along the exposed thigh as he deepened the kiss. When he finally released the accountant's lips, all Quatre could manage was incoherent moans.

The blonde opened his eyes and gazed at his soon to be new lover. His body tingled from head to toe with the soft touches and sensuous kisses he was being gifted. Through lust filled, half lidded eyes he watched the Chinese chef run the chopsticks along his inner thighs. He spread his legs a little wider. "You're certainly a master when it comes to handling those chopsticks," he breathed out.

Wufei gave him a sinful smile. "Ahhh... There are many things I can do with chopsticks," he replied. "Would you care to find out?"

The chopsticks traced over his sac, pinching lightly before moving along the underside of his erection. "Ohhh.... yesss..." Quatre moaned and leant back a little, splaying his arms out back and beside him to support his weight.

Wufei traced the sticks along the swollen shaft and up to the head of Quatre's cock. He dragged them around the crown, pausing at the slit and coating the end of the chopsticks with Quatre's pre-cum. Gently taking hold of the blonde's need, Wufei looked his partner in the eye. "I'll bet you've never experienced anything like this before," he said huskily.

Quatre watched, intrigued as Wufei took one of the chopsticks and began to tease his slit. He moaned with the sensation and then gasped as Wufei began to insert the narrow end of the chopstick into his slit. "Wh... What?"

"Hush, just relax and enjoy, I won't hurt you."

Quatre swallowed but protested no more. He trusted Wufei.

Slowly the tip of the chopstick entered the small slit, Wufei being very careful as he inserted it, only pushing about an inch of the chopstick in. He'd tried this on himself a couple of times and found it to be a wonderful turn on. The trick, he'd learnt, was only to insert about an inch inside, then gently move it around. Still holding the base of Quatre's penis firmly in his grasp, he began to manipulate the chopstick, moving it in tiny circles then gently pushing it in and out.

Quatre's breath hitched and his toes curled with the new sensations. The feeling of the small end of the chopstick as it caressed the insides of his cock was unbelievable. Never had he felt such pleasure or even dreamed that something like this could feel so good or be such a huge turn on. "Oh, fuck! That's incredible, Wufei," he moaned.

"I thought you'd like it," replied Wufei. He continued to play for a little while longer then decided he'd had enough with the tormenting. His own cock was still trapped inside his pants and ached fiercely. He wanted to, no, _needed_to be buried deep inside the body of the blonde. As he pulled the chopstick from inside the blonde's cock, he looked around for something he could use as lube. His eyes traveled over the forgotten food, there was some honey pooling at the bottom of the plates but Wufei dismissed it. His eye fell on the bottle of soy sauce. That would have to do. He reached for the bottle as he set the chopsticks down, aware of Quatre's eyes following his movements.

With the torment gone from the end of his cock, Quatre watched to see what Wufei would do next. He saw the soy sauce being brought over and understood what Wufei intended to do. As he had no lube himself and didn't particularly wish to experience being dry fucked, no matter how much he wanted to be nailed, he guessed the sauce would have to suffice. He carefully lay himself back on the stainless steel bench and brought his legs up, resting his heels on the bench, knees bent and spread apart, offering his body to the Chinese man. "Please, take me," he moaned.

Wufei groaned at the wanton display. The creamy skin laid out before him, the blonde begging to be taken, opening himself up and offering his body. Eagerly Wufei opened the lid of the bottle and let the sauce drizzle along the crevice, his fingers quick to brush over the pink skin and spread the liquid around. He teased at the small opening, working the tip of a finger inside and stretching the muscle. The sauce wasn't as slippery as he would have liked but it was better than nothing. A second finger followed and Wufei began to scissor them, persuading the tight, muscular ring to loosen its grip.

Quatre let his head fall back and panted his pleasure. He knew he would be tight, he'd not had sex in a while but he ached to be taken. His heart warmed at the gentle caring way that Wufei began to prepare him.

Three fingers now worked their way into Quatre's passage carefully coaxing the muscle and stroking along the moist, heated inner walls of the blonde's insides. Wufei searched around trying to find that small bundle of nerves that would send his new lover's body to paradise. With diligent perseverance he finally located what he sought.

"Ahhhh..." screamed Quatre and nearly fell off the bench. His world suddenly exploded into a myriad of colored lights and his blood turned to liquid fire. Since when had Chinese become an aphrodisiac?

As the blonde arched under his touch so Wufei smiled to himself. It pleased him no end that he could give this beauty such pleasure. He continued to work his fingers in and out of the heated channel while his other hand dropped to his own pants where he fumbled around, finally managing to release his own cock to the air. Instantly the organ twitched and surged forward, taking on a life of its own and straining towards Quatre's body. Knowing he couldn't wait much longer to be seated inside that warm sheath, Wufei removed his fingers and reached for the soy sauce once more.

He emptied a generous amount of the black sauce onto his length, slicking it over the shaft and coating himself thoroughly. He really wished he had some lube but he wasn't in the habit of carrying around tubes of the stuff in his pockets. Pushing those thoughts aside, he turned his attention back to the blonde before him and swore to take it slow.

Flushed and panting, Quatre only wanted one thing. Well two actually. The first being the Chinese man buried deep inside him and the second to find his release. "Please," he begged. "Please, take me. I can't wait much longer."

Wufei moved closer between the blonde's spread legs and grasping his cock at the base, guided the head to rest against the stretched opening. He rubbed the tip around the entrance, teasing both himself and Quatre, amused as he watched the small hole trying to suck him in.

"Please!" the blonde's voice sounded desperate now. "No more teasing, I need to have you inside me." Quatre moved forward slightly on the bench, the shift of his hips forcing the tip of Wufei's cock to push forth into his passage.

It was Wufei's turn to groan as the blonde pushed against him, sucking the tip of his arousal into the warm, wet passage. He brought his hands up to rest upon the accountant's hips and began to press forwards, sinking slowly but steadily into the tightness of Quatre's body. Once he was completely seated he paused for a moment to regain his control then pulled slowly outwards again.

The slow burn of penetration as his body adjusted to the invasion of Wufei's cock was welcomed by Quatre. He knew it wouldn't last long and as he felt Wufei slowly withdrawing, so his muscles relaxed even more.

Wufei withdrew only to push forth again, he marveled at the heat and feel of Quatre's channel. The inner walls felt smooth against his shaft, the sphincter muscles held him prisoner inside, clutching at his length as he withdrew, protesting the attempt to leave, then softening and opening to him as he pushed forth again.

Quatre's head tossed from side to side. The feeling as Wufei's cock head grazed along his sensitive inner walls setting his nerves on fire. He could feel every inch of the chef as he slid in and out, caressing his passage with each stroke and pushing his enjoyment of the act to heights he'd never thought possible.

Gradually Wufei's hips found their cadence, the gentle rocking suiting both their desires. He changed angle slightly and with his next forward thrust, found Quatre's prostate, the blonde bucking hard beneath him. He smiled to himself then removed a hand from Quatre's hip to rub the man's hardened sac, drawing more moans from his new lover.

"Ahhh..." Quatre couldn't believe how good this felt. Finally the Chinese chef that had caught his attention, piqued his interest was screwing him blind... and in the restaurant kitchen no less! Quatre had always enjoyed a vast range of ethnic foods, sampling many of the different dishes the various countries had to offer. Japanese, Mexican, Thai to name a few, but Chinese was by far his favorite. He screamed again as Wufei found his prostate, the universe exploding in his head with the overwhelming pleasure it brought. When Wufei began to rub his balls he knew the end wouldn't be far away. "Oh, fuck yes!" he moaned as he pushed himself against the hand that caressed him and the cock that impaled him.

Moving his hand from the hardening sac, Wufei curled his fingers around the neglected erection. He brushed his thumb over the swollen head, spreading the droplets of pre-cum and teasing the organ. The grunts, moans and whimpers of the blonde fueled his own desire to greater heights and his hips sped up their pumping.

Quatre gripped the edge of the bench with white knuckled hands and hung on for dear life. His orgasm was fast approaching and he craved it desperately. His hips pushed of their own volition, the dance of desire taking complete control over him and steering him ever closer to the pinnacle.

Sensing the blonde's rising excitement, so Wufei did his damnedest to strike that pleasure spot deep inside Quatre's body as often as he could. He was going mad with his own need for release but grimly held on, wanting the accountant to climax first. Hitting that sweet spot once more he felt the blonde begin to tense, the organ in his hand began to swell as the anal muscles tightened around his cock.

With a keening cry, Quatre fell over the edge into oblivion.

Muscles clenched and released around his shaft as white, thick creamy seed pulsed over his hand from the bucking organ in his grasp. The sensation of muscles rippling against his hardness, sucking him in deep and massaging relentlessly was the beginning of Wufei's demise. Unable to stave off his orgasm any longer, he surrendered to the pleasure. His hips jerked as his cock throbbed, balls drew close and forced his pent up passion from deep within. His essence spurted from his tip, jetting into Quatre's passage and bathing his insides.

The blonde, as lost to his own orgasm as he was, could feel the throb and pulse of Wufei's length as it filled his channel with liquid. A couple more thrusts and Wufei collapsed against him, releasing his sensitive penis and desperately sucking air into deprived lungs.

They both lay like that for a while, savoring the after glow, enjoying the last ripples of pleasure as they pulsed through body systems; endorphins pumped into their blood streams and passing the satiated feeling to every cell in their bodies.

Finally Wufei found the strength to move and pushed away from the blonde, his cock slipping free. He grabbed a tea towel and wiped himself off before cleaning up the accountant. Once done, he helped Quatre from the bench and passed him his clothes, tucking himself away while the accountant redressed himself. Once they were both clothed and presentable, the blonde faced his lover and gave a smile.

"Thank you, that was..."

"I agree. Thank you for letting me taste and experience the delights of your body."

Quatre blushed at the chef's choice of words. He turned back to the neglected meal, the meal that was now stone cold.

"I can re-heat it," Wufei offered.

"Thanks, that would be good."

Wufei went to pick up the two plates when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to look at the accountant.

"So, how much practice do you need to master these chopsticks?" There was a wicked glint in those teal eyes.

"I think you could be practicing for some time."

"Would you still give me lessons?" The suggestion was clearly there.

"I'm sure I can accommodate you every night after closing if you wish."

"You know, I think I'm developing a passion for Chinese..."

~ Owari ~


	12. Pure and Simple

**Thanks to everyone who is reading. Warm hugs to BidSister2 and Umeko for the lovely reviews! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 5x1

Warning; Lemon, PWP, fluff, OOC?, abuse of food stuffs.

Rating; NC 17

// Indicates thoughts //

Summary; Heero is in the kitchen drinking a glass of iced tea. It's the morning after both he and Wufei had watched the other three pilots enjoying a 'Sundae'. Wufei is more than a little annoyed at Heero for leaving him to shower alone.

Fic # 12 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Setting; The kitchen the day after 'Sundae'. Wufei is annoyed at Heero for not offering to share the shower with him.

Pairing: 5x1

Food Stuff: Iced tea and non stick cooking spray.

Challenger: Vega~Lume

....Mission Accepted....

"Pure and Simple"

August 2004 ShenLong

Wufei groaned and rolled over, burying his head under the covers. He really didn't want to wake up and face the day; or rather face certain other pilots. The previous evening's activities suddenly came rushing back... in full Technicolor no less.

// _Fuck Maxwell, fuck Barton, fuck Winner!_ // and therein lay his problem. They had all gotten fucked and he hadn't. Well, technically speaking, Barton hadn't been fucked either but then he'd been the one doing the fucking, so it was a moot point really, in Wufei's opinion anyway. That led him to the other part of his problem.

Yuy.

That stoic bastard had stood there, happily jerking off while getting his jollies watching the three in the kitchen screw each other blind. And then had the hide to claim first dibs on the bathroom!

The fact that he, Wufei, had also jerked off to the little scene didn't enter the equation. Nope, not one bit. He was pissed that those three had all gotten laid and Yuy hadn't even offered to share the shower with him.

"Go away sun," he growled from underneath the covers. The sun simply ignored him, smiling down stronger as if to irritate him more, heating the covers until Wufei was forced to come up for air or suffer a slow suffocation.

Angrily he tossed the covers back and scooted from the bed, swinging his legs over the side and scratching his chest. He happened to look down at his groin and noticed the tent in his boxers. "Don't know what you're doing up this early, it's not like you're going to get any action other than Mrs. Palmer and her five daughters anytime soon," he growled.

His erection visibly wilted.

Pushing his errant hair out of his face, Wufei stood and pulled on a pair of sweats. A tank top followed before he made his way to the bathroom. With his morning ablutions taken care of and his hair once again in its tight pony tail, Wufei felt a little more prepared to face the day.

He traversed the staircase noting that the doors to the other pilots rooms were still closed. He doubted that they would have the energy to surface before lunchtime after the amount of sweat, ice cream and bodily fluids they had expended the night before. Damn! Now he didn't even feel like doing his Katas.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase he slouched towards the kitchen... // _The kitchen,_ // his mind gleefully reminded him... // _The source of my annoyance._ // Scowling to himself he shoved his thoughts aside. A glass of orange juice and maybe some toast would put him into a better frame of mind. He stepped inside the room, doing his best to keep his mind above the kitchen table, or at least away from thoughts of cherries and what had occurred on said table when he stopped mid stride. His eyes narrowed and his pissy mood came back with a vengeance.

Yuy.

Sitting at the table, reading the paper and sipping on a glass of iced tea, was the Wing pilot.

Sensing the lack of movement, Heero dipped the paper a touch to peer over the top. Spotting Chang, he gave a curt nod then returned to his perusal of the black and white print.

Wufei scowled again. Damn Yuy! Damn the kitchen, damn the other pilots for getting some, damn the shower and damn he needed to get laid! He yanked the door of the 'fridge open, nearly hauling it off its hinges, grabbed the innocent carton of orange juice and slammed the door. He swiped a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a drink, downing it in a few quick gulps. The glass clattered into the sink then the 'fridge was molested again as the carton of juice was replaced.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning."

The slightly nasal voice hit Wufei's ears and he winced. He turned around to face the 01 pilot. "I got out on the same side that I always do, Yuy," he snapped.

The Japanese boy smirked and raised an eyebrow whilst lifting the glass of iced tea to his lips and taking a sip.

// _Iced tea,_ // Wufei's brain registered. // _Iced tea... **His** fucking iced tea_!// "What are you drinking?" he managed to get out, his voice a little strained.

Heero looked at him from around the paper, his eyes clearly saying 'Are you blind?' He placed the glass back upon the table and calmly replied, "Iced tea."

"That's _my_ fucking iced tea, Yuy!" Wufei snarled.

"Really?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see your name on it."

"You know it's mine," snapped Wufei.

"My, my... Aren't we in a pissy mood today?" Heero taunted.

Wufei snapped. He shot across the small space that separated them and grabbed Heero by the shirt. The paper dropped from Heero's hands and the glass of iced tea went flying to the floor with Wufei's lunge. Fortunately it hit the mat and didn't shatter.

Heero's hands automatically reached up to grab Wufei's arms as Wufei grabbed his shirt and he found himself eyeball to eyeball with a very annoyed 05 pilot. Then Wufei did something totally unexpected.

Grabbing Yuy and hauling him out of the chair, Wufei brought his face close to 01's; he was so angry, so annoyed and so frustrated that he wasn't thinking clearly. At least that's what he would tell himself later. Right now though, with Heero right in front of him, those pouty lips slightly parted and the warm breath wafting over his face; Wufei leaned forth and kissed the Wing pilot.

Heero's eyes opened wide in shock but before he could push Wufei away, the Chinese pilot released his lips... but not his shirt. To stunned to say anything, he simply 'hung' there.

Wufei pulled Heero up and closer to him, all the frustrations he'd been feeling since the night before pulsing through his blood. He took Yuy's lips again; crushing his own against the Japanese boy's, his tongue shoving forward and into the hot mouth. His groin was on fire and as he explored Yuy's mouth so he pushed his hips against his counterpart's. When air became a vital necessity, so Wufei broke the kiss, but continued to rub his groin against the other pilot.

Heero managed to recover a little from his initial shock and forced his head away from Wufei's. He could clearly feel 05's arousal pushing against his thigh as Wufei sought friction and his brain desperately scrambled to catalogue all that was happening. "What the fuck are you doing, Chang?" he managed to grind out.

// _Now that was a good question. Just what exactly am I doing?_ // That was the logical part of Wufei's brain; the hormone driven part snorted. // _What does it look like I'm doing!?_// "I'm taking my justice, Yuy," he snapped.

"Nani?"

All of Wufei's frustrations had come to the fore and he was no longer capable of controlling them, convincing the logical side of his brain that he was only taking what was owed him and pressing forwards.

Heero found his lips once more captured in a crushing kiss while a tongue sought out the inside of his mouth and exploited his sensitive spots, spots he hadn't known existed. Even he was unable to control the emotions that coursed through his body and he cursed his hormones for their treason.

Inwardly Wufei smirked to himself. He'd teach this bastard a lesson for taking a shower without him after their shared voyeurism. He worked a hand between their bodies and found the front of Heero's spandex. No wonder Heero wore this type of material; its stretching capabilities were second to none. He pressed his palm against the forming hardness and began to rub gently.

Heero's hips pushed into the contact, eagerly wanting more. Unfortunately Heero had no control over his hormones which had begun to take over. With a groan he managed to find one word before his basic skills deserted him completely. "Why?"

Wufei paused in his nibbling of Heero's neck for a moment to analyze the question, then replied. "After that little *show* last night the least you could have done was offer to share the shower," he growled.

"Aaa..."

Not in the mood for small talk, Wufei wormed his hand under the waist band of Heero's shorts, putting an end to the debate that raged amongst his fellow pilots in regards to Heero's choice of underwear.

He didn't wear any.

The Wing pilot became putty in his hands and Wufei once more smirked to himself. // _Who would have believed that the strong, stoic, 01 pilot could be such a slave to his hormones? Or be so submissive in the sexual act? But then it was only right that he should bow down to Chang Wufei, for I am the only true warrior amongst them; the only one that was worthy of..._ // Ahh, fuck the internal monologue, he wanted to get laid and by Nataku he was going to get some and get it now!

The Japanese boy became a slave to his body's desire. As Chang's hand slipped into his shorts and took his firming erection into a warm hold, so he began to moan softly and push his hips into the contact. His hands slipped from Wufei's arms to his waist as his knees threatened to give out on him. His eyes closed as pleasure assaulted his system and he wasn't too sure just how long he could remain standing before his legs gave out completely.

The 01 pilot felt hot and heavy in his hand, similar yet different to himself. The spandex restricted his movement somewhat so he pulled his hand out and began to tug at the shorts. He wasn't having a great deal of luck and Yuy wasn't in a position to help him either. Feeling his frustrations returning, he pulled himself out of Yuy's grasp and turned the Wing pilot around, bending him over slightly.

Heero was forced to grab a hold of the table or risk falling over. Blindly he reached for the wooden surface and balanced himself, feeling cold air wander over his nether regions as his shorts were peeled from his skin. Seconds later hands roamed freely over his buttocks and along the inside of his thighs. His eyes closed again as moans left his mouth.

With the lower half of Yuy now exposed to him, so Wufei could let his hands roam at will; and roam they did. Golden flesh was gently caressed and teased, fingertips brushed along the cleft and then underneath to stroke the sensitive patch of skin before cupping the heavy sac.

"Aaa..." moaned Heero as his body was stroked and touched. Wufei's hands felt good upon his skin, awakening sleeping nerves and setting his desire free. He felt his buttocks being eased apart and fingers trailing down the crevice, pausing to circle his entrance.

The small opening beckoned to him, so Wufei allowed his fingers to probe, gently circling and smirking at Yuy's soft cries. He brought his other hand to his sweat pants and began to push them down over his hips; then reached inside the flap of his boxers and pulled out his own erection. He pumped the length a couple of times then rubbed the head along Yuy's cleft.

There wasn't a lot of pre-cum on the head of Wufei's penis so the organ didn't move all that freely along Heero's crevice. When Wufei paused at the tiny hole and began to rock the tip against it, Heero baulked. "No," he hissed.

Chang stopped for a second. "No?" he snapped, "I think yes, Yuy. After that little show last night and then you selfishly taking a shower all by yourself, tormenting me with my own imagination of what a shower with you would be like, I think you owe me at least this."

"Not what I meant," came the soft groan.

Now that had Wufei confused. "Pardon?"

"Lube, something to make it easier. No way are you going to dry fuck me," growled Heero.

Chang's annoyance left him as Heero's words settled into his mind. // _Yuy was right. We need something to make this easier on the both of us, but what?_// "Stay there," he ordered. "Move and I swear I will fuck you with or without lube."

Heero lowered his head indicating that he wasn't going anywhere.

Wufei stepped back and nearly landed on his ass as his sweat pants caught around his legs. Angrily he yanked them off then went in search of something to use as lube. He thought about the cream from last night, but a quick check turned up an empty can in the trash along with the ice cream carton and caramel sauce bottle. The 'fridge held nothing useable either. Obviously Maxwell had needed to replace his energy levels after the romp and now the 'fridge rivaled Old Mother Hubbard's cupboard. Desperately Wufei searched around but it seemed as if Maxwell had vacuumed up everything edible, then his eye fell on the can by the stove. He grabbed it and quickly read the label. It would have to do. He returned to where Heero waited, still bent over the kitchen table.

Taking the top off the can, Wufei could only hope it would do the job, it was either this or the dishwashing liquid and as much as he liked bubbles he didn't think Yuy would appreciate foaming at the ass or being 'squeaky' clean internally either.

"What did you find?"

"Cooking oil."

"Cooking oil?"

"Well, non stick cooking spray to be exact," replied Wufei.

"What the fuck!? You're not using that!"

"Why not? You know how Quatre dislikes the usual cooking oils, that's why he buys this. There's nothing wrong with it, in fact it's completely organic, made from vegetable oils and promises that when sprayed on things will glide easily and not stick," Wufei read from the can's label.

Heero groaned. //_ Fucking non stick cooking spray... Of all the things._ //

"It's only the best, 'Pure and Simple' [1] " Wufei read. "Guaranteed that when sprayed on, nothing will stick or your money back."

"That's food, Chang, not your cock or my ass!"

"Doesn't matter, it's all organic or I suppose you could say meat in a sense."

// _Great! Of all the times for Chang to get a sense of humor, it had to be now._ // "Ahh!" Heero yelped as Wufei sprayed the can's contents along his cleft, thoroughly soaking the crevice. A finger quickly followed, easing into the tight passage and carefully loosening the muscle. A second finger soon followed the first and much to Heero's surprise, the cooking spray actually worked, Wufei's fingers gliding in and out with ease.

Soon the muscle had stretched enough for Wufei to add a third finger and he began to pump them in and out of the now, compliant sheath. Deciding that Heero was stretched enough for him, so Wufei picked up the can again and sprayed a generous amount over his swollen cock. The first bite of the spray had him shuddering for a moment, he hadn't realized it would be cold! The heat of his penis though soon took care of the cold and Wufei dropped the can back to the table before resuming his position behind Yuy. He pushed Yuy's feet further apart, opening him up more and then positioned his tip at the stretched opening.

"Nnnn..." Heero moaned as the slow burn of penetration made itself known. It was a good pain though, one he could get used to. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax as Wufei pushed in completely.

The Chinese pilot paused, willing his body back under control and giving Yuy some time to adjust to his size. The passage was hot, moist and tight, the gentle ripple of muscle against his swollen organ adding extra stimulation to the already sensitive cock. Wufei couldn't hold the groan as he fully appreciated Heero's body.

Heero, on the other hand, had adjusted and wanted some action. Seeing as how Chang had brought him to this height of arousal and penetrated him, he was eager to feel more; and find his release. He squeezed his anal muscles in an attempt to get Wufei to move.

"Ahhh..." moaned Wufei as the muscles of Yuy's ass clenched around him.

"Move, damn you!"

Chang took a firm hold of Heero's hips and began his retreat, pulling slowly from the heat and then thrusting hard back in. If Yuy wanted him to move then by Nataku he would! He began to rock his pelvis, withdrawing only to slam back inside seconds later. He set a punishing pace, unsure of who he was tormenting the most; himself for having 'missed out' the previous evening, or Yuy for not having invited him into the shower. To be honest, he really didn't care, all that was important to him at the moment was the body beneath him, the compliant sheath he was pounding in to and the fact that he was finally getting laid.

Heero grunted softly with each slam of hips against his buttocks. He'd heard tell of a man's prostate being his sweet spot but had never experienced it himself. Remembering the screams and look of absolute pleasure on the faces of 02 and 04 the previous evening, he could only conclude that the prostate must be pretty powerful. Being the thorough person that he was, Heero naturally wanted to find this out for himself. He knew from his anatomy studies that the gland was able to be examined by way of the back passage and it didn't look as if Wufei was intent on finding it so it appeared he would have to try and find it for himself. He began to move his hips, first in one direction, then the other, changing the angle slightly each time as he tried to find that gland.

After three attempts and nothing, he shifted again. With Wufei's next inward thrust Heero felt the universe tilt as a super nova exploded in his head. "Aggghhh..." he screamed as his whole body was assaulted with a pleasure he'd never known existed. His nerves sang, his blood thundered in his ears while his breathing became rapid and shallow. "Ahhh, fuck that's good," he moaned.

Smirking, Chang continued to pound. He wasn't aware of what Heero was doing or experiencing, he'd never given any thought to sweet spots or anything else. He was completely controlled by his over zealous hormones and determined that for once he was going to get some and enjoy it to the full. He knew Yuy was getting some pleasure from the act, the fact that he was thrusting back and moaning told him at least that much.

Now fully aware of the prostate gland and its ability to give such unadulterated pleasure, Heero continued to move his hips, attempting to get Wufei's cock to brush against that spot as often as possible.

Passion flowed through Wufei's body with each thrust of his cock into Yuy's channel. Soft groans escaped his throat as he climbed closer to completion and all other thoughts were forgotten as he focused totally on finding his release.

Sparks followed by brilliant colors danced in Heero's head as he managed to get Wufei's cock to connect with his prostate time and time again. His throbbing organ reminded him of its presence and so he slipped a hand between his legs to stroke the neglected flesh. Pre-cum dribbled freely from the slit, slicking the shaft as his hand moved and spread the thick liquid. His balls ached and the movement of Chang inside his passage only served to heighten his arousal and pleasure. Another brush of his prostate and Heero teetered on the edge. Another stroke to his cock and he plunged over the rim and into nirvana, his essence pulsing from the slit, over his hand and dripping to coat his balls and the floor below.

Feeling Yuy's body tensing, Wufei knew the Japanese pilot was about to come; the clenching around his shaft seconds later confirmed the fact. As 01's body convulsed around his so Chang reveled in the extra stimulation to his cock. He could feel his own climax about to strike so he thrust deeper into the spasming channel, trying to get as far in as he could. His balls tightened and then it was 05's turn to see stars. He let fly a barrage of words in Chinese as his orgasm tore through him, his hips jerked almost violently as his seed spurted deep into Yuy's body, the spasms of the passage sucking the very passion from him.

They continued to jerk spasmodically as the last vestiges of their orgasms filtered through their systems. Heero slumped against the table while Wufei collapsed against his back. Finally their breathing and heart rates returned to their normal status and 05 managed to find enough energy to push himself away from Yuy, sliding from inside his body as he forced his legs to bear his full weight.

As Chang's body moved away, so Heero was able to stand himself and then became aware of two things. Firstly, Chang's seed was leaking from his passage and running down the inside of his thigh; and secondly his groin and hand were covered in his own seed; and for that matter, so was the floor.

Meanwhile Wufei had wiped himself off and secured his sweat pants once again. His previously bad mood was now gone and he snickered to himself. Pay back had been sweet. While he was busy musing to himself he didn't notice Yuy cleaning up; it wasn't until the Japanese pilot walked towards him and then stopped that his presence registered.

Heero felt sweaty and sticky as he cleaned up both himself and the kitchen. He cast a glance at Chang from underneath his bangs and spotted the Chinese pilots state of preoccupation with his thoughts. Keeping his face completely neutral, he walked across the kitchen, heading for the doorway. When he drew level with Chang, he paused. His cobalt eyes turned and stared directly into onyx while he cleared his throat.

Wufei raised an eyebrow in question.

Heero's mouth curved slightly at the edges in a resemblance of a smile and then he spoke. "First dibs on the bathroom," he hissed.

Wufei blinked but Heero was gone. He shook his head; a look of disbelief stole over his features before he spoke out aloud. "That dishonorable bastard! I don't believe he did that again!"

~ Owari ~

[1] Pure and Simple (TM) - This is a registered name of a non stick cooking spray available here in Western Australia where I live and borrowed for this fic without permission from the manufacturer. I doubt they would be too impressed to know their product had been used as a form of lube! O_o


	13. Coffee Break

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 1x2x5

Warning; Lemon, PWP, fluff, OOC?, abuse of food stuffs.

Rating; NC 17

// _Indicates thoughts_ //

Summary; Wufei takes a break from his desk and discovers what it is that Duo finds so appealing about Pocky

Fic # 13 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Setting; Preventer's Coffee lounge.

Pairing: 1x2x5

Food Stuff: Pocky.

Challenger: Milena

....Mission Accepted....

"Coffee Break"

August 2004 ShenLong

Wufei walked into the Preventer coffee lounge and fetched himself a mug from under the sink. The coffee pot was bubbling away merrily and so he poured himself a mug full of the thick, black liquid. Peering at the blackness of it he guessed that Maxwell was the culprit, only the American could make coffee strong enough to stand your spoon in.

He rubbed at the muscles in the back of his neck, they were stiff and sore, his eyes also ached. "Too much time spent bent over the keyboard and staring at the computer screen," he muttered. "I don't know how Yuy does it." Opening the 'fridge he removed the milk, added a generous amount to the coffee before replacing the carton in the 'fridge. He shut the 'fridge door and then opened it again, blinking rapidly. Sitting on one of the shelves was a packet of pocky.

Maxwell's pocky.

Wufei looked around and listened carefully. No one was about. With a grin he reached into the 'fridge and pulled out a piece of the pocky. The sweet treat always seemed to add bounce to Maxwell and heaven knows he needed a lift right now so why shouldn't it work for him?

Shutting the 'fridge door yet again, he picked up his coffee mug and with the piece of pocky in his hand he moved to the table and sat down. He took a sip from the mug, enjoying the heat of the liquid as it rolled around his mouth and then down his gullet. Setting the mug down on the table he looked at the stick of pocky, studying it intently before placing it in his mouth. He sucked on the end almost timidly. Not one to normally indulge in sweet treats, he found the taste to be... pleasant. So pleasant in fact that he finished the stick quite quickly and before he knew it, he was in the 'fridge again and helping himself to another stick.

Another trip to the 'fridge moments later and Wufei decided it was a lot easier to just bring the entire pack to the table. He could understand why Maxwell enjoyed them so much; the damn things were addictive! He was so busy sucking on the treat that he didn't hear Maxwell come in.

"What you doing, 'Fei?"

// _Shit! Sprung!_ //

"Hey! Isn't that my pocky you're eating?" Duo said as he picked up the half empty packet.

"My apologies. I will replace the packet for you," Wufei replied in a guilty tone.

Duo grinned. "Never thought I would see the day when Chang Wufei admitted he liked pocky."

Wufei chose to ignore the comment, instead he sucked on the stick of pocky currently occupying his mouth.

Keeping one eye on his fellow agent, Duo made himself a cup of coffee then sat down in the chair opposite the Chinese man. He watched as Wufei drew the stick of pocky into his mouth, those delicate lips pursed into an 'O' shape around the girth of the sweet. He stared a little harder and was sure he could see the muscles of the jaw working, indicating that the tongue was moving over the sweet as well. Duo gave a soft moan and felt his lower regions beginning to stir. He was jealous of a stick of pocky?! He knew first hand just how good that mouth could feel. Whether Wufei was conscious of it or not, he was driving Duo to distraction, not to mention mad with lust as well. // _Two can play at that game,_ // he thought to himself and reached for the packet of pocky.

Hearing the noise of Duo's soft movement, Wufei opened his half closed eyes a little more to see what Maxwell was up to. The American had removed a pocky stick and was studying it intently. Wufei continued to watch to see what would happen next.

After examining the candy intently and unable to detect any flaws in its make up, Duo opened his mouth a little and slid his tongue out to lick along the length of it, his eyes sliding shut as the sweetness danced over his taste buds, exciting them no end.

Wufei's eyes narrowed as he watched the display, following the moves of the tongue as it slid delicately along the length of the pocky. He shivered and barely managed to repress the moan that rose in his throat. The tongue continued to explore the pocky, caressing the length with dedication, a dedication that Wufei had experienced several times before; and if the tightening in his pants was anything to go by, he wanted to experience again.

Darting a look from underneath his bangs at the Chinese agent, Duo noted the flush beginning to spread over the caramel skin and stepped up the torment a notch. He slipped the candy into his mouth and began to suck noisily on it, more for Wufei's benefit than anything.

Still riveted to Maxwell's mouth, it suddenly dawned on Wufei what the American was up to. // _Why that cheeky little shit! Well, if that's how he wanted to play then he, Chang Wufei, would rise to the challenge. He could tease just as good as Maxwell._ // Picking up another piece of pocky, Wufei slid it into his mouth and began to suck on it.

They faced off, each as determined as the other to win this battle of wills. To Duo it was like an old Western, the pair of them caught up in a duel; only theirs was across the table, not at ten paces apart and the weapon was seduction by pocky, not death by six gun. He could have laughed at the absurdity of the situation and comparison if his skills of seductive arousal were not on the line. He was playing to win.

The word 'defeat' wasn't in Chang's vocabulary either and thus the battle of wills ensued.

Pocky was sucked and nibbled with great care, the entire process being turned into an art form. If the pocky had been able to express emotions no doubt it would have been moaning in ecstasy, as it was though, all it could do was melt under the ministrations.

Tongues and lips worked overtime, sucking and licking as each agent tried to out do the other. Duo began to harden at the provocative display, his cock pressing painfully against the restriction of his pants. Wufei was in a similar position, his cock also rock hard and aching for release. He could feel his defenses crumbling but stubbornly refused to give in.

"Fuck this," moaned Duo and with a speed that Wufei didn't know the American possessed, Duo was across the table and crushing his lips against Chang's, the helpless stick of pocky caught in the middle.

As the kiss broke so hands began to wander, investigating the mysteries of buttons and zips and solving them rather rapidly. Within seconds both men's pants were around their respective knees, hands stroking firm lengths while lips continued to molest each others.

"You're a tormenting prick, you know that, Maxwell?" Wufei growled.

"At least I follow through, Chang," came the heated reply.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Duo dragged Wufei to his feet and spun him around to bend over the table, spreading the golden cheeks and running a finger along the cleft and over the tight entrance.

"Ahhh..." moaned Wufei.

A wicked gleam infiltrated Duo's eyes as they flicked from the remaining pocky to Wufei's ass and back. Snatching a couple of sticks from the packet he brought one of them to Wufei's entrance and gently pressed the chocolate coated end against the tight hole. It began to slide in much to Duo's delight.

Wufei wasn't completely aware of what Duo was using to penetrate him; all he knew was that it felt good.

The chocolate on the candy began to melt with the heat of Wufei's channel and as Duo worked the stick in and out so the substance smeared and caught around the muscle. Tossing the 'used' stick aside, Duo slid the second one in, watching the pocky moving within Wufei's passage turning him on even more. He moaned softly and unable to resist, he dropped to his knees, pushed the piece of pocky until it was almost completely lodged in Wufei's passage then brought his mouth to the beckoning hole. His tongue darted out and licked around, enjoying the taste of the chocolate mixed with Wufei's own unique flavor. Using both his tongue and teeth he carefully eased the pocky out, then licked around the area again, the mingling of his saliva with the chocolate creating a lube of sorts.

Wufei's eyes squeezed shut and his body trembled. The feeling of the candy in his passage was unbelievable, but Maxwell's tongue added to the euphoria. "Ahhh, shit! Feels good," he moaned.

Deciding the Wufei was 'lubricated' enough, Duo rose again and began to work a finger into the tight entrance, moving it around and loosening the muscle. A second finger soon followed and then a third; pretty soon Wufei was rocking back against those fingers and demanding more. The pre-cum was gathering at the tip of his cock and Wufei groaned when Duo's fingers traced over the head, gathering the thick liquid before bringing it to his own cock and mixing it with his own pre-cum, spreading it along the length and making himself as slippery as he could.

Completely forgetting where they were, Wufei was lost to the pleasure. Maxwell's fingers felt really good inside him but he wanted more than just fingers. He moved his hips impatiently, growling, "Hurry up, Maxwell and get on with it."

With a sly, knowing smile, Duo removed his fingers and positioned himself, then began to press forwards, eyes sliding shut and oblivious to the form that shadowed the doorway.

Heero had finished typing up the proposed plan for the up-coming mission he and the other two agents had been assigned and decided to join his fellow agents in the coffee lounge for a much needed break. As he approached the door to the lounge so his ears picked up on the sounds of soft moans coming from inside.

Cautiously he advanced on the doorway and warily glanced through the partially open door. A smirk found its way to his lips and he paused to watch the 'show'. Maxwell had Chang bent over the table and was obviously busy penetrating him. To say the sight was arousing would be an understatement. Heero's groin began to tingle and he felt a little light headed as the blood began to travel southwards to where his body deemed it was needed more. Deciding that he would much rather participate than watch, Heero stepped into the coffee lounge, closing and locking the door behind him. Turning back around he gazed in amusement at the two shocked faces before him. "You really should lock the door before starting anything of this nature, you never know who might walk in."

"Fuck, Heero! Gimme a cardiac arrest, why don't you?!" growled Duo.

"You're just jealous," remarked Wufei and wriggled a bit.

The shock of Heero walking in on them had caused Duo to soften a little, but as Heero walked across to them, palming his crotch as he walked so Duo's cock surged again.

"Exactly _what_ are you both up to?"

"I thought that would be obvious to a man of your observational skills, Yuy," replied Chang, the sarcasm evident in his words.

Heero turned his cool, blue eyes to rest upon the Chinese agent. "Unlike some, I am not completely ignorant when it comes to sex. What I want to know is _why_ are you copulating at work?"

"Blame Chang for that," responded Duo as he began to sink further into Wufei's body. "He started it by pinching my pocky."

"You are just as much to blame with your teasing, Maxwell," growled Wufei.

"Sounds to me like you both need punishing," stated Heero as he moved behind Duo, unzipping his fly.

"And why do we need punishing?" asked Duo as he waited for Wufei to adjust to his intrusion.

"You forgot to invite me." Heero sucked on two fingers and then pushed both of them into Duo's opening.

"Ohh, I think I like your idea of punishment, Heero," Duo moaned as he was penetrated.

"Will you two shut the fuck up and get on with it," snapped Wufei.

"Someone's impatient," groaned Duo as he began to lightly rock his hips, Heero's fingers stretching his passage a wonderful distraction.

"Patience, Chang!" snarled Heero as he worked a third finger into Duo's sheath. "You'll get fucked when I'm good and ready." Heero's cock poked out from his pants and strained towards Duo's rear, eager to be buried in the tight heat. Heero determined that Duo was stretched enough for him and withdrew his fingers. He spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva along with his pre-cum over the shaft before positioning the head of his cock against the tiny hole. "Hold still," he murmured into Duo's ear as he began to push himself forward, the head of his cock breaching the opening while his hands dropped to Duo's hips to hold the American still.

"Ahhh... So good," moaned Duo as he was impaled on the long shaft of his partner and lover. "Deeper, Heero. Want all of you."

A soft groan came from underneath the pair. "Will you two get a move on? More action, less talk!"

"You want action, Chang?" Heero asked.

"Would be nice sometime today," came the sarcastic reply.

Duo opted to stay quiet. Sandwiched between the two of them his senses were experiencing a double load of pleasure and he was quite happy with the state of affairs.

Taking a firm hold of Duo's hips, Heero brought the long haired man back with him, effectively pulling Duo out of Wufei's channel as his own cock slid from within Duo's heat. Just as Duo thought he was about to leave Wufei's passage completely, so Heero pushed forward, forcing him back into the Chinese agent as Heero's length settled back into him.

Heero started out slowly then began to increase his rhythm, steadily building up the pace until the three were in complete synch.

At the bottom of the pile, Wufei moaned his appreciation. The force of Yuy pushing into Maxwell sent Maxwell's cock deep into his own passage and he began to push his own hips back as his swollen length lay trapped between his body and the table, the friction becoming too much for him to take.

Biting his lower lip in an effort to stop himself from screaming out his pleasure, Duo was trapped in the middle. His cock was relentlessly caressed and massaged by Wufei's channel, while Heero's shaft continued to probe deep into his own channel, opening him wide and scraping his sheath with each generous thrust.

Wufei managed to angle his hips as he reached to free his aching length. Pushing himself up and back he was able to curl his fingers around the shaft and begin to stroke. The slightly altered position allowed the head of Maxwell's cock to brush against his prostate and he bucked with pleasure as the sensations tore through him.

With the movement of Wufei so Duo's hips were also shifted and he joined in with the Chinese man's moans as his prostate was also prodded. He became like a rag doll, buffeted between the other two agents as Heero repeatedly pounded into him and forced his own cock deep into Wufei. Duo decided that there was nothing better than this, not even pocky.

The sweat ran down Heero's back, the muscles of his thighs stood out as he continued to thrust his hips, burying himself repeatedly into the compliant sheath of Duo. He knew the American wouldn't last much longer, not when he was experiencing double the pleasure.

Stroking his throbbing cock, Wufei could feel the end fast approaching. His hips slammed repeatedly against the table and he was thankful that it was bolted to the floor, otherwise he had no doubt it would have taken up new residence against the wall.

"Oh, fuck! Can't..." panted Duo as he felt the familiar sensation beginning to unfurl in his gut. His balls drew close and with one last lunge into Wufei, plus one last brush of Heero's penis against his prostate, and he was coming, his seed pulsing out and coating Wufei's channel.

The clenching of Duo's sheath around his length gave Heero even more stimulation and he felt his own control starting to slip. Duo jerked beneath him, riding out his own orgasm, the only thing keeping him upright was being caught between the two Asians.

Heero knew his own end was close, his balls drawing up towards his body as his breathing rate increased and his cock swelled. Seconds later he was screaming his passion to the room, pushing himself deeply into Duo as his thick, creamy fluid spurted deep into Duo's body, the trembles of Duo's inner walls milking every drop from him.

Heero's scream of release triggered Wufei's orgasm. His cock grew in his hand as he began to stroke faster, the ache in his groin suddenly bursting forth and coating his hand with sticky semen. He felt his anal muscles clamp down on Maxwell's softening erection, the cry from the American telling him that Maxwell's cock was extremely sensitive to the feeling. His own cries of pleasure echoed around the room as he collapsed, sated against the table.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, a large body blocking the frame completely, gun drawn as the cry of "FREEZE!" rang out.

Heero had reacted on instinct, pulling his gun from his shoulder holster and aiming it directly at the intruder, unconcerned about his current state or the fact that his softening cock was slipping out of Duo.

"What the fuck?!" Zechs stated, his eyes widening as he took in the scene.

"Coffee break," muttered Duo.

"Don't you ever knock?" asked Heero.

"Get the fuck out!" snarled Wufei.

Zechs lowered his gun, the redness in his cheeks deepening as he realized what he'd stumbled into. "My apologies. I heard screaming and thought... Never mind." He sighed and turned around, leaving the room and pulling the slightly broken door closed behind him.

The three in the room could distinctly hear Zechs as he addressed the agents that must have accompanied him. "It's okay, you can stand down, it's non-threatening. Just a couple of the elites trying out new interrogation strategies."

"Interrogation strategies?" Heero queried.

"Yeah, spill your guts or we torture you with pocky," snickered Duo.

"Pocky?" questioned Heero.

"You don't want to know," replied Wufei when he saw the glint in Maxwell's eye and the packet of pocky on the table. Wufei quietly slipped the remaining pocky into his pocket and left the room.

"I'll show you later, Heero. If there's any pocky left."

~ Owari ~


	14. Spring Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Pairing: 2x1

Warning; AU, PWP, abuse of food stuffs, fluff, yaoi, lemon, frisky animals.

Rating; NC 17

// indicates thoughts //

Summary: Duo is trying to get his work done but everywhere he looks it seems the animals are going at it and reminding him of his own lover.

Fic 14 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Food Stuff; Scones, jam and cream.... Setting: Heero and Duo are Zoo keepers enjoying an interesting morning tea...

Pairings; 1x2 / 2x1 ...

Challenger: Ryouga...

Mission Accepted....

"Spring Fever"

September 2004 ShenLong

Duo wielded the pitch fork with expertise, sorting out the soiled bedding from the clean straw. Once the wheelbarrow was full he stood the fork up against the wall and went to empty the wheelbarrow. He returned moments later with a fresh bale of straw and began to spread it around the stable area. Satisfied, he moved out in to the open section and proceeded to clean the rest of the enclosure. He paused for a moment, watching the seven zebras as they cropped the grass and smiled to himself.

He'd been working at the zoo for a year now, his allocated section being the African savanna part of the zoological gardens and along with his partner, lover and fellow zoo keeper, Heero, he tended many of the animals kept there.

Duo especially loved the zebras and the elephants while Heero had more of a 'thing' for the giraffes and antelopes. As he watched his charges so his smile widened. The herd was small, one stallion and six mares but Duo knew each one of them individually. A flurry of movement caught his eye and he turned his head to see what was happening.

Zac, the stallion, it seemed was getting a little frisky. One of the mares must be in season and Zac had smelt her. A smirk found its way to Duo's mouth as he watched the small stallion wrinkle his upper lip, showing his delight at finding one of the mares in heat. Zac's ears went back as his head snaked low, sniffing out the female.

There was a squeal and a flurry of hooves. Duo lost sight of the herd for a moment as the dust was kicked up but it soon settled to reveal Zac nosing around the rear end of one of the mares. Mindy had her tail kinked up and judging by the way she kept swinging her hindquarters around, Duo knew she was the one in season. Suddenly Duo's jaw went slack and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Zac was obviously intent on mating with the mare but it wasn't what was about to happen that left him stunned, rather the sight of Zac's cock. Now he fully understood the term 'hung like a horse'; not that Zac was a horse but he was of the equine family so as far as Duo was concerned it was a moot point.

"Fuck!" he swore softly. He'd liked to think that he was well endowed but compared to Zac... Well, suffice to say he felt a little 'inadequate', even if he was getting a little turned on watching the zebra stallion in the throes of ecstasy. Shaking his head he admonished himself for his thoughts. "Back to work, Maxwell. No time for these sorts of mind wanderings now." he quietly scolded himself.

Leaving the zebra enclosure, Duo headed for his next 'port of call' before morning tea; the elephants.

The large, female Indian elephant greeted him with a soft, low rumble as her trunk brushed over his head.

"Morning to you too, Kiah," Duo laughed and then stroked the animal's trunk. For a creature so large she was incredibly gentle and for some reason she'd taken a great liking to Duo. Duo suffered the resulting teasing from his fellow zoo keepers with good grace. The fact that both the zoo's elephants were female and both seemed overly affectionate towards Duo, led to some very interesting jibes.

Kiah continued to run her trunk over Duo's hair in an affectionate gesture, seemingly fascinated with the strands and despite the action and having to push the gray appendage out of the way several times, Duo liked the attention.

He began to fill the hay rack with the bales of hay he'd brought with him in the wheelbarrow. Rani, the other elephant, was standing happily, knee deep in the large pool of the enclosure watching the young man work. While not as open in her displays of affection as Kiah was she would still tease and pester Duo whenever the urge to do so took her.

As Duo stretched to stuff a biscuit of hay into the rack so his shirt pulled free from his pants and began to ride up, displaying around three inches of skin at his mid section. Kiah noticed and her trunk wandered up to investigate.

"Hey! Stop that, Kiah, it tickles!" laughed Duo as he tried to swat the teasing trunk away. The elephant moved her trunk and opted to pull out some of the hay. "Good girl," Duo chuckled as he continued to fill the rack.

Bending over to get some more hay he nearly jumped out of his skin when the trunk ran along his backside and up his inner thigh. "Kiah!" he yelped as he straightened and spun around.

The elephant gave him an innocent look.

Muttering under his breath about horny zebras and teasing elephants, Duo returned to his work.

Seemed like Kiah was in a playful mood though and not quite done with him yet. Every time Duo turned his back and started to work, the elephant's trunk would sneak forwards for a quick caress; along his back, across his buttocks, up his thighs, over his stomach. It seemed that no part of his anatomy was safe.

Duo admonished, laughed and scolded, but nothing it seemed would deter the animal. She was having way too much fun with this new 'game'.

As Duo began to stuff the last of the hay into the rack, his lean body stretching upwards, his legs spread slightly to keep his balance, so Kiah's trunk again put in an appearance. It began to explore once more, this time running up the inside of his thighs and then to Duo's shock, between his legs and over his crotch. There wasn't a damn thing he could do about it either given his current position. If he shifted his legs he would lose his balance; if he moved his arms from their task he would end up covered in hay. All he could do was try to cram the hay into the rack as quickly as possible. He tried scolding the amorous elephant.

"Kiah! Stop it!"

The elephant ignored him; she was having too much fun to stop.

"Kiah, stop! Not now, you bad elephant... Quit it, will you?!"

But as if sensing his position, the elephant continued on regardless. She gave a low rumble and began to explore Duo's crotch with her trunk.

"Ah, oh _fuck_!" moaned Duo as he felt his body reacting to the gentle touches of the trunk as it wandered over his nether regions. As Kiah's trunk explored his groin, Duo desperately fought to get the last of the hay shoved into the rack and control his rising libido.

Kiah thought it was great fun having free access to explore all of her keeper's little body. The muscle of her trunk was very sensitive, not to mention agile. She could sense and smell the musky scent of her keeper and she liked it. She was also intrigued by the reactions her handler was having to her attentions. While she didn't understand exactly what was going on or being said she did notice her investigations were doing funny things to him, he seemed to be getting funny bumps on his body whilst at the same time his scent was changing.

Finally Duo managed to get all of the hay squashed into the rack and could use his hands to help him balance. "Enough, Kiah," he scolded as he was able to finally push the inquisitive trunk away from his groin, but it was too late. He now had a raging hard on in his pants and no way to satisfy it at the moment.

Or maybe there was.

With a smirk he looked at his watch. // _Morning tea time._ //

Still patting away the over friendly trunk that seemed determined to investigate the bulge now lodged firmly in his pants, Duo managed to get down from his position on the hay rack and back to the ground.

"Now look what you've done," admonished Duo, fixing the amorous elephant with his eye. "Just what am I supposed to do now? I can't walk around for the rest of the day with a hard on!"

The elephant didn't look in the least bit sorry. Instead she pushed her trunk forward again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Duo caught the trunk before it could reach any part of his person. He scratched at it, chuckling when he heard the low rumbles of bliss coming from Kiah. "How can I be mad at you?" he sighed and gazed at the animal, who stared adoringly back. Duo shook his head and with a last pat to the trunk he began to leave. "I'll be back soon. Gotta go and sort out this 'problem' you've caused." He tossed the words over his shoulder as he left.

Once he'd secured the gate he took off at a gallop to find his fellow zoo keeper and lover - Heero.

****

Heero opened the door to the hut he and Duo used as a lunch room / locker room at the zoo. Duo wasn't there yet so Heero set about getting their morning tea ready. He set the thermos of coffee down on the table followed by a couple of plastic plates. Next he dropped the Tupperware™ container filled with the scones he'd made to said table along with the container of fresh, whipped cream and the small jar of jam. A couple of knives followed and all Heero had left to do was pour the coffee into their enamel mugs and everything was set. As he bent over to retrieve some paper napkins from inside his bag so the door to the hut burst open and his braided lover shot into the hut like a tornado.

"Now there's a sight I love to see." Duo's voice had a husky tone to it, a tone that immediately set alarm bells ringing in Heero's head.

Before Heero had a chance to straighten up, turn around or question his long haired lover, hands began to roam over his backside.

"Oh yeah, baby. Stay just like that," Duo murmured as his hands moved to wander over the rest of Heero's body while his groin ground against Heero's ass.

"Duo?" Heero hissed. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Need you," murmured Duo as his fingers found Heero's belt buckle and began to undo it.

"What? Here, now? Are you crazy?!"

"Yep, crazy about you, babe," Duo breathed as deft fingers quickly undid the button and zip of Heero's pants.

"Duo, we can't!"

"Why not?" Fingers caressed the hardening bulge.

"We're at work, you baka!"

"So? We're on our break, we can do what we want," responded Duo and pushed his fingers underneath the waistband of Heero's briefs.

All other protest was abruptly halted from Heero's mouth as his brain re-routed all non essential thought processes to more important tasks; such as moaning, whimpering and becoming fully erect.

"Want you, Heero," Duo moaned as he tried to tug Heero's pants down.

"Then let me move," panted Heero.

Reluctantly, Duo backed off, allowing Heero to straighten, move over to the table and drop his pants. With his pants around his ankles, Heero bent at the waist, rested his arms on the table and gave Duo a sultry look over his shoulder. "You want me, Duo?"

Duo nodded enthusiastically.

"Then take me." Hero wriggled his ass in invitation.

Not needing to be told twice, Duo unzipped his pants and let them drop to half mast, his boxers following and allowing his tortured cock to spring free. Eagerly he positioned himself between Heero's spread legs. "Need something," he groaned and then his eyes lit up as he spotted the jam and cream on the table. "Perfect," he muttered and reached for the two containers, pulling them close.

"What are you doing, Duo?" asked Heero as he watched the jam and cream being drawn across the table.

"Lube," replied Duo as if it was evident.

"You can't use that."

"Why not?"

"I'll be sticky and uncomfortable for the rest of the day!"

"I promise to clean you up, Heero."

"Aaa..." Heero's protests were cut off as Duo inserted a cream coated finger into his anus.

"Ohh, nice and hot for me, baby." Duo worked the finger in and out as he prepped the passage. More cream followed long with some jam as Duo worked a second and then a third finger into his lover, stretching the muscle to accommodate his swollen length. Deeming Heero to be ready for him by the way his partner was responding, Duo withdrew his fingers and quickly coated his length with a mixture of the jam and cream. "Ready for me, Heero?"

"Stop with the teasing and fuck me already!" growled Heero. He was more than ready; his own cock throbbing heavily between his legs.

"Here I come," snickered Duo and began to push himself inside.

Heero groaned softly with the slight burn that accompanied Duo's entrance into his channel. Once the flared head had passed through the tight rings of muscle, the shaft followed easily, sliding all the way in to the root. Duo bit his lip at the sensations running from his cock to his brain, it was simply overwhelming.

Heero concentrated on relaxing as much as he could, his passage molding around the invader, caressing the heated hardness with soft ripples of muscle. "You're incredible," breathed Duo as he began to withdraw slowly. "So hot, so tight,… perfect, baby, just perfect," he crooned.

"Aaa..." moaned Heero. "Feels good."

Closing his eyes and grasping Heero's hips, Duo began to thrust, slowly at first then increasing speed and depth as he settled into a rhythm. Heero's passage worked around his shaft, heightening his pleasure and he shifted angle slightly to bring his partner pleasure as well.

Lights exploded in Heero's head when the tip of Duo's cock found his prostate, sensations thrummed through his body, his own cock hardening even more and wanting stimulation. Wandering fingers found their way to his groin where they curled around his shaft and started to stroke lazily.

"You like this, Heero?"

"Nnnn..."

"Good." Thrusting harder, Duo was determined to bring Heero off first. He loved it when Heero's channel clamped down on him, making it almost impossible for him to move. The tightness of the inner walls as they rippled and spasmed around him, stroking and caressing his penis was indescribable.

"Ahh, good. Need more," moaned Heero as he pushed his hips back towards Duo, taking that delicious cock further into his sheath, then thrusting forwards into the tight fist that stroked his length. He couldn't deny the pleasure that bathed his nerves, set his blood on fire and completely consumed him. Each time Duo's cock brushed his sweet spot the pleasure was magnified, sending him into a world of colored lights and desire. His orgasm was building steadily in his gut, manifesting until he knew it wouldn't be long and he would be screaming his pleasure to the hut and the animals around it.

Sweat ran along Duo's back, his shirt sticking to his skin as his hips continued to rock. Thighs strained, buttock muscles clenched as he drove repeatedly into Heero's willing body. Euphoria sat on the edge of his conscious and he doggedly fought to hold it at bay. His hand was slick with Heero's pre-cum making his stroking of the organ so much easier. He squeezed a little tighter as he sped up his tugging of the throbbing cock. His lover was close, he could feel it. Dropping his other hand down between Heero's legs he began to palm the hardening sac, the shivers that ran through his lover's body and the moans he received for his attentions driving his lust higher.

With his mind threatening to shut down completely, Heero strove to reach his climax. Pleasure sang along his nerves, swam in front of his eyes and stole every coherent thought from his mind. Left only with the pounding of his blood thundering in his ears and his heart hammering in his chest, Heero succumbed to the inevitable and shouted his release to anyone willing to listen. Creamy seed pulsed from his slit, spurting over Duo's hand and dripping to the floor below while his passage clenched and released around the thick cock embedded in his heat, adding to his overload of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! So good, Heero," Duo moaned as his cock was strangled then given a reprieve time and time again as Heero's body spasmed and jerked with his fall into nirvana. Duo continued to thrust as best he could, which wasn't easy given how Heero's body repeatedly clamped around him. His balls drew close, his orgasm fast approaching, leaving him with no choice but to embrace it this time. With one last forward thrust Duo buried himself as deeply as he could into Heero's passage; the heat of his semen tore through his cock to be swallowed by Heero's eager channel. Pulse after pulse was sucked from him as his body bathed in the pure bliss that only release could bring. With one last shudder he collapsed against Heero's back, the tingles of his receding climax still playing across his nervous system.

Grunting softly as he bore the weight of his lover, Heero shifted slightly and sighed. He felt Duo's softening cock beginning to slide out and whimpered softly.

"You okay, baby?" Duo asked as he moved himself off Heero and looked around to find something to clean himself up with. He spotted the paper napkins Heero had been in the process of getting when he'd jumped the Japanese man and reached for them. He quickly wiped the mess from his now happily sated penis and pushed the flaccid organ back into his pants. Zipping up and turning around he found Heero watching him intently. "What?" he asked.

"Exactly," replied Heero.

"Huh?" Duo blinked owlishly, clearly not getting it.

"What brought this on?"

Duo scratched his head. "Ummm... Would you believe horny zebras and an affectionate elephant?"

This time it was Heero's turn to blink and look confused. "Explain."

Duo proceeded to fill Heero in on the activities of Zac, using a lot of animated arm movements to assist in the explanation leaving Heero with no doubt as to the size of Zac's endowments. Heero's eyebrows shot into his hairline though when Duo continued on regarding Kiah and her inquisitive trunk.

"Spring fever," muttered Heero.

"Pardon?"

"Spring fever," repeated Heero. "Spring is in the air, which explains the behavior. It's mating season so all the animals are going to be a little on the frisky side. You want to try cleaning out the antelopes."

"Horny buggers, are they?"

Heero glared.

Duo returned to the serious conversation. "Yeah, well, I could certainly do without Kiah's friendly affections. Geeze, it's true what they say about an elephant's trunk and its capabilities."

"I'd say that Kiah is feeling a little left out," snickered Heero.

"I got news for you, buddy. I'm no elephant," huffed Duo.

"Oh, I don't know... Elephant man."

"I am not an animal! I am a man!" Duo stated and then struck a pose.

"You're certainly adept at using your trunk," said Heero slyly as he brushed a hand over Duo's groin.

Duo shivered.

"We still have a problem here though, Duo."

"We do?"

"Yes. I'm all sticky and you promised to clean me up."

"That I did, lover of mine." A glint appeared in Duo's eye. "Turn around then and I'll fulfill that promise.

Heero did as requested, wondering what Duo was going to do to clean him up. He frowned as Duo picked up one of the scones from the table. "Duo? What the hell?!"

Parting Heero's cheeks, Duo licked along Heero's cleft, thoroughly cleaning all the evidence of their lovemaking from the crevice. Standing up and turning Heero around to face him, Duo took a bite from the scone and gave Heero a saucy wink. "I like my scones with jam and extra cream," he breathed and the dropped to his knees again, spinning Heero around before he had a chance to say anything and plunging his tongue back into Heero's cleft, intent on getting as much cream from the leaking hole as he could.

Heero could only moan and make a note to bake more scones.

~ Owari ~


	15. Donuts and Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 1x4x5

Warning; AU, PWP, abuse of food stuffs, fluff, yaoi, lemon.

Rating; NC 17

Archive: http://gundam-wing-diaries. 150m. com

// indicates thoughts //

Summary: Quatre is depressed as he is forced to work as a night watchman in his father's company and miss out on all the fun he could be having with his friends during the summer college break.

Fic 15 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Food Stuff: Cream filled chocolate donuts....

Situation: Quatre is feeling depressed so Heero and Wufei try to cheer him up.

Pairings; 1x4x5 ...

Challenger: DuosAngel...

Mission Accepted....

"Donuts and Depression"

September 2004. ShenLong

"Well this sucks," Quatre said to the computer screen he was staring at and shoved himself deeper into the swivel chair he was sitting in. Idly he began to nibble at the nail of his left thumb while all around him ten screens blinked back, each one showing a different section of the facility. To say he was upset would be an understatement.

Pissed off would be more accurate.

It was the summer break and instead of spending it out with his friends and fellow college students, his father had decided Quatre would benefit from spending his time in more 'worthwhile' pursuits and informed his son that he would be expected to work in the family business, Winner Enterprises Incorporated, learning about the company he would one day inherit.

To Quatre it was a sentence worse than death.

So here he was, stuck in the security surveillance room doing the night watchman's job. Ted, the usual night man had taken his long service leave during the summer break and rather than employ a temporary man, Quatre's father had delegated the job to his son.

He'd been cooped up in this small room for the past five evenings, starting his shift at eight and finishing at four thirty in the morning, including a half hour 'midnight snack' break as Quatre called it. Getting home around five, it usually took him until at least six to fall asleep and he didn't wake up until around two in the afternoon, sometimes later. It didn't leave him with any time to spend with his friends who were no doubt having a great time. Quatre sighed and slumped further into his seat, his mind wandering over all the fun things he knew he was missing out on. Lazing at the beach; catching a few waves and then soaking up the sun whilst eating hot dogs and downing sodas. Playing pinball at the local arcade, seeing a few flicks and tossing popcorn at the giggling girls or just hanging out at the mall with his best mates.

A growl came from Quatre's throat as he thought about his two closest friends, Wufei and Heero. They'd planned to do so many different things together during the summer break and now, because of his father's obsession with the business, he wasn't going to get to do any of them. His friends had sympathized with him and tried to cheer him up, but Quatre was determined to wallow in his misery.

He dug the toe of his shoe into the floor and pushed himself around on the chair; at least childish, mindless things like spinning himself around until he was dizzy alleviated some of the boredom. He looked at the clock again.

Ten thirty.

He dragged the chair across to the bench and propped his chin up in his hands, elbows resting on the bench top. He studied the various screens, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

Bored...

Bored, bored, bored. His fingers drummed on the bench top, he sighed and scratched his groin, swiveled some more, smacked his knees on the bench and decided that swiveling wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Rubbing his bruised knees a movement on one of the monitors caught his eye and he turned to study the screen a little more intently. A wide grin broke out on his face. He leapt from the chair and shot out of the room, heading for the lobby of the building.

The elevator doors chimed as they opened and he stepped out. "Hi, guys," he said, smile plastered to his face as he greeted his friends and then turned to the security guard. "It's okay, Jenkins. These guys are my friends."

The security guard nodded and resumed his position back behind the desk in the lobby. Quatre returned his attention back to his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, eyes shining with obvious pleasure at seeing them.

"We thought we would come down and cheer you up," replied the chocolate haired youth.

"And bring you something to eat," the Chinese featured teen added.

"Great!" Quatre enthused. "Come on up to the surveillance room with me and we can talk there. I can't desert my post for long."

"Okay," the pair answered in unison. and followed the slim blonde to the elevator.

Once inside, Quatre pushed the button for the fifth floor and the small lift began to chug upwards. He turned again to his friends, the smile on his face bright enough to light the entire building. The lift ground to a halt and the doors opened, Quatre led the way down the hall to the surveillance room and ushered his friends inside.

"So this is where you're hiding," said Heero, the chocolate haired youth and gave an appreciative whistle. "Shit! This stuff's so cool." Heero was majoring in computer science so naturally all the state of the art equipment contained in the room captured his interest.

"Fucking boring if you ask me," returned Quatre and flopped back down into his chair.

Heero continued his perusal of the equipment while the other two watched in amusement. Finally Quatre broke the silence again. "Did you guys really come here to cheer me up or just to check out the equipment?"

"We missed you," said the Chinese youth.

"I missed you guys too," sighed Quatre. "It's not fair that I have to spend my summer vacation locked away up in here."

"Does this system cover the entire building?" asked Heero who was still eyeing the screens and computer layout.

"Yeah," replied Quatre.

"Interesting."

"Heero, leave the damn electronic stuff alone for a while, we came here to cheer Quatre up," stated the Chinese.

"Oh, all right, Wufei. Don't go giving yourself an aneurism." Heero reluctantly gave up his drooling over the gadgetry to walk the small distance back to the other two. He stopped in front of Quatre and cocked his head; there was an evil glint in his eye. "Does the surveillance equipment cover in here as well?" he asked in a low tone and reached up to brush his fingers against Quatre's cheek.

"I... I think it's turned off in here," stammered Quatre.

"Good," replied Heero then closed the gap between them to press a light kiss to Quatre's lips.

As Heero's lips brushed over his own so Quatre's eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was all too brief and seconds later his mouth was mourning the loss. He blinked his eyes open; Heero had moved away.

Wufei watched the fleeting kiss with amusement. The three of them shared a dorm room at college; firstly becoming friends, then confidants and as they each began to discover their orientations and admit to their feelings, it was only natural that love should follow. Now the three of them shared a deep seated affection for each other. "I brought some donuts," Wufei said quietly.

Quatre turned his eyes towards the raven haired youth. "Donuts?"

"Cream filled chocolate ones," said Wufei as he dipped into the bag and produced one of the said items, holding it up for Quatre to see.

"Ahh..." Quatre's mouth watered as he eyed the sweet treat. He moved towards Wufei and took the offered donut, looking it over appreciatively. He opened his mouth and bit into it, the play of the sweet chocolate combined with the slightly blander taste of the fresh cream over his tongue causing his eyes to close and his features to scrunch in bliss. "Delicious," he said around his mouthful.

Smiling, Wufei passed a donut to Heero and then took one for himself.

Wufei and Quatre sat in the two chairs and ate their donuts; Heero perched on the edge of the bench to eat his while his eyes continued to rove over the blonde youth. He'd enjoyed spending his summer break with Wufei as had Wufei with him, but they both missed their slim, blonde partner and thus had decided to do something about it, hence the donuts and the visit. If Quatre couldn't get to them, then they would come to Quatre.

"You have some cream on your mouth," said Wufei as he looked at Quatre.

"I do? Where?" asked Quatre as his tongue poked out and began to lick around his mouth looking for the errant cream.

"Here," said Wufei softly as he moved in front of Quatre; but instead of passing the blonde a paper napkin to wipe his mouth clean as Quatre expected, Wufei leaned in close and licked the cream from the corner of his mouth, then danced his tongue across Quatre's bottom lip. Quatre shivered, the touch sending shocks through his body and making his toes curl. Dark eyes stared back at him, lust, desire and need swirling in their depths. Quatre wondered idly if his own eyes mirrored those of Wufei, then the thought was cut off as he felt hands sliding around his waist and another kiss pressed to the back of his neck as he was lifted to his feet and the chair pushed out of the way.

"It's selfish not to share, Chang," came Heero's husky voice as he pressed himself against Quatre's back and gave the Chinese youth a sultry look.

"Oh, I have every intention of sharing," replied Wufei and then pressed forth to steal a kiss from Heero, effectively sandwiching Quatre in-between their heated bodies.

Caught between the two Asians and feeling the heat rolling off both of them caused a soft moan to escape from Quatre's mouth and a stirring in his nether regions. God, how he'd missed this! He shifted slightly and felt the rising hardness of Heero against his backside. Shifting again, he brushed groins with Wufei, and was not surprised to feel a bulge also in the dark one's pants. His own arousal grew.

Heero broke the kiss, his hands moving over Quatre's torso and toying with the buttons of the uniform shirt. Wufei's hands gravitated towards Quatre's trousers, rubbing along the blonde's thighs then over his hip to the waistband of his pants.

Quatre leaned his head back against Heero's shoulder and moaned softly at the double assault. He was powerless to stop his two friends, that's assuming he would have wanted to. He managed to raise his own hands, intent on touching whatever parts of his two friends and lovers that he could reach, but no sooner had his hands begun to wander than they were swatted away.

"No, Quatre, this is all for you," came Wufei's husky voice as he pushed Quatre's hands back to his sides then returned to his investigation of Quatre's belt buckle.

Moaning softly, Quatre submitted to his lovers, allowing them free rein over his body to do as they wished.

Heero's fingers managed to undo the buttons to Quatre's shirt, quickly slipping inside the fabric to brush over milky skin, sending shivers of anticipation and goose bumps over Quatre's flesh. They located a nipple and slowly circled it, the thumb began to flick lazily over the rapidly hardening nub, drawing more whimpers of need from the blonde.

Dropping to his knees, Wufei slipped the belt buckle undone then quickly released the button and zip to Quatre's pants. The stiff column of flesh pressed forward as the flaps of Quatre's trousers fell back, the outline of the organ clearly visible beneath the cloth of Quatre's briefs, a small wet spot on the fabric telling Wufei all he needed to know. He teasingly ran his fingertips across the cloth covered length, feeling the heat and need rolling off the blonde as he tormented the straining flesh.

"Ahhh..." moaned Quatre and tried to push forward for more friction. His cock throbbed with desire, his need paramount as he hadn't had sex for a while now, his father's insistence that he work for the company during the summer break having put paid to any sexual encounters. But his friends hadn't deserted him. Now he didn't know how long he would last. He was as horny as hell and desperate to ease the ache in his balls. "Please," he begged softly.

Wufei looked up and saw the need in Quatre's eyes, read the desire in his flushed body and felt the want under his fingertips. He shifted his gaze to Heero's and the Japanese man gave a small nod. They both wanted to take this further but in order to do so they also needed to take the edge off for the blonde. Slowly Wufei peeled Quatre's briefs away from his hardened cock, pulling the organ out to greet the cool air. The cock twitched and Wufei licked his lips. Leaning closer he gently ran his tongue over the swollen head, lapping at the slit and drinking in the bitter sweet fluid that oozed from within.

"Ohh..." groaned Quatre and tried to rock his hips.

Heero's one hand continued to toy with a nipple, his other drifted lower to Quatre's hip in order to steady the blonde. His lips found the exposed throat and he began to worship the flesh with his lips and tongue, the small jolts of Quatre's body against his own fueling his desire. Heero's cock hardened in response but his need wasn't as desperate as Quatre's; after all both he and Wufei were free to enjoy the summer break and they'd made damn sure that they did. But they also missed their blonde partner and knew he must be missing them too. Heero rocked his pelvis against Quatre's backside, enjoying the limited friction that the action afforded his eager cock.

Sucking lightly on the tip of Quatre's engorged length, Wufei continued to swirl his tongue around, tracing the line of the crown and flicking across sensitive spots. The droplets gathered steadily at the slit only to be sucked away and tease at the Chinese man's thirst, it wasn't enough to satisfy though, only whetting Wufei's appetite for more. He began to draw more of the velvet length into his mouth, laving the organ with a dedication he usually bestowed only on his studies.

The pressure to his cock increased and Quatre could barely hold his groans. It had been too long since he'd enjoyed anything sexual, even his own hand and with his young, virile libido and hormones, it was only natural his body should seek and require release on a regular basis. Masturbation just didn't cut it after a while, not once he'd experienced gratification with a partner. Nothing was as good as having someone else pleasure you with their hands or mouth, or better still by making love. Heero's fingers teasing at his nipples continued to add to his arousal, the warm sensation slowly building in his gut. It was hot and delicious; Quatre wanted more.

Swallowing Quatre's cock as far as he could given that the blonde still wore his pants and briefs, Wufei let go his own moan of appreciation. He raised a hand to cup Quatre's balls through the briefs, stroking softly through the fabric and sending more shock waves throughout the lithe body he was paying homage too.

It was all too much for Quatre. He groaned as the heat in his belly flared and tore through him, bathing his nerves with liquid ecstasy whilst his balls constricted and forced his orgasm from deep inside, traveling the length of his penis and spurting into Wufei's thirsty mouth.

As the hot cum flooded his mouth so Wufei instinctively swallowed, the taste of Quatre's essence flowing over his tongue and turning him on even more. He continued to suckle at the softening organ, attempting to empty the well completely. Once he was sure he couldn't milk anymore from the blonde, he let the flaccid organ slip from his mouth.

The force of Quatre's orgasm left him limp and unable to support himself, his knees sagged but Heero's strong arms encircled his waist and made sure that he didn't fall. Gently he was lowered into the chair, Wufei pulling his pants and briefs from him in the process but he was still too lost in his euphoria to care.

With Quatre safely in the chair, naked from the waist down save his shoes and socks, Heero eyed Wufei hungrily. He swept the Chinese youth into his arms and claimed his mouth, eager to taste Quatre's essence there. Wufei's mouth opened willingly to his questing tongue and immediately he plunged forth, exploring, tasting and teasing inside the hot cavern. He found Wufei's tongue and dueled briefly for dominance before sucking Wufei's tongue into his own mouth.

Wufei moaned softly and began to push himself against the Japanese man, rubbing their arousal's together. Heero's knee slipped between his slightly spread thighs and he began to dry hump the leg.

Quatre watched from his position in the chair through sated eyes. There was no doubting that his two friends and lovers were really hot guys... and they were _his_. While he knew his cock would rise to the occasion again, and soon, he sat back, content to watch his lovers make out together.

Kisses became deeper, more intense, as their bodies desires grew. Heero's hands found their way down the back of Wufei's pants and he squeezed the other youth's ass. Wufei's hands were by no means idle either. They had wormed their way under Heero's shirt and were busy toying with a nipple, the soft sounds coming from Heero's mouth sending tingles straight to his cock. He increased his humping of Heero's thigh, desperate to gain some stimulation to his deprived penis.

Clothes became a memory, fingers locating fastenings and swiftly undoing them. Colder air met heated skin and goose flesh became prevalent, not that any of the boys noticed, they were far too busy touching, exploring and re-acquainting themselves with each other's body. Heero's hands were once more splayed over Wufei's rear, pulling the cheeks slightly apart so his fingers could ghost along the crevice.

Wufei moaned his approval and pushed back, inviting those fingers to explore more of his hidden treasures.

Watching from his chair, Quatre's flaccid cock began to stir again. The sight before him was too erotic for him not to become aroused. He observed Heero's fingers as they traced along Wufei's cleft, pausing to tease at the tiny entrance. He licked his lips, watching the digit circle around the puckered hole then begin to push against the tight ring. He noticed Wufei's slight flinch as the dry fingertip probed. Quatre looked around for something and his eyes fell on the bag of donuts. He wondered if there were any left. Reaching across, he dipped into the bag; there were three donuts still inside. A smirk crossed his lips as he removed one of the donuts. Quatre managed to catch Heero's eye and held up the donut; Heero frowned in question. Quatre stuck his finger into the donut, removed it, then squeezed it a little. Cream oozed out of the small hole he'd made. Quatre scooped some of the cream onto his finger and showing it to Heero, nodded towards Wufei.

Understanding dawned in Heero's eyes and he removed his finger from its probing of Wufei's ass, holding it out towards Quatre who smeared cream over it. Once it was coated, Heero returned to Wufei's crevice and probed the entrance again; this time his finger slid in easily.

Wufei groaned as the finger penetrated him, slipping past the tight ring of muscle and into his passage where it began to massage his insides. A second finger found its way inside and Wufei began to rock back steadily onto them, searching for something more.

By now Quatre's cock had recovered and was standing to attention, eager to experience more pleasure. Squeezing some more cream from the almost spent donut, Quatre coated his own fingers then raised his legs and placed his heels on the chair, scrunching forward so he could reach his anus easier. He made a simply delectable picture. Hunched down in the chair, legs bent and spread, cock hard against his belly as his fingers teased his hole. He added his own groans of pleasure to those of Wufei as he began to penetrate himself.

Heero glanced across to the blonde and his cock leapt. The sight of the blonde fingering himself was simply erotic and only sent his own need surging to greater heights. He worked his own fingers even harder into Wufei, his need mounting, his desperation fueled by the exotic sounds both youth's were making in response to the probing of their respective rear ends.

Heero's excitement reached fever pitch and he ached to be buried inside one of his lovers. Quickly he withdrew his fingers from inside Wufei and turned him around, pushing him towards the bench and bending him over. He grabbed another donut from within the bag and squeezed some of the cream out and over his shaft. As he was about to put the donut down and spread the cream, so another's fingers beat him to it. He looked down to see Quatre smiling lustily at him while he spread the cream. Heero moaned.

Quatre took the donut from Heero, stood up and squeezed the remaining cream over his own length. Heero's hand was quick to reciprocate the blonde's actions, slicking Quatre's engorged cock from tip to root while his lips captured the smaller youth's in a shattering kiss.

"Will you two hurry up?" growled Wufei.

"Someone's impatient," snickered Quatre.

"Better not keep him waiting then," murmured Heero and turned Quatre around. Heero nudged Wufei's legs further apart and then guided Quatre to stand behind the Chinese youth. "Fuck him, Quatre," he said in a husky voice. "Give him what he craves."

Quatre moaned and began to spread Wufei's cheeks, the small entrance beckoned to him and Heero's hand took hold of his shaft, guiding the head of his cock to that quivering hole. Resting the tip against the stretched ring, Quatre began to push forwards. Slowly the muscles gave and his cock breached the opening, sliding steadily into the wet heat of Wufei's channel. It was exquisite.

Moaning softly, Wufei's body opened up to the invasion, enjoying the feeling of being split apart and filled completely. Once Quatre was completely sheathed inside him, Wufei closed his eyes and panted softly, adjusting to the blonde's size.

Moving to stand behind Quatre now that he was embedded in Wufei, Heero teased the blonde's cheeks apart and traced his finger over the begging hole. It flexed in appreciation of the touch, greedily trying to entice the finger or something else inside. Heero's cock twitched and surged forward. His lust took over and holding Quatre's cheeks apart, Heero nudged the head of his cock against the wanton entrance. It opened to receive him and Heero pushed forth steadily, sliding slowly into the blonde's tight heat. He had to bite his lip hard to keep his control, the ripple of muscle as it gave way and accepted his intrusion simply too overwhelming for words. Only when his balls were pressed against Quatre's ass did he cease his plunge and remain still, allowing the channel to stretch and accommodate his ample girth.

The three all panted softly, coming to terms with taking and being taken. Quatre, caught in the middle, was overloaded with sensations. The pleasure not only doubled due to his cock being buried in Wufei and Heero's cock in him but also as he hadn't enjoyed sex in a while.

As their bodies adjusted, so did their need.

Wufei, buried on the bottom, decided he'd waited long enough. He was desperate for some movement and wanted it _now_. "Are you two going to stand there all night or are we going to see some action?" he demanded.

"Horny bastard, aren't you?" growled Heero.

"You're the one responsible for my state of arousal, now do something about it," returned Wufei.

Quatre opted to moan.

"I suggest you hang on tight then, Chang. I'm going to fuck the pair of you into oblivion," stated Heero in a low, husky voice.

"All words, no action," retorted Wufei. He knew he was goading Heero and that Heero would rise to the bait. Sure enough, Heero bit.

"I'll give you a fucking that you won't forget anytime soon."

"Please..." whimpered Quatre.

Placing his hands securely on Quatre's hips, Heero began to pull the blonde back, withdrawing his own cock from Quatre's passage as he coaxed Quatre from inside Wufei. Before either one of them could slide completely out, he snapped his hips forward, plunging Quatre's cock back into Wufei as his own sank deep into the tight heat of the blonde.

It took them a few moments but they soon worked out a rhythm and fell into it. Each moaning their pleasure to the others and adding more fuel to the already burning fires of arousal.

Heero set the pace, starting slowly, then increasing as both Quatre's and Wufei's channels adjusted and stretched. Thrusting hard into the blonde, he pushed Quatre further into the Chinese, only to withdraw seconds later.

Wufei twisted his hips, moving back to meet Quatre's inward pulse and attempting to get the blonde to hit his prostate. He succeeded. A guttural moan tore from his throat and lights exploded behind his eyes.

As the head of his cock brushed against Wufei's prostate and the Chinese man experienced a surge of pleasure so the muscles around Quatre's cock flexed and the blonde was treated to a massage of his shaft that was undeniably wonderful. The ripple of muscle around his engorged length drove his own passion higher and he wanted more. With Heero's next inward thrust his own sweet spot was located and shudders ran throughout his limbs as colored lights exploded in his head. Tingles danced along his spine, firing his oversensitive nerves until he thought he would drown in the pleasure.

Sweat ran freely down Heero's back as the muscles of his thighs and buttocks strained with the effort he demanded from them. He knew from the convulsions that each youth below him made that their prostates had been found, the gripping of Quatre's channel around his cock driving his own need to greater heights. He could feel the familiar heat building in his balls and belly, indicating that he wasn't going to last much longer and so he reached around the blonde to find Wufei's neglected erection.

The head was wet with need, pre-cum dribbling from the slit and easing the passage of his hand over the stiffened length. Wufei moaned his approval, thrusting eagerly into Heero's hand and then back to impale himself upon Quatre's length. He craved his release and fought eagerly to obtain it.

The pleasure in Quatre's body built steadily until the blonde was drowning in it. His nervous system on overload, his blood burning through his veins and all thought of anything other than achieving his orgasm had fled his brain. Heero's cock repeatedly stretched his passage, the thick head rasping along his inner walls in a way that sent sparks shooting through his system. Colored lights danced in his head when his prostate was prodded and that was only the half of it. With his own cock forcing its way into Wufei's channel, the tightness massaging and caressing his length, he knew, despite his earlier release, it wouldn't be long before he found that pinnacle again.

Wufei couldn't take anymore, his body clawed desperately at the edge, hanging precariously and then with a final thrust of Quatre's cock and tug of his penis from Heero's hand, he let go and soared. His passage clamped around the stiff length buried in his ass as streams of fluid jetted from his cock, coating Heero's hand and slicking his length to the point where Heero could hardly pump anymore.

Quatre's eyes squeezed shut; the strength in the muscles that contracted around his erection was exquisite. It was hard to move but Quatre had no choice other than to continue to thrust, Heero's body pounding into and against his own saw to that, forcing him repeatedly into Wufei. When Heero's cock connected with his prostate once more, it signaled the end for him also. His body jerked and stiffened, balls drawing close as his orgasm exploded through his system. He felt his cock swell and then his seed was pulsing out, coating Wufei's channel which was still spasming around him. Soft cries escaped his throat as his sensitive cock was milked dry by Wufei's body.

With the blonde reaching his climax so his body clamped down hard around Heero, gripping his shaft and refusing to let go. Struggling to keep up his thrusting, Heero faltered for a moment then slammed in hard, connecting with Quatre's prostate, giving the blonde a near heart attack with the overload of sensation.

A keening cry formed in Heero's throat as his body strove to reach the pinnacle and then fell into the abyss. His balls ached, the muscles in his thighs and buttocks began to protest, while lungs drew desperately needed oxygen inside. Heero couldn't fight off the inevitable and willingly surrendered to his climax. Liquid fire raced from his balls and through his cock to burst into Quatre's sheath. For a moment Heero thought he was going to black out from the intensity, the cry ripped from his mouth as he shuddered and bucked under the force of his climax. Riding the pleasure until the end, he collapsed against Quatre's back, legs unable to support his weight any longer.

Gradually the three began to return to the conscious world. Wufei grunting his displeasure at being used as a resting post for his companions. He moved and voiced his disapproval.

"Can you two shift? I'm getting squashed under here."

"Sorry, Wufei," Quatre murmured and tried to push himself off the Chinese but Heero's weight held him in place. "Heero, get off me will you?"

Reluctantly, Heero forced his legs to straighten and take his body weight, moving away from Quatre, albeit reluctantly. His softened cock slipped out of the heat it had been nestled in, flopping back over his sac in a stated fashion.

Quatre also moved, pulling his flaccid penis from inside Wufei and twitching at the sensation as the head slid past the ring of muscle. He was still quite sensitive.

Able to stand at last, Wufei stretched his sore muscles, popping his spine as he eased the kinks from his body. Turning around, he smiled at his two lovers. "That was most satisfying," he said before retrieving his clothes and dressing himself.

The other two similarly found their clothing and re-dressed themselves. Once they were all presentable again, if a little disheveled and wearing 'freshly fucked' grins on their faces, Quatre stole kisses from both his lovers.

"Thank you for relieving the boredom for me," the blonde said as he wrapped his arms around Heero and partook of a cuddle.

"I take it you're feeling better now?" asked Heero as he cuddled the blonde in return before letting him go so he could repeat the action to Wufei.

"Much better, thanks. I was beginning to think I would be turning celibate locked away in here for the summer," said Quatre as he moved towards Wufei.

"Then I guess we will have to come and cheer you up more often," murmured Wufei as he nuzzled Quatre's neck while the blonde purred happily in his arms.

Heero wandered over to the screens again. "Are you sure that there aren't any surveillance cameras in here?" he asked again.

"Not that I'm aware of," replied the blonde.

Heero quickly scanned the system, then using his expertise, typed in a few commands. One of the screens changed to show them in the surveillance room. His brow furrowed. "Does this system record all the data it scans to disc?"

"Yes, why?" asked Quatre. He was really too comfortable in Wufei's arms to want to move.

"I think you should take a look at this," replied Heero in an amused tone.

Quatre reluctantly dragged himself away from Wufei to see what Heero was going on about.

"Oh fuck!"

"I think we already did," Heero dead panned.

"And it's recorded on disc," whispered Quatre.

"Well, shit!" announced Wufei. "I'm a porn star."

"I think we need to get cracking. We have some serious erasing to do," muttered Heero and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, at least I won't be bored anymore," sighed Quatre as he also settled down with his two friends to locate the disc and remove the evidence.

Not before making a copy though.

~ Owari ~


	16. Strawberry Fields

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, sap, PWP, AU, abuse of food stuffs.

Pairing: 2x5, 2x2

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Duo takes Wufei out on a picnic with a difference.

Fic #16 in the Misuse and Abuse of Food arc.

The challenge, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Pairing: Surprise me. Situation/setting: A picnic...

Food Stuff: Strawberries and Champagne... Challenger: Katherine...

.....Mission accepted.........

"Strawberry Fields"

October 2004 ShenLong

Loading the picnic basket into the boot of the car, Duo did one last mental check of the contents before closing the boot and heading back inside the house. "Come on, 'Fei, daylight's a wasting yanno. You don't need to spend that much time in front of the mirror prettying yourself up for me, I think you're gorgeous any way you come," he shouted.

"I am not prettying myself up!" came the sharp reply as Wufei appeared in the bedroom doorway.

Duo drooled.

Wufei sauntered past his boyfriend, pausing to press a finger under the American's jaw and close his mouth. "You'll catch flies," he murmured, then sashayed past and out to the waiting car.

Duo's eyes followed the sway of the pert ass encased in form fitting denim jeans as it exited the house, already half hard from merely watching.

"Are you coming?" came the voice from outside.

// _Not yet, but maybe if I play my cards right I could be._ // "Just locking up," he shouted back and proceeded to do just that. Having secured the house, Duo slid behind the wheel and fired up the engine; backing out of the driveway he put the car into gear and drove off down the street.

"Going to tell me where you're taking me?" asked Wufei as he watched the suburbs drift past.

"Nope," grinned Duo. "It's a surprise," he added then turned his attention back to driving.

Wufei knew he wasn't going to get anymore from his boyfriend so he continued to stare out the window at the passing landscape. Suburbia soon gave way to more open land; fields, trees and bare grasslands replaced the matchbox houses; occasionally a forest would pass by.

After driving for what seemed to be ages to Wufei but a look at his watch confirmed only just over an hour had actually gone by, Duo slowed the car's speed and turned down a narrow side road. Wufei's interest piqued and he took an even more avid look around his surroundings. The tarmac was dappled in sunlight and shade, the overhead canopy of trees that lined the road offering a vivid green tunnel for the car to pass through.

The trees began to thin a little and the tarmac surface of the road ceased and became gravel. Duo slowed his speed to allow for the changes in driving conditions and carefully eased the car along the track. They traveled for a short distance before the track widened out into a large, open parking area. Picnic tables and barbecues were scattered around along with a few cars and families, but Duo continued to drive slowly past them all to the far end and brought the car to a halt. Turning off the engine, he looked across to Wufei who raised an eyebrow.

"Now what?"

"Now, we walk," replied Duo and with a sunny smile he exited the car and went to the trunk.

Wufei followed a little more slowly. As he stepped from the car so the fresh, warm air greeted him. The tang of the eucalyptus was strong, mingled with the other scents of the pristine bushland; and Wufei inhaled deeply, flushing the air of the suburbs from his lungs. The slam of the trunk drew his attention and he turned his head to see Duo coming around the side of the car, pressing the central locking button with the finger of one hand as he walked; in his other hand he carried the picnic basket and a blanket.

Duo smiled at the Chinese man. "This way," he said and set off along a narrow walk trail that led into the bush. Wufei blinked and then followed, the thick bushland swallowing them up quickly.

The track wasn't wide enough for them to walk side by side so Wufei followed along behind his boyfriend, watching the long braid of hair swinging like a pendulum across Duo's backside. It was mesmerizing. The bush began to thin and the air became less humid as the thick overhead foliage gave way. Moments later they stepped out from the remaining trees onto a grassy slope that led down towards a sparkling blue lake.

Wufei paused at the fringe of the trees, drinking in the sight.

"Like it?" Duo asked, a smile quirking his lips.

"It's... stunning," replied Wufei as he took in the beauty of nature before him. He caught the movement of Duo from out the corner of his eye and turned his head to see where his boyfriend was going.

Duo scanned around and then began to move off to the side, a shady spot on the slope had caught his attention. Arriving at the spot he smiled to himself and lowered the picnic basket to the ground. He shook the blanket out and lay it upon the grass, then picked up the picnic basket once again and set it to one side on the blanket. "Gonna join me?" he asked and looked at Wufei in expectation as he sat himself down.

"Sure," replied Wufei and lowered himself to the blanket.

Opening up the picnic basket, Duo began to rummage around inside, placing the items he retrieved upon the blanket. Wufei watched, his eyes widening slightly, eyebrow arching in question as his boyfriend smiled innocently at him. Picking up the two fluted glasses, Duo handed them to Wufei then picked up the bottle of champagne. He removed the foil wrapping and untwisted the wire, then grasping the cork tightly, he twisted and pulled. The cork resisted at first then began to slide, the pressure of the gas inside the bottle forcing it out. With a loud 'pop' the cork shot free and the bubbling liquid raced up the neck of the green hued bottle to foam down the side. Quickly, Wufei held the two glasses out and Duo began to fill them.

The bottle was secured against the picnic basket and Duo dipped inside once more, this time his hand came out holding two strawberries. He dropped one into each glass. With his amethyst eyes firmly fixed on Wufei's face, he took on of the long stemmed flutes from his boyfriend's hand and paused. With a mischievous grin he tilted his glass and touched it to Wufei's. "To us," he murmured quietly

"To us," repeated Wufei. He was felling a little confused but warmed as well. He took a sip of the sparkling liquid, the bubbles tickling at his nose. Lowering his glass he looked intently at Duo. "May I ask what all this is about?"

Duo gave him a charming smile and leaned in close. "Do I need to have a reason to spoil the man I love?" he whispered against the skin of Wufei's neck before feathering his lips over the golden flesh.

Shivering slightly, Wufei closed his eyes in appreciation. "No, I guess not."

"Good. Now, relax and enjoy nature at its very best." Duo pulled back a little and reached into the picnic basket again. Another strawberry appeared and this time Duo dipped the end of the plump fruit into the champagne before bringing it to Wufei's lips and running it teasingly across.

Wufei's tongue darted out and followed the trail of the berry, licking up the droplets of champagne it left behind. His lips parted even further when Duo pressed the fruit to them and he sucked it in, biting a piece off. The sweet taste of the juice reacted against the tart flavor of the champagne and set Wufei's taste buds tingling.

Watching his boyfriend's tongue and lips as they followed the passage of the fruit was beginning to turn Duo on. His eyes began to darken and swirl with emotions, lust being the most predominant one. He pressed the remainder of the berry into Wufei's mouth and took a sip of his champagne. The alcohol burned a path along his gullet to his stomach where it began to seep into his bloodstream, warming him further. He reached for another strawberry and repeated the action, groin beginning to tighten with Wufei's response.

As another strawberry brushed over his lips so Wufei opened his mouth and let the fruit wander in. He sank his teeth into it, the juice trailing over his lip and dribbling down his chin. Before he could react, Duo was leaning close, his tongue darting out and swiping at the runaway juice, licking it from Wufei's chin and then running over Wufei's bottom lip. The Chinese man moaned softly and surrendered his mouth to the offered kiss.

Pulling away, Duo licked his lips. The mingled tastes of champagne, strawberries and Wufei igniting his libido, setting him on fire and making him burn with desire. Kissing Wufei again, he removed the glass of champagne from trembling fingers and set both glasses to the side. Continuing to kiss his Chinese lover senseless, Duo gently eased his boyfriend down to lay upon the blanket where deft fingers set to work, alleviating Wufei of his shirt whilst still kissing him. Wufei wasn't aware of his shirt's demise until he felt something cold circling his nipple and he shivered.

"What? ..…" he whispered softly and opened his eyes to see Duo swirling a strawberry around his nipple.

"Mmmm... nice," murmured Duo as he teased the sensitive nub until it began to harden and then moved to the twin. Once he'd teased for a while he brought the fruit to his mouth and bit the berry in half, chewing on the one piece whilst returning the bitten half back to Wufei's nipple and smearing the pulp and juice over it.

Swallowing the fruit in his mouth, Duo gazed lovingly at the Chinese man below him. "It would seem I have made a bit of a mess here," he smirked. "Guess I had better clean it up." Without another word, Duo lowered his mouth to Wufei's nipple and began to lick at the fruit pulp and juice.

"Ahhh..." moaned Wufei. Duo had a very talented tongue on him, an asset that Wufei had become very aware of in their developing relationship; amongst other things. The attention to his nipples continued, driving Wufei nearly insane with pleasure. He arched up repeatedly into the caresses, eagerly seeking more. So distracted by Duo's tongue and the pleasure it was gifting him, he didn't notice Duo undoing his pants, pushing the flaps of the material aside and reaching inside to rub against the hardening bulge.

Moaning softly around his mouthful, Duo fondled his lover's growing erection through the material of Wufei's briefs. The heat radiating from his boyfriend's groin added to the fire of lust currently burning through his nervous system. Leaving his laving of Wufei's nipples, Duo pushed himself to his knees and pulled his hand out from within his lover's pants.

Wufei moaned at the loss and opened his eyes to see why Duo had stopped. Mischievous violet eyes gazed lovingly back at him then dipped to capture his lips once again. Breaking for air, Duo's low, sultry voice whispered across Wufei's skin.

"I'm going to have my picnic now, 'Fei. Just lie there and enjoy." The American moved away, down to Wufei's hips and began to remove the Chinese man's pants and briefs.

Wufei lifted his pelvis to aid in the removal of his clothes, sighing as the cool breeze danced across his heated skin. The play of the air over his flesh excited him more than he cared to admit and there was something erotic and exciting about lying naked on a blanket, aroused, in an open national park where anyone could stumble upon them. But he trusted Duo and let himself relax to be consumed by the sensations of his lover's ministrations.

"Lovely," appraised Duo as he partook of the vision before him. The light of mischief still played in his eyes as he picked up one of the glasses of champagne and poured it over Wufei's body.

"Ahhh..." yelped Wufei as the chilly liquid hit his bare skin. "That's cold!" The liquid ran in all directions from where Duo had poured it onto his chest. It danced over his ribs, trickled over abs, pooled in his belly button, overflowed and disappeared into the dark curls of Wufei's groin before dripping onto the blanket below.

"Mmm... I like a little Chinese with my wine," murmured Duo and lowered his head. His tongue darted out and began to lick at the sticky trails of alcohol, following one and thoroughly cleaning the skin before moving on towards the next trail. Arriving at Wufei's belly button, Duo lapped at the sparkling liquid still pooled there, reminding Wufei of a cat with a bowl of milk. "Exquisite," Duo said softly.

Wufei did his best to stay still under the oral worship; but failed. His body wriggled and squirmed, the pink tongue torturing him expertly. As Duo's ministrations continued to arouse his need so his hips began to push upwards, the evidence of his desire rearing proudly between his legs, crying in frustration.

With his mouth still paying homage to Wufei's body, Duo reached for the picnic basket and groped blindly inside. He pulled his hand out a moment later, full of strawberries. He dropped the handful of fruit beside Wufei's hip and raised his head, eyes misting as the sight before him. Carefully he pushed himself up and moved his position.

Black eyes followed his movements.

Duo placed his hands on Wufei's thighs and began to push them up and out. Wufei cottoned on and raised his legs, opening and spreading them, allowing Duo to settle between them. His mind wondered what Duo had planned for him now. That question was soon answered as Duo picked up a strawberry and began to trace the length of his penis with it. The coolness of the fruit against the heat of his cock was simply delicious.

Tracing the fruit along the length of his boyfriend's cock, Duo grinned to himself, watching the organ strain towards the touch, wanton in its display for more friction. He dragged the fruit along the sensitive underside, over the pulsing vein and then over the hairless sac. Wufei's balls moved inside their prison of flesh as nerve endings registered the sensitive, almost feather touch. Drawing the fruit up again, Duo traced the line of the swollen head, circling slowly then brushing over the tiny slit. Pre-cum beaded on the tip and Duo coated the strawberry in the rich, creamy fluid. Making sure that Wufei was watching, Duo lifted the semen coated berry away and brought it towards his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked. "Delicious," he murmured softly before popping the berry fully into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. His eyes closed in appreciation before reaching for another strawberry and repeating the action.

"Mmm..." moaned Wufei, enjoying the feeling of the fruit as it traversed his body. The sensations were extremely arousing and excited him further.

More champagne followed, this time dribbling along Wufei's cock and over his balls, running between his legs, over the sensitive perineum and along the cleft. Duo's mouth and tongue were quick to follow, teasing and tormenting with licks, nips and sucks.

Another strawberry found its way to Wufei's body, this time though, Duo rolled it along the Chinese man's cleft, pausing at the entrance and working it around the tiny hole. Duo squashed the fruit against the entrance, watching lustfully as the juice and pulp turned Wufei's skin a pretty red. Again his mouth found its way, working by touch and taste to clean up the mess from the fruit. Duo ran his tongue over the small pucker, swirling and licking, bathing the area gently with his saliva. The taste of the strawberry along with Wufei's own unique, musky flavor drove his own desire higher and he reached between his own legs to undo his jeans and release his cock from the painful confines of the denim.

Wufei raised himself, wanting to see as well as feel what Duo was doing to him and groaned. He watched Duo free his own arousal, the stiff length bouncing forth, swollen and angry at being restrained for so long. He licked his lips, eyeing the fluids oozing from the tip. He longed to taste Duo, to suck on that hardness, roll his tongue around the enlarged head; but he would have to wait, Duo was busy rolling another strawberry around the head of his cock.

Wrapping a hand around Wufei's length, Duo began to stroke, slowly but firmly, squeezing on the upward stroke and forcing the pre-cum from the slit of Wufei's cock. "I want some cream to go with my strawberries," he murmured in a low, husky tone.

Wufei groaned and flopped back down. He was completely helpless, his libido and lust had taken over totally and he was nothing more than a slave to his desire. "Please..." he moaned, voice thick with need.

Milking the pre-ejaculate, Duo rolled another strawberry through the sticky fluid, coating it completely before raising it to his mouth. With one eye on his writhing partner, he pushed the fruit part way into his mouth and sucked on it. "Perfect," he moaned and then drawing the fruit into his mouth, quickly ate it. "Now, something to wash it down with, I think." Duo picked up the glass of champagne and tilted it a little. The bubbly liquid ran out, across the head of Wufei's cock and along the shaft. Dribbling over his balls it once more ran along his crevice and Duo's tongue followed.

The Chinese man couldn't take much more. His nervous system was on overload, pleasure ran abundant through his blood stream, his skin felt as if it was on fire and his balls ached with the weight of his excitement. "Please," he begged again, voice becoming more husky with need.

Duo decided to take pity on his lover and ran his tongue teasingly back up the underside of Wufei's now extremely sensitive cock. The head was flushed a deep purple, veins standing prominent whilst thick seed dribbled continuously from the small slit. "What do you want, Wufei?"

"I need to come; please." Wufei was desperate.

"Hmmm..." Duo's vocal chords reverberated around Wufei's cock as Duo sucked him in deep, then slid his mouth back up the shaft and released the erection for a moment.

"Please, Duo. Let me come, no more teasing; I can't take anymore," Wufei moaned and thrust his hips.

Duo's eyes softened at the pleading tone, 'Fei really was so erotic like this; how could he possibly refuse such a lovely request? "Then come for me, 'Fei," he whispered huskily, hot breath caressing Wufei's arousal before the warmth of his mouth settled over the desperate erection and began to lick in earnest.

Hands clawed at the blanket, heels dug into the ground as Wufei fought for some measure of purchase. The suction on his cock was exquisite, the soft scrape of teeth ending electric shocks through his body; and that tongue!

Giving Wufei as much pleasure as he could, Duo snaked a hand between his own legs and fisted around his cock. He began to pump himself, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure, strokes long and languid as his mouth worked the delicious length. He could feel Wufei's passion building and placed his free hand upon the dark haired man's hip to steady him.

Wufei had lost all sense of the here and now. His body had given in to the pleasure, his brain hijacked by his hormones and his world narrowed to his groin and need to reach the pinnacle that was sitting so close and yet so far.. Blood thundered through his veins, nerves alert and firing all synapses as wet, perfect suction drew the ecstasy to greater heights. He couldn't keep his hips still, they moved of their own accord, desperate for that last, small bit of friction that would send him over the edge and into blissful oblivion.

Duo's hand flew over his own length, the leaking pre-cum slicking the shaft and allowing easier movement. Wufei's moans fed the flames of his desire as his body strained towards its goal. He knew he wasn't going to last for much longer and wanted so much to taste his lover before giving in to his own release. With steely determination he forced his hand to slow its pace then squeezed the base of his penis, hard, in an effort to delay his climax. With his own excitement curbed for the moment, he concentrated fully on bringing the Chinese man to fulfillment. Removing his hand from his cock he began to fondle Wufei's balls, rolling and squeezing them gently, stroking a finger over the smooth patch of skin between scrotum and anus, driving Wufei mad with need.

The dark one's thrusts became more urgent, despite Duo's hand on his hip. The tongue swirled over his length, the suction increased and the occasional scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin pushed Wufei ever closer to the edge. With Duo's hand fondling his balls so the end drew even closer and Wufei openly embraced it. His mouth opened and a keening cry left his throat, eyes squeezed shut while the body arched and grew taut. Wufei felt his balls draw close and his cock swell as his orgasm tore through him, wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure rolled over and through him as he emptied himself into Duo's hungry mouth.

Feeling his lover's body beginning to stiffen, Duo pulled back a little on the engorged organ in his mouth. As the cry of completion left his boyfriend's throat so the first jets of rich, creamy seed flooded his mouth and tickled his tonsils. Reflexively he swallowed, eager to enjoy the gift and satisfy his hunger. Stream after stream poured forth and Duo took it all, sucking hard and demanding more. When Wufei finally slumped, sated to the blanket, Duo continued to suckle, determined to get every last drop of the precious fluid.

Finally satisfied that he'd gotten every bit of fluid from his lover, Duo let the now limp flesh leave his mouth. Placing a kiss to the head, he raised himself up and sat back on his haunches, staring down and admiring the view of his boyfriend from between Wufei's still spread legs. Dark eyes opened to gaze satiated back at him and Duo smiled. "Enjoy that?"

"Mmm..." Wufei regarded his partner. He was still too boneless from his orgasm to move. His eyes traveled down Duo's form and paused at the American's groin. Duo's cock rose up between his legs, sticking out from the open pants angry and red. "You want a little help with that?" he questioned.

Duo's face crinkled into a seductive grin. He lowered a hand to his throbbing organ and wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft. Pumping languidly he gave Wufei a sultry look. "Watch," was all he said.

Wufei shivered, eyes riveted to Duo's groin and the steadily moving hand. He couldn't have stopped himself from enjoying the show even if he'd wanted too.

Amethyst eyes drifted half shut, pleasure humming through his body. Secretly, Duo enjoyed being watched, it turned him on no end to know that his actions were being observed by his lover. He felt his cock swell further with the knowledge that Wufei's eyes were closely scrutinizing his movements. Leaning back a little further on his rump he spread his knees wider and sped up his strokes, swiping his thumb from time to time across the head and spreading the continuous flow of pre-cum.

Onyx eyes followed the movement of the hand as the rhythm increased. Duo's cock glistened, slick with juices and Wufei licked his lips in appreciation.

The pleasure began to build, the ache in his balls increased and Duo knew the end was near. He tightened his grip, determined to find his release and pumped faster. His head rolled back, hips thrusting into his hand as he tugged and jerked his way to nirvana.

Wufei raised himself up onto his elbows, eyes still transfixed by the gorgeous, erotic vision before him. Duo would often masturbate for Wufei's pleasure and Wufei never tired of watching his lover bring himself off for his enjoyment. Now was no exception. He could tell Duo was close, the desperate lunges of his hips as he pushed himself into his hand, the look of unbridled passion on his handsome face told the story of his boyfriend's impending climax. "Come for me, Duo. Show me your passion," he encouraged in a silky tone.

"Ahhh... Oh, yeah. Almost there, 'Fei," Duo moaned. His hand was flying now, his other hand dipped inside the open flaps his jeans and brought his heavy sac out. Cupping his balls, he rolled them in his palm, caressing the wrinkled skin. He felt his testicles drawing closer to his body, the aching fire within them ready to burst forth into a raging inferno of release. Another few tugs and Duo's orgasm began to claim him. He cried out as the heat of his seed burned along his shaft and spilled from the tip. "Ahhhh..." he screamed as the jets of sticky seed shot out, coating his hand and arcing through the air to land on the blanket below. He continued to stroke the now flagging organ, determined to milk every bit of essence that he could and enjoy the pleasure singing through his body to the fullest.

With the well now temporarily dry, he released his limp penis and slumped to the blanket where strong arms engulfed him and soft kisses rained down on his face.

"Gorgeous, simply gorgeous," whispered Wufei as he held his lover close, feeling the fading tremors of pleasure as they ran through his lover's body. When Duo lay still, Wufei simply held him for a few moments, enjoying the intimacy of the afterglow together. Once they had both recovered enough to form coherent words, Wufei shifted slightly and brought Duo's semen slicked hand to his mouth and proceeded to lick away the evidence of Duo's passion.

Duo watched through satiated eyes and shivered from time to time.

Once he was satisfied that Duo's hand and fingers were clean enough, Wufei stole a kiss. "That was breathtaking," he murmured.

"No, you were breathtaking," responded Duo as he shifted slightly so as to see his lover more clearly. "Did you enjoy it, 'Fei?"

"Very much so. I think I'm beginning to appreciate picnics in an entirely new way," replied Wufei. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, 'Fei." Duo took Wufei's lips in a tender, loving kiss. "Nothing like getting back to nature now is there?" he chuckled.

"No, Duo. Getting back to nature is simply wonderful."

~ Owari ~


	17. Room Service

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 1x3x4

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon.

Rating; NC 17

// indicates thoughts //

Summary; Trowa visits his two lovers whilst they are in France and brings a whole new meaning to the words room service

Fic #17 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Food Stuff;: Bagels and cream cheese... Setting: Trowa brings his lovers breakfast in bed at a French hotel.

Pairings; 1x3x4 Challenger: Kiyomisa...

....Mission Accepted....

"Room Service"

October 2004 ShenLong

The Winner private jet touched down gently and taxied into the terminal, the bright lights of the city greeting its arrival as it slipped quietly into its designated spot. The engines powered down and the craft became silent.

"Wake up, Quatre. We've arrived." Heero gently shook the shoulder of his boss and lover.

Quatre's blue-green eyes blinked open and he rubbed tiredly at them. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Two hours," replied Heero as he picked up the blonde's briefcase and his own lap top case. He peered out the window to see the sleek, black limousine awaiting them on the tarmac, luggage being taken from the jet and put into the trunk. "Car's ready," he stated and turned around to exit the jet.

The blonde executive stretched, grabbed his jacket and stood up, shrugging into the jacket as he followed Heero from the jet. They got into the waiting limo and were soon speeding through the streets of Paris headed towards the Majestic Hotel.

***

Heero tipped the bell hop and firmly closed the door to the suite, locking it and double checking the room for any threat. He found none. Finally able to relax he noted with amusement that Quatre had parked himself in one of the over stuffed chairs and had fallen asleep again; head resting back, mouth slightly open emitting soft snores. He smiled and carried their bags through to the opulent bedroom and set them on the floor before pulling back the covers on the large bed. He went back through to the sitting area and gently scooped the blonde into his arms and carried him through to the bedroom. Quatre didn't stir other than to snuggle closer to Heero.

Putting his lover on the bed, Heero quickly removed the jacket, tie and shirt,; socks, shoes and pants quickly following then Heero pulled the covers up over the slender body before going to hang up the discarded garments.

"Where are you going?" came the sleepy question.

Heero walked back over to the bed and pressed a kiss to Quatre's forehead. "Just hanging up your clothes then I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

"Mmmm... Okay. Don't be too long." Quatre snuggled deeper under the covers.

"I'll be right back," Heero said softly then smiled as Quatre drifted back to sleep.

Ten minutes later a slightly damp and weary Heero made his way back into the bedroom. Tossing the towel aside he slid into the bed, naked, and spooned behind his lover, wrapping his arms around the other, slender man. "Sleep well," he murmured before closing his own eyes and welcoming slumber.

****

"It was another full house tonight," said Catherine as she walked beside Trowa back to the trailer.

"Yes, it was," replied the tall man absently.

Seeing the distraction, Cathy decided to tease a little. "They loved the knife act."

"Yes, they did."

"And your trapeze tricks had them riveted."

"Yes, it did."

"Your high wire act also had them spellbound."

"That it did."

"Maybe I could change the knife act a bit and throw the knives at you whilst you're on the trapeze or the high wire..."

"Yes, maybe you... Pardon?"

"Oh, Trowa!" Cathy punched her brother in the arm and laughed. "Your mind certainly is off the planet tonight."

Trowa offered her a sheepish grin by way of apology.

"When do they arrive?" she asked.

Trowa glanced at his watch. "They should have landed an hour ago."

"Then how come you're still here? I thought you would have disappeared as soon as the curtain fell on your last act."

"They will be tired after the flight and it's late so I thought it would be best if I left them to get some rest. I will go to the hotel and join them for breakfast in the morning."

"Your call, Trowa. If it were me though I'd be there like a shot." Cathy opened the trailer door and they stepped inside. "Just make sure you're back for tomorrow night's performance."

"I will be. Good night, Cathy."

"Night, Trowa."

****

The first rays of dawn were streaking the sky when Trowa awoke. He stretched lazily in the small bunk then rolled over onto his side, his morning erection brushing against his briefs as he shifted position. He grinned to himself as he thought about his two lovers who had arrived last night and were no doubt, still asleep at the hotel. He tossed the covers back, ignoring his arousal; with any luck that would be taken care of a little later.

Trowa toured with the circus during the show season that started in spring, passing thorough summer and closing down half way through autumn for the winter. While the circus shut down for the cold months he moved back in with Quatre and Heero, assisting Heero with security for the blonde tycoon. Despite being on the road touring for many weeks at a time, Trowa still managed to get an occasional day or two off to fly home or to wherever Heero and Quatre were at that point and spend some time with his lovers and partners. Given the circumstances one would think that a three way relationship would be doomed to failure from the start; however, that was not the case. Their relationship had only strengthened and grown over the passage of time.

Having performed his morning ablutions, Trowa dressed and slipped out of the trailer, unaware of Cathy's fond gaze following him and her soft words, "Have fun."

****

The streets of Paris were still relatively quiet given the early hour. A few cars zoomed past and a couple of delivery trucks but Trowa didn't register them, his mind was too firmly fixed on getting to the hotel and his lovers. Turning down a side street his olfactory system was assaulted by a range of smells; all of them delicious. Freshly baked croissants, pastries, bagels and the infamous French sticks were appearing in the windows of the various bakeries and patisseries that lined the street. Trowa's stomach rumbled and he entered the nearest open door.

Moments later he was back out on the street, once more heading for the hotel only now he clutched a large paper bag in one hand.

The hotel came into view as he rounded the bend in the road and his pace increased slightly. The sun was warm on his back, promising a fine and mild day ahead; not that Trowa noticed, his thoughts were fixed firmly on the hotel and the two men that awaited him. He nodded his thanks to the doorman as the large gold inlaid door was held open for him and headed for the reception desk where a petite brunette with a dazzling smile waited.

"Can I help you , sir?"

"Oui. My name is Trowa Barton, I believe Mr. Winner has left a key card to the penthouse suite for me."

"One moment, sir." The clerk went off to check and returned with a key card. "Do you have any form of identification on you, sir?"

Trowa produced the requested identification and satisfied, the woman handed over the key card.

"Take the elevator to the top floor, sir, the suite occupies that entire floor."

"Merci." Trowa took the key card and crossed the foyer to the elevators, pressing the 'up' button, a few moments later a chime sounded and the elevator doors opened. Trowa waited for the couple inside to exit before stepping in and selecting the button to the top floor and waiting for the elevator to make its ascent.

His stomach did the usual lurch as the elevator lined itself up with the floor, and then the doors opened and he stepped out into a small foyer area facing a set of double doors. He brought the key card forth as he approached and then slid it through the electronic lock. The light changed from red to green and a soft click came from within as the door mechanism released to permit his entry.

Trowa carefully opened the door; while Heero and Quatre knew he was coming, he didn't know if Heero had set any of his own additional security measures up. It paid to be careful. He peered into the room, looking around slowly. He couldn't detect any of Heero's usual security 'toys' so he assumed he was safe. Closing the door softly, he flicked the lock on again and proceeded into the suite. He could hear gentle snoring coming from the direction of the bedroom but went to the small bar first to collect a tray, glasses and some orange juice. He filled the glasses and arranged his purchases on the tray. Satisfied with its appearance, he picked it up and went through to the bedroom. Pausing in the doorway a smile graced his handsome features as he observed the scene before him.

There in the king sized bed lay his two lovers, limbs entwined if the distortion of the bed clothes was any indication. Quatre's tousled locks peeked out from the top of the sheets, obviously pillowed on Heero's chest while the Japanese man snored softly. It was a simply lovely sight to greet Trowa's eyes and his body flooded with warmth as he continued to gaze fondly at the pair.

The hairs on the back of Heero's neck began to prickle. Through the hazy layers of sleep he felt someone watching them. Keeping his eyes shut and his breathing regular, he brought himself to full consciousness, trying to 'feel' who was in the room. His senses didn't signal any danger, just the feeling of being watched. Slowly he let his eyes open and was met with the sight of their missing lover standing quietly in the doorway. Heero smiled.

Trowa smiled back and began to walk towards the bed.

"Hey," Quatre's soft voice spoke up as his sleepy teal eyes opened.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Trowa responded as he approached the bed, tray in hand.

"Did you order room service, Heero?" Quatre asked in an amused tone, still sprawled across Heero's chest and not looking like he was about to move any time soon.

"Depends on your interpretation of room service," came Heero's husky reply. Heero was already 'up' and he licked his lips.

"Breakfast in bed, messieurs," Trowa said and then bowed slightly, playing the role his lover's had cast him in.

"Mmmm... I am feeling a little peckish," murmured Quatre as his hand shifted under the bed clothes to brush over Heero's erection.

"Peckish?" repeated Trowa as he offered the tray to his lovers.

Both Heero and Quatre shifted in the bed.

"Ahh, bagels," said Quatre as he reached for one.

"With cream cheese too," mumbled Heero around the mouthful he'd just taken.

"So, this is room service," began Quatre with a twinkle in his eye. "Does that mean you service the room only? Or, the occupants as well?"

"That depends," came Trowa's reply as he bit into a bagel.

"On what?" questioned Quatre innocently.

"On who and what needs servicing."

Heero lifted the top off his bagel and scooped some of the cream cheese onto his finger. He studied it for a moment then brought it towards his mouth. A pink tongue darted out and began to lick at the creamy substance.

A pair of green eyes and a pair of teal eyes watched, jealous of the cheese.

Heero smirked. "Creamy," he announced with a wicked smile and then sucked the finger completely into his mouth and cleaning it thoroughly.

Quatre groaned and licked his lips; Trowa moved the tray from the bed and put it on the side table before climbing onto the bed and stealing Heero's lips in a torrid kiss. His tongue invaded the Japanese man's mouth, cleaning every trace of the cream cheese from inside and leaving Heero breathless.

"What about me?" huffed Quatre. "Don't I get any service?"

Trowa quickly silenced the blonde, capturing his lips in a softer, more sensual kiss, leaning across Heero to reach.

Heero took advantage of Trowa's position and thrust his hips, pushing his erection against Trowa's hip and moaning softly.

"That's better," said the dazzled tycoon. "What other service can I expect?"

"Mmm... Let's see," replied Trowa as he pretended to think.

Heero continued to move subtly against Trowa, the taller man's weight offering lovely friction for his aching erection.

Feeling the bulge of Heero's cock against his hip caused Trowa's need to harden further. He gave a soft moan of his own and shifted to straddle Heero's hips. With Quatre watching them both, Trowa again kissed the Japanese man, pushing his tongue forth and deep into Heero's mouth, running over soft palate, teeth and gums whilst locating tender spots and stroking against them, exciting Heero even further. Tongues danced together, entwining and seeking to dominate the other, only separating when oxygen became a vital need.

Watching the sensual display before him, Quatre slipped his hand once more under the bed clothes, this time though he began to stroke himself. The vision of his two lovers was simply too erotic for him not to be turned on by. As their kisses deepened further so the blonde worked a hand in-between their bodies and palmed their cocks through the sheets and Trowa's pants.

Panting heavily, Trowa sat back a little and stared at his two lovers through glazed eyes. He managed to climb off the bed and stand on wobbly legs, taking a couple of deep breaths to steady himself and then began to remove his clothes.

Quatre's eyes never left the form of the lanky man as he casually stripped. Once Trowa was completely bare he groaned his approval.

Heero was also watching the little 'show', his own length hardening further with anticipation. He could feel the heat rolling off Quatre's body as the blonde shifted subtly beside him. Heero's hands moved of their own accord, stroking over the soft, creamy skin of the tycoon, working their way down to the hem of those boxers and gently tugging. Quatre's hips lifted in acquiescence and Heero slid the silky material over those narrow hips and along the thighs to the knees where Quatre took over and using his feet, pushed them the rest of the way off.

Stretching languidly, Trowa displayed his finely honed body to his lovers, daring them not to look and appreciate his form.

The glassiness of their eyes told him that they liked what they saw and so pausing to first pick up a bagel, he crawled back onto the bed and lay in-between the two men. "I'm hungry," he announced softly and gave Quatre a predatory look.

The blonde moaned and pushed his hips up, tenting the sheet even more

Moving again, Trowa grasped the sheet and pulled it down the bed, uncovering and revealing his lovers' naked forms to his greedy eyes.

Quatre blushed, his cock standing proud and erect between his legs. Heero just smirked, his erection was flushed dark with blood, a pearly drop of liquid beading at the tip.

Trowa opened up the bagel and with an evil glint in his eye he moved first to Quatre. He wrapped the bagel half around Quatre's length, smearing the creamy cheese along the baby soft skin of the shaft.

Quatre's eyes followed the movement.

Once the cheese was spread completely along the blonde's length, so Trowa repeated the action, this time to Heero's ample manhood. The creamy cheese mixed with the pre cum leaking from the head of Heero's penis and smeared evenly over the engorged shaft. Trowa tossed the bagel to the floor and sat back on his heels to admire his handy work. He smiled. "Perfect." Eyeing off the two treats before him, he tried to decide which one he wanted first. He licked his lips as his mouth watered.

Quatre had grown tired of waiting, the teasing and tormenting becoming too much for him; he wanted some action and he wanted it now!

Heero's cock also throbbed with need and he rotated his hips, inviting anyone that wanted to, to partake of his length.

Quatre took up the invitation, moving to lie on his side, resting his head on Heero's belly. His tongue darted out and he began to lick at the cheese covered cock before him.

Once the blonde had settled and began to clean Heero's cock, so Trowa moved between Quatre's legs. The creamy color of the cheese blended nicely with Quatre's pale skin and eagerly his mouth opened to partake of the feast.

Heero's cock twitched and jumped with each stroke of Quatre's tongue, wantonly begging for more. His eyes rolled back, hands fisted the sheets as pleasure coursed through his body.

Licking around the head of Heero's penis, Quatre let out a low moan as Trowa's mouth engulfed his own aching length. He continued to pleasure Heero, sucking and licking at the hard shaft, enjoying the taste of pre cum mixed with cheese and topped with Heero's own unique flavor.

Meanwhile Trowa was busy paying homage to the tycoon's body. Sucking the length deep into his mouth, lips and tongue sliding along the swollen shaft before returning back up to the head and flicking his tongue languidly around the crown and over the sensitive underside. The flavor of Quatre rolled over his taste buds, driving his desire higher with each suck, each lick and his hand strayed between his own legs to fondle his growing need.

"Aa," moaned Heero as he gently thrust upwards, urging the blonde to continue; not that Quatre was showing any signs of ceasing, he was enjoying his breakfast way too much.

Feeling his own desire mounting, Trowa reluctantly let go of his own cock and moved his hand to Quatre's rear where he began to tease his fingers between the creamy cheeks and dance along the cleft.

The young tycoon's hips began to undulate, slowly pushing himself into Trowa's mouth and then back against those teasing fingers.

Circling the small entrance with one finger, Trowa gently pressed the digit forward, pushing carefully inside the warm, moist passage, mindful of the fact that he didn't have any lube on his finger.

Quatre moaned as his body was slowly and gently invaded, it was a little uncomfortable but not painful as his Latin lover didn't probe too far. But Quatre wanted more. He let Heero's cock slide out of his mouth, much to the annoyance of the dark haired man. "Lube," he panted.

Glancing across at his two lovers and noting where Trowa's fingers were, Heero smirked as the blonde's word made sense. He shifted carefully from the bed and moved to where their luggage still sat. He opened up the overnight bag and searched through the contents, finally locating the much used tube.

Trowa watched the body guard's movements whilst continuing to torment his small lover. Seeing the familiar tube in Heero's hand he released Quatre from his mouth and fingers, maneuvering the young man on the bed until Quatre was flat on his back, legs spread wide and raised with bent knees, completely exposing his secret places to Trowa's sight and touch.

Returning to the bed, Heero passed the lube to Trowa and stole a kiss from the cinnamon haired man whilst reaching between Trowa's legs to stroke the elegant length jutting out and begging for attention.

Trowa's eyes closed in bliss, the kiss sending him spiraling, the gentle caresses firing his blood, arousing his need to greater heights. When the kiss broke he was panting, the lube grasped tightly in one hand and a throbbing ache in his loins. He let Heero guide him between Quatre's spread legs, felt the lube spread upon his fingers and then his fingers were once more stroking Quatre's crevice.

"Prepare him," ordered Heero and Trowa eagerly obeyed.

Quatre could only moan softly as the first digit penetrated his willing body, easily pushing past the restrictive ring of muscles and sliding into his depths. It moved in and out, slicking him further and then a second finger joined the first.

Watching the taller Latin preparing the smaller Arab turned Heero on more than he cared to admit. His eyes eagerly devoured the sight of spread thighs and fingers moving in and out of the blonde's rear. He knew first hand what Trowa's fingers were experiencing, not to mention the pleasure that Quatre would be feeling; he'd had the intimate experience on numerous occasions himself, both in giving and receiving. While Trowa continued to stretch the blonde, Heero's eyes moved to the Latin's rear end that was slightly raised. He picked up the lube and coated his fingers, then moved behind the cinnamon haired man and spread the other's cheeks, opening him up to allow easier access to Trowa's body. Heero began to tease Trowa's entrance, circling it gently and stimulating the generous nerve supply before slipping a finger inside.

Trowa's body arched into the penetration, both welcoming and needing the touch. His anal muscles spasmed around the invader as his inner walls were lovingly caressed. He knew he would be tight, not having had sex in the past two weeks since his last time with his partners and his body craved the penetration, _demanded_ it even. As Heero stretched and prepared him so he continued to work the tycoon's tight ring of muscle, feeling it beginning to relax and give way under his ministrations.

Moaning softly and tossing his head from side to side, Quatre began to ride the fingers buried inside him, enjoying the sensations coursing through his body. Both his lovers were completely different in their methods of preparing and making love to him. Trowa was the more gentle, taking his time and making love slowly and thoroughly. He seemed to take great delight in driving his lovers repeatedly to the brink, drowning them in pleasure, whilst refusing them their release until they were begging to come. Heero, while thorough and gentle in his preparation, tended to make love much harder and faster than Trowa, but with no less passion. Quatre loved them both just as much. When he wanted hard, fast, rough sex he went to Heero; when he wanted it long and slow, to have his body played like a finely tuned instrument, he went to Trowa. It was a happy, balanced union, if a little unusual.

Trowa knew the blonde was ready for him when the slender hips began to grind down hard against his hand. His own groin ached with need and he quickly looked around for the lube. He finally spied it, caught up in the tangle of sheets where Heero had dropped it and he scooped it up, flipped the cap and withdrawing his fingers from inside Quatre, he coated them again; this time smearing the gel along his length.

Whimpering softly at the loss of his pleasure, Quatre's eyes tracked the movement of Trowa's hands, watching as the green eyed man spread the lube over his ample length. "Hurry," he moaned and spread his legs wider. "Need you inside, it's been way too long, Trowa."

"Hush, you will have me soon enough. I don't want to hurt you," replied Trowa as he wiped his hand on the sheet and glanced over his shoulder to the blue eyed man behind him whose fingers were still busily stretching his passage.

Withdrawing his fingers from inside Trowa's body, Heero locked eyes with the Latin man before taking the tube being offered. He opened the tube and spread a generous amount of the lube along his cock and then tossed the tube aside. He waited patiently while Trowa began his slow penetration of their blonde lover, his eyes fixed firmly on the sight of Trowa's long cock breaching Quatre's tiny hole.

Positioning himself at Quatre's entrance, Trowa began the steady yet slow push forwards into paradise. At first it appeared that Quatre's body would deny him the access, but then the muscle gave and permitted his intrusion. The thick crown slipped inside and the rest of the shaft quickly followed. Once Trowa was completely sheathed he paused to allow Quatre's body to adjust and also give Heero the opportunity to begin his own penetration.

Seeing Trowa's cock disappear completely into the blonde and then pause, Heero moved swiftly to spread Trowa's cheeks and press the blunt head of his own cock against Trowa's quivering hole. Carefully he pushed forth, the tight ring refusing his entry, but Heero was insistent and gradually Trowa's anus relaxed, having no other choice and the crown slipped inside. Heero paused, knowing that Trowa was unusually tight as he hadn't been penetrated for a while and he didn't want to cause the Latin any pain. Slowly he pushed inside, the moist heat of Trowa's walls caressing and rippling around his shaft providing exquisite torture for the Japanese man.

Trowa could feel every indent of Heero's ample length as his inner tissues parted with the invasion. It was hot, throbbed and he felt awed knowing he had a living part of his lover inside him just as his own cock was similarly embedded in the blonde's body.

Becoming impatient for some action, Quatre began to flex his inner muscles, the gentle grip and release allowing him to feel every inch of Trowa's penis deep inside his sheath. It had the desired effect.

Trowa slowly began to withdraw and in doing so, forced Heero's cock deeper into his own channel as he impaled himself onto the stiff length.

The three men all began to moan and pant in unison as each was bathed in pleasure, nerve endings stimulated to unbelievable heights as they fell into a rhythm, instinct and primal need driving them together.

Heero set the pace, firmly holding Trowa's hips he began to pull out of Trowa's tight passage and as he did so he caused Trowa's penis to withdraw from Quatre's heat. When only the head's of their respective cocks remained inside their partner's passages so Heero plunged forward, forcing Trowa to sink back into the blonde and the tycoon to scream as his prostate was prodded.

As the speed and cadence increased, so did the pleasure. Internal muscles rippled and squeezed against invading flesh. Sensitive tissues parted, rasping along shafts and teasing heads while at the same time being stroked themselves. Prostates were located and plundered without mercy, sparks danced behind closed eyelids, moans and cries for more fell from kiss swollen lips while thrusts built in intensity, always pushing the desire, the need to previously thought unattainable heights.

While the pleasure was overwhelming to both Heero and Quatre, it was doubled for Trowa. His blood was on fire, pounding through his skull as he was completely consumed by the act. His cock was repeatedly caressed and massaged by Quatre's sheath whilst his own channel was stroked and his prostate attacked by Heero's thick length. It had been too long for Trowa since his last intimate encounter, jerking off by yourself just didn't cut it, nothing could compare to having your cock buried in your lover's body or your lover's cock pleasuring your own internal walls. As Heero connected with his prostate again, Trowa knew it was the beginning of the end for him. His balls began to tighten, the warmth in his belly unfurled and he cried out as his orgasm hit him... hard... consuming him completely. His ass clamped down around the invader, his penis swelled and twitched, pulsing his seed out to coat Quatre's insides with its stickiness. His body froze, unable to move anymore as he was completely swamped with sensation.

With the sudden restriction to his thrusting, Heero could only groan. The exquisite friction against his length driving him closer to his own release. With Trowa writing in ecstasy, Heero reached around their sweating, heaving bodies and curled his fingers around the blonde's shaft. He began to pump, determined to bring the blonde to his climax before he found his own as once his release hit him, Heero knew he would be incapable of anything other that enjoying it.

The blonde whimpered loudly when Heero began to stroke him, his nerves already tightly strung from the stimulation of Trowa's cock inside him. As the Latin's hot seed flooded his channel and bathed his prostate in heat so he found the brink, teetered for a moment and then fell over the edge into nirvana, the strength of the orgasm stealing his rational mind from him. His passage began a series of convulsions, milking the cock inside him as his own essence spilled from the tiny slit, coating Heero's hand, his own shaft and pooling on his belly.

Trowa's orgasm was still flowing through him when the blonde found his. The channel spasming around his now over sensitive cock caused him to cry out and his own back passage constricted harder around Heero's cock, triggering the dark one's fall from grace.

"Ahhh!" cried Heero, his hand loosening its hold on the blonde's cock and falling to the bed to assist in supporting him as his body grew taut, back arched and his balls drew close, forcing his contained passion from within. He twitched and jerked as his semen spurted out in a series of jets to be consumed by Trowa's hungry channel. Riding the waves of climax, Heero let himself be taken by the force of it, his body thrumming with the intensity of it.

The last vestiges of lust and passion began to leave the three and they collapsed onto one another in a tangle of sated, sweaty limbs. Ragged breathing began to slow and heart rates steadied; softened cocks slid out of saturated passages, limp and happy and the three occupants of the bed found enough energy to sort themselves out into more comfortable positions.

Trowa found himself buried in the middle of the pile, pressed close to Heero's chest with Quatre cuddling into his other side and he felt content. Heero's seed leaked from his spent channel, a dull ache settled there to remind him of what he missed when apart from his lovers and right now he couldn't be happier. He raised his head and found Heero's lips, pressing a tender kiss to them. "Thank you," he murmured.

Heero grunted but a smile played over his mouth.

Trowa turned to the blonde and kissed him as well. "Thank you," he whispered.

Quatre cracked open a sleepy teal eye and gave the Latin a wicked grin. "Sleep now but can I have some more later? I think I could get used to this kind of room service."

~ Owari ~


	18. Breakfast in Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Warnings: Lemon, yaoi, sap, AU, PWP, mild bondage and abuse of food stuffs.

Pairing: 1x4

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Heero has cooked breakfast for himself and his lover and wants to enjoy it in bed.

Fic #18 in the Misuse and Abuse of Food arc.

The challenge, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Pairing: 1x4.… Situation/setting: Heero is cooking breakfast for his lover, Quatre; only they don't eat off a plate.

Food Stuff: Breakfast foods, e.g; eggs, toast marmalade etc... Challenger: Dùlin...

.....Mission accepted.........

"Breakfast in Bed"

November 2004 ShenLong.

Quatre rolled over in the bed, his hand falling to the cool spot on the sheets where his lover's warm body should have been, finding only empty space he slowly blinked open his eyes. The warm sun peered in through the partially open curtains and bathed the room in the soft, golden light of morning. The window was slightly open admitting the sound of bird song and a gentle breeze. Quatre rolled over onto his back again and lay staring at the ceiling, wondering where his lover was. It was Sunday so Heero didn't have to go to work and Quatre couldn't hear any sounds coming from the bathroom either. He pouted slightly, he'd been looking forward to lying in, snuggling with his partner and maybe indulging in a little nookie if he was lucky. Just as he was contemplating getting up and out of the bed to find his missing lover, so said lover appeared in the doorway holding a tray.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Mmmm... What time is it?" asked Quatre.

"Ten. You didn't get in until late so I thought I'd let you sleep in. Hungry?" Heero entered the room and walked across to the bed as he spoke, putting the tray down on the side table.

"Starving," came the reply.

"Good, so am I and I feel like having my breakfast in bed today." The words were accompanied by a predatory look and Quatre swallowed when he saw that look. Heero was up to something. Part of him simply didn't want to know.

The other part of him was eager to find out.

"Breakfast in bed?" he queried innocently.

"Oh, yes," replied Heero as he sank to the mattress on his knees and began to stalk over and up the bed towards Quatre, reminding the blonde of a cat stalking a mouse. "I hope you're 'up' for it," he stated with a wicked smile.

"Ummm..." Quatre thrust his hips under the sheets, his morning erection clearly visible beneath the cotton covering. "I think I might be."

By now, Heero had reached his lover and hovered over him, then he dipped his head to take Quatre's lips in a passionate kiss. Whilst kissing his blonde lover, Heero entwined the fingers of their hands and softly pulled their hands above Quatre's head. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Heero stared down into lust clouded teal. He gave a feral grin then before Quatre knew what was happening, Heero shifted his own hands, holding Quatre's wrists still above his head with one hand whilst reaching towards the tray and retrieving a silk scarf with his other. Swiftly he bound Quatre's wrists together, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Heero?" Quatre questioned, not that he really minded. Sometimes they added a little bondage to their lovemaking and both enjoyed it. Usually though they discussed it beforehand, but Heero hadn't said a word about tying him up which was a little unusual.

"Do you mind?" Heero answered the question with one of his own.

"No."

"Trust me?"

"Always."

"Good." Heero secured Quatre's wrists to the head board and surveyed his handiwork. "They're not too tight?"

Quatre wriggled his fingers and flexed his wrists. "No, They're fine."

"Okay, relax and enjoy, Quatre." Heero shifted and pulled the sheet from Quatre's nude form, causing the blonde to shiver both from anticipation and the cool air hitting his warm skin. Heero stood up and pulled the sheet completely to the end of the bed then slid his own boxers over his slim hips where they whispered down his thighs and pooled at his ankles. Stepping out of them and kicking them to the side, he returned to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress.

The blonde's eyes never left the form of his lover as the sheet was removed exposing his aroused state. As Heero removed his own boxers so Quatre licked his lips. The golden skin was revealed to his eyes, defined muscles, sleek, almost hairless body save for the dark thatch at Heero's groin and the light dusting over his legs and arm pits. Heero's cock was half hard, rising slowly as his excitement grew and regardless of how many times Quatre had seen his boyfriend naked, he was still in awe of the devastatingly handsome and beautifully proportioned body.

"Time for breakfast," Heero said in a low, husky tone that sent more shivers along his lover's spine. Heero reached once more to the tray, this time picking up a heavily laden bowl.

From his tied up position on the bed, Quatre couldn't see a great deal. He wasn't sure exactly what Heero was up too or what he had planned, but to Quatre it appeared as if Heero was going to feed him. He hoped so. What Heero did next though, not only stunned him but added to his excitement.

Dipping into the bowl, Heero's fingers picked up a slice of orange. "Perfect."

Teal eyes tracked the movement of the orange from the bowl to his chest, he jumped when cold juice from the fruit dribbled onto his nipple, the nub immediately beginning to stiffen.

Squeezing the orange, Heero directed the flow of juice over Quatre's left nipple, smiling as the nub hardened. He squeezed some more and then dropped the fruit to Quatre's chest and rubbed it around the dusky pink nipple. The procedure was repeated to the right nipple, but with a slice of water melon.

Watching his lover drizzle the juice and then smear the fruit over his nipples, Quatre wondered exactly what his lover had planned for them. He wasn't left to wonder for long.

Leaning over his partner, Heero's tongue darted out and he began to lick at the juices pooling on Quatre's skin. He lapped first at the orange juice, then switched to the watermelon, enjoying the play of the different tastes over his tongue. The tartness of the orange was counterbalanced by the sweetness of the water melon and Heero's tongue set to work in earnest, cleaning up his lover's chest with a simple dedication.

The blonde squirmed and wriggled under the onslaught, his nipples bathed by Heero's talented tongue as it cleaned the sticky fluids from his chest and surrounding skin.

Carefully, Heero lapped up the juices and then the pieces of fruit pulp he'd dropped there. Quatre's own unique taste filtered through and set his desire mounting; reluctantly he left his feasting upon Quatre's nipples.

"Heero?" the blonde asked as his pleasure ceased, leaving him frustrated.

"There's more to come."

"Do I get to come?" Quatre thrust his hips, amusement danced in his eyes.

Heero raised an eyebrow but declined to answer, instead he reached over to the tray again. Fingers returned carrying something and gently wrapped it around Quatre's weeping erection.

Large teal eyes watched, widening slightly as he focused on what Heero was doing to him. A long strip of bacon now covered his cock, from just below the ridge of the crown, along the shaft to stop at the root where Heero had secured it with a toothpick. "What the?" questioned the blonde.

"Like I told you, I'm having breakfast in bed," replied Heero as his fingers once more went to the tray.

"But isn't this a little unorthodox?"

"No," came the reply. "I want to have my breakfast in bed and you are going to be my plate." Heero gave his lover a seductive smile.

"But, the bacon?"

"I like my sausages wrapped in bacon, adds to the flavor."

Quatre moaned. The moan became a groan with Heero's next move.

Heero picked up a mushroom from the plate, he'd cut the stem earlier and now all that remained was a thin piece and carefully he inserted the thin stem into the weeping slit of Quatre's cock, gently pushing it down until the cap of the mushroom covered the head of Quatre's penis. "Nearly ready to eat," Heero murmured appreciatively.

Glancing down at his groin, Quatre moaned. "Please..." he begged. "Please, hurry. I need to come."

"Not yet," replied Heero. "I haven't even started on my breakfast yet and it's rude to enjoy the hot drink before the food."

Quatre closed his eyes and whimpered, then quickly opened them again as he felt something warm, wet and sticky on the skin of his sac and dribble down underneath.

"Nearly forgot the eggs," said Heero with a wicked smirk.

With disbelief written on his face, Quatre watched as Heero dipped his fingers into the soft boiled egg on the plate and then began to paint the yolk over his balls, letting the runny, yellow stuff drizzle into every wrinkle of skin.

Sitting back on his haunches, Heero admired his 'breakfast' and licked his lips. "Perfect."

"Ahhh... Heero!" cried Quatre as the Japanese man dropped his head in-between Quatre's legs and began to lick at the yolk covering the sac.

Heero paused and raised his head. "You wish for me to stop?" he asked with a smirk.

"You stop now and I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what, Quatre?" snickered Heero.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I can think of something." panted the blonde.

With another evil snicker, Heero dropped his head once more and began to lick the yolk from Quatre's sac. His tongue was very thorough, cleaning out every fold of skin, seeking out each crevice and lavishing it with his tongue.

The blonde squirmed and wriggled with the onslaught, his flesh came alive, hardening to the point where Quatre thought he would burst. He wanted nothing more than to grasp his shaft, pump the organ and bring himself to the pinnacle and fall over the edge, to drown in the waves of ecstasy and surface, sated on the other side.

But his hands were tied.

Heero let his tongue delve below Quatre's sac, gently teasing the sensitive patch of skin, licking up the egg yolk that had dared to trail down there and mark his lover's perfect skin. He didn't just confine himself to that patch of skin though, his tongue sought out more of the blonde's hidden treasures, slipping between creamy cheeks and sliding along the cleft until it found the tiny entrance. Heero flicked his tongue over the tiny hole feeling it quiver and flex. A wicked thought came into his mind and he pulled away slightly. Pushing the blonde's legs wider apart and opening him up even more, Heero returned to his rimming, teasing and caressing the muscle before pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

"Ahhh... Heero!" cried Quatre. "Stop with the torment! Please, I need you inside me."

"You want something inside?" Heero questioned as he lifted a little away from Quatre's rear end.

"Dammit, Heero!" moaned the blonde.

Raising himself up, Heero reached for the tray again, his fingers seeking out the plate and wandering over the items until he 'felt' what he sought. He smirked as he noted Quatre's eyes follow his hand and the object that they held.

"Umm... Heero?"

"Hai?"

"What are you going to do with that sausage?" Quatre swallowed, his eyes widening as said sausage disappeared between his legs. "Ooooo..."

Gently Heero's fingers penetrated the blonde's passage, stretching the muscle that was slick with his saliva even further. When he deemed the muscle stretched enough, He carefully pressed the thick sausage against the loose hole, gently persuading Quatre's body to open up and accept the invader.

"Ahhh..." moaned Quatre as his body was penetrated. He'd much rather have Heero's cock buried inside him but until that happened he would be happy with whatever he could get.

Heero didn't push the sausage in too far though, he didn't want it to break off inside Quatre after all! He carefully worked the sausage in and out a little, the natural oils from the sausage acting as a lube of sorts. Leaving his 'playing' for the moment, Heero returned to Quatre's groin and the bacon wrapped treat before him. He studied his handiwork for a moment, licking his lips hungrily as his mouth watered. He licked experimentally along the underside of the wrapped gift, the roughness of the bacon contrasting with the smoothness of Quatre's skin where the bacon stopped and the crown peeked out. He began to nibble along the shaft, pulling off bits of bacon as he went, mindful of the toothpick at the base.

Incoherent noises left Quatre's throat, he wriggled and squirmed under the onslaught of that talented tongue and wicked lips. The many and varied sensations that passed through his nervous system were too diverse to be catalogued so Quatre didn't bother. He gave up and simply let his body 'feel'. The fire in his belly intensified with each lick, each nibble until the blonde was reduced to a puddle of goo, moans, groans and pleas for more tumbled from his lips in an endless stream.

Leaving his nibbling of the now partially wrapped erection, Heero turned his attention to the mushroom still covering the crown. He gave it an appreciative look then lowered his mouth, carefully biting bits off the mushroom cap, chewing and swallowing them. With each bite he took, the stem moved slightly in Quatre's slit, sending jolts of pleasure down the Arab's penis and spine, causing pre-come to dribble from inside the hole.

"You're enjoying this way too much, Heero," groaned Quatre.

"You should know me by now, I love my food, Quat," came the sultry reply.

"Oh, Allah," Quatre cried as the mushroom stem was wriggled around in his slit, evoking more pleasure for the blonde's already over stimulated system.

Heero tongued the mushroom for a few minutes, knowing it would drive his lover insane before taking pity on the Arab and engulfing the head of Quatre's penis, mushroom and all in his mouth. He sucked lightly, pulling what remained of the mushroom from within Quatre's slit and swallowing it. He lapped gently at the small hole, the salty taste of pre-come mixing with the juices from the mushroom. It was a heady mix, one that Heero found he most definitely enjoyed. His tongue scraped over the bacon that remained wrapped around the thick shaft, nibbling away more of it and exposing the soft skin of Quatre's length. Carefully he removed the toothpick and drew the last of the bacon into his mouth, chewing and swallowing.

The blonde's eyes watched as his sadistic lover finished eating the remains of his breakfast from his body. His balls ached, his ass clenched around the sausage trapped inside and his cock burned for release. Surely now Heero would cease his torment and screw him into the mattress? But it seemed that Heero hadn't quite finished with him yet.

Sliding his hands over and under Quatre's thighs, Heero pushed the blonde's legs up and wider apart. Reaching forwards he grabbed a pillow and worked it under Quatre's hips, raising his lover's pelvis and tilting it slightly. He toyed with the sausage for a minute, causing his partner to let fly with another barrage of moans, begs and pleas, squirming with the pleasure. Then Heero lowered his head and settled once more between those creamy thighs.

Quatre's body trembled, he bit his bottom lip and tried not to thrust his hips. He could feel Heero's hot breath brushing over his skin, awakening nerve endings. When Heero's tongue began to lick around the sausage buried inside his ass, Quatre screamed.

Heero broke part of the sausage off, leaving roughly an inch inside and an inch protruding. He began to lick around the engorged hole, working his tongue over the sensitive nerves and teasing the passage by moving the sausage carefully with his tongue.

"Ahhh... Ohhh..." whimpered Quatre. "Too good, Heero! No more, I can't take anymore," the blonde moaned and begged. "Please, Heero. Let me come."

His own cock was throbbing painfully between his legs, his balls ached and Heero agreed with his lover, the torment had gone on long enough. They both needed release so Heero gently took the sausage in his teeth and pulled it out of Quatre's body. The sausage was dropped back onto the tray and Heero quickly grabbed the tube of lube from the drawer in the bedside cabinet. Slick gel was slathered over his length, Heero groaning and trying not to touch himself too much; he was already so close that it wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge. Organ now slippery and eager for action, Heero positioned himself between Quatre's spread thighs and nudged the entrance.

"Hurry up and get inside, Heero. I need you, need you so much,'' hissed the blonde through clenched teeth.

"Impatient bugger, aren't you?" snickered Heero.

"What do you expect after all that teasing and tormenting?" countered the blonde.

"Point taken," conceded Heero and began to press forwards, the head of his cock slowly pushing through the barrier of muscle and entering the heated passage. He continued with his slow but steady infiltration of the willing body beneath him, Quatre's inner walls opening up and welcoming him into the wet warmth of their inner sanctuary. No matter how many times Heero made love to the blonde he was always in awe of the power that the blonde's body held over him. Whilst he may be the one on top - in the dominant position, it was his partner that truly controlled their joining.

The power contained in the muscles of that passage owned every inch of him and knew exactly how to play him. Once he was buried completely in Quatre's sheath, Heero paused, whether to give Quatre time to adjust or to regain some of his faltering control, Heero didn't know. The gentle rippling of muscle along his shaft told him that Quatre was ready for some action and so squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath, Heero began his retreat. He slid carefully from within, pulling back until only the flared head remained inside, poised on the brink of slipping completely out for a moment then plunging forth once more. His cock pushed the tissues aside, pressing along the heated walls, stimulating the rich nerve endings and applying delicious friction to both Quatre's channel and his own length.

"Mmm..." moaned Quatre, enjoying the sensations that the thick shaft was evoking inside his body. His nerves were hyper sensitive and every part of him hummed with pleasure. It was a feeling that Heero had been the only one to ever draw from him and Quatre adored every moment of it. He began to roll his own hips, meeting Heero's incoming thrusts with upward pushes of his own, the heated length inside driving deeper into his wanton passage.

Heero began to build a rhythm, steadily increasing his pace and lengthening his strokes, searching for the blonde's sweet spot and eventually finding it.

The world shattered into a million shards of light, each one just as intense as the other, sending jolts of liquid pleasure coursing through Quatre's blood. His passage spasmed, feeling every delicious inch of Heero buried inside, his cock swelled and dribbled pre-cum, his balls throbbed with their heavy load and the need for release. Whimpers, cries and other intelligible sounds fell from his lips in a never ending waterfall as he rose even higher on the stairway to heaven.

Heero's blood was on fire, the inferno burning through him, flames licking at the edge of his control, desperate to consume him. The end was fast approaching and Heero was ready to embrace it. He managed to gain enough control over one shaky limb to push it between their bodies and curl his fingers around Quatre's neglected erection. He fisted the engorged length, working his hand up and down in tandem with his thrusting, providing the much craved friction to bring his lover to the edge. Swiping his thumb over the crying tip, Heero spread the sticky fluid over the length to aid in his hand's action. Beneath him the blonde moaned, writhed and tossed, hips bucking feverishly as lust and hormones took over.

The stimulation to his cock drove Quatre's desire and need to unknown heights, all logical thoughts went flying out the proverbial window and the world narrowed to focus totally on his groin. The edge was so close he could feel it, taste it even and he ached to fall. Another tug to his cock, another brush against his prostate and he managed to fall into the abyss, spiraling downwards into a sea of pleasure so intense it robbed him of every brain cell, every thought and replaced them with liquid decadence.

Hot, sticky fluid spurted from the cock in his hand, the shaft swelling and erupting in jets to coat the surrounding flesh of hand and belly. Heero groaned as his dick was suddenly taken prisoner by the strong contractions of the sheath he was buried in, making movement almost impossible. The keening cry forced from his partner's throat was echoed by his own as Heero tumbled from grace, free falling into the haze of orgasm.

Two bodies jerked and bucked, fluids being sucked and milked, greedily consumed by passage and hand. Slowly the jerks settled to become twitches, bucking reduced to trembles and as the last waves rippled through satiated bodies so they collapsed against each other.

As his breathing rate slowed and heart beat returned to a more normal level so Heero gently withdrew, his flaccid penis sliding easily from the well lubricated and stretched hole. He collapsed to the side of Quatre and lay for a moment before reaching up and undoing the scarf. Quatre lowered his hands, flexing his fingers.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Heero asked.

"No, I enjoyed it," replied Quatre as he turned onto his side and snuggled into the warmth of Heero. Strong arms engulfed him and Quatre sighed happily.

"So did I," whispered Heero against the blonde locks. "I think I could get used to having breakfast in bed." Heero nuzzled the soft hair of his lover.

"So could I," murmured Quatre. "Only..."

"Only what?"

"Promise me you won't try it with cereal or toast. The milk could get rather messy and I hate crumbs in the bed," grumbled Quatre. "Little buggers manage to get into all sorts of hidden places and irritate the hell out of you."

Heero laughed. "I promise, no cereal or toast, but you didn't say anything about the marmalade or jam."

~ Owari ~


	19. The Icing on the Cake

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and hugs for the lovely reviews!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 1x5

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Sap, Yaoi, Lemon.

Rating; NC 17

// indicates thoughts //

Summary; Wufei refuses to help Heero in making a cake for their shared lover Duo's birthday. However, Heero manages to convince the Chinese man that cake making can be fun.

Fic #19 in the Misuse and Abuse of Food arc.

The challenge, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Pairing: 1x5. Situation/setting: Heero and Wufei are making a cake for Duo, their shared lover's birthday, only Wufei doesn't want to help as he considers it 'woman's work'. It's up to Heero to convince him otherwise.

Food Stuff: Cake batter / frosting... Challenger: Lilly

....Mission Accepted....

"The Icing on the Cake"

January 2005 ShenLong

Heero put his coffee mug into the sink and swirled the soapy water around and in it, removing all traces of the beverage from inside. As he set it upon the dish drainer so his eyes flicked to the calendar that hung above the sink. He paused and looked again. "Shit!" he muttered.

Wufei looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper. "Is there any particular reason for the profanity?" he asked, peering over the top of the paper.

"Do you know what tomorrow's date is?"

Wufei lost himself in thought for a moment. "June 6th," he replied.

"I know that!" snapped Heero.

"Then why ask?"

Sighing, Heero turned around to face his lover. "I meant, besides the numerical, do you know what tomorrow's date *_is_*?"

Wufei looked thoroughly confused now. "Is there any particular reason why I should know what tomorrow's date is? Besides the fact that it's Friday and June 6th, I cannot for the life of me think of any earth shattering events that I need to remember having occurred on that day."

"It's Duo's birthday."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

"I suppose you could consider that an earth shattering event."

Heero gave his lover a withering 'look'. "We should do something special for him."

"Buy him a ball gag?" suggested Wufei.

"And you would be the first one to complain when you couldn't reap the benefits of his talented mouth," retorted Heero.

"Point taken." Wufei had to concede that whilst Maxwell's mouth was usually talking, and annoying, it was very talented when put to other uses. He felt himself beginning to harden just with the thought of what those lips and tongue had done to him the previous night.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of making him a birthday cake," replied Heero.

"Be my guest."

"Aren't you going to help? He is after all, your lover too!"

"Yuy, baking cakes is woman's work. If you want to stand there in a frilly apron making cakes then go right ahead." Actually the thought of Yuy in a frilly apron and nothing else wasn't a bad idea; adding that to the memory of Maxwell's mouth and little Nataku was jumping for joy.

"So, you're just going to sit there and let me do all the work?"

"You're the one that wants to make cakes."

"Hn," Heero grunted. "Fine!" He turned around and began to rummage through the cupboard searching for the cookbook and ultimately a cake recipe. As he searched, so his mind began to tick over and an evil smirk crossed his features. A plan began to hatch and the more that Heero thought about it, the more he liked it. He'd show Wufei that baking wasn't woman's work at all.

Having located the cookbook, Heero flipped through the pages, skimming the various recipes until he found one he thought Duo would like. He propped the book open on the kitchen bench, noting the ingredients he would need and beginning to assemble them.

Still sitting at the kitchen table, Wufei used the paper as a shield of sorts, eyes darting from the text every now and then to observe what Heero was up to. He was still a little suspicious, Yuy didn't normally give up this easily and Wufei couldn't help but wonder what the Japanese man was planning. Judging by the way he was ferreting around in the cupboards and 'fridge, it appeared that Yuy was completely absorbed in his task of cake making and had forgotten about him.

Nothing could have been further from the truth.

Having fetched all the ingredients he would need, Heero began to collect the utensils; bowl, cake tin, sifter, whisk, spoons... all found their way to the kitchen bench.

Watching discreetly from behind the paper a smile found its way to Wufei's mouth. He couldn't help it. Yuy had everything set out in an orderly fashion, lined up like soldiers on the bench in the order he would need them.

Glancing at the recipe again, Heero set the temperature on the oven and checked that the shelf position was correct. Satisfied, he picked up the butter and piece of grease proof paper. Placing a generous amount of the butter on the paper he began to wipe it around the cake tin, making sure to coat every part of the tin so that the cake wouldn't stick when cooked. "Have to make sure that everything is oiled properly," he said to the pan, knowing full well that Wufei would hear him. "Can't have anything getting stuck or suffering from burns. No, much better to have too much than too little, it's important that everything should glide easily.

Wufei's ears pricked up. What the hell was Yuy on about?

"A bit more I think," Heero muttered to himself as he spread more of the butter on the pan. "That's better, now everything should slide against each other without getting stuck.

A small groan was rapidly squashed as it tried to escape Wufei's throat.

"Now, what's next? Ah, sugar and butter." Heero carefully measured out the amount of sugar and butter the recipe said to use and dropped the ingredients into the large mixing bowl. "Hmm, cream the butter and sugar together. I could think of some creaming that isn't exactly that," he snickered as he picked up the whisk.

Still hiding behind the newspaper, Wufei couldn't help but hear Yuy's words. His groin, it appeared, also heard.

Heero's arm moved with precision, whisking the butter and sugar in the bowl, mixing the two ingredients together. He paused from time to time to check on the consistency, pleased with the way they were combining. "I think that's enough," he said to the bowl, observing the pale coloring and the smooth texture. "What's next?" he reached for the cook book again and perused the recipe, "Aa, add the beaten egg." Another small bowl found its way to the fore of the bench and two eggs were removed from the carton and cracked into it. Picking up a fork, Heero began to mix the eggs. "Who would have thought that eggs would have been into S & M?"

Behind the paper, Wufei nearly choked.

"Must be an ingredients thing. Whip the butter and sugar, then beat the eggs; what's next? Flagellate the flour?" Heero's little monologue continued. "Maybe I should make this cake in the shape of handcuffs, I know Duo enjoys a little bondage."

"YUY!" Wufei couldn't help it. "Do you have to talk to the ingredients in such a manner?"

"Not my fault if the recipe reads like a script for a bad S & M porn movie," retorted Heero and continued with his baking.

Wufei disappeared behind his paper again, doing his best to ignore the Japanese man.

"Add the flogged egg..."

Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Yuk! This all looks rather curdled," muttered Heero. "Actually, it reminds me of the time both of us and Duo came all over his belly and then licked it off." Heero lifted the spoon and dribbled the contents back into the bowl.

Behind the newspaper Wufei found his tea exiting via his nose. He really did not need that reminder at this time. He stifled the groan and shifted in his seat, the memory was a pleasant one, even if Yuy was unaware of its affect on him. His pants were really becoming a little uncomfortable on him.

Back at the bench, Heero mixed the egg in with the butter and sugar, pleased that the curdling didn't last long. "Next?" he said to the ingredients. "Ah, fold in the sifted flour." Carefully measuring the required amount of flour into the sifter and then shaking it through the small holes into another bowl, he began to add it to the rest of the mixture, stirring as he did so. The mix began to thicken with the addition of the dry ingredient and once all the flour was added he picked up the bowl and took a firm hold on the wooden spoon he was using. "Shit this stuff gets stiff quick," he muttered as he stirred with the spoon.

_/And that's not the only thing that's stiff,/_ thought Wufei and cast an eye to his lap where his sweats were tented. If Yuy kept this up for much longer then Wufei wouldn't be held accountable for his actions.

"Must be the self raising flour," Heero continued oblivious to Wufei behind the paper. "Self raising," he snickered at the words. "I can think of a few things that are self raising..."

Heero didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, he found himself suddenly pinned up against the kitchen bench with a very horny Chinese man raping his mouth. When he was finally allowed up for air, he drew in a great lung full. "Seems like the flour isn't the only thing that's doing some self raising," he murmured as he felt Wufei's erection pressing against his belly.

"Bastard!" hissed Wufei as he thrust his hips against Heero.

"Who me? I'm only making a cake here, Chang. You're the one that's horny."

"You know what I'm talking about," growled the dark haired man.

Heero did; but he wasn't about to admit to it. Instead he managed to set the mixing bowl back down on the bench and wrapped his arms around his lover, taking Wufei's lips in a brutal kiss and thrusting his own awakening need against Wufei's hip.

When the kiss broke, Wufei found himself spun around and his sweats yanked down to his knees. Just when had Yuy taken control? He didn't have long to ponder that thought though as his cheeks were spread and a finger teased his entrance. "Lube," he groaned.

Hearing Wufei's words, Heero paused for a moment. What the hell could he use? His eyes darted around. He'd already replaced the cake ingredients back in their respective homes as he'd finished with them. Then his eye fell on the bowl of cake mix..… He really didn't want to let Wufei go to fetch the lube from their room as then the tables would be turned and no doubt he'd end up as the uke and his ass was still sore from the pounding Duo had given it last night. The mixture in the bowl wasn't all that stiff and it was all natural ingredients, so Heero couldn't see the harm in using it. Quickly he dipped his fingers in and smeared some over Wufei's entrance.

Wufei shivered. "What the?"

"Shhh... Relax, Chang," growled Heero and pushed a finger inside the heated passage. The mixture worked better than he'd thought it would. For a moment he wondered if the heat of Wufei's body would start to cook the mix. He shuddered at the thought then dismissed it as logic took over. Sure Wufei was hot, but not quite hot enough to cook the cake mix. The heat of Wufei's body though, did cause the butter in the mix to soften and thereby offer a lube of sorts.

With two fingers now buried in Wufei's passage, Heero began to stretch the muscle as the Chinese man pushed back on his fingers, impatient for more.

"Hurry up and fuck me," Wufei groaned. His cock was hard and dribbling precum, desperate for some form of friction.

Removing his fingers and pushing his shorts down to his knees, Heero scraped some more of the mixture from the bowl and spread it along his length. A few sugar crystals made their presence known, roughly abrading against the shaft; but instead of being painful, Heero found it quite stimulating.

With his cock completely coated, Heero positioned himself between Wufei's spread thighs and touched the tip of his penis against the tight opening. "Prepare yourself, Chang. I'm going to fuck you raw," growled Heero as he took a firm hold on Wufei's hips.

"Less talk, more action," snapped Wufei and then let a moan leave his throat as Heero's hard shaft began to invade his body.

"Holding Wufei steady, Heero's muscles tensed and bunched in his thighs as he pushed himself forward. The head of his cock met with mild resistance at first and then the hole gave and permitted his intrusion. As soon as the thick crown slipped in so Heero continued in his forward plunge, pushing his entire length into Wufei's channel, not stopping until he was fully sheathed; and he only paused then to regain his control.

The slow burn of penetration hit Wufei's nervous system a few seconds after the tip of Heero's cock had breached his opening and he welcomed it. It hurt, but not unduly so. It was a pain that would soon be replaced by pleasure and only served to remind Wufei that he was indeed, alive. He flexed his channel, feeling the muscles ripple against the stiff column of flesh embedded deep in his body. Behind him Yuy moaned and Wufei smirked.

Still trying to regain his control the rippling of muscle against his shaft didn't help his cause any and Heero groaned as he was pushed to the limits. "Bastard," he hissed.

"And you love it."

Heero began to withdraw, the pressure of the channel around his length supplying much needed friction and he bit his lower lip. Pulling out until only the head remained inside, Heero thrust back in, pushing Wufei up hard against the bench.

The raven haired man moaned and spread his legs a little further apart, pushing back against his lover. "Is that all you've got, Yuy?" he taunted.

"I suggest you hold on tight, Chang. I'm gonna pound your ass into next week."

"Big words for a little man. Shame there's no action."

"Little, am I? I'll show you little, Chang. Asshole," Heero hissed and then slammed his hips forward, hitting Wufei's prostate and causing his lover to scream his pleasure.

"That's more like it," grunted Wufei as he shoved back, impaling himself further.

Words soon ceased as animalistic urges took over; grunts and groans, moans and screams replaced the alphabet as each youth fought the rising tide of pleasure, embracing and yet denying it. Angling his hips, Heero managed to brush against Chang's prostate from time to time, causing the dark haired man to buck back against him, the muscles of Chang's passage flexing and adding to his pleasure. Feeling his own climax invading his system Heero leaned over the prone form of his lover and gently bit the back of Chang's neck.

"If you want to come then I suggest you jerk yourself off. I'm not letting go of your hips," he growled.

"Prick!" but Wufei managed to release the death grip he currently had on the bench and lower one hand between his legs, curling his fingers around the swollen length and beginning to stroke. "Ahh..." he grunted as he began to fist himself, hand sliding up and down his throbbing shaft, the passage made easier by the slickness of the precum that continued to ooze from the slit.

Heero's eyes were squeezed shut; his body trembled, sweat running freely over straining muscles as his pleasure increased. Every nerve became hypersensitive, bathed in sensation as his cock continued its advance and retreat into Chang's tight heat.

Groaning loudly, Chang could feel his orgasm building. The sparks behind his eyes flared as Yuy found his prostate, waves of pure bliss pulsing along his nervous system, fragmenting his brain and his control. His hand continued to pump his shaft, adding to the stimulation and Wufei knew he was about to fall over the edge and into oblivion.

Muscles of buttocks and thighs bunched and strained, flexing and relaxing before tightening again and driving deep. The familiar burning in his gut, the tendrils of fire beginning to spread as his balls drew tight, ready to release their load. With two more thrusts Heero was on the edge; one more and he was swaying. Forcing himself as deep as he could into Wufei's channel, the inferno tore through him to explode from his slit and burst into Wufei's back passage. His body tensed and stiffened, his cock swelled and pumped and Heero fell into nirvana.

As his lover's cock twitched and jerked inside him, so Wufei balanced precariously on the edge of sanity. The heat of Yuy's seed against his prostate triggered his own climax and Wufei greeted it eagerly. Thick, milky fluid pulsed from his cock, coating his hand and dripping onto the floor below. His channel contracted around the shaft still inside, milking it dry as his own release was drawn from his body with his hand.

With the pleasure of their respective orgasms still coursing thorough their veins, so Heero slumped against Wufei who in turn was supported by the bench, shudders and jerks still passing through both of them. As the pleasure began to subside and sanity return, Heero pushed himself from Wufei, the Chinaman giving a hiss of discomfort as the flaccid cock slid out of his passage and waited a moment before straightening up.

Heero grabbed the tea towel from where it hung on the oven door and cleaned himself off before attempting to clean up his lover. He obviously wasn't doing a good enough job as Chang took the towel from him and finished the job off. Whilst Wufei was tidying himself up so Heero pulled his shorts back up and then washed his hands.

Wufei wiped himself off as best he could then pulled his sweats up. He cleaned up the mess from the floor before washing his own hands.

Body and hands now clean, Heero turned back to his baking, observing how much cake mixture he still had in the bowl. He was pleased to see that there remained enough for a decent sized cake and ignoring Wufei, he picked up the bowl and scraped the mixture into the cake tin. Checking that all was okay he popped the tin into the oven and set the timer. Task complete, he turned back to the empty bowl and cleaning up that had to be done. Picking up the bowl and spoon, he brought the spoon to his mouth and licked off the remaining mixture.

Wufei had redressed himself and wandered back to his seat. However, when he went to sit down his sore ass protested and Wufei found it easier just to stand up for the moment. His eyes fell on Yuy who was busy licking the spoon clean and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Hearing the moan, Heero turned slightly and raised his eyes. He noted Wufei's standing position and quirked an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. He also noted the way Wufei's eyes followed his tongue over the wooden spoon and so he licked and sucked a little more enthusiastically.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lick the spoon."

"One of the perks of cooking," replied Heero with a wicked grin.

Wufei groaned. He knew the Japanese man was teasing him again and suddenly he had an idea for payback. "How long until the cake is cooked?"

"About forty five minutes."

"What do you do to it afterwards?"

"Once it's cooled then I can ice it. I was thinking about chocolate frosting."

"Ah..."

They stared at each other for a moment before Wufei spoke again.

"I'll help make the frosting."

~ Owari ~


	20. Cookie Monsters

**Thanks for reading and for the lovely reviews!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x6

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, abuse of food stuffs

Summary: Duo is making chocolate chip cookies, Heero smells them baking and tries to steal some but is caught. Heero attempts to bargain for a few of the cookies with interesting results.

Fic #20 in the Misuse and Abuse of Food arc.

The challenge should ShenLong choose to accept it....

Pairing: 1x2x6.... Situation or Setting: One of the boys is making chocolate chip cookies.

Food stuff: Chocolate chip cookie dough... Challenger: Yuna Ryoutarou...

Mission accepted....

"Cookie Monsters"

March 2005 ShenLong

Duo removed the batch of cookies from inside the oven and set the tray down upon the mat on the bench. "Perfect," he told the kitchen as he gazed at the golden chocolate chip cookies on the tray. Picking up the spatula he began to lift the cookies from the baking tray and place them on the wire rack to cool before turning back to the bowl and scooping more of the dough out and placing lumps of it on the tray for the second batch. He put the tray back into the oven and checked the remaining contents of the bowl. "There should be just enough for a third lot," he muttered to himself.

Stepping out of the shower, Heero began to towel off his body and slip on a pair of shorts. Towel slung around his shoulders, he exited the bathroom, only to have his olfactory system assaulted by the sweetest of aromas. He sniffed the air and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent deeply. // _Cookies,_// he thought to himself. // _Chocolate chip cookies to be exact_.// Heero began to follow his nose.

Back in the kitchen, Duo was unaware of his cookie 'stalker' as he began to wash up some of the used utensils. The cookies all sat on the wire rack, cooling comfortably. With the radio blasting away and hips gyrating to the beat, Duo continued to wash up. A shadow darkened the doorway, glanced at the swinging braid and then to the cookies innocently cooling on the kitchen table. The shadow weighed up his options. The cookies sat on the kitchen table; the cook was directly opposite the doorway and had his back to him; between the doorway and the cook sat the table... with the cookies.

The odds of success looked pretty good.

Silently the shadow moved out of the doorway and melted across the room towards the kitchen table. The cook continued to sway to the music, seemingly oblivious to the shadow and its intended target. A hand crept forward, inching its way across the table surface.

Another dish found its way from the sink to the dish rack.

The hand snuck a little closer, fingers began to uncurl, the target singled out and homed in on. Just as the fingers were about to close around their 'victim' the cook spun around.

*Whack.*

The sound of a wooden spoon meeting with flesh reverberated around the room.

"Ow! Fuck!"

The empty hand beat a hasty retreat, the owner rubbing it soothingly as eyes glared at the wooden spoon.

"Don't touch!" came the command from the cook.

"But I only wanted one, just to make sure they're all right."

"No!"

"But..."

"No. They're not cool enough yet. Besides, you won't stop at just one. I know you, Yuy, you'll keep going until they're all gone."

"No I won't. Just one, Duo. Please?" Heero whined, his mouth watering at the sight of the golden cookies.

Duo narrowed his eyes and stared at the Japanese man. He knew all about Heero's sweet tooth when it came to cakes, cookies and muffins. His eyes roved over the scantily dressed man before him. The firm, naked, muscular torso, strong arms, slender yet finely toned legs that led to a taut ass. And what an ass it was. // _Shit! Why the hell was he having these thoughts?_ // Duo gave a small shiver. He couldn't deny that Heero was easy on the eyes; but Heero belonged to Zechs and that made the Japanese beauty off limits.

But if Duo was totally honest with himself he couldn't deny that he lusted after both men. Ever since he'd watched the pair a few weeks ago, screwing blindly in the kitchen while his muffins burned and he'd jerked off to the sight, Duo had enjoyed many a wet dream that had the pair in starring roles.

It was as if Heero had some sort of sixth sense and he gave a small smirk. He knew that Duo was gay, same as himself and Zechs. Duo wasn't in a relationship at the moment; he also knew that Duo lusted after both himself and Zechs. As his mind ticked over so he began to think of ways he could turn this situation around to his advantage, to use Duo's attraction to him to gain a cookie or five. He shifted his stance a little, letting his mind conjure up pictures of a naked Duo, legs spread wide and begging for Heero to fuck him. His cock began to harden and he allowed a hand to drop to his groin to caress the slowly burgeoning flesh, making certain that Duo's eyes were watching his actions.

"Please, Duo. Just one cookie. I promise you anything you want in return," Heero coaxed as he fondled himself through his shorts.

Duo could barely suppress the groan that wanted to rip from his throat. His own jeans began to tighten as he observed Heero's actions. He licked his lips.

"Anything you want, Duo. Just say the word and it's yours," purred Heero as he sidled around the table and stood next to the long haired man.

// _Oh shit, oh shit,_ // thought Duo. He knew what he wanted all right but he couldn't voice the words. He was sure that Heero was simply toying with him to get a cookie and once he had that cookie he'd tell Duo to fuck off.

Heero could see the need in those violet orbs along with the hesitation. He pressed his body closer to Duo, brushing his fingers along a creamy arm, feeling the skin shiver under his finger tips. "Anything," breathed Heero as he brought his mouth to Duo's neck and stuck out his tongue to lick over the sweaty flesh. "Anything at all."

This time Duo did moan, his pants becoming extremely restrictive to his growing erection. It was all he could do to stop from begging Heero to throw him on the table and fuck him.

The tongue ghosted along Duo's neck to an ear lobe where the teeth began to nibble. While his mouth was busy at Duo's neck, Heero brought a hand to Duo's thigh, running the palm lightly up and down and then detouring to the front of Duo's jeans to fondle the growing bulge.

"Ahhh... Fuck!" Duo groaned.

"Is that what you want, Duo? You want to fuck?" purred Heero as his hand kneaded the hard lump in Duo's pants.

"Uhhh..."

"I'll fuck you if that's what you want, Duo; only it's going to cost you a few of those cookies," murmured Heero into Duo's ear.

"Uh, Zechs..." Duo managed to groan out as his cock was stroked through his jeans.

"Zechs isn't here, Duo, and you know how horny I get when I've had something sweet." Heero pressed his own growing erection against Duo's thigh. "Let me have a cookie, Duo, and then I promise I'll screw you if that's what you want."

"But..." Duo could feel his defenses crumbling; he was still worried about Zechs though, knowing how possessive the blonde could be where his lover was concerned.

"Zechs won't be back for a while yet and besides, I'll be fucking you so what's there to be jealous about, hmmm?" Heero accented his words with another squeeze to Duo's cock. "Just one cookie, Duo, and then I'll strip you naked, massage your thick cock for you, I'll even suck it if you like."

"Oh, shit," groaned Duo as his hips thrust into the hand that tormented him.

Sensing Duo's resolve crumbling, Heero moved in for the kill. "I want to let my tongue explore your sweet cock, Duo. I want to lap at your balls as my fingers stretch your channel in preparation for my dick. Once you're ready for me I'll bend you over the table and slide my cock inside your tight ass and fuck you until you scream, begging me for your release. All it will take is one cookie, Duo. Just say the word and I'll do what I've promised." As if to emphasize his point, Heero slid the zipper of Duo's jeans downwards and slipped his hand inside. Locating the flap of Duo's boxers he pushed the fabric aside and found the warm, pulsing length. Gently Heero pulled Duo's cock from within his jeans and boxers, curling his fingers around the shaft and easing the foreskin back over the swollen head so he could rub his thumb over the small slit and spread the oozing liquid.

"Oh, God," groaned Duo as he sagged against the Japanese man, eyes closing as his body was assaulted with pleasure.

"One cookie, Duo, that's all it will cost..."

Duo was lost in a haze of pleasure, Heero's words barely registering as his need was stroked and caressed. All thoughts of Zechs fled from his mind as Heero began to jerk his cock a little faster. "Oh, yes! More, don't stop," he cried out.

"You want me to continue? You want me to fuck you? You want to come, Duo?" Heero's voice glided over his ear, seducing his auditory system with its velvety softness.

"Yesss..." hissed Duo. All other logical thought escaped his lust induced brain, leaving him with only the very basic animal instincts. "Fuck me, Heero. Let me come."

"What about my payment?"

"All... take them all, Heero. You can have the lot, just let me come," begged Duo.

"Mmmm... That's what I wanted to hear," murmured Heero softly. His hand continued to stroke, slowing a fraction in his pace while his other hand snuck over the table and picked up a cookie. The cookie was sniffed at then quickly eaten, the sweet flavors traveling over Heero's taste buds and exciting them as much as the rest of his body. It was true, sugary treats seemed to have an aphrodisiac effect on Heero, especially chocolate, making him extremely horny as Zechs had found out quite by accident after he'd bought his love a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day once. Zechs had spent the next twelve hours with a very aroused Japanese man and almost unable to walk the next day. Needless to say Heero's intake of chocolate had been carefully monitored after _that_ little incident.

Duo though wasn't aware of Heero's reaction to chocolate. He had an idea that sweet things tended to excite the other man; but chocolate? Now that was in a class of its own, something Duo was about to find out.

Heero quickly devoured another three cookies, the play of tastes in his mouth sheer heaven and as the sugar began to find its way into his bloodstream so his libido received a definite boost. His cock was painfully hard, throbbing inside his shorts and pleading for some action. Leaving the cookies for the moment, Heero returned his attention to the long haired beauty sagging in his arms. Swiftly he turned Duo around and tugged at the other man's jeans, impatient to get them off.

Feeling the pull at his jeans, Duo managed to recall enough of his brain function to cooperate and assist in the removal of his lower garments. The cool air of the kitchen played over his skin and caused him to shiver, his cock bouncing with each tremble. He found himself lifted to the table and sat upon the surface. The remaining cookies were pushed to the side and Duo eased back until he was lying on his back with his legs dangling over the edge of the table. His thighs were pushed apart as his lower legs were raised, knees bending and his heels set on the table edge.

Glancing at his soon to be lover, Heero was happy with the position he had the American in. Legs open wide, pink entrance exposed, cock lying against a creamy belly and dribbling the evidence of Duo's desire. Now all he needed was something to use as lube. His eyes scanned over the kitchen searching for something, anything he could use to make this easier. He wasn't about to go back up to his room and fetch the tube of lubricant, he wasn't sure that Duo would still be waiting for him when he got back, although the glazed look in those amethyst eyes seemed to hint that Duo wasn't about to go anywhere in a hurry. Scanning over the bench tops, Heero's eyes alighted on the mixing bowl and the bottle of dishwashing liquid. He weighed them up. If he used the dishwashing liquid chances were that Duo would be blowing bubbles for a few days and not in the conventional manner either. Somehow he didn't think Duo would be very happy about that. Although on the plus side, Duo's insides would be squeaky clean. Heero had to suppress a snicker. Better to leave the dishwashing liquid.

Cobalt blue alighted on the mixing bowl and Heero quirked an eyebrow. He remembered that Zechs had used muffin mixture as a lube of sorts before and it had worked okay. From what he could remember there should be a fair amount of fat in cookie dough and that fat was usually butter. Add the chocolate chips as well and given the heat from their bodies they should manage to get enough from the dough to act as a lube. Fat + chocolate + body heat = slippery. At least that's how Heero's brain interpreted the equation. Now all he had to hope was that there was some dough left in the bowl.

Leaving his spread partner for a brief moment, Heero sidled across the kitchen to the bench and the mixing bowl, quickly picking it up and glancing inside. He smiled. There was still some of the dough inside. He scooted back to the kitchen table before Duo had even had the chance to register his departure and return. He dropped the bowl to the table and dipped his fingers inside.

Duo began to raise his head and lever his body up, curious as to what Heero was up to. He didn't get a proper chance to see what was going on though as Heero pushed him back down and then took a firm hold of his cock.

"I'm going to do to you now what I promised I would, Duo," he smirked and lowered his head to Duo's groin. Taking hold of the root of Duo's penis, Heero licked over the swollen head.

"Ahhh... Fuck! Ow!" Duo's head dropped back and collided with the table top with a loud crack, but the pain didn't last long. The pleasure he was being gifted at his groin by Heero's talented mouth chased away any headache that may have dared to threaten his brain. That tongue was doing evil, wicked things to his cock, things that Duo wasn't aware a tongue could do. Not that he was complaining. Hell, no!

Bringing his now coated fingers out of the bowl of cookie dough, Heero was pleased to note that the dough was a little slippery. Carefully he probed around Duo's entrance, circling the tight pucker before easing the tip of a finger inside.

Any discomfort that Duo might have felt from the invading finger was soon dispelled by Heero's mouth that engulfed the head of his penis and sucked. "Ohhh... more..." Duo moaned, his head tossing from side to side.

Swirling his tongue around the head and applying light suction to the tip, Heero kept Duo distracted enough to insert a second finger into the American's anus, scissoring them as he worked the muscle, loosening it and coating it with the cookie dough in preparation for his cock. The muscles relaxed and allowed Heero's fingers deeper penetration. Heero thrust them in and out, searching for that special spot inside that was certain to drive Duo mad with need.

"Ahhhh!" Duo cried as his prostate was caressed. His back arched and lifted from the table, his legs straining as pleasure danced along his nerve endings. When Heero hit that spot again he almost wept in frustration. His hips slammed down drawing Heero's fingers deeper. Desperately he began to ride those fingers, seeking more of that sizzling sensation.

"Feel good?" Heero asked as he raised his mouth from its current feast for a moment.

"Nnnn..." Duo groaned.

"You want this, Duo?"

"Ahhh..."

"Of course you do. You've wanted this for a while now, haven't you? That's why you jerked off the other week whilst watching Zechs and me screwing," murmured Heero and then licked along the length of Duo's penis.

"Mmmm..." Duo moaned as Heero's fingers caressed the inner walls of his sheath.

"Hot, tight," whispered Heero. "You feel like a virgin to me, Duo; are you?"

Registering Heero's words, Duo began to blush. "No, not a virgin," he moaned, "only once though."

"Thought you must have been either a virgin or not had much in the way of sex, you're so exquisitely tight." Heero's voice was low and seductive, causing Duo's body to tremble. "I'll take it easy with you, Duo, don't worry about that."

Duo was grateful for those reassuring words. There had been a small nagging at the back of his mind, pain was not one of his favorite things. "Ahhh... Oh fuck, Heero," Duo screamed as his prostate was stroked yet again. His back arched as he slammed his hips down on the teasing fingers inside him. "No more teasing. You promised to fuck me so do it already!"

Chuckling at the desperation in Duo's voice, Heero slid his fingers out of Duo's channel and reached for some more cookie dough as he eased his shorts down his thighs.

"What the...?"

"Lube," replied Heero nonchalantly as he scooped up some of the cookie dough and began to coat his shaft with it.

"Cookie dough?"

"It's either that or the dishwashing liquid and I didn't think you'd like to be blowing bubbles the next few times you need to pass wind."

"Point taken." Duo didn't argue any further, the dishwashing liquid comment had quelled any further protest as well as taking away any chance of logical reasoning.

Heero pulled Duo upright and lifted him from the table. "Now, bend over and brace your hands on the table, I'm going to fuck you like I said I would."

Duo's body shuddered as he complied with the request. He was so hard his cock hurt; the tip red and swollen, precum leaking steadily from the tip. Spreading his legs, Duo rested his hands upon the table and bent over a little, leaving his ass open to Heero's gaze and touch. He felt his cheeks being spread and the tip of Heero's cock rubbing along his cleft, teasing him further. "Hurry up and fucking do it!"

Smirking at the American's demand, Heero paused as his cock brushed the small puckered entrance again and then pressed forwards. Despite the stretching his fingers had done, Duo's ring was still tight and not happy to let him in; but Heero was a persistent bastard and increased the pressure of his inward push until the muscles grudgingly admitted him. His cock sank into blissful heat; moist walls surrounded his shaft and caressed it with subtle ripples. Heero didn't stop until he was fully seated.

Inch by inch, Duo felt his body open up and accept the invasion. It was sinfully good to feel his insides stretched, to feel Heero's cock brushing along his inner channel, exciting his nerve endings and setting his body on fire. His eyes closed as the sensations bathed him, tingling from head to toe with the erotic pleasure of it all. Once Heero's balls were pressed against his ass, Duo knew he had all of Heero inside and wriggled his ass a little, trying to get more of the Japanese beauty inside, even if there wasn't any more of Heero that could possibly slide in.

The wriggles Duo gave broke through Heero's steely resolve to stay still and let his partner adjust, clearly Duo wanted some action and Heero wasn't about to deny his partner that. He began his retreat, watching where they were joined as his cock began to come out of Duo's body, the pink walls and anal muscles doing their utmost to stop the retreat. Just as he was about to slip completely out, Heero thrust forwards again, the greedy passage eagerly swallowing all of his length and still demanding more.

Duo felt as if he was being split in two. Each forward plunge of Heero's cock into his passage had him biting his lip to stop screaming for more. The feeling of the head scraping his walls, tormenting his inner nerve endings to the point where Duo thought he would go mad from the pleasure. He braced his hands upon the table and began a counter thrust to Heero, effectively drawing that thick length deeper into his willing body.

Sweat began to form as the two bodies moved against each other, each locked in their own torment of pleasure, striving to reach the release they craved and yet desperate to avoid it and make this last as long as possible. So caught up in their love making neither one heard the door open and close followed by the sounds of footsteps along the passageway.

Zechs unlocked the front door and entered the house, closing the door behind him. He paused and slipped off his boots noting the unusual silence. He thought it strange as he knew both the other men were home, or at least they should be seeing as how both their cars were in the driveway. Usually Duo would be watching television or listening to music, that's if he wasn't tormenting his Heero. There was no sound of the television though, or music. But wait. Zechs cocked his head and strained his ears. He could have sworn he heard moaning.

Walking quietly down the hallway, Zechs continued to listen, trying to determine if what he'd heard was indeed a moan. As he drew closer to the kitchen he heard it again, accompanied by another noise, something that sounded very much like flesh against flesh. With his heart hammering in his chest, Zechs walked up to the kitchen doorway and taking a deep breath, stepped inside.

The sight that met his eyes caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He blinked and then blinked again. Heero, _his_ Heero, had Duo bent over the kitchen table and was screwing their housemate, quite enthusiastically he might add if the look on the Japanese's face was anything to go by. Staring at Duo's face it appeared that the American was enjoying the act just as much if not more than his lover. Zechs licked his lips as his eyes feasted on the sight. He had to admit that the pair did look quite delicious together and he found his own libido feeding off the display. Something began to stir between his legs as he continued to watch and cleared his throat.

Cracking open an eye, Duo vaguely registered the presence of a third person in the kitchen. At first his sluggish brain dismissed the presence as a lust induced hallucination, but when the hallucination cleared its throat, Duo knew he wasn't dreaming and immediately froze.

Heero, meanwhile, continued to thrust, oblivious for the moment of their voyeur. A few seconds later his cock informed him that the body beneath was no longer returning his interest and he opened his own eyes to see why. He spotted the shadow of his lover standing just inside the doorway. "Hey, Zechs," he breathed out, never missing a stroke.

"Looks like you two are having fun," Zechs replied as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ummm... Errrr... Zechs.... It's not what it seems," Duo stuttered out feeling his own excitement beginning to wilt.

"Oh?" Zechs raised a blonde eyebrow. "It seems to me that you're currently enjoying taking it up the ass from my lover; or am I simply seeing things?"

"No, no. I am taking it... Errr... Oh shit." Duo decided that his brain and his mouth weren't connecting properly so his attempts to explain were going to be futile. He needed to retrieve his logical thought from wherever it had decided to disappear to and come up with something that Zechs could believe. Fortunately for Duo, Heero decided to pitch in his two cents worth.

"Chocolate chip cookies," Heero grunted as he thrust back into Duo and found the American's prostate.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Duo cried out as his cock recovered rapidly from the sudden rush of pleasure.

"Pardon?" Zechs was looking a little lost.

"He made chocolate chip cookies," huffed out Heero

"Ahh." A look of understanding dawned on Zechs' face. He glanced around the kitchen and spotted the cookies and cooling rack lying in a heap at the end of the table. He could also see the mixing bowl; and now that he thought about it, the scent that had been tickling his nostrils was the aroma of baking cookies. "I see." Zechs managed to put two and two together and came up with the reason for the sight before him. "You know you're being selfish."

"Uh?" Duo grunted out as his erection began to return, mainly due to Heero's persistent prodding of his prostate.

"You weren't here," stated Heero as he continued to thrust.

"There's more cookies... Oh yeah!" Duo's body shook as his nerves sang with the sensations of Heero's cock inside him.

"I'm not talking about the cookies," murmured Zechs as he dropped a hand to touch his rapidly rising flesh.

Heero smirked across the room, he knew what Zechs was talking about. The pair of them had discussed ways of getting Duo to join in with their lovemaking ever since Duo had admitted to jerking off whilst watching them fucking in the kitchen when Duo had last baked. Duo, meanwhile, didn't have a clue as to what was passing between the pair.

Shoving off the door frame, Zechs moved across the room to the table, undoing his fly as he went and pulling his thick cock from inside his trousers. He paused at the side of the pair and stroked languidly at his flesh. "Going to share?"

"Uh, there's more cookies in the oven, should be ready... Oh." Duo had begun to turn his head to reply to Zechs' question. When he came eyeball to cock head with Zechs' impressive erection, he realized that cookies was not what Zechs wanted to share.

"I don't mind sharing. Do you, Duo?" Heero asked without breaking his rhythm.

"Ah..."

"Good. That's settled then." Heero turned to look at Zechs. "What are you waiting for?" he smirked.

Zechs licked his lips as he pushed his pants down to mid thigh, completely baring his groin. The thick, blonde curls at his groin served to emphasize the size of his cock. "You're going to have to adjust your position," he said softly to Heero and then looked pointedly at Duo.

"Hn." Heero reluctantly slid out of Duo's back passage, the American protesting to loss of the thick shaft. "Shut up with your whining," Heero admonished as he tugged Duo back from the table.

"Here, I'll soon occupy that sweet mouth of yours," purred Zechs as he brought the head of his cock to Duo's mouth and rubbed it over the man's lips.

With Heero still holding him firmly bent at the waist, Duo had no option but to stay folded over and accept Zechs' cock running along his lips.

"Suck it, Duo. Make it good," ordered Zechs.

Duo willingly opened his mouth and the head of Zechs' cock slid inside. Duo let his tongue dance over the swollen crown, tasting the musky flavor of the blonde, surprised at how much he enjoyed the taste. Greedily he sucked in more of the length. A low moan escaped as he felt Heero's shaft enter his sheath again and begin to thrust.

"Good, use your tongue, Duo. Lick me, suck me, take it all," moaned the tall man as his eyes became narrowed while the pleasure sang along his nerves.

They made a delicious sight, three handsome men all engaged in pleasuring each other. Duo, caught in the middle of the other two, could only suckle on the thick length invading his mouth while his back passage was continuously stroked inside by Heero's ample erection. He didn't know whether he was in heaven or hell, but he certainly didn't want to leave.

Heero spread Duo's cheeks a little so he could watch his cock sliding in and out of the slick passage. Chocolate mingled with the fat from the cookie dough and Heero groaned. The sight was so erotic. His thrusts sped up a fraction, pushing Duo's mouth further onto Zechs' cock, causing the blonde to voice his enjoyment.

The soft sounds that Duo was making caused his throat to vibrate around Zechs' cock, adding to the sensations Zechs was already drowning in. Zechs' orgasm was building like a smoldering fire in his gut, with each scrape of Duo's teeth, each swirl of that incredible tongue and Zechs was driven closer to the edge. He'd no idea that the American was this talented with his mouth and made a mental note to have Duo suck him off again... and soon.

Heero's climax was steadily building, the exquisite feeling of Duo's inner muscles around his cock, massaging and milking him driving him ever closer to falling over the edge. He could see his lover's penis sliding in and out of Duo's mouth and judging by the look of bliss on Zechs' face the American had a pretty talented mouth on him. That was something Heero knew he would find out for himself; with any luck.

As his ass was repeatedly plundered and his mouth occupied with the delicious shaft, Duo's own excitement was building. He didn't mind being the 'piggy in the middle', nope, not in the least, if he got to enjoy this. His hands rested on Zechs' hips to keep himself steady and balanced as the two men used his body for their pleasure. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't touch himself and relieve the throbbing ache in his own dick and balls. His cock cried out for stimulation of some form, the tears of his frustration leaking steadily from the tiny slit and dripping to the floor below. His balls were heavy and tight with need, his prostate singing an opera with each brush of Heero's cock and his blood felt on fire.

"Ahhh... Ohh... That's perfect, Duo. Just like that. Mmmmm... Gonna cum soon..." Zechs moaned as Duo's tongue flicked across his sensitive head. The blonde's balls were also drawing closer to his body as the heat of his orgasm rose until it simmered just below the surface.

Heero's hands clutched tighter at Duo's hips, his body gaining momentum as his release built in his groin. He struck Duo's prostate again and felt the passage spasm around him, the ripple of muscle squeezed his cock in the most erotic way and caused Duo to moan loudly.

The shudder of pleasure rolled through Duo's body and he moaned around his mouthful, the vibrations of his vocal chords proving to be the undoing of Zechs. He felt the blonde man begin to tremble and then stiffen. Hands found their way into his hair and clutched at his scalp, holding his head steady as the organ inside his mouth began to swell and then explode, shooting warm, sticky fluid into Duo's mouth. Hastily Duo began to swallow, eager not to let any of the gift escape.

"Ahhh..." Zechs groaned softly as his body shuddered and trembled with his release. His hands had buried themselves in Duo's hair and he gently held the other man in place as he rode his climax; not that Duo seemed to want to leave his cock, the long haired man was doing his best to suck every last drop from Zechs. As the last vestiges of pleasure left his body so Zechs slumped a little and gently eased his now softening cock from within Duo's mouth. He chuckled at the whining sound Duo made as his treat was taken from him, an eager mouth and tongue doing their best to follow the disappearing organ. "Easy, Duo," Zechs murmured and stroked his fingers through the chestnut locks. "That was incredible."

Duo smirked. Zechs had tasted rich and sweet, much better than any cookie and Duo wouldn't mind having a second helping. He cried out suddenly as Heero thrust into him hard, striking his prostate and sending a surge of precum dribbling from his cock. He whimpered and reached between his legs to pump the swollen, red organ.

Zechs took a moment to savor the sight of Duo touching himself before his sense of fair play kicked in. He dropped to his knees and reached a hand between the American's legs. He cupped the turgid sac and rolled Duo's balls in his hand, the action causing Duo's breath to hitch and a cry to escape.

With Duo's excitement building with each play of his hand over his shaft and Zechs' attention to his balls, so his channel clenched and released, effectively supplying Heero's cock with extra stimulation. The Japanese man knew he couldn't hold off any longer and gave into his body's demands for release. The fire quickly grew into an inferno, consuming Heero entirely. With another thrust his balls drew upward, the next thrust and his cock trembled as it began to enlarge; a third thrust saw the organ draw on all its inner muscles ready to take the final step. The fourth stroke and it was all over. Heero's cock spewed forth his essence, creamy seed spilling from the slit and being pumped with such force into Duo's passage that it struck Duo's prostate, bathing it in a searing heat and setting off a series of muscular contractions in Duo's sheath.

Groaning as his orgasm overwhelmed him, Heero could only hold onto Duo's hips as his seed left his body, the channel that surrounded his length milking all he had and swallowing it eagerly.

With Heero's cock now softening and slipping from inside his body, Duo cried out, not wanting the sensations to end. He became aware of someone removing his hand from his cock and switched his gaze to see why he was being denied his own climax. Zechs remained crouched before him, still fondling his balls as he removed Duo's hand and replaced it with his own, stroking languidly. Heero stood behind him, partially slumped against Duo's back and Duo could feel the warm trickle of fluid leaking from his backside to run down his thighs.

Zechs also saw the trickling seed and licked his lips. "Leaking a bit there aren't you, Duo?" he questioned softly.

"Uhh..." was all Duo could manage. His brain was short circuiting, his need for his own climax overriding any other form of coherent thought.

Looking up at Heero, Zechs spoke again. "I think he's been a good boy, Heero. What say we reward him?"

Heero had managed to recover a bit from his most enjoyable orgasm and registered Zechs' words. He nodded, smirking slightly. He had an idea of what Zechs was up to. His thoughts were confirmed a moment later when Zechs indicated with a nod of his head what he wanted Heero to do. Heero pushed off his current lover's back and swapped places with Zechs.

"Ah..." groaned Duo as the hands that had been caressing him left his flesh. He had only a second though to miss the contact before it was replaced with something much better. Heero knelt in front of him and took his cock into his hand as he brought his mouth close. A moment was taken to appraise the organ before Heero's mouth engulfed Duo to the root, causing Duo to cry out with the sensation.

Expertly, Heero sucked on Duo's angry, red flesh, coaxing all manner of moans, whimpers and cries from the American. Duo tasted of cookie dough and chocolate along with a musky, male flavor. Heero was instantly addicted.

Making sure that his lover was sucking enthusiastically, Zechs moved behind Duo, still on his knees and reached up to separate Duo's cheeks. He could see the creamy fluid oozing from Duo's hole, the muscles still loose from being fucked so thoroughly. Zechs groaned. Tentatively his tongue slipped out for a quick lick and then returned for a second taste. Duo's body jumped beneath his tongue so Zechs stopped for a moment. "You're all messy, Duo. You need to be cleaned up. Do you mind if I clean you up? I promise to be thorough." Zechs' voice was smooth like honey as he asked permission to rim the long haired man.

"Oh, gods, yes!"

Needing no second invitation, Zechs brought his mouth to the American's backside and allowed himself to indulge in his favorite fetish. His tongue lapped at the leaking semen, licking it up from Duo's crevice before working his way to the loose hole. His tongue flicked over and around the slack muscles, causing them to quiver before his tongue slid inside and began to thoroughly investigate Duo's insides. He pressed his mouth against the tiny hole and sucked as his tongue continued to bathe the young man's inner passage.

_Surely this had to be heaven_, Duo's mind thought as his body was assaulted with a new wave of sensation. Heero's mouth on his dick, sucking him for all he was worth while Zechs made a thorough inspection of his ass, the pleasure rolling through his body causing him to shake and flail his hands in the air looking for something to anchor to. His hands found Heero's head and sank into the chocolate locks, his legs spread as wide as he could get them, eager for Zechs to continue cleaning him up.

Slowly Duo's vision began to swim, his brain went into total meltdown and he let himself shut down all non necessary functions to be able to channel all his energies into simply being able to feel. The tongue probing his ass, licking up all the semen, chocolate and remainders of the dough used for lube, driving him wild. Heero's talented mouth sucking away on his erection compounded his need and Duo felt the swell of orgasm rising until he could no longer keep himself from drowning in it.

With a loud cry his body grew taut and his passion jetted out from his cock into Heero's eager mouth. Pulse after pulse flowed from inside his dick, swallow after swallow indicated Heero's willingness to take all he could offer and all the time there was the continuous teasing of his anus.

Finally the well ran dry and Duo collapsed towards the kitchen table, Heero managing to catch him and assisted by Zechs lower the now unconscious man to the floor. "I think we wore him out," commented Heero dryly.

"He'll be fine," replied Zechs as he noted the soft smile of the face of their housemate. "I'd say he enjoyed that, wouldn't you?"

"Hn." Heero shifted and kissed his blonde lover, sharing the tastes of Duo's come and his own.

"Looks like I will have to be careful when I go out in future," Zechs snickered as he broke the kiss.

"Nani?"

"If this is what you get up to the minute my back is turned."

"It was the chocolate in the cookies," said Heero in his defense. "You know how chocolate affects me."

"I'd say there was more than chocolate involved here."

"You can't talk," huffed Heero. "You've also said how much you'd like to get Duo into bed with us and fuck him silly."

"I didn't hear any objections from you. In fact, if I remember correctly you also stated you'd like to, and I quote, 'Screw his brains out'." Zechs gave his lover an evil smirk. "Was he as good as you thought he'd be?"

Heero shook his head. "He was much better. Tight, hot, wanton."

"I think I will have to try him out for myself," mused Zechs.

Heero sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

Duo had begun to come around and blinked open his violet eyes just as Heero passed his comment. He also sniffed and then sat bolt upright. "Fuck! The cookies are burning!" With that, Duo jumped up from the floor and shot across the kitchen to the oven and the burning cookies, Zechs and Heero watching with amused smiles on their faces at the sight of the half naked chef.

The pair picked themselves up from the floor and moved across to where Duo was trying to salvage the burnt offerings.

"Don't worry about them, Duo. You can always make some more," offered Heero as he ran a teasing finger over the curve of Duo's buttocks.

Duo shivered, becoming acutely aware of his own partially nude state as well as the other two's semi dressed appearance. "These are ruined and I can't make any more, you used the dough I had left over for..."

A lick along his earlobe abruptly ended his speech and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Forget the cookies, Duo," purred Zechs. "I'd rather you apply your talents in more pleasurable ways. Care to join us and we will see just how much fun we can have with three of us in one bed with some proper lube?"

"Oh, fuck," moaned Duo as he felt his cock stirring again.

"Here." Heero pressed a cookie against Duo's lips. "I suggest you eat a couple of these, you're going to need the sugar rush to keep up with us."

Duo ate the cookie and allowed himself to be dragged from the kitchen and up to the pair's bedroom. Somehow he didn't think he would be doing much baking in the future. Just as well there was a good bakery around the corner... and their chocolate chip cookies weren't that bad either.

~ Owari ~


	21. You Want Fries With That?

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 5x1x2

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon.

Rating; NC 17

// indicates thoughts //

Summary; Duo, Heero and Wufei are visiting Trowa's circus that happens to be in town. Afterwards they stop for some refreshments and Duo, who's feeling a little horny, proceeds to torment his boyfriends with the way he eats his food.

Fic 21 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Pairing: 5x1x2.... Situation or Setting: Park, city, amusement arcade or something along those lines....

Food stuff: French fries and chocolate milkshakes... Challenger: Amarin Rose...

....Mission Accepted....

"You Want Fries With That?"

April 2005 ShenLong

"Wasn't that just great?" Duo enthused as they left the big top. "Did ya see those cute dogs and those lovely horses? What about the big cats? I dunno how Trowa can face them by himself in that huge cage, I'd have peed my pants if they so much as looked at me. Although, I guess he must have no fear at all, after all he's mad enough to let that woman chuck knives at him without flinching..."

Wufei gave a sigh of sufferance and looked across to Heero, noting the same look of tolerance mirrored in the Japanese man's face.

The braided man continued to extol the virtues of the circus acts they had just witnessed, his step light, voice eager, as his memory supplied him with endless details to comment upon.

Rubbing his temples, Wufei groaned softly. He had enjoyed the show, no doubt about that. It was the piece by piece analysis that followed that he could do without. Duo had spotted the advert for the circus several weeks ago and had approached them both with the proposal of attending. Wufei had been slow to respond, the thought of attending a circus not really his cup of tea. Heero had been much harder to convince. The Japanese man didn't really care to do anything that didn't have a purpose.

Come to think about it, Heero's idea of relaxation was to scour the net looking for profiles on serial killers.

With Duo continuing to bounce along, talking with animated gestures about the circus, Wufei wondered if he'd remembered to replace the Panadol he usually carried in his wallet for warding off the headaches he invariably ended up with after attending something with Duo.

Heero didn't say anything, opting to keep his silence and let the American talk for the three of them. Heero hadn't really wanted to attend the circus, not that he had anything against the show or seeing Trowa again for that matter. He simply didn't like large crowds of people, they made him a little uncomfortable. His training from the war was a little hard to ignore in such situations, hence he usually avoided such situations.

"I'm hungry," announced Duo, breaking his tirade of comments on the acts.

"You're always hungry," replied Heero with a frown. All Heero wanted to do was locate their car and head for home where he could relax and hopefully enjoy some snuggling time with his boyfriends. Despite all his war training and limited ability to express his emotions, Heero had discovered the joys of snuggling; and found that he liked it.

"I'm a growing boy, Heero," whined Duo.

"Growing outwards," growled Wufei.

"With my metabolism? Not a chance, Wuffie." Duo sidled up to his Chinese lover and slung his arm around Wufei's shoulder. "Come on, 'Fei, admit it; you like me all cuddly."

Wufei grunted and declined to answer. Truth be told, he liked Duo just the way he was; long and lean, oozing sensuality with his agile and graceful movements, reminding Wufei of a cat. And like a cat the man could be soft, gentle, purring and affectionate one minute and then explode with a passion befitting a tiger in the next minute.

"What say we grab a bite and then head home?" Duo suggested as he slid his arm from Wufei's shoulder, patting Wufei's butt briefly and giving the Chinese man an innocent smile.

Knowing that they wouldn't get to go home until Duo's stomach had been satisfied, Heero resigned himself to having to spend a little more time at the circus. "Come on then," he growled. "The sooner we get you fed the sooner we can go home."

"Thanks, Hee-chan." Duo glomped the stoic man enthusiastically before lifting his nose to the air and sniffing. "I smell food in that direction."

***

Fifteen minutes later they had located the food vans and were queuing along with the rest of the crowd. It didn't take long for them to get their food and leaving the van, arms loaded down with hot dogs, french fries and chocolate milkshakes, they looked around for a place to sit and eat.

"Over there," said Duo and nodded towards the back of a tent where several upturned crates sat.

"Looks okay to me," muttered Wufei and the three headed over to eat their snacks.

"What did you think of the acrobats?" Duo asked as he dipped a hand into the box of French fries.

"Hn," was Heero's reply as he polished off his hamburger.

"Gotta love those costumes they wear," continued Duo. "Kinda reminds me of the spandex shorts you used to wear in the war, Hee-chan," Duo teased.

"Their act was very technical, graceful and excellently choreographed," supplied Wufei. "I don't think I care much for the costumes though myself."

"Why not?" Duo asked a cheeky smile on his face. "I thought they were pretty 'nice'." Duo wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize the word 'nice'.

"Maxwell, there is a difference between, nice, practical and obscene and some of those leotards were simply obscene," Wufei stated and sucked on his milkshake straw.

"Awww... You're just jealous 'cause some of them had a bigger package than you," teased Duo and dipped his French fry into his milkshake.

Wufei's mouth opened in shock, and then abruptly closed again as he watched Duo sucking the milkshake off the French fry.

"Some of those guys did have a nice package though, you have to admit that much," Duo said and winked at Heero.

Heero had tried to avoid being drawn into the conversation. He'd also been checking out the male acrobats' groins, but that didn't mean he had to admit to it. Now that Duo had brought it up, Heero could feel a soft blush rising to his cheeks as well as something else rising in his pants.

"I bet you'd look great in leotards, 'Fei," Duo snickered.

Wufei nearly spat his drink out over Duo at that statement. "I would not!" he snapped indignantly.

"At least I would be able to tell when you've got a hard on, it's a bit hard to hide it in those."

This time it was Heero who began to choke.

"Whoa, steady there, Heero," Duo said as he thumped the Japanese man on the back. "Better?"

"Hai, thanks."

"No problem." Duo returned to his eating. The talk about the acrobats and their packages in their leotards and comments to Wufei about how good the Chinese man would look in one had sent his hentai mind into overdrive. Visions of 'Fei and Heero wearing nothing other than a pair of leotards, their equipment clearly defined through the sheerness and fit of the Lycra had caused a problem of his own.

Duo was now feeling rather horny.

A smirk found its way to his face as he hatched a plan in his mind.

Completely unaware of their boyfriend's mental intentions, Heero and Wufei continued to eat.

Sneaking a glance at the two from the corner of his eye, Duo began to put his plan into action. Casually he leaned back, stretching his long legs out in front of him and resting his shoulders against another crate behind him. He reached for another French fry and dipped it into his chocolate milkshake. The liquid began to drip off and Duo quickly stuck out his tongue to catch the drops, flicking his tongue in and out with each droplet. The fry disappeared into his mouth to be licked and sucked clean then eaten before reaching for another fry and repeating the process.

At first Heero and Wufei ignored their braided boyfriend, but as the performance continued they couldn't help but dart glances from the corner of their respective eyes at the antics.

Heero watched as the fry was lovingly caressed by Duo's tongue. The pink appendage swirled over the golden piece, lovingly removing the traces of milkshake before the fry disappeared inside that delectable mouth. Another fry followed, this time the lips pursed slightly and nibbled on the end of the fry before sucking it in. Heero gave a soft groan and felt his pants restrict even more. He knew first hand how talented that mouth and tongue were.

Watching from the other side, Wufei was being similarly affected. He'd also been on the receiving end of Duo's tongue and mouth, and the things that the American could do with them had left Wufei panting and begging for more on several occasions. Wufei felt himself becoming jealous of a French fry.

Still reclining back, Duo smirked to himself. He could clearly see the effect his little 'show' was having on his lovers, not to mention himself. His cock was half hard and he shifted his butt on the crate, effectively pulling his jeans a little tighter around his hips and showing off the bulge he was beginning to sport. He could only hope that the other two wouldn't take too much longer to become fully aroused and jump him.

Several more French fries suffered the same teasing fate and Heero was biting his lip, his pants very uncomfortable now. Wufei was sweating, the ache in his groin building to impossible heights and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to sit here and take this torment. His hand had tried to stray twice now to his groin and the last time he'd only just stopped it before it reached its destination and embarrassed him completely.

Duo picked up the milkshake and slipped the straw between his lips, sucking loudly. "Mmm... That tastes good. I love the way the liquid just slides over the tongue, so creamy and rich." Duo smacked his lips together to emphasize his point and then picked up another French fry. He knew his lovers were weakening, the way they squirmed and shifted from time to time, their eyes following his moves were all dead giveaways. Not to mention that they had both been taking surreptitious looks at his groin.

"Ahh... Oh fuck," groaned Heero, unable to take the tormenting any longer. He lunged forwards and snatched the fry from Duo's fingers, diving in and placing his lips over those of the American and kissing him soundly. "Bastard!"

"Who me?" Duo asked innocently when he was allowed up for air.

"Yes, you," snapped Wufei as he plundered Duo's mouth.

"Mmmm, not that I'm complaining or anything, but can I finish my fries and shake now?" asked Duo with a saucy grin.

"_No_!" the other two said in unison.

"Huh?" Duo looked from one to the other. "Why not?"

"Because you've driven us both insane with your teasing and tormenting and now it's time to pay up, Maxwell," Wufei growled.

"Pay up?"

"Hai." Heero looked around, searching for somewhere that they could hide, be secluded from prying eyes whilst they relieved the tension that Duo had caused in their respective groins. There wasn't anywhere in the immediate vicinity and Heero felt his frustration growing. He didn't think he could wait until they got the long haired siren home to fuck him, Heero needed his release and he needed it _now_.

Understanding his lover's dilemma, Wufei also scoured the immediate area. "What about the tent?" he asked and jerked his head towards the tent right behind them.

"Acknowledged." Heero shifted and moved towards the tent. He lifted the base up a little and stuck his head underneath to peer inside the tent. It was deserted. It looked like one of the dressing tents, several costumes lay around, some on hangars, others lying over the backs of chairs or trunks. The few tables scattered around contained stage make up, creams and other lotions.

Perfect.

Heero removed himself from the tent and returned to his lovers with the news. When he got back, Wufei and Duo were locked at the lip, Duo's hand discreetly fondling Wufei's groin and causing moans to emanate from the Chinese man. Heero's breath drew harshly into his lungs as he fought to remain in control of his body and desires. Somehow he didn't think it would go down too well if he ripped Duo's pants off him here and now and fucked him where anyone could see.

"Tent, now," he growled as he grabbed the end of Duo's braid and Wufei's ponytail, effectively separating the pair from their kiss.

"Geeze, take it easy on the hair, Yuy," Duo snapped as he tried to retrieve his braid from Heero's clutches.

"I second that motion," snarled Wufei as he tugged his ponytail free.

"Then move!" demanded Heero. His cock was throbbing and he'd run out of patience.

The trio snuck around the side of the tent, trying to keep in the shadows as much as possible. Duo found the entire charade quite funny and couldn't help but snicker as they crept along.

"How the fuck you were a master of stealth is beyond my comprehension," muttered Wufei. "Ow! Shit!"

"You okay, 'Fei?" Duo sniggered as he caught the Chinese man who'd tripped over one of the tent's guy ropes.

"Will you two shut up and get a move on? At this rate the entire circus troupe is going to know where we are and want to know what we're up to," Heero snapped.

"Ohhh, someone's a little testy."

"More like full of testosterone," muttered Wufei as he carefully picked his way over the next guy rope.

"And you're not?" huffed Heero, pausing to grope Wufei's hardened flesh between his legs before pulling the tent flap aside. "In here."

Wufei didn't know whether to growl or moan with the brief touch, fortunately he didn't have time to do either as Duo grabbed his arm and yanked him through the flap and into the tent.

"Whoa," whistled Duo through his teeth. "Nice digs."

"It will serve the purpose," growled Heero as he pulled the American close to him and began to worm his hands underneath the shirt.

"Even comes with a lube supply of sorts," murmured Wufei as he eyed the bottles of lotions and creams then moved over to check them out. He rifled through the various containers before locating one that he thought would best suit their purpose. It was a moisturizing cream. Picking up the bottle he turned back to face his two lovers and paused. Heero had Duo locked into what could only be described as one hot kiss. Obviously there was a lot of tongue involved judging by the moans that were coming from the braided one. He could also see Heero's hands working their way into Duo's pants and began to feel a little left out.

Quickly, Wufei crossed the space that separated them and sidled up behind Heero. He dropped the cream to the seat on one side and began to run his hands along Yuy's sides whilst feathering kisses to the back of Yuy's neck.

Worming his hands into Duo's pants, Heero felt the soft kisses to his neck and the hands upon his person and moaned softly. He was so hard he hurt. He desperately wanted to feel those hands inside his own pants and pushed his ass back against Wufei, silently begging for the Chinese man to take his caresses lower.

With his arms wrapped around Heero, Duo felt the press of Wufei's body at Heero's back and listening to the moans coming from Heero's throat, he gathered that 'Fei was doing a little tormenting of his own. Heero's hands inside his pants were making things a little uncomfortable for Duo. His pants had been tight enough with his swelling erection; with Heero's hand in there as well it was becoming positively painful. He slipped one of his own hands forward until he felt his fingers brush against the denim of Wufei's pants and quickly copped a feel of the Chinese man's swollen cock. The groan that Wufei let slip fueled his own desire and Duo knew he had to get out of his jeans, and soon.

"Too many clothes," groaned Heero as he wriggled his ass against Chang's groin, feeling Duo's hand there as well.

"Then do something about them," panted Duo as he thrust his hips forwards, nearly cutting off the blood supply to his own cock as the move caused his jeans to tighten even more. "Fuck! If I don't get out of these pants soon then I'm afraid my dick will fall off from strangulation," he moaned.

"Then let me help you," purred Wufei and stopped in his stroking of Heero's sides to locate the button and zipper to Duo's jeans. He made short work of the offending fastenings and felt as well as heard Duo's sigh of relief. Duo's thick cock pushed forth inside his boxers and Wufei could sympathize with the American's pain. Duo wasn't small by any means and it must have been very restrictive to have that monster fully erect and Heero's hand inside his incredibly tight jeans at the same time.

With Duo's jeans undone, Heero could play a little easier and wasted no time in diving inside the flap to pull Duo's cock and balls out, fondling them lovingly.

Duo sighed again, his eyes slipping to slits as he enjoyed the touches to his cock. He decided to return the favor and slid his hand back to Wufei's groin where he proceeded to unfasten the Chinese man's pants and draw his cock out into the cool air.

Wufei moaned as Duo found his cock and played with it. Now Heero was the only one whose pants remained fastened and Wufei decided it was high time someone did something about that. His nimble fingers soon had Heero's pants undone and the Japanese man's cock was free to join in the fun.

The three of them remained standing, leaning against each other for support as they explored the soft skin over steely hardness. Heero sandwiched in the middle had the best of both worlds. His hands stroked Duo's length whilst Wufei's hands tortured his own cock. He could feel Duo's hand busy at Wufei's groin and brushing over his ass from time to time. His excitement was building and Heero decided he's had enough of the foreplay. It was time to get down to serious business.

Gently Heero pushed Duo slightly away and leaned in close. Nibbling softly on Duo's ear he whispered. "Need you, want to fuck you, Duo."

"Then take me," groaned Duo and released Wufei's cock so he could turn around. Duo spotted a trunk to the side and moved towards it, shucking his jeans as he did so. With his jeans now history, Duo pushed his boxers down his thighs and over his calves, stepping out of them to stand nude from the waist down. His cock jutted proudly out from his groin, glistening with need at the tip. With a smirk directed at the other two, he draped himself on his stomach over the trunk and spread his legs wide, ass high in the air. "Fuck me," he demanded.

Heero swallowed, his eyes glazing slightly at the wanton figure wriggling his ass and waiting for Heero to fuck him. His feet moved without Heero's knowledge and he found himself behind that luscious ass, staring at the begging hole just waiting to be violated. A bottle of cream was placed into his hand and he stared at it, unable to comprehend for a moment.

"Prep him," came Wufei's order as he pressed the cream into Heero's hand.

Heero dipped his fingers into the open jar and coated them thoroughly before stroking them along Duo's crevice, spreading the cream and causing the tiny entrance to flutter in anticipation. His finger probed and teased for a moment, running in circles around the tight muscle before gently easing inside. As his finger worked the tight muscle so Duo moaned and writhed beneath him. Cool air suddenly found its way around his buttocks and Heero registered that his pants and briefs were no longer around his hips but were currently sitting at his ankles.

The sight of Heero's finger penetrating Duo's ass sent Wufei's body screaming for some action. Unable to simply spectate any longer, he reached for Yuy's pants and before the Japanese man had a chance to register what was happening, Wufei had yanked Heero's pants and briefs to his ankles. He paused for a moment to enjoy the view before reaching forth and caressing the golden buttocks. Heero's flesh was warm, soft and yet muscular beneath his greedy hands. His fingers danced along the crevice, dipping between those sweet cheeks to rub over the secret entrance.

"More," groaned Duo. "Another one, Heero. Put another finger in," the American begged as he pushed his ass towards Heero's probing finger.

Heero snickered and slid a second finger inside the tight passage, working the muscles with his gentle in and out movements. As Duo's body accepted his fingers and began to relax, so Heero started to scissor them, stretching the muscle further and drawing more wanton begging from Duo.

Wufei located the cream and slathered his own fingers with the stuff. He began to probe Heero's ass, searching for that small hole and locating it. His finger teased for a moment and then plunged inside, right to the knuckle. He felt Heero's channel clamp around him as a small gasp escaped Yuy's throat and Wufei smirked to himself. He began to work the finger in and out, preparing Heero for his own cock.

Fingers probed and stretched, anal muscles protested and then gave in, relaxing enough to allow the insertion of more digits. Eventually two sets of three fingers were working themselves in and out of their partners' passages, moans, grunts and intelligible words coming from various mouths.

A sharp breath was draw by Duo as Heero's fingers found his prostate. His body convulsed with pleasure and he shoved back hard against Heero's hand.

Heero was about to snicker when Chang's fingers found his prostate and the Japanese man shook and quivered from head to toe as sensation poured through his body.

"Are you both ready to be fucked now?" Wufei's voice purred.

"Hell, yeah!" groaned Duo in impatience. "Hurry up about it too, I need something bigger inside."

Heero was a little more discreet, opting to moan and rock his hips by way of confirmation.

Wufei picked up the jar again and dipping into it he coated his fingers once more before passing the jar to Heero for the Japanese to coat his own. The cream was transferred from fingers to thick lengths, coating shafts and slicking them in readiness for penetrating each other. Once both men were satisfied that they were slippery enough, they moved back into position.

Taking a firm hold of the base of his penis, Heero nudged the head against Duo's entrance, feeling the muscle shiver at his touch. Gently he began a steady pressure, the muscle determined to resist at first and then slowly relenting. The thick head pushed inside, slipping through the rings of muscle and penetrating the hot channel of Duo's body.

Duo turned his head to look over his shoulder as Heero finished lubing himself and then took up position. The feeling of Heero's cock at his entrance sent shivers racing through his body and he moaned softly as the invasion began. The slide of heated flesh against his tight muscles, scraping along the nerve rich, inner tissues drove him nearly mad with desire. Heero's insertion was slow and calculated, the Japanese man just as thorough in his lovemaking as he'd been on his missions during the war.

Grunting softly, Heero slowly sank to the hilt inside Duo's passage, the tight walls squeezing his shaft in a most delicious fashion. Reaching the maximum penetration, Heero stopped and held still, giving Duo the necessary time for his body to adjust and also to try and regain some control over his own body and not lose it too soon.

Taking advantage of Heero's pause, Wufei stepped up behind the Japanese man and spread the golden cheeks. He gave a sigh of satisfaction and then positioned his cock head against the tiny hole. He wasn't as dedicated as Heero and once the head of his cock slipped inside, Wufei pushed deeper until he was seated completely. He felt Heero's body tense at the invasion but continued his forward plunge until he couldn't fit any more of his penis inside. Only then did Wufei stop and wait, more for his own benefit than Heero's.

"Are you two going to stand there all night or are we going to see some action?" came Duo's sarcastic tone from underneath. "Dunno about you two but I want to be fucked and fucked good."

"Impatient bastard, isn't he?" growled Heero.

"Especially after all that teasing he put us through with the French fries," agreed Wufei. "I think we should show him what pay back is like." To emphasize his point, Wufei grabbed Heero's hips firmly and eased the Japanese man's body back just a little, then pushed him forward again.

Heero's cock only moved about an inch or so but it was enough to have Duo begging for more. Wufei repeated the action a few more times, each time causing Duo to moan and mutter curses. The teasing was driving him mad with frustration.

"Pay back's a bitch, isn't it, Maxwell?" Wufei snickered, enjoying his torment of the American.

"Okay, okay," groaned Duo. "I get the point. Now, will you stop with the teasing already and just fuck me. If you don't I'll go out and find someone or something that will," he threatened.

"Over my dead body," snarled Heero possessively.

"If you don't start to screw me soon then it will be your funeral," snapped Duo and began to work his anal muscles around the thick length buried inside his ass.

This time it was Heero who groaned loudly and began to tremble. He couldn't hold back any longer and took a firm hold of Duo's hips before beginning to withdraw.

Knowing that the time for teasing was over and the time for some serious fun was at hand, Wufei allowed his own body to follow the movement of Yuy's. He pulled his own cock from inside the heated channel and then returned moments later, plunging deep inside and pushing Yuy back into Maxwell.

Underneath, Duo moaned his approval.

It took them a couple of minutes to figure out the rhythm and set a pace but they managed. Wufei basically took charge, manipulating Heero with his thrusts, ensuring that the chocolate haired man followed his lead, thrusting in and then retreating only to return to paradise seconds later.

Heero didn't mind, he was caught in the middle and enjoying the best of both worlds. His cock was caressed; the entire length from tip to root bathed in the delicious heat of Duo's sheath, the muscular contractions around him adding to the pleasure. At the same time his own back passage was being stretched, stroked and plundered by Wufei's hot shaft. He could feel the pressure against his inner walls with each forward entry, the friction as Wufei's tip stroked his insides, drawing moans and cries from his throat.

At the bottom of the pile, Duo was in ecstasy. He was finally getting what he wanted, a thorough fucking by both his lovers. Each was individual in the way they made love and Duo enjoyed both of them equally. Same as he enjoyed taking either one of the other two. Next to having his own cock buried inside one of his partners, being taken by them was the next best thing, especially if you were in the middle. Duo had been intrigued to discover the numerous ways in which three of them could enjoy sex.

The pounding continued, the pace steadily building. Wufei was now slamming into Heero and in turn driving Heero deep into Duo. They wanted a fucking and by Nataku, Wufei was going to give it to them. Sweat trickled down his back, beaded on his forehead and ran down his face as he drove his body relentlessly. He could feel his passion rising, striving to reach that ultimate goal... release.

Duo screamed as Heero's cock hit his prostate, driving him wild and causing him to writhe and buck underneath. Duo's sudden movements caught the other two unaware and for a moment the rhythm faltered and Wufei's cock struck Heero's prostate sending the Japanese man into convulsions of pleasure. The three floundered for a minute before regaining the lost cadence and resuming their efforts.

The pace began to pick up and Wufei was ready for the other two when next their respective prostates were hit. He managed to hang on and ride the wild bucking of the pair, enduring the clenching of Heero's channel around his cock and driving overwhelming sensations through his own body.

Duo's blood was running fiery hot, his body sang as he approached his impending orgasm. Somehow he managed to get a hand underneath himself and curl his fingers around his swollen cock. He began to fist the organ, squeezing and stroking as his passage was massaged relentlessly. He couldn't hold off the inevitable, his dick was slippery with his precum making the passage of his hand much easier and he tugged and jerked with abandon.

Heero was in a similar predicament, only his torture was double. Duo's sheath wrapped securely around his aching erection, Chang's continuous pressuring of his prostate sending waves of pleasure crashing over him. Try as he might he couldn't hold off any longer. With a low rumble beginning in his chest the sound built until it became a growl of deep pleasure, leaving his lips as his body stiffened and drew taut. He plunged to the hilt inside Duo, his tip swelling and then bursting with his seed, releasing his pent up frustration into Duo's eager sheath. The force of his orgasm tore through his body leaving his mind dazed with its intensity while Wufei continued to pound into him from behind.

The tightening of Yuy's inner muscles around his arousal sent Wufei to the edge. When the channel began to spasm around his length Wufei knew he'd lost his own battle and surrendered willingly. He didn't mind being defeated by his climax. He teetered for a second and then spiraled out of control into a shattering climax. His passion was pumped from inside his cock, his balls forcing all they had from within to be lost inside Yuy's body, the passage becoming even slicker with the delivery of his seed.

"Ahhh..." moaned Duo from underneath. With Heero's orgasm and then Wufei's climax following almost immediately after, practically all movement had ceased. He could feel Heero's cock beginning to soften inside and he rocked his hips as he fought to bring about his own end. He was close, so close. Another few tugs and jerks and he would arrive.

Sensing Duo's frustration, Heero's now soft cock slipped from the American's sheath and he was quick to shove a finger inside the stretched hole. He buried it deep and searched for Duo's prostate, determined to help the violet eyed man over the edge. He found the sensitive gland and stroked it lovingly, feeling Duo's body shudder in appreciation.

"Mmm... yeah!" moaned Duo as Heero continued to stimulate him just enough that he could join them in the throes of ecstasy. Another tug and his balls began to draw up; another pull and his cock began to flex and swell; one final jerk and it was all over. Thick, creamy fluid pulsed from the slit and dribbled over Duo's hand and onto the trunk beneath, his body convulsing with the strength of the pleasure rolling through him.

It took several minutes before any of them was able to summon up enough energy to move and then it was Duo who began to protest loudly about the combined weight of the other two. Reluctantly they began to untangle themselves. Wufei's cock slid from inside Heero, a trickle of fluid following as the Chinese man pushed off and to the side. Heero removed his finger that was still buried inside Duo and rolled to the other side to rest with his back against the trunk. Cool air hit Duo's sweaty skin making him shiver as the pile of bodies separated.

"Guess we had better get dressed and get out of here,' Duo said with a smile. "That was fantastic by the way."

"Hn," replied Heero still feeling a little too relaxed to want to move.

"Maxwell is right," stated Wufei as he began to look for his clothes. "It won't be long before someone comes to this tent and I'm certain that none of us wishes to be caught with our pants down."

"Ick," complained Duo as he surveyed his lower half. "Sticky."

"Messy," agreed Heero.

"It will be a lot messier if we don't get a move on. I'm surprised that no-one has come to investigate sooner, the noise that we were making surely must have caught someone's attention." Wufei grabbed his lovers' clothing and tossed it to them.

The three dressed quickly and tried to make themselves look as presentable as possible. Satisfied that they were as decent as they were going to be, Heero peered out of the tent flap. "Coast is clear," he said softly.

The three exited the tent, walking casually around and back into the crowds. As they strolled along towards the exit, Wufei couldn't help but notice the other two seemed a little uncomfortable. He quirked an eyebrow and hissed softly. "What's up with you two?"

"Sore ass," replied Heero in his usual flat tone.

"Leaking," snickered Duo.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go home and you can both have a hot bath or shower to clean up."

"Only if you promise to wash my back, my ass, my cock, my balls, my..." began Duo only to be cut off in mid sentence by Heero's hand clamping over his mouth.

"He's insatiable," growled Wufei and shook his head.

"But you love me all the same, 'Fei," sniggered Duo who'd managed to remove Heero's hand from his mouth.

"Somebody has to," retorted Wufei.

"I'm hungry," announced Duo again as they located their car and got in, preparing to leave.

"You only just ate!" stated Heero as Duo drove off into the night.

"I burned up all my energy," huffed Duo as he steered the car through the traffic. "Ohh, look." Duo indicated and pulled the car off the road and into the drive through of the fast food restaurant. He pulled up at the little window and began to give his order to the 'voice' whilst Wufei and Heero shook their heads.

"You want fries with that?" came the disembodied question.

"NO!" shouted Wufei and Heero in unison.

~ Owari ~


	22. Fancy a Dip?

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 1x2x3x4x5x4x3x2x1 Whew!!

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon.

Rating; NC 17

Summary: This is another direct sequel, this time to Chocolate Cream Quatre. After having suffered at the hands of his fellow pilots for his indiscretion with the cheese, Quatre thinks about the proposition they left him with.

Fic 22 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Challenge; The boys are returning to a safe house after a successful mission. Quatre is waiting for them.

Food stuff: Fruits and veggies with dips. Pairing: 1x2x3x4x5x4x3x2x1 or any combination of.

Challenger: Di-chan

Mission accepted.....

"Fancy a Dip?"

April 2005 ShenLong

Quatre took another look out the window, agitated to note that things still hadn't changed. He sighed and moved away to where the laptop was set up. He scanned the screen, going over the perimeter pictures that the security cameras were feeding back to the computer. Absently chewing on a fingernail his mind wandered over the past weeks. Since his encounter with the other four pilots at the desert oasis the five hadn't seen much of each other. This would be the first time they would all be together.

The missions had still come through, mostly requiring either single or pair execution and so Quatre had only seen the others briefly. He'd been on two missions that required two of them, one with Duo and one with Trowa, neither of the other two pilots had mentioned anything about the desert encounter or the preceding one at a previous safe house. That frustrated Quatre somewhat. He'd expected someone to have said something about it, hinted, passed a comment or whatever; but no one had. It was as if he'd dreamed the entire two encounters.

His mind thought back again to the note he'd been left and he pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his jeans pocket. Carefully he smoothed it out and read it once again.

_'Quat,_

_It's more fun when you can actively participate. Next time we meet you had better be hard, naked and willing to share._

_01, 02, 03, 05.'_

A smile graced his lips as he thought about the little present he had waiting for the pilots in the large games room of the house. His heart began to beat faster with anticipation and he could only hope that they had meant what they said in the note.

Quatre looked at his watch and then at the laptop screen. They were due any time. The other four had been on various missions and the mad five had sent them all instructions to meet here at these coordinates after they had all accomplished their respective missions. They had a couple of days downtime to rest and repair their Gundams before new assignments would undoubtedly be sent.

Quatre was hoping for a little recreation time as well.

He'd arrived yesterday, managing to have his mission completed early and report sent off, leaving him with the time he needed to make the necessary repairs to Sandrock before the other four pilots were expected. Having completed everything he needed to ahead of schedule, he'd been able to prepare the little 'surprise' he was planning. The games room had been changed quite a bit. The furniture pushed around to leave a large, open space in the center of the room. Pillows, cushions and throw rugs all adorned the center floor space with a couple of low coffee tables to the side.

In the 'fridge two large platters of freshly prepared vegetables and fruits sat, along with five dips. Quatre figured the other four would be in need of food when they arrived.

He glanced at the laptop again and squinted. He toggled the mouse and effectively moved the camera angle slightly. A small but distinctive black dot appeared on the screen, flying low through the air and growing larger by the minute. Quatre smiled.

It was Deathscythe Hell. A second blip appeared; then a third and finally a fourth. All were low, skimming the tree tops and staying out of possible radar detection. Quatre continued to watch as the four large mecha approached the safe house, circled and then prepared to land. The ground shook a little as the Gundams touched down and began to walk into the camouflaged, waiting hangar. From what Quatre could see on the screen, there was minimal damage to them which warmed him. That was good, it meant that the chances of all four pilots being okay was highly likely. It also meant they wouldn't need to spend too much time on repairing their respective mecha; which meant more time for recreation.

Quatre continued to observe, waiting patiently until he saw all four pilots exiting the hangar and shook his head as he watched Heero double check that the hangar was secure and completely screened from any prying eyes. Then the four began to thread their way through the vegetation towards the safe house. It would take them roughly five minutes to get to the house, Quatre calculated and shutting the lap top to standby mode, he quickly left the room, heading for the kitchen and then the games room.

***

"Well, I'd say that mission was a success," stated Duo as they walked along the thin pathway.

"I agree. Minimal damage, maximum justice," responded Wufei.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm looking forwards to a nice, hot shower," put in Trowa, "Followed by some mind blowing sex."

"I second that motion, Tro," snickered Duo and feasted his eyes upon Heero's ass that moved deliciously under those spandex shorts right in front of him. "What do you say, Hee-chan? Mission accepted?"

"Hn," came Heero's reply. "Mission report first."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Awww... Heero. Let the report wait a couple of hours, the mad five won't lose any sleep if the report doesn't come in straight away."

Heero declined to answer, his attention was focused on the safe house and the security measures that were in place. With their last mission, an attack on a large mobile suit factory that was now nothing more than smoking ruins and scrap metal, OZ would be redoubling their efforts to hunt them down. They needed to lay low for a few days, but that didn't mean they could be lax in their security. On the contrary, it was vitally important that they be as vigilant as ever. Heero was more interested in checking out the security measures than enjoying a romp in the bed sheets. At least for the moment anyway.

"I wonder where Quat is?" mused Trowa as they approached the house. They all knew that Quatre was here, Sandrock was hidden in the hangar and looked like it had been there for a day or two.

"I hope he's cooked something, I'm starving," said Duo as they closed in on the house.

"Is food all you think of, Maxwell?" snorted Wufei in disgust.

"Nope. Food is the second thing I think of; sex is the first," snickered Duo and winked at the Chinese pilot.

"I should have guessed," muttered Wufei.

"Quiet!" reprimanded Heero. "We don't know if the place is secure."

"For fuck's sake, Heero," Duo began but before he had a chance to finish, Wufei cut him off.

"Yuy is right. We have to proceed with caution and make certain that the house is secure."

"Personally I think we should waltz right in and call out 'anybody home'," muttered Trowa. "Then we'd know for sure if the place was under siege or not."

Duo managed to suppress his laughter. Trowa's dry sense of humor was apt to come out at the strangest of times.

Trowa and Duo hung back a little, letting Heero take the lead and begin his preliminary check of the immediate vicinity. Finding nothing, Heero motioned for the others to join him. Duo split off to the left and checked out the windows whilst Trowa went right. Wufei headed for the back. Moments later they regrouped.

"All clear left side," reported Duo.

"Ditto for the right."

"Back is secure," stated Wufei.

"Hn. Let's go in then." Heero grabbed his duffle from where he'd dropped it and reached for the front door knob, seconds later they were all standing inside the small foyer.

Looking around they took in the surroundings. The house wasn't overly large but gave the appearance of warmth. They'd stayed in worse, much worse and counted their blessings that at least this house was reasonably big and comfortable.

"Wonder where Quatre is?" Trowa said as he peered down the hallway.

"Hopefully in the kitchen," replied Duo.

"I think we should find him and let him know we've arrived," said Wufei.

Heero grunted and began to walk down the hall way.

The other three left their duffle bags and followed, peering into rooms as they went. Wandering along, Duo spied the opening at the end of the hall and headed for it. He paused on the threshold and blinked.

"Hey guys, come check this out," he called softly.

The other three soon appeared beside Duo and gazed into the large games room. Pillows, cushions and blankets were strewn about in the center of the room. To the side stood a couple of low coffee tables, each one bearing trays of fruit and vegetables along with a variety of what appeared to be dips.

None of the pilots saw their fifth member for a moment, they were too busy taking in the sight of the room. Duo's mouth was watering at the display of food, his stomach grumbling with impatience. As Duo took a step into the room so he suddenly became aware of the pilot 04. He stopped and ran his eye over the blonde, a low whistle of appreciation escaping his lips.

The other three also paused to see what had attracted Duo's attention; and all stopped dead in their tracks.

Quatre waited until the four pilots were entering the room before making his presence known. Silently, and with cat like grace, he rose from his position amongst the cushions just off to the side and therefore out of sight of the doorway. He stretched his body and turned, noting that Duo had spotted him and displayed himself to the other pilots.

The last rays of the sun filtered into the room, bathing Quatre in their golden glow. His slim, creamy, nude body was highlighted and enhanced by the sun's rays. He gave the appearance of some sort of divine being. His blonde hair lay in golden waves, his musculature prominent but with soft dips and curves, narrow waist, tapering legs and a thick patch of dark blonde curls at his groin. His cock jutted proudly from that nest of hair, his balls hanging neatly beneath and a drop of dew beading at the tip.

"Q… Qu...Quatre?" Duo managed to squeak out. "What the hell is going on?" Duo wasn't sure if they were in the right safe house or not and blinked just in case his vision was playing up.

"I think I must have taken a knock to the head," muttered Trowa. "I could swear that Quatre was standing naked in the room." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"In that case I must have also suffered some brain damage as I'm seeing the same thing," growled Wufei.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted Duo when he said those mushrooms he found were genuine mushrooms. I think I'm hallucinating," mumbled Heero as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, none of you are seeing things," came Quatre's melodic voice. "It is me and you are in the right safe house."

"Then what's with the... " Duo waved his hand in Quatre's direction, indicating his naked and aroused state. Not that he really minded, Quatre was very nice on the eyes and it seemed that Shini junior agreed if the rising bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

Quatre lowered his eyes. "You did say that it's much more fun when I participate and the next time I should be naked, hard and willing to share." He raised his eyes and gazed defiantly at the four. "So, I'm naked, hard and willing to share, but the question is; are you four?"

A look of understanding dawned on the four pilots' faces as each of their minds wandered back to a certain oasis, can of whipped cream and bottle of chocolate sauce.

Duo finally broke the silence. He stepped deeper into the room, stripping off his shirt as he went. "Well, now that I recall, we did say that and I for one am not about to pass up an opportunity to enjoy some very interesting rest and relaxation." He tossed his shirt to the side and began to work on the fastenings of his pants.

Trowa brushed past Wufei and also stepped into the room. Snagging a stick of celery and munching on it, his eyes feasted on Duo's lithe body as the 02 pilot continued to strip. His own excitement was building and so he began to remove his own clothing as well.

The two Asian pilots remained in the doorway, watching the scene before them. Duo was now completely naked and his cock at half mast, Trowa wasn't far behind in the skin stakes and Wufei felt his own arousal making itself known as he watched his boyfriend revealing his body.

The two Asians turned and looked at each other and then back at the other three, two of whom were currently locked at the lip and the third hopping around and doing his best to tug his pants off over his feet.

"I guess we did say that in the note," stated Heero.

"Yes, we did," replied Wufei.

"Considering that the first time he had us at the disadvantage and then we scored our revenge at the oasis, I suppose the third time we should have all parties willing to participate." Heero quirked an eyebrow as he watched Duo pick up a piece of honey dew melon and feed it to Trowa.

"It would be the honorable thing to do," Wufei said, nodding his head.

"Then, why are we still standing here fully dressed?"

"Fucked if I know," snapped Wufei. "But that, fortunately, is easy enough to remedy." Wufei turned towards the Japanese pilot and before Heero knew what was happening, Wufei began to remove the 01 pilot's clothes.

Once Heero was naked he returned the favor, removing Wufei's clothing and revealing the trim, golden skin to anyone who cared to look.

"I think we should join in and get something to eat before it all disappears. I have a feeling we are going to need all our energy to keep up with these three." Wufei's eyes had darkened with desire as he watched his lover pick up a piece of fruit and run it along the length of Quatre's penis before chewing and swallowing.

"For once I agree with you, Chang," replied Heero and the two of them stepped into the room to join the other three.

Duo was enjoying himself. The platters of fruit and vegetables were beginning to take the edge off his hunger whilst the promised fun with four other naked and highly aroused bodies was fueling his sexual appetite. "What brought all this on?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he reached for a carrot stick and checked out the different containers of dips that accompanied the platters.

"I'm tired of being the odd one out," began Quatre and then smiled as the two Asians joined them in the nest of cushions.

Heero dropped to the floor next to Duo, eyes roving the platter before selecting a piece of cauliflower and dipping it into one of the dips. Wufei also sank to the floor, next to Trowa who proceeded to feed him with a range of different fruits.

"We have a couple of days to lay low, repair our Gundams and rest up before the next batch of missions come in and so I thought what better way to enjoy some rest than with people you trust," Quatre stated and took the grape Duo offered him along with the kiss that followed.

"I like your way of thinking, Quat," said Trowa as he dipped a celery stick into the cheese and onion dip and began to crunch it.

Heero helped himself to some apple slices as he studied the bodies before him. Heero wasn't body shy at all, the fact that he wore spandex bore testimony to that. Each of his male companions was unique in their own way. Wufei was compact, much like himself, trim muscles under golden skin, rippling with each movement he made, a virtual powerhouse of strength; exotic and dangerous. Trowa? Well, Trowa was lean, not an ounce of fat on that slight frame but deceiving as well. He could move with rapid efficiency, sleek and graceful and despite his height he was extremely flexible. Quatre... Now the blonde was little bit of a mystery to Heero. He was slender and didn't appear to be threatening in any way. A cherubic face that belied the calculating mind that lay behind innocent teal eyes and yet Quatre could certainly hold his own in a fight. He also carried a stamina that Heero admired. Duo. Now Duo was his lover, partner and friend. The slender, almost feminine looks were a mask that hid the true identity of an effective killer. Duo was silent like a cat, deadly and dangerous, he was swift with a hypnotic grace. Duo oozed charm and sexuality, confident in his own skin and at ease with his role. He was also an incredible lover. Heero's musings were brought to a halt as he felt something cool being slicked along his cock and he blinked before looking at his groin.

"I'm hungry." Duo's violet eyes gazed up at Heero, the mischief dancing in them as he continued to spread the dip along Heero's ample length. Heero groaned and leaned back taking his weight on his hands and spreading his legs to give his lover easier access. Once he was satisfied that there was enough dip on Heero's penis, Duo lowered his mouth and began to lick and suck at the treat.

Watching from the corner of his eye, Quatre gave an evil smirk and picked up the container of tomato salsa dip. He dipped his fingers into the substance and turning to Wufei, he spread it along the Chinaman's cock.

Wufei moaned and lay back into the pillows and cushions, Trowa watching the proceedings with interest. Once Wufei's shaft was coated, Quatre leaned in and began to lick at the head, moments later Trowa's tongue joined in and the blonde smiled.

"He tastes good, doesn't he?" said Trowa as he licked along Wufei's shaft.

"Hot and spicy," agreed Quatre and then took the entire head of Wufei's cock into his mouth and began to suckle.

Heero had one hand buried in the pillows and the other in Duo's hair as his hips thrust upwards, desperately fucking his lover's mouth. Duo's tongue was doing all sorts of wicked things to him and Heero's balls were aching with fullness.

Duo was enjoying the taste of his lover's cock intermingled with the flavor of the cheese and chives dip. His own cock was painfully hard but he did his best to ignore it for the moment, concentrating on his lover's pleasure first. He gently tongued Heero's balls, savoring the moans coming from his lover's throat as he suckled on the soft sac. He jumped a little when he felt someone's hands running over his cheeks and turned his head a little. He caught the movement of Trowa out the corner of his eye and gave a smile.

Pulling away from Wufei's cock, Trowa let the little blonde take over nursing on the thick length. He watched for a moment, his own excitement mounting and then turned to gaze upon Heero and Duo. The Japanese man was lying back, legs spread with Duo kneeling between them and paying homage to the 01 pilot's turgid shaft. Duo's ass was in the air and Trowa couldn't resist the temptation. He moved towards the American and ran his palms over the milky rear end. He caught Duo's glance and smile, granting him the permission he sought and without further preamble, Trowa spread those creamy cheeks and began to ghost his fingers along the crevice. As his fingers teased the cleft so Trowa's eyes wandered over to the trays of food and he smirked. Removing one hand from Duo's backside, he reached across and grabbed one of the dips, placing it next to himself before reaching back and selecting a couple of carrot sticks.

Trowa coated his fingers in the dip and then returned them to Duo's ass. He teased the small entrance with the tip of his finger, watching the muscles clench and release as Duo's body reacted to his touches. Gently he eased the tip of the finger inside and began to move it around a little, encouraging the muscles to relax and accept the penetration, smirking as they greedily tried to suck more of his finger inside. Trowa continued to finger Duo's hole and then added a second finger, scissoring them and working them in and out with diligence.

"Feels good," murmured Duo around his mouthful of Heero's cock.

Heero's eyes cracked open and he watched Trowa hovering over his lover's ass. Seeing how Duo's hips were moving slightly and the angle of Trowa's hand, Heero knew that Trowa had to have at least one finger inside Duo's passage. He smirked. "Prep him for me, I want to fuck him hard," said Heero in a husky tone.

Heero's voice went straight to Trowa's cock, the organ stiffening impressively between his legs. "If you want to fuck him hard then I'd better stretch him thoroughly," he returned, his voice laden with sensuality.

"Don't care," came Duo's muffled voice from between Heero's legs. "Want something in there, something hard."

Trowa raised an eyebrow at Heero and then reached for one of the carrot sticks. He picked it up for Heero to see and received a wicked smile in return. Coating the carrot stick in the dip, Trowa brought it to Duo's ass and gently slipped his fingers out and inserted the carrot stick before Duo had a chance to complain about the loss. Emerald eyes watched as the carrot stick slid in and out of Duo's hole with ease, the dip making the slide of the vegetable easier.

Duo groaned at the sensation. It was wonderful to be filled with something hard but he knew it wasn't what he craved; but for now it would suffice. Idly he wondered what exactly it was that Trowa was fucking him with. Then as he felt Trowa's tongue dancing along his cleft he decided he didn't want to know.

Quatre had finished licking all the dip from Wufei's cock and was contemplating spreading some more over it when the Chinese pilot suddenly shifted and Quatre found himself shoved to his hands and knees. Obeying the gruff order to stay where he was, Quatre glanced across at the other three and groaned. He watched as Trowa's tongue licked around Duo's ass, thoroughly washing the 02 pilot's rear end. He could also see the orange end of, was that a carrot stick? Quatre moaned and clenched his own ass, he ached to be filled himself. He didn't have long though to feel abandoned as Wufei returned behind him and spread his cheeks.

"You like watching Duo get fucked and rimmed?" Wufei's husky voice said.

"Ahh," was all Quatre could manage as something slick teased his hole.

"Can you imagine how it would feel? Would you like to experience it yourself?"

"Oh, Allah, yes!"

Wufei gave an evil smirk and shoved a finger inside Quatre's channel, the blonde screamed in pleasure.

Duo released Heero's cock from his mouth and turned to see what was happening to Quatre. He grinned as he watched Wufei working a finger in and out of the 04 pilot and running a piece of banana along the crevice of the blonde's ass. His own ass clenched around the vegetable invading his body as Wufei began to squash and smear the banana along Quatre's cleft, then lower his mouth to lick it off.

Whilst Duo's attention was fixed on Quatre, Heero slipped out from underneath his lover and snatched a handful of dip. He spread it over his own fingers and then took up residence behind Trowa. Without waiting for acquiescence, Heero danced his fingers along Trowa's crack and then shoved two inside. The Latin stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and accepted the intrusion.

Lowering his mouth to the Arabian's backside, Wufei held the cheeks apart and began to clean up the mess he'd made with the squashed banana; beneath him Quatre wriggled and moaned, thrusting his hips as his nerves caught fire and the heat spread throughout his body. Quatre's cock throbbed with need, his balls ached and he longed to touch himself but if he shifted a hand from the floor he knew he wouldn't be able to rely on his other arm to hold him up; the pleasure he was being gifted was turning his muscles to jelly.

Duo had allowed his body to sink slowly to the floor, now his upper torso rested on the pillows, his face buried in them as he moaned and squirmed under the onslaught of Trowa's talented tongue and the hard vegetable fucking his ass. His cock was so hard it hurt and the precum was dribbling freely from the tip. "Fuck me," he moaned. "Don't care who or how, but someone fuck me."

"Is he always this impatient?" asked Trowa as he continued to work the carrot in and out of Duo.

"You have no idea," returned Heero and nibbled along the Latin's shoulder.

"No wonder you work out so much. You'd need to be extremely fit to keep up with his sexual appetite," snickered Trowa and then groaned as Heero's finger's found his prostate and brushed against it.

Across the floor Quatre was also wriggling and moaning as the 05 pilot worked his passage and massaged his sweet spot. "Shit, more... Need more, something bigger," begged the blonde.

"Have patience," growled Wufei.

"Fuck patience. I'm sick of being patient; I want to be screwed into the ground and I want it now!" demanded the Arab.

"Demanding little devil, aren't you!" Wufei stated.

"Don't care," groaned Quatre. "Been too long since I last got laid."

"Ahhh... Fuck!" It was Trowa's turn to add his moans to those of 02 and 04. "Shit! I can sympathize with the pair of them. God that feels good, Heero."

Heero smirked and looked across to Wufei. "I think it's time we fucked these three."

"I agree," came the response.

"How shall we do it then?"

"Hmmm... Good question." Wufei continued to work his fingers in and out of Quatre's ass as he contemplated the situation. "I have an idea." Gently coaxing Quatre over to where the other three were currently engaged in driving each other insane, Wufei whispered his plan to Heero.

Heero's eyes widened and then a calculating look came into his eye. He nodded and began to pull Trowa back away from Duo. Duo moaned as his torment was stilled for the moment, the carrot sliding out of his passage and leaving him feeling abandoned. His bereavement though soon turned to curiosity as Heero manhandled him to his back and pushed his legs slightly apart. Wufei slipped some cushions behind Duo's head and shoulders, supporting his upper torso. Satisfied with Duo's position, Heero's fingers returned to the cheese and chives dip, coating them thoroughly and then slicking the dip along Duo's length.

The 02 pilot moaned in appreciation as his cock received some much craved stimulation. Heero's hand along his length felt wonderful and his cock twitched wanting more. With Duo's cock thoroughly coated, Heero shifted position and whispered into Trowa's ear, letting the 03 pilot know what the intention was. Trowa's eyes lit up and he licked his lips before nodding his assent.

Carefully Heero maneuvered Duo's legs up and over his shoulders whilst Trowa slicked Heero's length with the dip. Once Heero had Duo in the position he wanted him, he nudged the tip of his cock against the tiny hole. "You want me, Duo?"

"Fuck yes! Hurry up and screw me, Heero."

Heero grunted and began to press forwards, Trowa assisted by spreading Duo's cheeks and watching eagerly as Heero's cock penetrated the Deathscythe pilot's body. Inch by slow inch, Heero's cock slid into the heat and moistness of Duo's passage, the Wing pilot's mouth set in a grim line as he fought to regain control over his body. Once he was fully seated he paused and closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them he nodded to Trowa.

Trowa acknowledged the nod and climbed into Duo's lap. Duo's eyes shot open and he gave the 03 pilot a curious look. Trowa simply smirked and took hold of the base of Duo's penis, holding it steady as he began to impale himself on the turgid shaft. Slowly Trowa let his body slide down, swallowing Duo's thick length with ease, his channel contracting and releasing as it adjusted to the thickness invading the inner passage. "Mmmm..." he murmured as he seated himself completely.

Duo watched as Trowa began to lower himself onto his dick, the tightness and heat that suddenly surrounded him tore a groan from his throat and sent his ass into a spasm, gripping Heero's cock tightly and sending ripples of pleasure through his channel and Heero's cock.

Quatre watched with interest as the other three sorted themselves out and sank into each other's bodies. He cocked his head to the side as he studied the position the three were in. It didn't look all that comfortable to him, but the other three seemed quite happy. Heero's cock was pushing into Duo's passage whilst Trowa was impaled on the American's cock and sitting in his lap. The position also brought Trowa's cock within centimeters of Duo's mouth.

Wufei also watched as the three sorted themselves out. Once they were settled, Wufei slid another couple of cushions behind Duo's neck and shoulders, pushing the 02 pilot up and forwards a little more and enabling him to wrap his lips around Trowa's cock.

Heero began to move once Wufei had stepped back. Gently he began to pull his cock out from inside Duo's channel, at the same time pulling Duo's cock from inside Trowa's sheath. Once he had only the tip remaining inside, he shoved back in, pushing Duo's cock back inside Trowa and forcing Trowa forwards a little; consequently Trowa's cock slid deeper into Duo's mouth and the American was only too happy to suck enthusiastically on the length.

Moaning at the display and feeling his own dick twitching, Wufei couldn't wait any longer and quickly scraped the last of the dip from the container and coated his length. A wicked smile graced his lips as he grabbed Quatre's hips and turned the blonde around so Quatre's front was facing Trowa. He eased Quatre forwards until the 04 pilot's cock was near Trowa's mouth and then he spread the Sandrock pilot's cheeks, brushing the head of his penis over the ripe cherry.

Quatre moaned as his entrance was teased and closed his eyes in bliss as Wufei's thick cock began to slide inside. This was what he wanted, what he craved. Ever since he'd managed to get the four pilots chained in the safe house all those months ago and fucked each one of them, he'd longed to be with them again. When they had ambushed him at the desert oasis and each had fucked him he knew he had to have them all again. The note they had left seemed to confirm that they were willing to share as well and having laid his plans for today's encounter he was more than happy to see that they were all still eager to share themselves with him. It couldn't get any better than this.

Or could it?

Once Wufei's cock was buried to the hilt inside him he felt the Chinese pilot urging him forwards a little. He opened his eyes to see Trowa's mouth waiting for him and understood what Wufei was trying to do. Eagerly he took a couple of shuffling steps forwards, feeling Wufei's cock move inside him and brush his prostate. He groaned and then bit his lip as wet heat enveloped his cock.

The five pilots began to find their rhythm, Heero controlling the speed of both his own and Duo's thrusts whilst Wufei dictated just how fast and deep Quatre's cock slid in and out of Trowa's mouth. Trowa's cock was continuously advancing and retreating into Duo's wet warmth and he couldn't stop himself from groaning his approval. The vibrations from Trowa's throat reverberated around Quatre's length which in turn had the blonde moaning his pleasure and squeezing his anal muscles around Wufei's shaft.

Bodies began to sweat, the smell of sex was thick in the air as each of the pilots was locked inside his own pleasurable hell. The weariness of the mission began to fade away as reaching their respective orgasms took precedence, adrenaline coursed through veins like a fire unleashed heightening the senses and releasing endorphins to drive the lust higher. Duo, Quatre and Trowa appeared to be having the best of it, although the two Asians would beg to differ. Pilot's 02, 03 and 04 were in receipt of double the pleasure, 03 and 04 being sucked off as their respective asses were pounded and 02 having not only his own channel caressed but his cock also enveloped in the heat and tightness of the Heavyarms pilot's sheath.

It was exquisite torture and each of the boys wondered why the hell they didn't do this more often and vowing to correct that mistake in the future.

Heero's hips were pistoning into Duo's ass, in turn Duo's cock was sliding in and out of Trowa's body, driving the 03 pilot to near madness with the stimulation to his prostate. Duo's tongue against his hardness, swirling and teasing his cock sent Trowa's brain into further overdrive and he knew it wouldn't be long before he shot his load.

The pressure and rippling of the inner walls of Trowa's channel against his own shaft combined with the feeling of Heero's cock caressing his own sheath and prodding his prostate had Duo in seventh heaven. His body sang, nerves on fire as he welcomed wave after wave of unadulterated bliss. Sucking and tonguing Trowa's hot shaft added to his pleasure and Duo felt the edges of his vision clouding as the heat in his belly grew more intense.

Quatre didn't know if he was in heaven or hell - and he didn't give a shit either. He felt unbelievably good. Wufei was playing him like a finely tuned instrument, knowing just how to stroke his inner passage and make him scream for more. With Trowa's mouth wrapped around his swollen cock and doing wicked things to the slit and crown, Quatre could only ask himself why the hell he hadn't made his intentions clear to the other four well before. To think he could have been enjoying such unbridled lust for months now made him annoyed at himself. He intended to make up for lost time though; providing that the other four were willing.

Somehow he didn't think there would be too many protests.

Wufei's eyes slid half closed, his hips rocked steadily into the blonde, those silky walls bathing him with undeniable pleasure. The 04 pilot's body was different to his lover's but no less enjoyable. The tightness and the heat all driving his self control to the limit. Moans and groans, pleas for more all echoed around him and Wufei was surprised to find his own voice was mingled in the mix.

Quatre was the first one to find himself teetering on the edge of oblivion. The stimulation to his cock from Trowa's mouth and the pummeling of his prostate from Wufei's penis combined with the fact that he'd been hard for too long sent him over the precipice and into nirvana. His eyes clenched shut as he screamed his completion to the four walls and ears of the others. His body stiffened, anal muscles clamped down as the fire of his orgasm tore from deep in his gut to explode into Trowa's hungry mouth.

Trowa swallowed the essence rapidly, his own control slipping as Duo's mouth and dick continued to assault his nervous system. He felt the downward spiral begin to take him and unable to hold off any longer, he let himself fall. Quatre's softening cock slipped from his mouth, leaving a silvery trail of cum down Trowa's chin as the 03 pilot, unable to swallow any more, slid over the edge and into his climax. He felt every inch of Duo's buried cock inside his ass as the muscles spasmed, the sensations heightened further as his nerve endings came alive, happily informing him of every in and out thrust of Duo's length. His cock swelled and then burst forth, his seed flooding the Deathscythe pilot's mouth with its warmth. With trembling limbs it was all Trowa could do to keep himself from collapsing forwards onto the American as his ass continued to take a pounding.

Wufei and Duo were both racing towards the end, their respective partner's channels practically squeezing the living daylights out of their cocks with the force of their orgasms. Duo swallowed as fast as he could, Trowa's seed tasting both bitter and sweet to his tongue. It was something he enjoyed, tasting his fellow pilots and comparing their flavors, not that he'd managed to give vent to his craving all that much. The fire in his gut was building until it burst free, searing his skin with the heat of its passion. Trowa's channel held him in an almost vice like grip but Yuy's insistent pounding of his own ass ensured that Duo's cock was forced to continue its advance and retreat. The pressure to his prostate caused fireworks to explode in his head and the fire in his gut to burn out of control, pushing him over the rim and into his release. His mouth opened wide with a keening cry, Trowa's cock sliding free and hanging sated between the Latin's legs as Duo found his orgasm and rode it to the full. Seconds later Wufei's cry mirrored the American's.

Burying himself to the hilt in Quatre's sheath, Wufei let his control go and lived for the moment. His balls drew excruciatingly tight as his semen sought to find passage from his body to the outside world. Maxwell's cry of ecstasy fueled his need and Wufei flew into the abyss. Jet after jet of hot semen left the slit of his cock to be swallowed by Quatre's eager body, the blonde's muscles still working the length and milking Wufei of all he had to give. As the last of his passion left his cock so Wufei slumped against the milky skinned back of the Sandrock pilot.

Heero gave an evil smirk. He knew he had endurance and had expected a battle so to speak with his Asian counterpart as to who would lose control first. Seemed he'd won this round. With there being nothing more to prove, Heero let his body take control of his mind and steer him to ultimate pleasure. Duo's familiar passage rippling around him, teasing his eager cock was to be his undoing. With the mind now under the control of his hormones, Heero felt himself lifted to that higher plane, spread his wings and soared into sinful pleasure. His body drew taut, thighs and buttocks clenching as he drove himself deep inside the American and let go. Pulse after pulse of creamy seed left his cock head, wave after wave of pleasure crashed over and through him as he tumbled deeper into paradise. His vision clouded as his orgasm was torn from him, the emotions roiling within his body as he began to collapse against Trowa.

Somehow the five managed to disentangle themselves and fell into a sweaty, sated heap upon the cushions. Various body fluids covered them and yet none of them cared, all still warmly ensconced in enjoying the afterglow that only great sex can give. Eventually though they had to return to the current plane and as the sweat began to cool on their skins so they began to surface from the euphoria and back to the real world. Duo was the first one to locate his vocal skills and form coherent words.

"That was incredible," he sighed.

"Mind blowing," agreed Trowa.

"Definitely relieves the stress," added Heero.

"Better than meditation," contributed Wufei.

"When can we do it again?" asked Quatre.

Four sets of eyes turned towards the eager blonde.

"Shit! Haven't you heard of recovery time, Quat?" groaned Duo as his body still hummed with his release. His cock was lying soft against his thigh and showing no signs of rising anytime soon.

"But..."

"It's okay for you, you've been back for a couple of days already. We've only just returned from our mission and need some time to rest," said Trowa as he looked at his own happy, sated cock.

"I guess so, but we're young and virile, we have all these hormones and stuff..." Quatre trailed off as he looked at the spent bodies of his fellow pilots.

"Hai, we do, Quatre." Heero turned to look at the Arabian. "But what Trowa said is right. We are all tired and need some time to recover."

Quatre lowered his eyes. "Sorry. I can't help it though. I've been by myself for so long and now... well..."

"We do understand, Winner," began Wufei. "There will be more, I cannot see any of us wanting to lose this now that we have discovered it."

The little blonde gave a radiant smile. "Then that's great. How about we all go and have a whirlpool bath? There's a huge tub upstairs and I'm sure we can all fit into it. I'll go get it started." With that the 04 pilot drew himself up and headed for the doorway and the whirlpool tub.

"You know," began Duo. "I always used to wonder why blondie had his own personal army of forty Maguanacs. Now I think I know the answer."

"And that would be?" prompted Heero.

"Given his sexual libido he'd need at least that many to keep him satisfied," snickered Duo.

"Baka!"

Quatre caught the conversation as he left the room but instead of being angry at the suggestion he smiled. He really didn't care that he had forty 'bodyguards', all he was interested in was the four youths that he'd finally managed to convince to share his body. He grinned inwardly as he filled the tub and pulled a grape from the bunch that sat in a bowl on the side. Hopefully he would be getting laid a lot more often.

~ Owari ~


	23. Marshmallow Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Pairing: 1x2

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon.

Rating; NC 17

Summary: Heero and Duo are on vacation although the place isn't where Duo would have picked to go and he lets Heero know it.

Fic #23 in the Misuse and Abuse of Food arc.

The challenge should ShenLong choose to accept it....

Pairing: 1x2 or 2x1.... Situation or Setting: A cold winter night with the pair spending some time on vacation in a small cabin in the mountains. Duo is bored and Heero decides to go out and ski, which results in Duo complaining and after arguing, Duo retreats to the couch. Duo decides to get some payback and calls Heero, seducing him over the 'phone. Once he has Heero worked up he hangs up. Must include dirty talk.

Food stuff: Mini marshmallows and chocolate syrup... Challenger: Ilona...

Mission accepted....

"Marshmallow Dreams"

May 2005 ShenLong

"I'm bored," came the whine from the kitchen chair.

"What do you mean, you're bored? You've only been here a day," replied Heero without turning around from the lunch he was cooking.

"There's no television service, the vids and DVDs are all outdated and the only thing to read are books," came the complaint from his long haired partner.

"Duo, the purpose of our vacation was to get away from all that sort of stuff. You know, relax and get back to nature," replied Heero with a sigh.

"Yeah, right," snorted Duo. "It's ten below out there." Duo nodded his head towards the window where the gleaming snow looked back at them. "All forms of nature that have any sense are in hibernation or have gone south."

"Why don't we go for a walk after lunch?" Heero placed their bowls of steaming stir fry on the table and sat down.

"And freeze my balls off? No thanks." Duo picked up his fork and began to dig in.

"The pond will be frozen over, we can go skating."

"I'd end up on my ass and I don't fancy a cold, wet and numb bum, thank you."

"I can contact the guy at the main chalet and organize a sleigh ride."

"The poor horse will freeze to death and then I'll have to walk all the way back."

Heero sighed and chose to ignore his partner, concentrating on eating his meal instead.

"Why are we here, Heero?" Duo asked.

"Because we needed a vacation. You were the one who said you'd like to get away from it all for a while," replied Heero in his 'patient' voice.

"But why here? Why couldn't we go to the Bahamas, the Riviera, hell, even Australia? Why here in this snowed in place where I'm doing nothing but exercising my gums by having my teeth chatter?"

Heero set his fork down and fixed Duo with his cobalt gaze. "You said you wanted to go somewhere where you could relax, get away from the everyday rat race and here seemed like the perfect spot. There's nothing to remind you of our stressful lives."

"You got that right," muttered Duo. "Fuck! It's so cold here that I swear the next time I take a piss I'll end up with icicles hanging off my dick."

"Can't you do anything other than complain?"

"I wouldn't have anything to complain about if you'd let me handle the travel arrangements," snapped Duo. "I could have been relaxing on a nice hot beach with suntanned babes all around in St. Tropez."

"Duo, you're gay."

"Doesn't mean I can't admire the scenery."

"I fucking give up!" snarled Heero and slammed his fork down on the table causing Duo's head to snap up. "I thought you would appreciate a vacation in the snow; you know, snowball fights, building a snowman, going skating. Considering where you come from snow wasn't exactly on the weather agenda for L2 so I thought it would be a nice change."

"Well, you thought wrong. I hate the cold, I hate the snow and I hate this fucking vacation!" Duo growled, his voice beginning to rise with his temper. "Oh, what's the use?" Duo scraped his chair back and stormed out of the kitchen, throwing himself down on the couch in the lounge room by the burning fire.

Heero bit his lip in an effort to control his own temper. He watched his partner leave and then stood up himself and collected their lunch dishes. He tossed the scraps into the garbage and dumped the dishes in the sink. He needed to get out of here and away from Duo for a while otherwise he was likely to say something he would regret. He went to their room and donned a pair of thick ski pants, woolly socks and warm windbreaker. He fetched his parka from the closet and heaved his boots on. Satisfied that he would be warm enough, Heero left the bedroom and made his way back to the lounge and stuck his head around the door jamb. "I suppose it's a waste of time asking if you want to go skiing."

"Fuck off," replied Duo and turned his back to Heero.

"Your loss. I'll be back later." Heero turned and left the chalet, closing the door behind him and tugging the collar of the parka tighter around his neck. The main lodge at the resort hired out skiing equipment for the guests and Heero made his way quickly to the reception desk and got himself organized to ski. Stepping outside a few minutes later with skis in hand, he walked towards the chair lift and then stopped to put on his skis before catching a ride up to the medium level slopes.

The slopes shone in the afternoon sun and Heero took a moment to appraise them. He'd decided to try the medium slopes first even though he was a competent skier. It had been a while since he'd done any skiing and thought it best not to tempt fate. He'd see how he handled the medium level slopes first before trying out the advanced ones.

Checking his skis again then pulling down his goggles and woolly hat, Heero moved himself towards one of the slopes, checked he was all clear to go and then pushed off. The bite of the cold air against his face was exhilarating, the gleam of the snow beckoning and the pure rush of adrenaline intoxicating. Heero sliced through the snow, gaining speed as he descended, knees slightly bent and guiding his body through the fall of snow that made up the slope.

By the time he reached the bottom his skin was flushed and heart pounding. The thrill of the downhill ride had done the job of clearing his mind and ridding him of the bad mood caused by his earlier argument with Duo. Making his way back to the chair lift again, he sighed to himself as he thought about his partner. He'd had no idea that Duo didn't like the cold. When it was decided that they both needed a break from their very stressful job, Duo had left it to Heero to organize their vacation. If Heero had known about his partner's hate for snow and all things cold then he wouldn't have booked this skiing holiday. Feeling the anger beginning to return, Heero shook himself. It wasn't his fault and he'd be damned if he was going to take the rap for it. If Duo had shown more interest in where they were going and not vid games then he would have heard Heero mention the chalet in the mountains.

Heero hopped off the chair lift and made his way to another of the slopes, setting himself up and shoving off. As the wind whipped around him and the thrill of downhill skiing took over he wondered if Duo knew what he was missing out on.

***

Back at the chalet Duo was lying on the couch stewing in his own juice. After Heero had left he'd cursed and sworn and no doubt Heero's ears would be burning at the profanities that had come from Duo's mouth concerning Heero and his heritage, not to mention his parentage. After a while though, logic had set in and Duo began to calm down a little and see things from Heero's point of view. The more he thought the more he cursed his conscience. He'd really had no right to go off at Heero like that, after all Heero wasn't to know that Duo didn't like snow. Oh, it was pretty enough and all, but in Duo's opinion it belonged on Christmas cards and nowhere else.

The more he thought about the heated words they'd exchanged, the more the guilt began to eat away at Duo. Even if he didn't want to go skiing, skating or all those other things Heero had suggested he didn't have any right to stop Heero from enjoying them or making his partner feel guilty. Duo sighed and gazed into the roaring fire. That was one of the only things Duo could enjoy about the cold weather; a warm fire. Actually, when he thought about it there were many ways in which one could keep warm when the weather was freezing and exercise of the kind Heero was doing was not at the top of the list. Duo had his own ideas of what sort of exercise he'd enjoy to keep warm.

He knew he had to apologize to Heero for his words and a slow smile spread over his face as his mind began to hatch a plan. With a nod to himself and an evil smirk, Duo got up off the couch, threw a few more logs onto the already burning fire and slipped into the kitchen. He returned a few moments later armed with a bottle of chocolate sauce, bowl of mini marshmallows and a couple of skewers. He set the items down on the coffee table and then sprawled himself out on the imitation bearskin rug in front of the fire. Getting reasonably comfortable, Duo dug in his pocket for his cell 'phone and pushed the automatic dial for Heero's number.

***

Heero was breathless, the slope had been challenging and he'd enjoyed every moment of the downhill run. He decided to have a couple more before calling it a day and going back to the chalet and his irate partner. He hoped that Duo had settled down a bit by now and that they would at least be able to talk to each other in a civilized manner. Heero had just settled himself into the chair lift when his cell 'phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket. Pulling off his glove he fished in the pocket of his parker and drew out the 'phone. Flipping it open he noticed the caller ID was Duo's. He pressed the button. "Yuy."

"Hey, Heero. Where are you?"

"I told you I was going skiing," replied Heero curtly.

"I know that," came the irritated reply. "I meant are you skiing now or just finished, or what?"

"I'm on the chair lift heading back up for another run. Why?"

"Are you by yourself?"

Heero resisted the urge to throttle the 'phone as his braided partner wasn't in reach. "Actually I have a buxom blonde sitting with me, drooling all over me," Heero retorted, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Of course I'm alone unless you count the skis or poles."

"Good."

Instantly Heero's mind was on the alert given the tone of voice that Duo spoke in. He had a feeling that something was up and he wasn't going to like it.

Unfortunately Heero didn't realize at the time just how right he was going to be.

"Is it cold out there, Heero?" Duo's voice had dropped to a seductive purr.

"No more than you would expect it to be considering that it is snowing," replied Heero.

"It's nice and hot here, Heero. The fire is blazing and the heat that's coming from it is beginning to make me sweat. I think I might have to remove this jumper."

Heero swallowed. Just what the hell was Duo up to?

"Ahh. That's better," came Duo's voice. "Mmmm, it's still rather warm though, I think I'd better take off my shirt as well."

The sounds of clothing rustling came down the 'phone and Heero felt his own temperature beginning to rise a fraction. "Duo?"

"Oh, yes. That's so much better, Heero. Ahh... Mmmm..."

"Duo?" Heero tried again.

"Ever felt the texture of a bearskin rug against your naked skin, Heero? Let me tell you, it feels wonderful. Oh, does it ever. I wonder what it would feel like against my naked cock? You know something, Heero? I've always wanted to fuck on a bearskin rug in front of a blazing fire."

Heero could only manage a strangled sound as the image of his partner, naked on that rug in front of the fire burned its way into his brain.

"That's better, now those sweats are out of the way I can rub my bare cock against the fur. Oh shit! You want to try it against your ass, it's incredible. Fuck this is turning me on. God, I wish you were with me right now, baby. I could do with your thick cock rammed up my ass, fucking me blind from behind, the force of your thrusts pushing my wet cock against the rough fur of this rug."

Up on the chair lift, Heero was struggling to maintain his composure. His partner's seductive tone and evil words down the 'phone line were causing all sorts of reactions in his body, the biggest of which was rising steadily between his legs. Unfortunately Heero couldn't even touch himself to relieve any of the pressure his partner's words were causing as he had the cell 'phone in one hand and his ski poles in the other. A moan escaped his throat as the vision of a naked Duo sprang into his mind.

"Ahhh... This is a much better way to relax and enjoy a vacation than skiing, Heero. It's also a much better way to keep warm. Damn I wish you were here right now, but you're not, so I guess I'll just have to find something else to fuck my channel with; pity."

"Duo?" Heero's voice came out hoarse.

"Yes, Heero? I think I'm going to have to hang up now, I need both hands you see. One to stroke my swollen dick and the other to work a dildo in and out. Have fun skiing."

The phone went dead as Duo hung up and Heero was left staring out at the ski slopes, a disconnected beep sounding in his ear and a hard on in his pants. "Damn you, Duo!" Heero called out to the slopes. Now he was all horny and couldn't do a thing about it. It would take at least ten minutes to ski to the bottom of the slope and then another five to get back to the lodge. Roughly ten minutes to hand the skis back in and get his deposit back; then a further ten to fifteen minutes to make it back to the chalet and his naked lover. Forty minutes tops before his throbbing cock would be able to get any relief. Oh, he could always find an inconspicuous pine tree on the slope to hide behind and jerk himself off, but Heero had a sneaking suspicion he'd end up getting frostbite to his cock and he really want to explain to some doctor how the hell he'd managed to get frostbite there. Not to mention he didn't fancy having the possibility of his cock falling off due to said frostbite either.

Now, if he were to descend the slope and take a short cut, he could aim for the chalet and be there in about half the time, his calculating mind told him. He could always take the skis back later. "Mission accepted," he muttered.

"Pardon?"

Heero looked up to find he was coming into the drop off area for the chair lift and that he'd obviously spoken out loud. The chair lift attendant was walking alongside Heero's seat getting ready to assist the man out seeing as how he looked a little distracted. "Nothing," muttered Heero in reply.

The attendant shrugged his shoulders and went to lift the safety bar up but Heero beat him to it. The bar was precariously close to Heero's groin; a groin that currently sported a stiff piece of flesh and it wasn't frozen that way from the cold either. Heero quickly jumped out of the seat and moved to the side. He nodded his thanks to the attendant and then moved in the direction of the starting area for the slope that would be the most direct one to take him to his proposed detour back to the chalet. Out of sight of people for a moment, Heero gave his aching cock a quick palm through his pants and then slipped his glove back on, his hands through the loops of the ski poles, tugged the goggles down and prepared to make the fastest downhill descent in history. He had a naked lover awaiting him and Heero didn't want to waste anymore time. The poles bit into the packed snow, the skis began to slide and then Heero was hurtling down the slope, dodging trees and other skiers as he flew over the snow.

***

Back in the chalet, Duo was lying comfortably in front of the blazing fire. The bearskin rug really did feel good against his naked skin. His clothing sat in a pile on the couch long discarded and forgotten. His cock was erect and the firelight danced patterns over the weeping crown. Despite having told Heero he would be bringing himself off, Duo had no intention of carrying through on that; he knew Heero wouldn't be too long and so he'd settled back to wait, preferring to have Heero's thick length inside his ass than any dildo.

He threaded a few more marshmallows onto the skewer and turned them towards the fire, the heat effectively toasting them before pulling them back and dipping them into the bowl of chocolate sauce. Gingerly he brought the gooey mess to his mouth and teased a couple of marshmallows off the skewer, eyes closing in bliss as the sweet treat tickled his taste buds. He reached between his legs and fondled his sac, moaning softly at the sensation. "Hurry up, Heero," he mumbled and then partook of the remaining marshmallows on the skewer.

***

Heero was traversing the slopes at a phenomenal pace, barely managing to dodge the many pine trees that came up at him with frightening speed. He had to slow a little as he approached the base, knowing he needed to find a relatively clear spot to his right to leave the slope and head for the chalet. He found a good place and leaned his body, bending at the knees and making a swift turn. Now came the hard part. This wasn't a slope, there were many hidden obstacles through the wooded forest and Heero had to negotiate his way carefully. For a moment he wondered if he might have been better off following the complete slope and then heading for the chalet from there. His cock twitched in his pants, putting in its protest to that thought and so Heero continued on.

Several minutes later the forest began to thin a little and Heero could see the column of smoke rising from the chimney of the chalet. He smiled to himself as he closed the distance, thinking of his partner, naked and spread, and promptly ran into a tree. "Fuck!" he cursed as he picked himself up from the snow. He quickly dusted as much of the white stuff off as he could, feeling the cold of it beginning to seep into his bones. Upright again he kept his mind on the job as he navigated the remaining distance to the chalet.

The skis took seconds to get off, Heero ignoring the cold in his fingers as he struggled with the straps. He propped them against the side of the chalet along with the poles and tearing off his goggles he opened the door to the chalet and stepped inside the warmth.

The heat hit him as soon as he walked inside the kitchen and he was quick to remove his parka, hat and boots. The remainder of his clothing was soon to follow as he made his way through the kitchen towards the lounge room. Pausing in the doorway he stared at the vision in the lounge. Duo lay sprawled on his side atop of the bear skin rug, as naked as the day he was born. Duo's cock rose impressively from between his legs and Heero gave a low growl of possessiveness as he watched Duo's hand drift down to rub against the swollen head.

Hearing his partner enter the chalet, Duo arranged his body so Heero would be sure to get an eyeful when he came into the lounge. He grabbed another skewer of the marshmallows and toasted them before dipping them into the chocolate sauce and bringing the skewer to his lips. He heard Heero's soft growl as he sought to tease his cock head and turned his head slightly. He couldn't help but notice only fifteen minutes had passed since he'd hung up the 'phone. "Break the sound barrier?" he chuckled as he took the skewer into his mouth and pulled the marshmallows from it with his teeth.

"Bastard!" Heero was mesmerized for a moment, watching those sweet lips as they teased the chocolate coated marshmallows. He soon drew himself out of his reverie though and in a blink of an eye was across the room and beside his lover.

Duo looked up in surprise at the swiftness of Heero's movements and once he'd gotten over his little shock, a feral grin spread over his face. "I thought you were warming up on the slopes, getting your exercise and relaxation that way," he teased.

"How the fuck did you expect me to carry on skiing with a raging hard on? A hard on that you caused, I might add."

"Oh, so that's what you call this," said Duo as he reached between Heero's legs and curled his fingers around the thick shaft.

Heero moaned as Duo stroked his length.

"Mmm. I bet this would taste nice with a little extra." Without giving Heero a chance to respond, Duo picked up the bowl of chocolate sauce and drizzled some along the shaft of Heero's penis. He snatched up a mini marshmallow and stuck it in the tiny slit. "That's better." Duo eyed the treat for a moment and then swooped in, sealing his lips around the head and sucking hard.

Heero's legs began to tremble as heat tore through his body from Duo's ministrations. When Duo stopped sucking and began to lick the chocolate sauce from his length he almost screamed. His balls ached and he longed to bury himself inside Duo's sheath, fuck the American and fuck him hard to teach him a lesson for tormenting Heero out on the slopes. Somehow Heero managed to gain a semblance of control over his rebellious body and pull Duo's mouth from his shaft. Quickly he flipped the American to his stomach and pushed Duo's legs apart. Heero sank between them and roughly spread Duo's cheeks.

Now lying on his stomach, Duo couldn't help but snicker at Heero's need. He began to thrust his hips the friction of the bear skin rug against his length, delicious. "Fuck me, Heero, warm me up," he panted. "This is the only thing to do when the weather is cold outside."

Giving a feral growl, Heero grabbed the chocolate sauce and poured a generous amount of it along Duo's crevice. He really didn't feel like locating the lube in their bedroom and he hadn't given a thought to it before when entering the chalet. All that had been in his lust crazed mind was finding the tormenting devil and fucking him silly. Dropping the bowl to the side, Heero quickly shoved two fingers inside his lover and began to thrust them in and out.

Duo wriggled beneath the onslaught. Yes, he'd expected Heero to be rough with him and Duo didn't mind. He was so horny all he wanted was to be screwed and soon. He'd forgotten about lube and was quite stunned when Heero grabbed the chocolate sauce and dribbled it along his ass. The discomfort of Heero's jabbing fingers was soon forgotten though as the sauce made his passage slick and the muscles began to relent.

Adding a third finger, Heero worked them deeper, stretching the muscles and probing into Duo's insides with eagerness. His cock was throbbing and he wanted to be buried inside his partner's moist heat as quickly as possible. Deeming Duo's passage to be stretched enough, Heero pulled out his fingers and coated his cock with the chocolate sauce. Heero knew that Duo wasn't fully stretched but it would serve the bastard right if he suffered a little discomfort for teasing Heero.

Positioning himself at Duo's entrance, Heero leaned over and growled. "Get ready, Duo. I'm going to ram into you now and fuck you through the floor."

"What are you waiting for?" returned Duo as he wriggled his hips and began to hump the bear skin rug.

Holding firmly onto Duo's hips, Heero pushed the head of his penis against Duo's tiny entrance, persistently nudging until the anal ring gave and permitted his intrusion. In one thrust he seated himself to the hilt, balls pressed firmly against Duo's ass whilst he took a moment to regain his control.

Duo drew in a sharp breath as the burn of penetration made itself known. The muscles of his ass protested and clamped around the invading flesh, rippling and contracting in an effort to push Heero's cock out, but Heero's cock wasn't about to go anywhere. Duo moaned as the pain subsided, his body adjusting rapidly and he began to move his pelvis, mainly to stimulate his swollen cock.

Heero bit down on Duo's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the long haired man's waist and began to thrust. He took Duo hard and fast, the tormenting from earlier fueling his blood and he intended to teach Duo a lesson. You didn't fuck with Heero Yuy unless you intended to carry through. His hips worked a rhythm, sliding in and out with the slickness of the chocolate sauce aiding his penetration. Beside him the fire crackled, the shadows of the flames dancing across the bronze and cream of their naked skins, heating their passion further. Duo's sheath was hot and tight, a welcome relief to the cold of the outside world and Heero was glad he'd waited, glad he hadn't jerked off on his return journey.

Feeling the slide of Heero's cock in and out of his body, Duo began to buck and writhe in counter rhythm, desperately twisting his body in an attempt to get Heero's cock to brush his prostate. His attempts were eventually fruitful, Heero's cock hitting that spot and sending Duo into screams of pleasure.

Bodies began to sweat, heat flushed the different skins as each man rose towards his climax. Hands and knees began to rub raw from the friction against the rug but neither cared less. Each was focused on their ultimate goal. Duo's body was trembling, his need reaching unbearable heights and yet he was helpless to touch himself and bring about that final end. If he moved one hand from supporting his weight he would fall as the pace and force of the thrusts Heero was currently pounding him with were taking all his strength to keep himself balanced. Duo could sense that Heero wasn't about to jerk him off either and given his tormenting of his partner earlier he really couldn't blame him. Duo felt a shift in Heero's weight and then his partner's voice came low in his ear.

"Lie down for me, Duo."

Slightly puzzled, Duo let his arms give way and sank to the bear skin rug. Heero, having slowed in his pounding to allow Duo to sink to the rug, resumed his punishing pace once his partner was lying on top of the rug.

"You said you wanted to be fucked on a bear skin rug in front of a blazing fire, that the feeling of the fur against your cock was stimulating; so come for me whilst I fuck you raw."

Duo shivered and moaned. Heero's pounding of his ass felt good but what was even better was that Heero's actions were pushing his cock against the fur of the rug and providing the stimulation to his cock that he so desperately sought.

Eyes slipped shut, body strained and lungs burned as Heero drove himself relentlessly into Duo's welcoming heat and tightness. The channel gripped his cock, caressed his shaft and teased his length with the subtle ripples and shifts of muscle. Heero was in heaven and hell, and really didn't give a damn.

Pushing his hips up to meet Heero's thrust ensured that Heero's cock was buried deeper into his channel and the chances of Duo's prostate being hit were heightened. The movement of their bodies forced his cock to slide amongst the coarse fur of the rug and tease his erection to the point where Duo knew he was going to lose his control. He welcomed the loss with open arms.

The fire of his orgasm tore through him, burning from his gut, searing through his nerves and erupting from the slit of his cock and getting lost in the hair of the rug. As Heero continued to pound his ass, Duo's cock was continuously rubbed against the matting hair of the rug, providing even more stimulation to the now extremely sensitive organ and causing Duo to shudder in pleasure and release.

With Duo's fall into nirvana so Heero wasn't far behind. The spasming of Duo's channel around his length as Duo's orgasm ripped through him teased Heero's cock to the point of no return. He felt his balls drawing up close, the pleasure building until he was poised on the edge. With one last thrust, Heero's body drew taut, muscles strained and he jumped into the abyss of release. His seed flowed from his slit, flooding Duo's channel with its warmth and stickiness as Heero rode the waves of pleasure to their end.

Finally the pair returned to the normal world and Heero pushed himself off Duo's back where he'd collapsed, his softened cock slipping from inside his partner and accompanied with a trickle of essence. Heero rolled to the side and lay panting, his eyes fixed on the ceiling as he waited for his heart rate to settle. Beside him Duo rolled onto his side and stared at his lover.

"That was incredible," murmured Duo and then looked down at the mess on his belly and the rug. "Shit! I'll bet this will cost a fortune to get dry cleaned."

Heero snickered as he gazed at the matted hair of the bear skin rug, not to mention the bits that had attached themselves to Duo's body. "Looks like you're getting that hairy chest after all."

Duo looked down at the clinging hair and grimaced. "Yuk!"

Pulling his lover into a warm embrace, Heero kissed the pouting lips of his lover. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he stated as he released Duo's lips.

"Why not? It brought you back here for a little nookie, didn't it?" snickered Duo.

"I was enjoying myself out there on the slopes," replied Heero.

"And you didn't enjoy yourself just now?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Well..."

"Look, Heero. I figured if you'd gone to all the trouble to book us a vacation the least I can do is not argue with you about the choice of venue. I admit I hate the cold and I'm not interested in doing all those things you suggested earlier but I won't stop you from going out and enjoying them and I'm willing to try a few myself; on one condition."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"That once we've finished enjoying the slopes or skating that you come back here and help me work out in the way I want to." Duo's words were accompanied by a leer.

"Aa. So what you're saying is that you don't mind the cold and the snow as long as I warm you up afterwards?"

"Precisely."

Heero looked from Duo to the rug, the fire and then back to Duo. "I think we had better take a trip into town tomorrow and see if we can't find another bear skin rug. I have a feeling that by the time we leave this one is going to be beyond any commercial cleaning help." With those words said, Heero proceeded to ravish his lover all over again.

~ Owari ~


	24. Pocky Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: Pocky x 4, 4x1

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon.

Rating; NC 17

// _indicates thoughts_ //

Summary: Heero is away so Quatre consoles himself with some comfort food, only to be caught out.

Fic 24 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Place or Situation; Lonely Quatre fantasizes about his lover, Heero, whilst eating chocolate pocky. Heero walks in. Quatre on top, Heero bottom and uses pocky on Quatre.

Pairing: pocky x 4, 4x1

Food stuff: Chocolate dipped vanilla pocky.

Challenger: Jipushi Hotaru

....Mission Accepted....

"Pocky Problems"

May 2005 ShenLong

Quatre sighed and opened the desk draw, pulling out a packet of his favorite treat. Chocolate dipped vanilla pocky. He opened the packet and pulled one of the sticks out, eyeing it and then placing it in his mouth. He twirled it around for a moment, enjoying the taste of the sweetness and then nearly choked as the intercom buzzed.

"Winner," he gasped, hitting the button.

"Mr. Winner, would it be okay if I finished up now, sir? Everything is done," said the voice of his secretary over the intercom unit.

Quatre looked at his watch. Shit! Five thirty already. "Yes, Francine. You go home. I'll be finished shortly so I'll lock up on my way out."

"Thank you, Mr. Winner. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Francine," Quatre replied to the secretary and then pressed the button to disconnect the intercom. Turning in his chair, Quatre gazed out of the glass windows to the colony streets below. The artificial light was fading and people were scurrying home to dinner and their loved ones.

Sighing again, Quatre took out another piece of pocky and sucked it into his mouth. He knew he shouldn't be eating the sweet treat, but Quatre didn't care. It was a form of comfort food to him and he needed all the comfort he could get at the moment.

A wave of envy rolled over him as thoughts of the colony inhabitants returning to their loved ones and sharing intimate moments with each other invaded his mind. He was putting off going home for as long as possible. Home wasn't the same without Heero there.

Heero.

The man had become his personal bodyguard after the wars which had surprised Quatre almost as much as it had Heero; after all, the guy had disappeared for a while there and no one knew where he'd gone. Then, out of the blue he'd surfaced on Quatre's doorstep asking for a job.

The job had been duly given, Quatre happy to help out any of his fellow pilots and after a few short months Quatre began to wonder how the hell he'd managed without the Japanese man. Their friendship grew until they were almost inseparable, then an assassination attempt on Quatre's life had changed all that. It was then that Quatre realized he loved the dark haired man as more than a friend. Staring at Heero's still body upon the hospital bed, swathed in bandages from the surgery he'd had to remove three bullets, bullets that had been meant for him; Quatre began to understand the feelings he held inside for this charismatic man.

He'd confessed his attraction at Heero's bed side, unaware that Heero was awake and heard every word.

Things, as they say, developed from there.

Now Quatre had an excellent bodyguard during the day and a wonderful lover to share his bed at night.

Only problem was, Heero wasn't here at the moment. He was out of town looking into some new security for a conference that Quatre was to attend; hence the comfort food.

Quatre took another piece of pocky and sucked on it. Just thinking about his blue eyed lover set his blood on fire and a hollowness settled in his gut.

He missed Heero.

Heero had been gone for just three days but it may as well have been three years to Quatre. Quatre hated being apart from his lover; hated going home to an empty house; well, there were the servants but they didn't count in Quatre's opinion. Most of all he hated the big, lonely bed. He wanted his human teddy bear back; and soon.

Another piece of pocky entered his mouth as Quatre thought about the lonely nights. He longed for Heero's touch, the soft caresses, the sweet kisses and the heat of Heero's body as he thrust deep inside that warm, moist channel, pounding against muscular thighs with each push of his cock.

_//Ah, fuck!//_ The familiar throbbing in his groin alerted him to the problem he'd suffered with for the last three days. His cock was now aching and hard in his pants.

With Heero's absence, Quatre was without sex and that didn't sit well with the blonde. He enjoyed a steady diet of sex, craved it to the point of obsession almost, and with Heero's absence not only was his heart suffering, but his cock too. He'd been good so far and avoided touching himself other than for toilet or hygiene purposes, but even that was becoming hard; his patience was fast running out and his balls fast filling up with his need.

Thinking about his absent lover wasn't helping his cause any.

Another stick of pocky and the blonde sucked happily on the end, rolling his tongue over the chocolate, enjoying the feel of it melting in his mouth. It felt good to have something in his mouth to suck on, another reminder of his missing lover.

Quatre groaned. It was no good, he simply couldn't keep his mind off his lover and the more he thought of Heero, the hornier he got. He'd tried, oh Allah, how he'd tried to abstain from touching himself, from finding his release, but Allah forgive him, he couldn't take it any longer.

Quatre's hand slid into the now open fly of his pants and teased at his cock. The organ was wet and swollen, throbbing with need. He ran his fingers lightly over the head, spreading the precum before rubbing along the length and hissing with pleasure. He shifted in his seat and undid the button, slipping his trousers down to his knees, his boxers soon following.

His tongue played with the stick of pocky in his mouth whist his hands sought to stimulate his cock and balls. Quatre closed his eyes and let the sensations course through him, imagining it was his lover's hands upon his flesh playing with him so perfectly.

"Couldn't wait for me?"

Quatre jumped a mile out of his chair, his heart beat erratically and he choked on a piece of pocky.

Heero thumped him on the back.

"H...H...Heero?" Quatre managed to gasp as he spat out the errant piece of pocky.

The Japanese man smirked.

"You... You're not due back for another two days," he stammered.

"I got finished early, but if that's the way you feel I'll go back and return in a couple of days." Heero turned and went to head for the door.

"NO!" Quatre lunged after his lover intent on stopping him; problem was, he forgot about his trousers that were still bunched around his knees and in his haste he went sprawling.

Luckily a pair of strong arms caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Thanks." Quatre pulled himself upright and took advantage of the moment to steal a kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against Heero's and slid his tongue across Heero's bottom lip.

The warm body in his arms, combined with the mouth firmly attached to his didn't leave Heero unaffected. Feeling the push of the tongue against his bottom lip, Heero opened his mouth and let his boyfriend's tongue in to roam around at will, his own reciprocating. His lover tasted sweet, the traces of the chocolate and vanilla pocky hiding inside the warm cavern waiting for Heero to discover.

They pulled apart, panting a little and gazed deep into each others eyes.

"I missed you," said Quatre softly.

"I missed you too," replied Heero. "I got through as quickly as I could without compromising the security."

"I'm glad." Quatre pressed against his lover. "Need you," he murmured and feathered kisses along the slender throat.

"Need you too. Want to touch you, feel you," came the husky reply as Heero pressed his own body firmly against Quatre's and grinding his hips.

"Oh, Allah," groaned Quatre as his hands drifted over the cloth of Heero's shirt and down to cup the firm ass. He could feel Heero's muscles bunching beneath the clothing and was desperate to feel skin against skin. His own pants were around his ankles and his naked cock pressed against the roughness of Heero's trousers, arousing the blonde further.

Heero's hands found their way underneath Quatre's shirt tail and up the smooth skin of the business man's back. He traced idle patterns, smiling as he felt the skin shiver beneath his fingertips. A moan escaped his lips as Quatre's fingers began rubbing over his ass, the touch teasing through the fabric. "I can't wait," he murmured into the blonde locks. "Need you _now_."

Quatre managed to recall some of his brain cells and pull slightly away. He led them to the desk, stepping out of his pants on the way.

Heero spotted the open packet of pocky on the desk and raised an eyebrow. "Quatre, you know you're not supposed to eat that stuff."

"Well, you weren't here and I needed something to suck on."

"I'll give you something to suck on," said Heero and quickly undid his pants, bringing his stiff cock out to the air.

"Mmmm... Now that's something better than a pocky stick," murmured Quatre as he looked on in appreciation. Seconds later he sank to his knees and took the head of Heero's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly.

"Fuck, that's good," moaned Heero as his hips gave small thrusts. He loved it when Quatre sucked him off.

Quatre's mouth was too busy to be able to reply with words so he simply sucked harder to show his agreement.

Heero's mind swirled with the pleasure that Quatre's mouth was gifting him and he did his best not to thrust too hard into the blonde's mouth. He could feel his excitement building and ached for the fall into nirvana, but he really wanted his lover's cock buried inside him when he did. Gently he eased himself from Quatre's mouth and gazed into the glazed, teal eyes. "Fuck me," he demanded.

"Now how can I possibly refuse such a request?" said Quatre as he raised himself to his feet and yanked Heero's pants down at the same time. With his lover's lower half now also naked, Quatre pushed Heero towards the edge of the desk. "Spread for me," he stated.

Heero bent over and grasped the edge of the desk, spreading his legs as he did so. He heard Quatre rummage around in one of the desk drawers and then drop a tube of familiar lube to the top of the blotter. His cheeks were spread and knowing fingers teased along his cleft.

With Heero spread before him, Quatre slid his fingers along the crevice, keeping the touch light as he teased the sensitive nerves. He smiled as the hole flexed in anticipation. Looked like Heero's body had missed his cock as much as Quatre's cock had missed Heero's body.

"Don't tease," muttered Heero as he shoved his ass back against those tormenting digits. "Need you inside."

"Impatient, aren't we," stated Quatre as he reached for the lube and coated his fingers generously. Seconds later he was working two fingers in and out of the compliant passage.

"Fuck," groaned Heero. "More, I want more."

Keeping a wicked smile on his face at the wanton begging of his lover, Quatre shoved a third finger into Heero's channel, stroking along the inner walls and stimulating the nerves. The inner muscles rippled against his fingers, squeezing and releasing as he continued prepping Heero.

Heero's eyes had closed and a series of grunts and pants came from his lips as Quatre stretched his passage. It felt good and he was eager to have Quatre's cock buried inside as soon as possible.

Deeming Heero to be prepared to accept his cock, Quatre removed his fingers and reached for the lube again. He slicked himself up, watching as Heero turned around and sat up on the desk.

Strong arms lifted his weight to the desk top and Heero sat there for a moment admiring the view of his lover spreading the gel along his ample length. With a wicked smirk he lay back on the desk and drew his legs up, bending his knees and resting the heels of his feet on the desk surface. He snaked a hand down between his legs and grasped his own arousal, giving it a few tugs to ease the ache.

"Nice," said Quatre as he moved to stand between Heero's spread thighs and the edge of the desk. He placed his hands on Heero's hips and pulled the man towards him, aligning his cock with Heero's entrance and then thrusting forwards.

"Aa," moaned Heero as he was suddenly impaled, the burn of penetration registering in his brain as his sheath stretched to accommodate the thickness of Quatre's penis.

"So hot, so tight," murmured Quatre as he paused to allow Heero to settle and accept the intrusion. Unable to wait too long, Quatre began to circle his hips, rocking slowly against Heero and driving the other man to insanity.

"Either you're going to fuck me or I'll take matters into my own hands," growled Heero, unhappy at the languid movements of the blonde.

"Temper, temper," replied the blonde as he continued to tease and torment with the slow movements. Quatre knew Heero wanted it hard and fast, but Quatre wanted to take his time and savor the feelings, enjoy the slow friction.

Grunting softly, Heero reached his hands behind the blonde and located Quatre's cheeks. He dipped a finger between them and ran it along the cleft, teasing the sensitive nerves and causing the blonde to moan. Heero's eyes alighted on the packet of pocky still sitting on the desk and an evil thought entered his head. If Quatre was hell bent on taking this slow and tormenting the living daylights out of Heero then Heero was going to have some payback.

Carefully, so as not to alert the Arab to his intentions, Heero snagged a couple of sticks of pocky from the packet. He shuffled them in his fingers and brought them to Quatre's backside. Still teasing at that small entrance, Heero maneuvered the pocky sticks until he had the chocolate coated tips at the tiny hole. Gently he began to push and the pocky sticks entered Quatre's passage.

"Ahhh... What the fuck?" moaned Quatre as he felt something slender sliding inside his passage.

Heero smirked and continued to probe with the pocky sticks. "You going to fuck me hard?" he asked.

The blonde looked down and smiled. "No."

"Hn." Heero began to slide the pocky sticks in and out of Quatre's channel. The chocolate had melted a little and made the slide of the sticks easier. Diligently Heero worked the treat in and out, easing them in a little further each time in his search for Quatre's sweet spot.

Quatre could feel the slide of something slender in and out of his body and finally his brain recovered enough to figure out what Heero was doing. "Pocky?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice. "You're fucking me with a stick of pocky?"

Heero smirked. "Hai."

"I have news for you, Heero. If you think that by fucking my channel with a piece of pocky is going to get me to take you harder than you have another thing coming."

"The idea is to have us both coming," retorted Heero as he shoved the pocky sticks in again and finding what he sought.

"Ahhh!" groaned Quatre as his body convulsed with pleasure.

"A sweet treat for a sweet spot," snickered Heero.

"Bastard!"

"Fuck me then."

"Nnnn..." moaned Quatre as Heero found his prostate again. "Okay, okay. You want it hard then hang on. I'm going to fuck you into next week." Quatre's muscles bunched and strained as the Arab began to move, his pace increasing as he began to slam into Heero.

With the pace increasing more to his liking so Heero pushed the pocky sticks in a little further and then let his fingers rest against the ends. As the blonde thrust against him and then pulled out so Quatre's ass would move back towards Heero's fingers and the ends of the pocky sticks would connect with his fingertips and push them against Quatre's prostate.

The blonde was being driven mad.

Heero's channel was clenching around his cock whilst the pocky sticks were tormenting his prostate and Quatre was caught in the middle of a dual pleasure assault. His eyes glazed, mouth hung open as he panted and thrust. Sweat slicked over his skin, plastering his bangs to his face as he began to climb towards the pinnacle.

"That's it, Quatre. Fuck me hard, give it to me. Pound my ass into next week, I need it," encouraged Heero as his head thrashed from side to side and his heels dug into the desk top.

With the force of Quatre's thrusts so the desk began to move a little, forcing Quatre to follow or slide out of that moist heat. He groaned as his prostate was struck again and the ensuing jerk of his body pushed his cock head against Heero's prostate and sent the body beneath him arching wildly.

"So good," cried Heero as he pushed up to meet Quatre's thrusts, drawing the blonde deeper into his body.

"Fuck, Heero. I'm gonna cum," groaned Quatre as he tried to blow the droplet of sweat from his nose.

"Then come," replied Heero as he reached between their straining bodies to locate his own cock and fist the organ.

Grunts, moans and pants filled the office as each man strained to reach the precipice, teetering on the brink and wanting nothing more than to tip over the edge.

Quatre was the first to fall, the double assault to his body being his downfall. He gave a keening wail as his muscles stiffened and his cock swelled that last bit before shooting his load deep into Heero's channel. The feeling of the pocky sticks pressing against his prostate driving the pleasure higher as his seed left his body and the waves of orgasm crashed over him.

With his lover's fall into nirvana so Heero began to jerk a little harder at his own cock, determined to find his release and join his lover on the plane of bliss. The heat flooding his channel, bathing his insides triggered his own release and with a guttural scream he tumbled into paradise. His cock jerked, his body spasmed, and his thick, creamy essence spurted from the tip to land on his belly and dribble over his fingers.

They lay together on the desk top, each shuddering as the pleasure of their respective climaxes rippled through them leaving them both spent and sated. Quatre was the first to move, lifting himself up from between Heero's thighs and withdrawing his now flaccid penis from inside his lover. The pocky sticks shifted and brushed his prostate causing him to moan in pleasure and he reached behind to pull them out and toss them to the waste basket thinking how lucky he was that only the chocolate on them had melted and the rest of the sticks remained in tact.

Heero levered himself from the desk once his partner's weight was gone. As he moved so some of the congealing semen dribbled down his side and onto the desk. Standing, Heero looked at the small puddle and smirked. Lucky Quatre had a blotter on his desk, the thing was going to be working overtime to soak up that little lot.

Quatre found the box of tissues and cleaned himself off before passing the box to Heero and retrieving his clothing. They dressed in silence, there being no need for words as each enjoyed the sated feeling running through their blood. Finally they were both dressed and presentable enough to leave the building.

"Let's go home and grab a shower," said Heero softly as he kissed his lover.

"I think I'd like to grab more than the shower," replied Quatre cheekily and gave Heero's ass a gentle squeeze.

"You're insatiable," chuckled Heero.

"Only with you," came the quiet reply. Quatre grabbed his briefcase and then went to pick up the packet of pocky before Heero's hand to his wrist stopped him. He looked up into his boyfriend's eyes.

"No, Quatre. You know you're not supposed to eat too much of that stuff," said Heero with a warning look.

"Who said anything about eating it?" Quatre gave his lover a lewd once over and then winked. Stuffing the pocky into his pocket he turned to leave the room. "You coming?" he asked from the doorway.

"Already did that but I guess I can always go another round," returned Heero and followed his lover from the room wondering just what else they could get up to with a packet of pocky.

~ Owari ~


	25. Just Desserts

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 2x1

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon.

Rating; NC 17

// indicates thoughts //

Summary: Heero has talked Duo into a camping vacation in an attempt to show the American that there is more to life than simply working and screwing.

Fic #25 in the Misuse and Abuse of Food arc.

The challenge should ShenLong choose to accept it....

Pairing: 2x1.... Situation or Setting: The guys have gone on a camping vacation. Heero has forgotten the lube and Duo is horny.

Food stuff: ... Pudding and Yogurt. Challenger: ... Katrina Tenshi Oni Carter.

....Mission Accepted....

"Just Desserts"

July 2005 ShenLong

"All set?" Duo asked as he returned from the ablution block carrying a large container of water.

"Hai," replied Heero as he straightened up from tying off the last guy rope and took a step back to check his work.

The tent stood proudly in the clearing, ropes taut, a bright blue amongst the greens of the surrounding forest.

"Great!" Duo set the water container down and moved to where the rest of their belongings sat in a neat pile. "Let's get all of this stashed away and have some lunch, I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Duo," replied Heero with a smirk.

"It's all this fresh country air and the hard manual labor associated with setting up camp," grinned Duo.

"Hard manual labor?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I did carry the stuff..."

Heero coughed.

"Okay, so I carried some of the stuff, but I did go and get the water, you have to concede that much."

Heero decided to let it slide. "Come on then, the sooner we get the gear stowed away the sooner we can get you fed."

* * *

"What do you fancy doing this afternoon, Heero?" Duo asked from where he was reclining on a blanket, his used lunch dishes beside him and his belly pleasantly full.

"Clean up the dishes first and then gather some firewood."

Duo groaned. "This is supposed to be a vacation, Heero. Not all work, yanno."

"I know but if we don't get the firewood now we won't be able to build a fire later on and I'm sure you would prefer a hot meal for dinner as opposed to a cold salad."

"Point taken." Duo sat up and collected the dishes. "I'll take care of these if you want to get the firewood."

Knowing that somehow he'd been conned, Heero set out to collect the firewood from the surrounding forest.

* * *

Duo finished the dishes and packed everything away neatly. Heero returned with several large bits of firewood and Duo gave him a hand to break it up into more usable sizes and stack it near the pit they'd dug in readiness for their camp fire.

Sneaking up behind his lover, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and pushed his groin against the firm backside. "Now what shall we do?" he asked, as he feathered kisses along Heero's neck.

Moaning softly, Heero leaned back and tilted his head, exposing more of his neck for Duo's sweet kisses. He could feel his body responding but he knew that if he gave in to his desires they wouldn't enjoy any of the fun things that camping offered. Reluctantly he began to pull away; there would be time for fooling around later. "Ever been fishing?"

"Huh?" Duo was a little miffed at having his cuddle toy pull away.

"Fishing. You know? Fishing pole, hook, line, sinker and bait. You catch those things that swim around in the water with them?"

"I know what fishing is, Heero."

"Good, let's go then and see if we can catch dinner."

Duo sighed and watched his lover disappear into the tent to get their fishing poles. So much for his idea of a vacation.

* * *

Sitting on a large rock beside the lake, Heero cast his line out again. He watched his lover from the corner of his eye, noting how Duo's heart wasn't really into the fishing thing. He gave a soft smile as he watched Duo toss his line out into the lake and then sit back to await any nibbles. So far they had caught one trout between them, not enough for the two of them to share for dinner. Heero hoped they would catch another pretty soon. The sun was warm on their backs but wouldn't be around for much longer. Heero began to sweat a little and removed his shirt. He caught Duo staring at him, a look of lust on his face. Heero knew exactly what was going through his lover's mind but Heero was determined that they would enjoy more than just sex on this vacation.

Not that he had any objections to sex.

Nope, none at all.

It just seemed that Duo was always horny and they spent all their free time screwing around. Heero had decided that this vacation was what they both needed, a chance to also show Duo that there was more to life than going to work and fucking. A bite on his line drew him from his thoughts and Heero concentrated on landing another fish.

Pretty soon they had a second trout big enough to join the first and Heero began to task of cleaning the fish while Duo watched and gave helpful suggestions. When Heero advised his lover that he could either shut up or help out, Duo opted to shut up; playing in fish guts wasn't on his list of favorite things to do.

Once the fish were cleaned to Heero's satisfaction they picked up their fishing poles and headed back to their camp site, dinner foremost in their minds.

Duo started to get the fire going, coaxing the wood to catch alight with the use of matches and not his more favored method of a little C4. Despite the lack of an explosive start the wood soon caught and a healthy fire was crackling away. Heero put away the fishing poles and fetched the cooking utensils. They had brought along a small camp stove but Heero preferred to cook over an open fire. It added a certain 'flavor' to the food he'd stated. Duo's reply was, 'As long as there weren't any black bits in it he really didn't give a damn.' The trout was soon in the pan and sizzling away whilst potatoes wrapped in tin foil were nestled in the coals.

Sitting back as the light faded, Duo felt a warmth envelop him, and it wasn't just from the fire. He watched his lover as Heero tended the food, turning the fish over in the pan and poking the potatoes in the coals. The flicker of the flames over Heero's golden skin highlighted the Japanese man's beauty. Shadows and light danced alternately over the smooth expanse, Heero having yet to put his shirt back on. Duo found himself licking his lips. The aroma of the fish smelt wonderful; but Heero looked even more delicious.

Heero was not oblivious to the hungry looks his lover was giving him. Duo had a healthy appetite, and not just for food either. Somehow Heero had the feeling that his ass was going to be well and truly fucked before the night was halfway through. Heero turned the fish in the pan, poked the potatoes and then went to fetch a couple of plates.

* * *

The meal had been delicious, the fish cooked to perfection and the potatoes in their tin foil jackets, smothered with butter were better than any restaurant food. Duo licked his fingers in appreciation, then rubbed his full stomach. "That, Heero, was superb," he said with a grin. "You can cook for me anytime."

"I usually do," replied Heero with a touch of sarcasm.

"And I normally do the dishes in return," snickered Duo. "Speaking of which..." Duo rose and picked up his plate, reaching for Heero's as well. "I'll get these done and then we can have dessert." The word 'dessert' was accompanied with a leer.

While Duo did the dishes, Heero tidied up the campsite and checked that everything was safely stowed away for the evening. By the time he reemerged from the tent, Duo had finished the dishes and was settled back by the camp fire with a hungry look in his eye.

Heero swallowed, avoiding eye contact and moved to sit by the fire. "Ready for dessert?" he asked.

"More than ready," came the reply.

"Then I'll go... Omph..." Heero's words were cut off as his partner lunged at him and pinned him to the ground, stealing a kiss and the rest of Heero's words.

Finally surfacing for air, violet clashed with cobalt and Heero shivered at the look buried deep in those amethyst depths.

"I think I will have my dessert right here, right now," said Duo in a husky tone. The braided man lowered his head again, stole another kiss and then proceeded to kiss, nibble and lick his way over Heero's neck.

Beneath his lover, all Heero could do was moan and writhe. The sensations Duo's ministrations were causing set his blood on fire, the heat traveling south to lodge in his groin. His back arched as Duo found a nipple and began to toy with it coaxing the nub to hardness and driving Heero mad with pleasure. Duo knew every inch of his skin, had mapped out all of Heero's erogenous zones and began to exploit them ruthlessly.

"Ahhh... Too good," moaned Heero as his flesh was assaulted by a knowing tongue. He could feel Duo's hands upon the waistband of his pants, and seconds later they disappeared inside. Heero groaned again as Duo began to fondle him.

"Mmm... This is the sort of dessert I like," murmured Duo.

"I - I - I have s - some pudding and y - yogurt for d - dessert," Heero stuttered out as his cock and balls were played with, stealing his usually stoic speech from him.

"Don't care. I want _you_ for dessert, Heero. Enough of the teasing and playing around. This is supposed to be a vacation and you do fun things on a vacation."

"Aa. Hai, you do. Things like hiking, fishing, swimming and, oh yessss!"

"Things like touching, caressing, sucking, fucking," snickered Duo as Heero moaned beneath him.

"Ah, shit," groaned Heero as Duo continued to molest his groin with one hand and tug his pants down with the other. Duo was like an octopus, his hands were everywhere and Heero's body responded happily to all the stimulation. Cold air around his nether regions alerted Heero that his pants had become history, but he didn't get much chance to dwell on it as Duo pushed his legs apart and settled between them. Before he knew it, Duo's mouth was on his cock whilst fingers trailed along his cleft.

Duo sucked enthusiastically on his lover's dick, enjoying the flavor of Heero. This was better than any dessert in Duo's opinion. He trailed his fingers over Heero's buttocks and disappeared between the cheeks to finger the small entrance. His own pants were becoming quite uncomfortable and Duo was desperate to release his own cock from the confining clothes. Still pleasuring his lover, Duo slipped his free hand between his own legs and squeezed the hardened bulge before lowering the zipper and undoing the button. His cock pushed forwards, eagerly seeking stimulation. Duo pumped himself a few times, relieving a little of the ache but wanting nothing more than to be buried inside his lover's tight hole. He pressed a finger against the small entrance, feeling the resistance and backed off a bit. He needed the lube. Reluctantly, Duo let Heero's cock slip from his mouth and pushed himself up.

Feeling the loss of pleasuring to his lower regions, Heero opened his eyes to see Duo hovering above him, eyes deep purple with lust.

"Where did you pack the lube?" Duo asked as he rubbed Heero's sac gently.

"Aa."

"That's not an answer," chuckled Duo as he continued to play with Heero's balls. "Where did you pack the lube?"

"I thought you packed it," replied Heero in a rare moment of conscious speech.

"I didn't pack it; you were taking care of that side of things."

"I packed my own stuff and the provisions; you were packing your stuff and the rest of the toiletries."

"Lube is a toiletry item?" asked Duo.

"That's what I classified it as," moaned Heero.

"I thought it was part of the provisions."

"Provisions are necessary items such as food and water."

"Lube _is_ a necessary item, Heero."

"Aa."

"Well, I didn't pack any and you're saying you didn't pack any either; correct?"

"H - Hai."

"Then we don't have any lube?"

"Nnnn..." Heero was continuing to writhe as Duo's fingers worked over the sensitive head of his penis.

"Well, fuck!" Duo's mind went onto alert as he ransacked his brain for ideas of something they could use for lube. Soap didn't really cut it, nor did the dish washing liquid. Shampoo was out of the question and as for the butter... forget it. Heero wasn't being much help either, he was too far gone in Duo's pleasuring to be able to think straight. Then flashing lights and ringing bells went off in Duo's mind.

"What did you say we had for dessert, Heero?"

"Aa. Chocolate pudding or yogurt," Heero gasped out as Duo squeezed his cock.

"Pudding and yogurt, hey? That should work."

"Uh? Duo?"

"Yes?"

"You're not thinking..."

"Where is the dessert, Heero?"

"In the esky. [1] What do you...?" Heero didn't get the chance to finish as Duo got up and walked away to the tent. Heero raised himself up on his elbows and blinked. Seconds later Duo was back, a couple of items in his hands which he set down to the side.

"What are you...?"

"Shhh..." Duo cut his lover off. "We don't have any lube so we're going to have to improvise."

"Duo? We can always go into town tomorrow and get some lube," Heero stated as he began to wriggle away. "We don't have to fuck, we can give each other a hand or blow job."

"Nope, don't want a blow job, want to fuck you raw," replied Duo as he pulled the lids from the pudding and yogurt containers.

"Raw is what I'll be if we don't use lube and if that happens then there is no way you're gonna screw me until I'm better."

"I won't hurt you and fuck you is what I'm going to do, now come back here." Duo grabbed Heero's calf and pulled the Japanese man back towards him.

"But, Duo. You can't be serious about using the... Ohhh..." Heero's protests were silenced as Duo's fingers once more slipped between his cheeks.

Having gotten the lid off the desserts, Duo dipped his fingers into the chocolate pudding and squished the substance between his fingers. It was quite slippery so Duo couldn't see any reason for it not to work. He found Heero's cheeks and dipped his fingers between them again and began to trace the cleft, spreading the pudding mixture as he went.

"Nnn... Feels good," moaned Heero.

Duo snickered and circled the small hole, teasing the nerve endings and driving Heero deeper into pleasure. The tip of Duo's finger pressed against the entrance and slowly pushed inside.

"More," moaned Heero as he began to push his hips towards the questing digit.

Duo obliged, sinking his finger deep inside and wriggling it around. A second finger soon followed and then a third as Heero's passage opened up to accommodate the additions. Duo dipped into the chocolate pudding again and then thrust the fingers deep inside Heero, striking his prostate and causing the other man to cry out in pleasure.

"Ahhh... So good, Duo. More, I want more. Fuck me, Duo. I need you inside," Heero moaned as he shoved his hips down to meet Duo's fingers.

"You soon changed your tune," snickered Duo as he continued to finger fuck his lover. "One minute you want only a blow or hand job and now you want me to fuck you."

"Quit the teasing and screw me already," growled Heero.

Chuckling at his lover's impatience and sudden change of mind, Duo grabbed one of the dessert containers and dipped his fingers in, removing a large amount of the stuff and slathering it over his cock. It happened to be the yogurt, Duo noted as he spread the stuff along his shaft coating the length from tip to root. Satisfied that he was slick enough, Duo settled again between Heero's spread thighs and raised his lover's legs to allow him easy access to Heero's tempting entrance. Positioning the head of his cock, Duo braced and then pushed forwards, the crown pressuring the muscles of Heero's ass to give in and let him enter.

Heero concentrated on getting his body to relax and accept the intrusion, willing himself to open up to Duo's cock and take the heated shaft inside.

The crown breached the entrance and slid into the warmth of Heero's channel. Duo groaned as he continued to slide inside, the combination of the pudding and yogurt, while not the preferred choice of lube, aiding the slide and making it pleasurable and not painful for them both. Once he was buried to the hilt, Duo paused for a moment, biting his lip as Heero's channel contracted and expanded around him.

"You okay?" Duo asked as Heero's eyes were closed and his face unreadable.

"I suggest that if you wish to keep your balls and other body parts intact that you start to move," growled Heero and opened his eyes.

Duo grinned at the look of unbridled lust that appeared in those depths. "I'm rather attached to my balls so I think I'd better move," snickered Duo and began to withdraw.

"Better," moaned Heero as he felt the slide of Duo's cock against his inner walls. The feeling was indescribable.

"Oh, yes!" hissed Duo as he began to find his rhythm. His cock pushed Heero's walls open as he slid in, the heat and moistness of the passage exciting him further. With each outward stroke so the channel closed around him as if trying to prevent his departure and then opening up again as he forced himself back inside.

Nerves sang as they were played with exquisite care, the scraping of Duo's cock inside sending the nerve endings into a symphony of pleasure and Heero writhed and moaned as he counter thrust to meet his lover. He wanted more, wanted Duo to hit his magical spot and make the world explode into a bubble of white lights and ultimate pleasure.

Sweat ran freely over tanned skins, matted bangs and ran into eyes to be shaken out. Muscles heaved and strained as their coupling grew more intense. The heat of arousal burned through every inch of their bodies whilst blood pounded in ears as it desperately tried to supply the muscles with fuel. Lungs sucked in oxygen necessary for the dance to continue and both men continued to rise on the scale to ultimate bliss.

Duo's hips thrust frantically, pushing his cock in and out of Heero's sheath, driving him mad with need. Heero's cock was trapped between their pulsing bodies, desperate for stimulation. Duo managed to work a hand between them and close around Heero's length. Heero's cock was bathed in precum making the slide of Duo's hand much easier over the steel length and the long haired man began to pump with abandon. Duo's climax was hovering just out of reach and he knew that once he attained it there was no way he would be able to bring Heero off.

"Gonna... Gonna... Ahh, fuck!" cried Heero as his prostate was hit and the world tilted on its axis.

"Come for me, Heero," groaned Duo as the fire in his belly began to grow.

"Nnnggg," Heero pushed up, forcing Duo's cock deeper into him and his own cock deeper into Duo's fist.

"That's it, come for me," cried Duo desperately. Duo's own orgasm was about to explode over him and he couldn't hold it off any longer.

With another brush of his prostate, Heero was tipped over the edge. He gave a keening cry as his essence tore through from his balls and exploded from his cock, coating Duo's hand and his own belly. Awash with the pleasure he was vaguely aware of Duo's completion, the sudden tensing of his partner's body and then the warmth of Duo's seed as it bathed his insides was his only clue.

With Heero's orgasm so the sheath he was embedded in closed tight around his shaft and sent Duo spiraling into his own release. His seed jetted from the slit, shooting deep into Heero's channel whilst the waves of pleasure rolled over him.

They clung to each other, riding their respective climaxes and milking every ounce of pleasure from them before collapsing against one another and allowing the trembles to settle.

Duo had no idea of how long they lay entwined but the cool night air over his sweaty skin told him it wasn't a good idea to stay like this for much longer, not unless they both wanted to catch colds. Reluctantly he pulled away from Heero, his cock sliding from inside with a soft pop. "We need to clean up," he murmured.

Sated cobalt eyes opened and a smile played over Heero's lips. "That sounds like a good idea."

Seeing how his partner wasn't about to move, Duo rolled his eyes and fetched a cloth, wetting it with some of the remaining water he'd fetched earlier and began the task of removing the stickiness from both their bodies. They really needed a shower to remove it properly but neither man could be bothered walking to the ablution block. The cloth removed the worst of the evidence for now.

With their skins as clean as they were going to get them for now, Duo pulled on a jumper and tossed one to Heero before sitting down by the camp fire again. Heero slipped his own jumper on and retrieved his pants before taking a seat, also by the camp fire.

"All that exercise has made me hungry," said Duo with a grin.

Heero gave his lover a *look*. I hate to tell you this but you've had dinner already."

"Yeah, I know, but now I'm ready for dessert." Duo gave Heero a wink. "Any of that chocolate pudding or yogurt left?"

Heero looked into the containers. "You don't mean to say you're actually contemplating eating that stuff after using it for... well..."

"Waste not, want not," replied Duo with a grin and grabbed the chocolate pudding container. He picked up a spoon and began to dig in.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," groaned Heero.

~ Owari ~

[1] Esky: This is a cooler usually made from foam or insulated plastic designed for keeping items cold.


	26. Cherry Ripe

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 2x1

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon, rimming.

Rating; NC 17

// indicates thoughts //

Summary; Duo and Heero have been a couple for several months but Duo is yet to make love to Heero. the Japanese man decides to have a little fun with his other favorite thing - Cherries.

Fic #26 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Pairing: 2x1.... Situation or Setting: I'm picturing an early-in-their-relationship Heero mildly frustrated with the fact that Duo hasn't fucked him yet. I'm picturing him torturing Duo by tying cherry stems in knots and Duo torturing himself by obsessing over the sexual synonym for 'cherry' - i.e., virginity. I'm picturing Heero getting exactly what he planned on -- being fucked through the proverbial mattress or nearest flat surface by his horny lover. *grin*

Food stuff: ... Cherries. Challenger: ... Amarin Rose

....Mission Accepted....

"Cherry Ripe"

July 2005 ShenLong

Heero cast a surreptitious glance at his bed mate from underneath his bangs. Duo was captivated by what was happening on the screen oblivious to anything else. Heero let a soft breath of air escape his lips. Looked like tonight was going to be the same as every other night. Heero settled into the mattress a little deeper and gazed at the screen, eyes not seeing the images as his mind contemplated his current situation.

He had been together with Duo for six months now, having met the other man at the club where Heero worked as a bartender and Duo began to frequent as a patron. They had chatted at first simply out of politeness on Heero's part, although he had to admit the young man was hot. As Duo began to come to the club more often, to the point where he was rapidly becoming a regular, so Heero discovered he was seriously attracted to the long haired man. He didn't pursue his attraction though as he wasn't sure how the other man felt, or if he swung Heero's way. Their conversations continued though and gradually Heero learnt a lot about the other man. Then one night Duo had let it slip that he had recently broken up with his boyfriend.

Their friendship grew from there and just a few short weeks later, Duo had asked Heero out to dinner and a movie. Heero had accepted and as they say; the rest was history.

But not quite.

Oh, their relationship was strong, built on trust, friendship and Heero knew there was love there as well; so why was he feeling annoyed, frustrated even?

The answer was quite simple.

Duo still hadn't made love to him.

With another quiet sigh, Heero shifted on the bed and settled into a more comfortable position. Duo was perfect, everything that Heero wanted in a partner and lover. Kind, thoughtful, considerate. They had dated for several weeks before Heero had moved into Duo's apartment, they shared the chores and expenses, learning about each others likes and dislikes and generally discovering all they could about each other.

Heero wasn't very experienced when it came to the sexual side of the relationship, he'd only ever been with a couple of other men and those forays hadn't lasted long. His entire sexual experience amounted to a couple of friendly gropes and one short make out session in the back of a car that pretty much ended before it had gotten started. Heero was still very much a virgin but he desperately wanted to change that. There was one problem though.

Duo.

Duo was by far the more experienced in the relationship but appeared reluctant to fuck Heero and Heero didn't understand _why_. They'd enjoyed some great petting sessions, learning about each other's bodies, where they liked to be touched, what spots were particularly arousing and which were a complete turn off. Heero had learnt how to use his mouth to pleasure Duo and received the same in return. Mutual hand jobs had been more than satisfactory and Duo had even fingered Heero on several occasions, something that Heero found he enjoyed tremendously and craved to have more of; preferably with Duo's cock replacing his fingers. But regardless of how much fooling around they did, Duo still hadn't penetrated him and made love to him.

Heero had tried to bring the subject up but usually got brushed off with a comment along the lines of 'We don't want to rush things,' or 'Let's take our time, we have the rest of our lives.' While Heero could understand and see the logic in not hurrying things along, they had been together long enough for them both to know this wasn't some passing attraction, that the feelings went much deeper than a casual fling.

Duo _had_ to be feeling as frustrated as what he was, Heero reasoned, despite being the perfect gentleman. What Heero needed to do was find a way, something that would cause Duo to crack and take Heero to bed and claim his body.

But _what_?

Heero shook his head. This train of thought wasn't getting him anywhere. His stomach gave a soft rumble, indicating it was hungry. Heero thought that maybe some food would serve as a distraction. He ran a mental scan of the 'fridge contents in his head. Cherries. Heero loved cherries and with the fruit being in season he'd splurged and bought himself a bag of the red treats. He moved to the edge of the mattress and pushed off.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked from his position still on the bed.

"Hungry. I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks," replied Duo as his attention returned to the screen and the movie.

Heero padded out to the kitchen and opened the 'fridge door. He spied the bag of cherries on the bottom shelf and reached in for it. Closing the door he opened the bag and dipped in, bringing a plump cherry out and popping it into his mouth. Holding the fruit in his teeth, he pulled the stalk from it and then began to chew. Instantly his mouth was assaulted by the sharp, sweet flavor of the cherry. His eyes closed in bliss as he savored the taste. He spit the pip out and swallowed. "Mmm. Delicious," he murmured. Turning around, Heero carried his bag of cherries back to the bedroom and got himself comfortable on the bed once again.

"What you got?" Duo asked curiously as his partner settled to the mattress.

"Cherries," came the innocent reply.

"Ah." Duo shifted slightly and cast a glance to his partner. Heero was dipping into the bag and bringing out a round, red fruit. Duo continued to watch as the fruit was placed inside that sweet mouth, the lips enclosing it. Duo could imagine what the tongue was doing. Probably circling around and feeling the texture of the cherry skin.

Pulling the stalk from the cherry, Heero then sucked the fruit into his mouth and began to eat it, completely unaware of his audience.

Lying back in his reclined position on the bed, Duo had the perfect side view of Heero's profile, especially the mouth as it worked on the cherry. Duo could feel his body reacting slightly to the visual and sternly reminded himself to calm down.

Completely oblivious to Duo's eyes, Heero continued to eat his cherries. One by one, the fruits disappeared into his mouth and were rolled around his tongue. Lips caressed the ripe fruit, teeth nibbled delicately at the flesh as stalks were removed and pips disposed of. Heero also began to play with the stems, seeing if he could tie them in knots, firstly with his fingers and then with his tongue. "I love cherries," he said softly to no one in particular.

Duo continued to dart glances at his partner, the sight of those lips and that tongue as they played with the fruit began to turn him on. When Heero started to tie knots in the stalks with his fingers it wasn't too bad, when he started doing it with his tongue and mouth it became a whole new ball game. Duo felt his nether regions stirring as the implications of what else Heero could be doing with that tongue became clear.

"Cherries are such a sweet fruit, don't you think, Duo?"

"Ah, yes."

"They're so round and red with that little dip from the stalk downwards, sort of like a crease."

Duo had to swallow hard. With each word that Heero spoke, Duo's mind was busy twisting it around into a sexual reference. "You could say it looks like a crease," Duo managed to breathe out. Definitely looked like the crease of a certain part of the human anatomy in Duo's eyes which led his mind to stray into further sexual ground. Duo was more than aware of the sexual synonym for cherry and knew that Heero was still a virgin. The more innocent references Heero made about the cherry the more Duo's mind twisted it and compared it to Heero's 'cherry'.

"Amazing how you can knot these stems when you try," murmured Heero as he attempted to tie another stalk with his mouth. "Harder than it looks."

/_ Yup, definitely harder,_ / thought Duo as his groin began to swell.

"The skin on these things is so smooth and soft." Heero's tongue was licking over the skin of the cherry.

It was all Duo could do to stifle the moan that wanted to escape.

Heero gave a small laugh as his tongue dipped into the top of the cherry and began to investigate the hole where the stalk had been.

/ _Oh, God. I'd love to be licking your cherry, Heero,_ / Duo's mind said.

"I wonder if I can push my tongue inside?" Heero began to wriggle his tongue around, probing the top of the cherry with the tip.

/_ I wonder if I could push my tongue into yours?_ / Duo's mind questioned.

Feeling the mattress shift a little, Heero snuck a glance at his bed mate and was surprised to see the bulge in Duo's boxers. He'd really not had a clue that his partner was getting turned on and as the movie was an action one the only reason Duo could be getting turned on was from Heero's antics with the cherries; at least that's how Heero's mind figured it to be. He decided to try a little experiment. Heero pushed his tongue into the small hole at the top of the cherry and wriggled it about. "Mmm... You can get your tongue just inside. Aa, nice and juicy too."

Duo shuddered.

Heero picked out another cherry and began to play with the stalk, pulling it out and pushing it back in. "Wow, I didn't know that would slide in and out so easily." With the words said, Heero carefully but inconspicuously watched Duo's reaction from the corner of his eye. Judging by the subtle shift of Duo's hips and casual brush of Duo's hand across his groin it appeared Heero's earlier assumption was right. Now if he could exploit this the right way he just might get what he wanted.

"Ah, nice and fleshy," said Heero to the cherry as he peeled back the skin to reveal the pulp beneath.

/ _Oh crap_, / thought Duo. His cock was now fully hard and aching.

Heero slid another cherry into his mouth and grasped the stalk. He then proceeded to suck the cherry inside his mouth only to pull it back out again by the stalk a second or two after. He repeated the action a few more times before chewing on the fruit and swallowing it, spitting the stone out.

Duo was doing his best not to squirm.

Another cherry was selected and Heero studied it for a moment then held it carefully between his finger and thumb. "I wonder..." he muttered, "if I squeeze it hard enough would the pip shoot out?"

/ _If you squeeze it hard enough I can guarantee that more than_ _just a pip will shoot out_, / Duo's mind supplied helpfully.

Heero began to experiment with the cherry, squeezing it between his thumb and finger. The pip didn't shoot out but the fruit collapsed into a squishy mess. "Damn, the pip is still there but all these other juices squirted out. Guess there goes that theory," Heero mumbled and then popped the mangled cherry into his mouth.

"Oh, shit," groaned Duo, unable to stop himself. Heero's little monologue had sent his mind into overdrive and all he could think about was Heero's cherry and how much he wanted to 'pop' it. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't take advantage of Heero, wouldn't make love to the other man until he was sure that they were both ready for it; and not just physically but emotionally as well. Heero meant more to Duo than a quick fuck and knowing that Heero was a virgin it became even more important to Duo that they both knew that the relationship was going to last before he penetrated Heero's cherry.

"Are you okay there, Duo?" Heero asked in all innocence.

"Ahhh... I'm fine."

"You sure you don't want one of my cherries?"

"Uhhh..."

"I'm quite happy for you to have one, I don't mind sharing with you. They're nice and moist, a little warm now though but still quite red and delicious... Oomph." Heero didn't get chance to say anything else, the air was knocked out of his lungs as Duo pounced on him.

Pinning his boyfriend to the bed beneath him, Duo's lust crazed eyes stared into surprised cobalt for a moment before taking Heero's lips in a savage kiss. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, Heero?" Duo growled.

"Uh, no. I'm only eating cherries."

"Do you know what the sexual synonym for a cherry is, Heero?"

"Errr..."

"Virginity, Heero; comprende?"

"Aa"

"Can you begin to imagine how hard it is for me to lie here and listen to your chattering about cherries, not to mention your activities with your mouth and those things, and not think of the sexual synonym?"

"I'd say it's pretty hard," snickered Heero as he pushed his hips upwards and thrust against Duo's erection.

"Why you little tease." Duo claimed Heero's lips in another deep kiss as he ground his pelvis against Heero's, bringing the other man's cock to attention. "I'll show you all about cherries," muttered Duo as he broke the kiss to draw air into his lungs.

Before Heero had a chance to register what was going on, Duo had his boxers off and a hand stroking the inside of his thigh while Duo's mouth was busy feathering kisses over Heero's throat. "Ahh... Nice," murmured Hero and let his legs fall open to welcome more of Duo's ministrations.

Mouth busy at Heero's neck, Duo brought his fingers along the inside of Heero's thigh, ghosting over the sensitive flesh and sending shudders through his boyfriend's body. His fingers didn't stop though, they continued their journey upwards and danced over the crease where Heero's hip and leg met, turned and ran through wiry hairs before shifting back downwards to scrape over the heavy sac that hung between Heero's legs.

"Feels good," moaned Heero as he spread his legs wider and tried to entice Duo to touch him where he craved it the most.

Duo suddenly moved away and flipped Heero over to his stomach. "So, you're into cherries, Heero?" Duo whispered as his fingers traversed the curve of Heero's buttocks and then spread the cheeks wide.

"Aa, I am partial to them, yes," moaned Heero as he felt the cool air washing over his exposed rear end.

"I think I'd like to be into cherries too; more specifically, _your_ cherry." Duo ran his finger along the crevice and paused at the small hole that quivered in anticipation. He took a moment to enjoy the view and then began to circle the tip of his finger around the tight ring.

"Nnnn..." moaned Heero and thrust his hips. "Please."

"Please? What do you want, Heero? You said you would share your cherry with me and I think I might take you up on that invitation," replied Duo. After the torment he'd suffered from Heero a little payback was going to be fun, besides, Duo knew that Heero liked it when he talked dirty to him.

"Do it," groaned Heero as the finger continued to stroke around the outside of his hole.

"Do what, Heero? I'm having fun playing with my cherry. You had your fun playing before, now it's my turn. Hmmm. You said that the cherries were sweet and juicy, I think I might try a taste myself." With the words spoken, Duo lowered his mouth and holding Heero's cheeks apart he began to lick along the crevice, savoring the flavor of Heero. His tongue licked and probed from behind Heero's balls all the way to the base of Heero's spine before returning to the small entrance.

The sensations were electric, sparking Heero's nerves and sending jolts of pure pleasure through Heero's body. He squirmed and wriggled under the onslaught, his cock rubbed against the bed clothes and added to his torment.

Duo's tongue began to probe at the puckered hole, slowly but surely pushing inside and stroking Heero's insides. Heero tasted sweet, the scent of cherries and the unique, musky male odor hung heavily on Heero's skin and in the surrounding air, driving Duo's hormones into overdrive. Duo's cock was heavy between his legs, trapped inside his boxers and he desperately wanted to free it. Playing with Heero's 'cherry' for a little longer, Duo eventually pulled away and got off the bed.

Heero felt the weight of his partner shift and raised his head from the pillow to see where Duo was going. Surely after all that teasing and tormenting Duo would be more than willing to fuck him now. He watched through lidded eyes as Duo slid his boxers over his hips and let them whisper across milky thighs to pool at his ankles where he stepped out of them. Heero swallowed. Duo's cock stood proud, dew beading on the tip and the sac drawn tight underneath. It would appear that Heero's teasing had turned Duo on more than he'd thought.

"Lube," muttered Duo as he scanned the room, his brain trying to identify anything that could be used for lube.

"Top drawer of the night stand," Heero said in a husky tone.

Duo quirked an eyebrow but obediently opened the drawer and fished around inside. Seconds later he held a tube in his hand. He read the fine print on the side of the tube and turned back to Heero. "Cherry flavor?" he questioned with a smirk.

"What can I say? I told you I love cherries," replied Heero with a shrug and wicked smile. He'd bought the lube that afternoon, right after he'd purchased the bag of cherries. A guy could always hope.

Duo simply shook his head and climbed back onto the bed, dropping the lube to the pillow as he took up his position between Heero's legs. Duo dropped his hands to the golden thighs and pushed them up and apart, forcing Heero to raise his ass high in the air. Fingers teased along the cleft for a moment before Duo picked up the tube and squirted some of the gel out onto his hand. The scent of cherries wafted to his nostrils and Duo inhaled deeply.

The gentle touch against his ass only heightened Heero's sensitivity. He ached for Duo to take him, longed to be penetrated and was desperate to lose his virginity.

Lube coated fingers traversed the cleft, slicking along the crevice and circling the tiny hole. Duo's cock throbbed between his legs, precum glistened at the tip and he longed to be buried inside his boyfriend's body. It had been a long time since Duo had made love and he ached to recapture the feeling. He knew Heero would be tight, the man still being a virgin, and as desperate as he was, Duo would still take his time in prepping the bartender. He wanted Heero to remember his first time, the losing of his virginity, as a pleasurable one, not painful. A slicked finger entered the tight hole, pushing past the muscles that seemed equally as determined to keep him out. Having rimmed Heero earlier the resistance wasn't as strong as it could have been and Duo managed to work his finger inside to stroke the velvet, inner walls.

"Feels good," Heero grunted as he willed his body to relax. Duo had fingered him a little before but never penetrated past the first knuckle. Heero wasn't stupid, he knew that a man had a pleasure spot deep inside and he'd often fantasized about what it would feel like to have another man's cock buried to the hilt inside, fucking him slowly but methodically and finding his sweet spot. Hopefully he would have that fantasy become a reality. He groaned as a second finger invaded his passage and began to glide along his sensitive, inner walls.

The heat surrounded Duo's fingers as he worked them in and out of Heero's channel. Gradually the muscles relaxed and accepted him, allowing him to scissor his fingers and stretch the muscles further. Duo was average in length but quite thick and it was imperative that Heero's entrance be loose enough for Duo to penetrate and not cause any undue pain. A third finger followed, the muscles giving and even welcoming the invading digits. Duo couldn't help but smirk as he watched his fingers disappearing and reappearing from inside Heero's body, the way the passage sucked greedily at his fingers when he tried to pull them out and then opened like a morning flower to welcome them back inside.

Heero moved quietly beneath the onslaught. His channel felt full and Duo was only prepping him. Heero shivered at the thought of how good Duo's cock was going to feel inside there. Completely relaxed, Heero welcomed the gentle thrusting of Duo's fingers and even began to push back on them. He gave a low whine when Duo's fingers left him and his hole flexed, trying to entice Duo back.

A low chuckle came from Duo's throat as he observed the small entrance flexing, begging almost for the return of his fingers, or something else to fill it up. He ran a soothing hand over Heero's flank as he picked up the lube again. "Steady, Heero. You will have me in you soon enough," he whispered huskily.

Heero merely groaned and thrust his ass into the air. He raised his head slightly from the pillow and gazed back between his spread legs where he could see a little of what Duo was doing. He groaned again as he watched Duo's slender fingers caressing his own cock, spreading the lube along the ample length and slicking it completely from root to tip.

Satisfied that he was well coated with the slippery substance, Duo dropped the tube to the floor and settled again behind Heero. As much as he wanted to see Heero's face he thought that having Heero on all fours would probably be easier for the other man, this being his first time. Besides, if Duo turned Heero on the bed slightly he could see the reflection of Heero in the mirror attached to the dressing table. Pushing Heero a little, he arranged them both so he could do just that.

"Are you ready for me, Heero?" Duo asked as he grasped the base of his penis in one hand and held Heero's hip with his other to aid his balance. "Ready for me to take this cherry of yours?"

"Do it!" moaned Heero.

With another smirk, Duo began to rub the head of his cock against Heero's entrance, teasing them both with the friction. "You sure you want this, Heero?"

"Please."

"Then brace yourself; it's time to begin the cherry harvest." Without further ado, Duo pressed himself forwards. His eyes remained focused on Heero's entrance, watching intently as the blunt head pushed against the resisting hole. He pressed a little harder and the anal muscles stretched and opened up, swallowing the head of Duo's cock with ease. Duo bit his lip as the heat and tightness of Heero's channel swallowed him; it felt incredible, so smooth and slick and Duo resisted the urge to simply slam inside. Gently he eased himself inside, pushing forth and then retreating a little before sliding in a little deeper.

Heero moaned softly and panted as his body was stretched beyond anything he'd thought capable. Duo's thick length eased slowly inside and he was grateful for Duo's care. Steadily the length entered until Heero was fully impaled on Duo's cock and the forward motion ceased for a moment.

"Relax, Heero. Take your time to adjust," murmured Duo as he ran a hand over Heero's hip and along his thigh, soothing the other man as the passage around his cock flexed and settled to the invasion. It also gave Duo the time to calm himself.

It felt good to be filled, to have his channel stretched and massaged by Duo's cock. Heero could feel every inch of Duo inside him and it felt wonderful. He knew it could only get better once Duo started to move. The burn of entry had begun to fade and as it receded so Heero's muscles relaxed further, accepting Duo's penetration.

Feeling the time was right to move, Duo began to pull slowly out, watching as the shaft of his cock began to reappear. When only the crown remained inside, Duo pushed forward again, sinking back into the heat of Heero's body.

"Nnnn..." moaned Heero as he felt Duo's cock head glide along his inner walls, opening him up and massaging the sensitive nerves. "Faster," he begged.

Duo placed his hands on Heero's hips to steady himself and then began to find a rhythm. He built up slowly, gradually increasing his pace as Heero's passage adjusted to the friction. It was exquisitely tight with the velvet inner channel pressing against his cock and sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Duo took a moment to look at the mirror and groaned. Heero's flushed face appeared there, along with his own reflection rearing up behind the crouched man and there was no doubt as to what they were doing. It turned Duo on even more.

The pace began to pick up. As Heero's body became more accustomed to Duo's penetration so the channel opened up more to welcome the invasion. Duo's hips began to thrust faster, deeper and he shifted slightly to try and find Heero's prostate and give his partner pleasure like he'd never known.

Suddenly Heero's body jerked and colored lights exploded behind his eyes. "Ahhh..." he screamed. "What the fuck?!" Heero was unable to say anything else, his breath was stolen from him as his body shook and trembled.

"Prostate... Heero. Your... pleasure... spot..." Duo managed to pant out as the sweat ran down his back and his lungs struggled for oxygen. "Feel... Good?"

"Aaa... Feels wonderful. More, Duo, I want more," Heero begged and tried his best to shift underneath his partner and get Duo to hit that spot again. Heero wasn't disappointed as Duo's next inward thrust brushed over that sweet bundle of nerves and sent Heero's mind spiraling into oblivion.

The familiar burning was beginning to make its presence known in Duo's gut and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his orgasm for much longer. Heero was too hot, too tight and driving him mad with the friction of their coupling. He managed to lower a hand under and between Heero's legs, locating Heero's stiff cock and began to fist it.

"Ahhh..." Heero moaned as extra stimulus was applied to his already overloaded system. The occasional brushing against his prostate combined with Duo's stroking of his length all conspired against him and Heero felt the pleasure level rising beyond the point of no return. His inner walls were stroked by Duo's cock, his shaft fisted by Duo's hand and it all pushed him closer and closer to the inevitable edge. The fire built in his loins, spreading through his system and igniting the spark that until now had merely been smoldering.

"Come for me, Heero," Duo whispered, his breath warm against Heero's shivering skin.

Unable to stave off his climax any longer, Heero let the pleasure tear through him. Duo's next inward thrust hit his prostate spot on and combined with the stroking of his cock, Heero succumbed to his release. The fire tore through him, quickly enveloping his nerves and searing them with pleasure. His cock swelled and then pumped the liquid heat from within, spilling over Duo's hand and to the bed clothes below. His mind swam, his body jerked and his passage spasmed as he rode his orgasm to the very end, each nerve becoming even more sensitive with his climax and increasing the pleasure ten fold.

As Heero found his pinnacle and fell over the edge so the sheath Duo was embedded in closed tighter around his cock. It became almost impossible for Duo to move, his cock held prisoner by those firm muscles. The rippling effect of Heero's passage against his length heightened Duo's own awareness of the heat and tightness of Heero's body and he welcomed the torture to his penis. It drove him near mad with need and desire. As the muscles began to relent a little indicating Heero's slide into the afterglow, Duo resumed his thrusting with abandon. He slammed into Heero, reveling in the muscles that gripped him as he pushed to reach his own release. The end followed quickly for Duo, a few more thrusts and his own groin tightened as his seed began to flow. His balls drew tight against his body, pushing their load up and along the shaft to spurt from the small slit and be lost inside Heero's hungry passage.

Feeling the warmth begin to flood his channel, Heero automatically clamped his muscles around the invading flesh causing his lover to cry out with the extra stimulation. The pounding of his ass ceased and his partner collapsed against his back. Heero managed to support them both for a few moments before his own body gave out and he slid to the mattress, Duo still curved over his back.

As his senses came back on line so Duo pulled out of the hot channel and rolled to the side of Heero. He gazed at his lover through sated, violet eyes, pleased to see his boyfriend's face had a similar look to his own. "That was..."

"Incredible," Heero finished. "About time you fucked me," he added.

Duo gave a wry grin. "Can't rush these things you know."

"I suppose it was worth waiting for," returned Heero with a smirk.

"Is that so," stated Duo with an evil look.

"Actually it was good, really good. In fact I think I could go as far as to say it was just as good as eating cherries."

"You know, Heero? I think I could get to like this obsession you have with cherries. In fact I think I'm beginning to develop a taste for them myself."

"Aa"

"One cherry in particular."

Heero swallowed nervously as Duo gave him a predatory look and then pounced, spreading his cheeks wide.

"You know, a cherry is supposed to be nice and red, Heero," Duo mused as his finger teased at Heero's entrance. "This cherry isn't quite ripe, it's only pink."

"Aa." All articulate words had completely flown from Heero's throat and he was unable to voice anything remotely comprehensible.

"I think we need to rectify that. Maybe a little more exposure will cause it to redden up."

Heero moaned as he felt Duo's fingers slide into him and he knew without a doubt that Duo was going to fuck him again. As those fingers began to massage his insides so Heero made a mental note to put in a permanent order with the fruit vendor for a kilo of cherries each week. And during the off season? Well, he would make certain to stock up on the tinned variety.

~ Owari ~


	27. Lube Me Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Pairing: 1x2

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon.

Rating; NC 17

// _indicates thoughts_ //

Summary; Duo's car is overheating so he takes it to the workshop and gets more than a service and lube.

Fic #27 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc

The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...

Pairing: 1x2.... Situation or Setting: A Jiffy Lube Station where one of the boys (Duo or Heero, you can pick) is going to get their car repaired.

Food stuff: ... Donuts Challenger: ... Nicole.

....Mission Accepted....

"Lube Me Up"

August 2005 ShenLong

"Damn fucking useless piece of crap!" Duo thumped his hand on the dashboard of the car as the curses rolled off his tongue. The car didn't reply other than to give off another hiss of steam. With a sense of growing frustration, Duo managed to coax the vehicle into the emergency stopping lane and pulled up. He cut the engine, still seething as he eyed the temperature gauge, the little needle remaining stubbornly in the red.

It was his own fault, he hadn't paid any attention to the warning signs and now here he was, stuck on the side of the freeway just five kilometers from home with an overheated engine. He cursed himself again. The temperature gauge had slowly been creeping up the scale these past few days but Duo had ignored it other than to check that the radiator was full and to make sure he carried a couple of spare water bottles in the trunk. Now he was paying the price for his ignorance.

There wasn't much he could do until the engine cooled down. To try and release the radiator cap now would only result in getting himself scalded with steam and whatever hot water remained inside and Duo didn't particularly fancy being parboiled on the side of the road. As he sat there and waited for the car to cool he tried to remember where the closest mechanical workshop to his home was. He wasn't having much luck with his memory so he dug in his pocket for his cell 'phone and punched in his friend's number.

"Hey, Tro. Look man, I'm having a spot of bother with the car, it's overheated and I'm stuck on the side of the freeway. No, no, I don't need you to come down and give me a tow, I've gotta get it fixed. I'll wait until it cools down enough for me to put more water in it but what I do need is the name, address and 'phone number of the nearest workshop to home so I can head there once I get this heap of shit moving again."

His friend on the other end of the line complied with the request and moments later Duo was scribbling down the address and number Trowa gave him.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one. Yeah, if I need a lift I'll call you, thanks." Duo hit the end button and looked at the numbers he'd written on the back of a shopping list, the only piece of paper he could find at the time. He pulled the road map from the side pocket in the door and looked up the address of the workshop Trowa had given him. It was three blocks from his home, reasonable walking distance. Duo crossed his fingers and hoped they didn't close early as he punched in the numbers of the workshop to the 'phone keypad and waited.

***

"Almost there, girl," Duo muttered to the car as he eased it along the street, eyes scanning for the sign of the garage. He'd had to wait another half an hour before the car had cooled sufficiently enough for him to be able to refill the radiator and that little exercise had resulted in a burnt finger and two empty, two liter water bottles. Duo had kept his fingers crossed that it would be enough to get him to the workshop. He'd eased the car along, nursed it over the last three kilometers and was now within range of the place he sought.

"Should just be a little further up here on the left... hang in there, girl, daddy's taking you to the car hospital to get you all fixed up," he crooned, hoping his words and soothing tone would help keep the car mobile long enough to locate the workshop. He snickered quietly to himself as he realized what he was saying. "I must be losing it, talking to a heap of metal," he mumbled. "Ah! Yes, there it is," he shouted as he spotted the large sign up ahead.

'Jiffy Lube - Service guaranteed.'

With a grateful sigh, Duo coaxed the car into the driveway and pulled up outside a pair of large roller doors. He cut the engine, noting that the needle was hovering just below the red line, and unbuckled his seat belt. Wearily he got out and shut the door, locking the vehicle and stepping up to the double doors, eyes scanning for any sign of life.

"Anybody there?" he called out, unsure of whether or not to proceed deeper into the workshop.

The sound of clattering metal against concrete and a muffled curse greeted his ears. "Be right with you."

Duo leaned up against the door and scanned his eyes around the workshop. Two cars were currently in there and all around there were various car parts and tools. The air was rich with the scent of oil and grease; Duo found it quite pleasant, not to mention slightly arousing. The sound of scuffling feet met his ears and he turned his gaze to the rear of the workshop where the sound came from. Moments later a figure emerged, striding towards Duo. It was all Duo could do to stop himself from drooling.

"Can I help you?"

/_Oh, yes, but not in the way you're asking,/_ Duo's mind supplied. He hastily shoved that thought to the side and pushed off the door to offer his hand. "Duo Maxwell. I called a little while ago about my car that's overheating."

The gorgeous mechanic wiped his hands on a rag and then took Duo's hand in his own, shaking it firmly. "Aa. Heero Yuy. Where is the car?"

"Out front. I managed to top up the water and drive it here but it's just about into the red again."

"Hn. Let's take a look." Heero stepped outside the doors and towards Duo's car. "Pop the hood, would you?"

/_I'd like to pop more than the hood_,/ replied Duo's libido silently. Duo unlocked the door and pulled the small knob to release the hood and then stepped beside the mechanic.

Heero watched as the customer bent to fit the key into the door lock and had to force his eyes away. The client's voice when he'd rung had aroused Heero's curiosity, the husky tone complete with a touch of desperation had the mechanic wondering if the body attached to that voice would be as sensual. Looked like he had his answer; and it was all positive.

"I have no idea what's wrong with it. I noticed last week that the temperature was getting a little high but I thought it might just need a top up in the water department. I'm afraid it looks like I was wrong." Duo felt his own temperature beginning to skyrocket with the closeness of the mechanic.

"How long does it take to get hot?" asked Heero as he tried to concentrate on the car's engine and not the body beside him. Shit, if he was the car and had that sweet ass sitting on him he would go from cold to boiling in ten seconds flat!

"Usually it's just hitting the red mark by the time I pull into work. That's about twenty kilometers from home, roughly fifteen minutes given the traffic flow at that time of a morning."

"Lots of stop starting I take it?"

"Uh?"

"Stop starting, as in the traffic flow," repeated Heero.

"Ah, yes," replied Duo, dragging his mind back from the gutter.

"And it's only just started doing this?" Heero leaned in a little further, eyes glancing over the car's engine.

"Yeah." Duo's eyes raked over the body before him. With the mechanic leaning over the engine he couldn't see Duo's eyes so Duo let them wander at will. He couldn't see a whole lot as Heero's coveralls did their job perfectly, covering the mechanic's body from his view. However, when Heero leaned a little further, the coveralls pulled tight against his form and Duo was treated to the lovely sight of the curves of the mechanic's body where the coveralls drew taut, not to mention the wedgie they appeared to give the man. /_Ouch! That had to be uncomfortable. Maybe he should offer to rub it better? Or lick it, or kiss it.../_

"...be a split hose." Heero pulled out from underneath the hood.

"Um, pardon?" Duo realized that Heero had been talking to him and he hadn't heard a word the mechanic had said.

Heero smirked. He had a fairly good idea of where the client's attention had been and judging by the blush appearing on those pretty cheeks his assumption was correct. Maybe he should try a little subtle flirting and see if he could determine which way this client swung. Who knows, if he played his cards right he just might be able to perform a lube and service of a more enjoyable kind. The signals he'd gotten so far were all pointing in the southerly direction. "I said, it doesn't appear to be a split hose."

"That's a relief, I think," said Duo as he scratched his head. "What do you think it is?"

"Hard to tell."

/_Did he have to say hard?/_ Duo's hormones were stirring in his blood, causing something else to stir in his pants. /_Great! What a time to get a hard on./_

"It could be your thermostat, or maybe a blown gasket..."

/_Ahhh, I'd love to be blown by your gasket!/_

"If it's the head gasket that's gone then the head might be blown too."

/_Aww, crap. Why can't my head be blown by you?/_

"The only way to be sure is to do a compression test."

/_Oh yes please. Compress me, baby./_

"If the head is blown then there will probably be oil present in the water."

_/Mmmm... Oil, slick, slippery oil.../_

"Would you like me to do it?"

"Oh, yes please," murmured Duo and then realized what he'd said and how it had come out. Horrified, he clamped his hand over his mouth and took a couple of deep breaths. "Errr... Sorry, could you run that by me again?"

Heero's eyes glinted and he took a subtle glance at the other man's pants. A smirk crossed his features as he noted the bulge appearing there. "Would you like me to give it a compression test?"

"Ah, yes. If you think that will show up what the problem is then by all means, do one," replied Duo. /_And do me at the same time_,/ his body screamed.

"Hopefully it won't be the head gasket but something simpler. I'll warn you, if it is the head gasket then chances are the head will be cracked and that's when it starts to get expensive."

The mechanic's words were not doing anything to help Duo's current situation. All this talk of heads, blowing and cracks was feeding his wicked hormones and driving him insane trying to keep his body in check.

"Would you like me to put it in?"

Duo's jaw dropped and he turned to face the mechanic. "Pardon?" Meanwhile his libido was screaming, 'Yes please!!'

"The car. The equipment I need to do the compression test is inside the workshop. Would you like me to put the car in there or would _you_ rather drive it in?" Heero's amused eyes played over the body before him and he couldn't help but lick his lips.

_/Oh crap_./ Duo suddenly realized that the mechanic was on to him. Noticing the amused look and the lick of those lips, Duo saw he'd been played. Funny thing was, he didn't care. His evil mind sprang forth; two could play at that game. Duo's brain kicked into gear. If he read the mechanic right then the man was interested, now to simply test the waters by doing a little subtle flirting and teasing of his own. "I think you had better put it in, you seem to know the area better than I do."

Heero smirked. It seemed the client had cottoned on to his little word games. "Okay." Heero lowered the hood and then picked up a dust cover from inside the door. He draped it over the driver's seat and then turned to meet the curious gaze of the client. "Don't want to get the upholstery soiled," he offered by way of explanation.

"Ah, right." Duo stepped back and watched as the mechanic started the car up and backed it before driving into the workshop. Once the car was parked and the motor turned off, he walked over again. "Now what?"

Heero hopped out of the driver's seat and lifted the hood again. He fetched a funny looking tool and dropped it to the top of the air filter and reached into his pocket for the rag. "I need to take off the radiator cap, put this device on and then wait as the pressure builds up to a certain point. Once that's done I check the readings and that will tell me if there is any pressure loss. Also, if the head is leaking then there should be evidence of the water around the engine where the gasket sits. As a last confirmation I can check the water for any oil."

_/I can confirm there's a leak in my head without the use of that thing_,/ replied Duo's libido. "Sounds fair enough."

Heero turned back to the car and went to unscrew the radiator cap. "Ow! Fucking hell!! Shit, that hurt!!" he yelped as he pulled his hand back from the radiator.

"Are you all right?" Duo asked in concern as he jumped forward to see what the problem was.

"I'll live. My own damn fault for not concentrating," growled Heero. He'd been thinking about the braided man's highly desirable body instead of the car and as such had grabbed the radiator cap with his bare hand and not used a rag as a buffer. The cap was hot, the car's motor having yet to cool properly and he'd burnt himself.

"Let me take a look." Duo reached for the mechanic's hand and gently took it in his own. He turned the palm over and inspected the injury. "You were lucky, it's not too bad. Stick it in some cold water and that should take the sting out of it." Duo held on to the hand for a fraction longer than was necessary and brushed his fingers gently over the burn before releasing it.

"Aa, thanks." Heero could barely contain the shiver as those soft hands gently brushed over his palm.

"Is that a sink over there?" Duo asked as he inclined his head in the direction of the rear of the workshop.

"Yeah."

"Come on then, the sooner you dunk that in cold water the sooner the pain will go and there will be less damage." Duo grabbed the mechanic by the wrist and pulled him to the sink, turned the tap on and shoved Heero's hand underneath the cool water. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." Heero gave a soft sigh as the cool spray eased the sting of the burn.

"You have a first aid kit around here?"

"Over there," Heero nodded at a large, white box mounted on the wall.

"Keep it under the water while I fetch a bandage and gauze." Duo walked over to the kit and rummaged inside it. Finding what he wanted, he returned. "How's it feel now?"

"Fine. It isn't stinging anymore."

"Good. Lift it out and we'll dry it off, then I'll bandage you up."

"You don't have to do this," began Heero. "It's not that bad."

"It might not be bad but if it blisters you don't want any infection setting in. Look, I found some non stick burns dressing in there. I'll put that on and then bandage it to keep it clean, okay?"

Heero gave in. "Okay."

Duo's tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he worked, setting the dressing in place and then wrapping the bandage carefully around it. Heero watched that pink tongue, doing his best not to groan as his mind decided to envision all sorts of other things that tongue could be doing. Finally Duo was done and as he tied off the bandage he stopped to admire his handiwork.

"That should keep it clean and free from infection."

"Thank you." Heero paused, unsure of what to say or do next.

Duo swallowed, the awkwardness of the situation finding him tongue tied for the moment. There was a lot of things he'd like to say and many more he'd like to do but...

"I should get back to pressure testing the car," said Heero, breaking the silence that had descended and began to walk back over to the vehicle.

Duo followed, also unsure of what to say or do.

The car's engine was still hot and the radiator cap in place. Both men looked at it for a moment before Heero sighed softly and picked up a rag, wrapped it around the radiator cap and then winced as his bandaged hand began to grip and turn.

"Heero? Maybe you should let it cool a bit first," said Duo in obvious concern.

"I wish I could but I haven't got the time to wait for it to cool enough," replied Heero.

"Then let me remove it, it's obviously hurting your hand to do it and you'll only end up making your injury worse." Duo stepped up beside the mechanic and placed his hand over the bandaged one. Duo's body was pressing against Heero's side and it was doing all sorts of wicked things to his libido.

Heero could feel the heat radiating off the other man, and the close proximity, combined with the feeling of Duo's hand upon his own, sent shivers running the length of Heero's spine. Slowly, Heero began to turn around, his face inches from Duo's, so close he could feel the warmth of Duo's breath as it brushed against his cheek. Cobalt met violet and Heero stared, lost in those pools that pleaded for something. Without thinking, Heero leaned forwards, tilting his head slightly to the side as he brought his lips close and then brushed them lightly over the soft, pouting ones of the client.

Duo's eyes flickered from Heero's mouth to his eyes and then as the mechanic began to lean towards him, he let them drift shut, also tilting his head as their lips met in a fleeting kiss that left Duo aching for more.

They pulled slightly apart, heart rates slightly elevated as each analyzed what had just transpired.

"I - I'm sorry," breathed Heero as he went to pull back, only to be stopped by Duo's hand squeezing his wrist.

"I'm not," breathed Duo and closed the distance between them once more, this time it was Duo who took control, pressing his lips firmly against the mechanic's, eyes closing as he moved softly over the sweet, ruby lips and gently slid his tongue along them for good measure. Heero's mouth parted slightly and Duo let his tongue quest forward, sliding cautiously into the other man's mouth and beginning a tentative exploration.

Heero moaned softly and leaned into the kiss. He vaguely came aware of his hands reaching up to wrap around the long haired man, his body moving slightly to accommodate the form in his arms as his mouth was gently explored. When Duo's tongue began to retreat, Heero allowed his own tongue to follow and began his own investigation of Duo's mouth.

With air becoming a vital necessity, they finally pulled apart, neither one willing to be the first to break the contact. Duo's eyes roamed Heero's face, looking for any sign of discomfort, any inkling that the mechanic was against what was happening. He found none.

Heero was similarly studying Duo, searching for any indication that the other man was disgusted with the kiss. All he found was a subtle need, a desire for something more. Heero was unsure of how to proceed, not normally given to fraternizing like this with his customers. He was a very private and reserved man, preferring to keep his sexual preferences to himself than risk public ridicule. It had also been a while since he'd been with anyone.

Duo was now one hundred percent certain that the mechanic swung his way. He was also floundering a little, unsure of what was happening between them. He wanted the mechanic and badly, that much he did know, but he didn't want to appear cheap and easy either. Duo was very fussy when it came to his love life, rarely did he ever indulge in a one night stand. This time though...

Pressing himself a little closer to Duo, Heero moaned softly as he nuzzled the rich, chestnut hair. His arms tightened around the client and his voice came out a hoarse whisper. "What's happening here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," replied Duo. "But if it's any consolation, I'm enjoying it."

The words spoken by the other man seemed to give Heero a little more confidence and he began to kiss over the chestnut hair until he found an ear lobe. There he began to nibble and lick, sending shivers of delight through his partner.

Duo's hands had come up to encircle Heero's waist and now they began to slide along the broad back, feeling the play of the muscles beneath the rough fabric of the coveralls. The tongue and teeth at his ear lobe were turning him on even more and idly Duo wondered exactly where this was all going to lead to. Wherever it went, Duo knew he didn't care for it to stop anytime soon.

"I really should put the compression unit on the engine to see if the head is blown," murmured Heero through a mouthful of Duo's neck.

"I'd like for you to see if my head is blown," responded Duo in a husky tone. He amazed himself with his boldness, but his hormones had taken over and Duo really didn't give a damn anymore. He wanted some of this gorgeous mechanic and he wanted him now.

Heero chuckled softly to himself. So this was how the man wanted to play it? He liked the innuendo and dirty talk. The long haired man seemed willing enough and Heero's body was responding to the stimulus and if they were both consenting adults, what was the problem? Heero decided to throw all the morality of fraternizing with the customer out the window. Technically speaking he was officially off duty, he'd only stayed back because of this call and the person had seemed pretty desperate for his help. It had nothing to do with the low, sexy tone of the voice that had come down the 'phone line; nope, nothing at all.

"Would you like me to take it off?"

Those words brought Heero's mind back rather quickly. "Oh, yes, please," he breathed.

"I was talking about the radiator cap," snickered Duo, "but if you play your cards right I'm sure I can take more off."

Groaning softly and feeling the flesh between his legs rising rapidly, Heero forced himself to let go of the man he was holding and focus back on the problem at hand; well the car's problem first, the other problem would also be sorted out with any luck very shortly.

Trying to stifle the urge to simply grab the mechanic and hold him close again, Duo let the man go and step back to face the car. Grabbing the rag, Duo carefully turned the radiator cap as steam began to hiss.

"Take it slowly," advised Heero. "Just a little at a time and let the excess pressure ease out."

This time Duo moaned loudly and couldn't help dropping his other hand to the front of his pants and giving himself a squeeze. "Do you have to talk like that?"

"Like what?" asked Heero innocently. He knew full well what the man meant, but Heero was enjoying the play on words far too much to stop. He was hoping to drive this lovely creature wild to the point where he would be begging Heero to take him. "All I said was to take it slow and ease the pressure out, you don't want it to blow too soon."

"Keep that up and it will be blowing very soon," muttered Duo as he continued to ease the radiator cap off.

The pressure began to drop as the steam escaped and pretty soon, Duo was able to remove the cap completely. He set it to the side and turned to face the mechanic. He couldn't help but notice the man appeared to be sweating a little and a flush had appeared over the caramel skin. Inwardly Duo smirked. Looked like he wasn't the only one to be affected by the play on words.

"She's all yours now. Ready to be compression tested."

Heero stepped up and placed the small machine over the radiator top and screwed it down tight. "Right, all we need to do now is start her up and let her run for a bit. The gauge will show us how much pressure is in there and if there is a leak from the head we should be able to see it."

"I don't know about the car's head leaking but mine sure is," breathed Duo as he sidled up alongside the mechanic after starting the engine and fondled himself through his pants.

It was Heero's turn to moan. This little minx was driving him insane. Considering they had time to waste whilst waiting for the car's temperature to rise and the pressure to register, Heero thought of several ways in which to occupy that time. Continuing the charade with the play on words he turned to face the client and felt his cock fully harden at the sight of the other man touching himself. "Maybe I should pressure test that for you, see where the leak is coming from."

"Ahh... Please do," replied Duo in a husky tone and then groaned as the mechanic took his lips in a deep kiss a hand joining his own in fondling through the fabric of his pants.

If this man was offering then Heero was going to be there for the taking. He let his hand slide down and join the one currently rubbing at the hardness confined within Duo's pants. Heero groaned, it was certainly a nice package from what he could tell and he desperately wanted more. He broke the kiss to gaze into violet depths. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, oh yes. Please, check my head for leaks, pressure test me and if you could, I'd like a lube and service too."

The words went straight to Heero's cock and with a possessive growl, he swooped in again and kissed Duo breathless.

Lost in the kiss, Duo barely registered the fly and button of his pants being undone, hardly acknowledged the cool air feathering around his buttocks as his pants and boxers were pushed down, but he did moan when he felt the brush of fingers over the cheeks of his ass. He let his own hands wander around Heero's body, gradually working them to the front of the coveralls and seeking a way in.

A line of press studs held the coveralls in place, the top four already being undone and Duo gave a soft growl as he gripped both sides and pulled. The studs gave way with a popping sound and the coveralls opened up to reveal their secrets. Duo wasted no time in attacking the flesh before him, his mouth broke from the kiss and descended upon a brown nipple while his fingers sought out its twin and began to tease the nubs to hardness.

With his chest completely bare and the assault upon his nipples, Heero's head rolled back and his eyes glazed over, pleasure sang along his nerves as his hands continued in their own caress of Duo's backside. Beside them the car's motor hummed away, compression test forgotten as the two men gave in to their primal urges.

Heero's hand wandered around to the front of Duo's body, fingers blazing a heated trail over the skin of Duo's hip, across shivering abdominal muscles to comb through the nest of wiry hair at the juncture of Duo's thighs. Heero could feel the erection rising up and gently let his fingers traverse the underside, marveling at the baby soft texture of the skin. He reached the crown and felt the leaking precum. Rubbing his thumb over the small slit, Heero spread the fluid over the head, teasing and tormenting with his touches. "Sure feels like it's ready to blow to me," he murmured as he lowered his head to Duo's neck and brought his lips forward to graze over the milky skin.

"You better believe it," replied Duo huskily as he thrust his hips, seeking more substantial contact. Tiring of his own play with Heero's nipples that were now standing to attention, Duo let his fingers walk down Heero's chest. They paused for a moment when they reached the apex of the coveralls and then dipped beneath to connect with the damp tip of Heero's erection. Duo's eyebrows raised as he felt the bare cock under his fingertips. "No underwear?" he asked.

"Too hot when you're wearing these things," came the reply.

"Mmm... I like that," said Duo and promptly closed his hand around his new toy and began to stroke the organ. It felt hot and heavy in his hand and he felt his own cock harden further as he imagined having the thick shaft buried inside his channel.

Rocking slowly into the fist that held him, Heero enjoyed the stroking of his cock. It felt good and his pleasure rose another notch. He could feel the heat coming from the car beside them and his own temperature raised itself a few notches as the hand began to stroke a little firmer and faster. Heero's hand wandered down to Duo's balls and began to fondle the soft sac, rolling the sensitive testicles in the palm of his hand and enjoying the soft moans that came from the man in his arms. The stimulation to his own flesh continued and Heero knew he wasn't going to last for very much longer at this rate.

Reluctantly his hand left its teasing of the sac and moved back to Duo's ass. Heero separated the cheeks and ghosted his fingers along the crevice, felling the roughness of the skin and then the change in texture as he circled the tight, puckered entrance. His finger toyed with the hole for a moment and then pressed inwards, slipping just inside the ring of muscle. Heero didn't want to press too much as he didn't have any lube on his finger and he didn't want to cause the long haired man any pain. He moved the tip of his finger around and felt the hole flex around him.

"Please..." murmured Duo as he wiggled his ass, trying to encourage Heero to slip his finger in deeper.

"What do you want, Duo?" teased Heero, already knowing what the other man sought but needing to hear it for himself.

"Lube me up and service me," groaned Duo as his hand slid further into Heero's coveralls to play with the mechanic's balls.

"Shit!" growled Heero as his mind caught up with his hormones.

"What's wrong?" mumbled Duo from his place where his head was pressed against Heero's chest, hand still inside the other man's coveralls and playing happily.

"I haven't got any lube," replied Heero. He did a quick mental scan of the workshop. "I've got some motor oil or grease but I don't think..."

"Don't you dare," growled Duo. He really didn't fancy having car oil or grease shoved up his back passage, no matter how horny he was.

"Then what can we use? I won't take you dry, that would hurt you too much."

A light bulb went off in Duo's head. "Hang on a minute," he said as he pulled his hand out of Heero's pants and moved away.

Heero let the man go, watching in amusement as the client shuffled to his car and opened the door. He bent over and reached inside giving Heero a lovely view of a pretty, milky ass before pushing back out with a paper bag in his hand. Heero quirked an eyebrow.

Duo swallowed hard as he turned around. The sexy mechanic was standing there, his coveralls open all the way and his cock standing proudly upright, poking out of the cloth. And what a cock it was. Duo licked his lips. He'd love to swallow that thing. He shuffled back over, walking being a little difficult when one's pants were around one's knees. He handed the paper bag to Heero. "Now where was I?" Duo's hand quickly dived back into Heero's pants and resumed its playing.

Heero opened the bag and peered inside. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "A donut?" he asked.

"Ah, not just any donut, Heero. It's a jam donut."

"Duo, I said I needed lube, not something to eat," said Heero.

"I know."

"Then why are you giving me a jam donut?"

"You can use the jam for lube."

"Aa." Heero took a moment to ponder that thought. It made more sense that using motor oil or grease, it was also a natural product and therefore biodegradable and wouldn't irritate. "Will it work?"

"Dunno, never tried it before but it certainly can't hurt. Better than any of the shit you have around here though."

Heero couldn't argue that point. He removed the donut from the bag and studied it. "How am I supposed to get the jam out? Ohhh... that's good," moaned Heero as his eyes crossed momentarily.

Duo sank to his knees, the urge to taste Heero's thick cock becoming stronger until he couldn't fight it any longer. His tongue darted out for a lick and then his mouth opened wide, sucking Heero's crown into his warm mouth and savoring the taste.

"Ah... Oh... Mmmm..." moaned Heero as Duo sucked his length. "Good, feels good."

Duo continued to suck happily, Heero tasted of grease, oil, fumes and a musky flavor that could only be the mechanic himself. His own cock ached and Duo gave himself a couple of quick pumps before releasing the organ in his hand and the one in his mouth. As much as he would have loved to nurse at Heero's groin for hours, he also wanted to feel that thick column of flesh inside his ass. He pulled himself upright and met with lust filled cobalt. "Prep me," he murmured softly and turned around to lay his upper body on the fender of the car, offering his ass to Heero for the taking.

The sight caused a lump to rise in Heero's throat, not to mention his cock to strain forwards in anticipation. Heero looked again at the donut in his hand. "How do I get the jam out?" he asked again.

Duo gave a sultry look over his shoulder. "See the small hole on the side?"

Heero turned the donut around and found the spot. "Yes?"

"Squeeze the donut and the jam should come squirting out of that hole. That's where they put it in so logically speaking it should also come out that way. At least it usually does when I bite into it," replied Duo.

"Ah." Heero gave the object an experimental squeeze, a little jam dribbled out of the hole and Heero stared at it.

"Don't waste it, there isn't a lot in there," said Duo with a chuckle.

"You sure this stuff will work?" asked Heero again as he wiped the jam onto his finger.

"Only one way to find out," said Duo and pushed his ass higher into the air. "You going to lube me or am I going to have to do a self service job?"

That jolted Heero out of his reverie and he moved to stand behind the man currently bending over the car. Heero placed the donut on the windscreen, supported by the window wipers and then spread his soon to be lover's cheeks. The small pink entrance stared back at him, ready for the taking. Still unsure about the jam, Heero dropped his finger to the hole and started to circle it, spreading the sticky jam around as he did so. Surprisingly enough, the jam did make things a little slippery and Heero's finger slid easily inside the welcoming passage.

"Seems to work okay," said Duo as he squirmed a little, the penetration feeling a little uncomfortable to start with. It soon passed though and Duo was begging for more.

Heero squirted a little more of the jam on his finger and added a second to the mix. The jam, while not the ideal form of lube, worked well enough and Heero soon had three fingers working in and out of that sweet ass, stretching the channel and preparing the tight muscles for the inevitable invasion. When he deemed Duo's ass ready, Heero withdrew his fingers and squeezed the last of the jam from the donut to coat his cock. The now empty donut was tossed aside as Heero spread the jam along his ample length, smearing it completely from crown to root, ensuring he was completely coated.

Looking over his shoulder, Duo moaned softly at the sight of Heero slicking himself up. His cock was hard and dripping between his legs, his ass clenched in anticipation and Duo's entire body hummed with need. "Hurry up, I need you," he groaned.

Heero snickered and spread Duo's cheeks again. Grasping the base of his cock, Heero rubbed the head along Duo's cleft. "You want a service?" he teased.

"Yes, please," begged Duo.

"Then prepare yourself for I intend to give you a _major_ service." With the words said, Heero stopped his teasing, lined the head of his cock up with Duo's hole and pressed forwards. The muscles relaxed and allowed him to enter, the head pushing through the barrier and sliding along the inner tissues, forcing them apart as Heero slipped deeper into Duo's body.

The slow entry was exquisite torture for Duo. He felt his insides being opened up, the burn of penetration as his anal ring stretched far beyond three fingers to accommodate the thick length that insistently probed his channel, sheer torture to his over stimulated body. The inward slide continued until Duo thought he would burst, he felt so full.

Heero didn't stop until his balls pressed against Duo's ass, then he paused for a moment to let Duo adjust and also to savor the feeling of the heat and tightness that caressed his shaft. An impatient wriggle told him Duo was ready for some action and taking a firm hold on the other man's hips, Heero began his withdrawal. He was slightly alarmed at first as his cock withdrew, red smeared its length giving the impression of blood, but he knew he'd taken his entry at a steady pace and therefore shouldn't have hurt Duo. Then he mentally whacked himself. It was the jam. Being strawberry jam of course it was red and the heat from Duo's channel had caused it to become a little more runny giving the impression of blood. Heero heaved a soft sigh of relief and then chuckled to himself for being taken in so easily.

Duo wasn't sure what the amusement was about, he wanted Heero to fuck him and so far the mechanic was only going slow. Duo wanted it harder and faster. He clenched his ass muscles around the shaft and gave a snicker when he heard Heero moan. "Fuck me harder," Duo demanded and flexed those muscles again.

"You want it harder?" asked Heero through gritted teeth.

"Shit, yes."

"Then hang on."

Duo grasped the fender of the car a little tighter as Heero began to pound into him. "Much better," he gasped out as he rocked in time with Heero's thrusts. The feeling of the cock inside him was wonderful, pushing along his inner tissues, stimulating the rich nerves and driving Duo to distraction with need.

Heero was similarly enraptured. With each thrust of his cock, Duo's walls opened up to him and caressed his length. With each withdrawal those same walls tried to hold on to him, sucking at him and not wanting him to leave. It was heaven and hell all rolled into one.

Shifting slightly to ease the cramp starting in his leg, Duo felt the inner thrust and then screamed as Heero's cock head brushed over his prostate. Vivid lights dance behind his eyelids, precum dribbled from his cock as he became acutely aware of every nerve ending in his body.

"You like that?" asked Heero, knowing he'd hit the man's sweet spot.

"Ah, more," was Duo's only reply, he was too busy trying not to drown under the assault of pleasure.

Happily Heero complied, burying himself deeply with each forward snap of his hips. Around him Duo's body danced, the passage squeezing his length as Duo shoved back to meet his thrusts. Heero could feel his orgasm building, his balls were tightening and the end wasn't far off. He leaned over his partner's back continuing to hump as his hand stole underneath and found Duo's erection. He wrapped his fingers around the swollen organ and began to pump, the leaking semen spreading along the shaft with each stroke and making the slide of Heero's hand easier.

"Oh, yes. That's it, Heero. Fuck me, fuck me good. Stroke me, I want to come," cried Duo as he pushed his hips back to meet the inward thrust and then forwards into the fist that jerked his aching cock. Duo's balls began to draw close, his release imminent and he welcomed the pleasure. "Make me come, I want to come," groaned Duo.

Angling his hips slightly, Heero tried to hit that sweet spot again. His own end was hovering just within reach and he knew he was about to lose it. He managed to strike that spot again, Duo moaning loudly beneath him as he did so. He felt the passage begin to ripple around him as Duo's cock swelled in his hand and then erupted with a warm flow of sticky fluid. With Duo's fall into heaven so the sheath surrounding Heero's cock tightened even further, spasming as Duo's body jerked with the overwhelming pleasure.

One more thrust of Heero's cock against his prostate sent Duo spiraling into oblivion. His world exploded along with his semen, colored lights flooded his vision and his body drew taut. Unbridled passion swept through his system, drowning him in pleasure as his orgasm tore through him. Duo hadn't experienced an orgasm this intense in all his young life and he rode every second of it.

The rhythmic contracting of Duo's back passage around his length soon had Heero tipping over the edge and into his own nirvana. The moans and cries of pleasure from his partner added to his own enjoyment and Heero willingly succumbed to his inevitable end. Heat ripped through his body as his cock engorged and then shot his load deep into Duo's willing channel. The extra slickness enabled him to keep pumping his hips for a few more thrusts as his essence flowed from the small slit into Duo's insides. Finally Heero slumped against Duo's back, sated and floating as the last vestiges passed through his tired body.

After a couple of minutes, Duo grunted softly and began to move, pushing Heero from his back and causing Heero's now spent cock to slip from inside, a trickle of semen following to run down Duo's thighs.

"Are you okay?" asked Heero as he staggered a bit and then found his balance.

"Fine. Actually I feel bloody marvelous," replied Duo with a grin. "That was fantastic."

"I have to agree with you there," replied Heero. "Hang on a sec and I'll find something to clean us up with.

Duo chuckled to himself at the sight of the mechanic, hair in disarray, features flushed and cock still hanging out of his coveralls searching for a clean rag. He had to admit though, the man was one hell of a lover.

"Here," Heero tossed Duo a rag and then took one for himself and began to wipe himself clean.

Duo did the same before pulling up his pants and boxers, tucking himself away and then looking to see where his semen had landed. Carefully he wiped the fender of the car off and then tossed the rag into the pile that Heero had tossed his into.

Straightening his coveralls, Heero turned his attention back to the car and Duo. He approached the long haired man and pressed a quick kiss to the other's lips. "Thank you, that was delicious."

"No need to thank me, I enjoyed it just as much as you did," replied Duo.

"I think we had better check the car," said Heero as he tried to push the thoughts of taking the man again out of his mind.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Duo stepped to the side to allow Heero to look over the compression unit and check the car for leaks. He couldn't resist running a hand over the luscious backside though.

"The gauge is showing normal and I can't see any leaks from the head at all," said Heero from his position under the hood.

Duo snickered. "I think the head is all milked dry for now."

Heero continued to poke around, ignoring the comment before coming back out and facing the long haired man. "I think it's your thermostat. It looks like it could be sticking."

"Ah. And that means _what_ exactly?"

"Either it needs a good clean out and a drop of lube or possibly replacement."

Duo shivered.

"I can fix it for you and it won't cost too much," Heero said as he observed the look on the client's face with amusement. Heero really liked this man and would love to see more of him.

"Then I think you'd better fix it. I need the car for work." Duo gave the mechanic a sultry look.

"You know, if you get this serviced regularly then you wouldn't have this sort of problem. I can pick up on these things and get to them before they become a major issue."

"So what you're saying is that by being serviced on a regular basis, things will run much more smoothly?" Duo cocked his head to the side and gave a cheeky smirk.

Heero moved close to Duo and wrapped an arm around the slender waist. "Exactly," he murmured and nuzzled Duo's hair.

"Do you do house calls?" groaned Duo as he felt his cock stirring again.

"Only for special clients." Heero feathered kisses along Duo's throat.

"Can I book a weekly service?"

"I've got a better idea."

"You do?"

"I'll call around daily to keep everything lubed, serviced and in top running order."

Duo couldn't think of a reply to that so he kissed the mechanic instead. "When do I get the first home visit?"

"Tonight, just as soon as I've replaced this thermostat," replied Heero.

"Good, because I think my other thermostat needs checking, it's getting awfully hot in here."

~ Owari ~


	28. The Naked Chef

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, abuse of food stuffs, PWP, AU.

The challenge should ShenLong choose to accept it....

Pairing: 2x1....  
Situation or Setting: Duo is the head pastry chef for a fancy hotel, Heero is his sous-chef, Duo is all high and mighty ignoring all those around him till one night when they are preparing for a fancy party Heero burns/cuts a finger, Duo notices him sucking the injured finger and realizes after all the months that they had worked together how lovely Heero is, especially when his face is dusted with flour.

Food stuff: ... pastry cream, custard and ganache.  
Challenger: ... Vega~Lume.

....Mission Accepted....

"The Naked Chef"

October 2005 ShenLong

Picking up the papers from the table, Duo got to his feet and exited the small conference room, his mind still whirling with the preparations ahead of him. Walking back through the hotel towards his small office at the back by the kitchens, Duo's thoughts continued to revolve around the meeting he'd just attended. Duo was the executive chef at the Victoria Hotel, one of the finest hotels in the city and the favored place to dine for noted celebrities, politicians and other well to do people in society. Duo had taken over as executive chef roughly eight months ago and had turned the restaurant at the hotel from an average dining experience to five star. Now if people wanted to eat there they usually had to book at least two weeks in advance to get a table.

Duo was proud of his achievements and set high standards in his kitchen, standards he expected his staff to adhere to as well. He ran a tight kitchen, the staff all interviewed and employed by him and he was proud of the team he had assembled. They were a hard working bunch which was just as well; Duo was a hard taskmaster. He knew a lot of the staff weren't overly fond of him, but he wasn't out to win any popularity contests, his sole ambition was to make the hotel's restaurant _'the'_ place to dine. And it looked like he was succeeding.

He dropped the papers to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair before reaching for the papers again and sifting through them. The hotel's function room had been booked for an elaborate party, some fancy politician's daughter was turning twenty-one and the man had decided to hold the party at the Victoria. Duo had been asked to come up with a selection of foods for a buffet meal and had assembled a fairly extensive list of dishes he thought would be suitable. He'd just spent the last three hours going over that list with the politician, a Mr. Darlin and his daughter, Relena. Having worked out a costing per head all that remained was for the pair to select the dishes they wanted from the list Duo gave them.

It had been an exhausting three hours to say the least.

Finally though the dishes had been selected and now it was up to Duo to sort them out and organize his team of chefs to prepare it all. The party wasn't for another fortnight so he had plenty of time to order in the food stuffs he would need and delegate the various dishes off to the chefs. Some of the preparation could be done in advance, but a lot would have to wait until the day before or the day itself.

With a sigh, Duo picked up his pen and began to figure out exactly how much of the various items he would need and what to order in.

***

Heero placed the last of the 'lids' on the apple pies and then picked up the tray. He slid it into the oven, checked the temperature and set the timer before returning to his bench to clean up the mess. Carrying the utensils over to the dishwashing area of the kitchen, he took a quick look at the clock and smiled. By the time the apple pies were done it would be time for his shift to end. He was tired, having worked ten hours with only an hour's break for his own lunch and his stomach was growling, his feet were aching too. Heero had been working at the Victoria Hotel as a sous chef for four months now and while he enjoyed the work and was good at his job, he found there to be one stumbling block.

His boss; the executive chef.

The man was a fair enough employer to a point, but Heero, like a lot of the other staff, found the head chef to be arrogant, aloof, demanding; and drop dead gorgeous.

Not that he wasn't a fair boss. He was. But he demanded total dedication and would take nothing but the best efforts from his staff. If you made a mistake, or didn't give one hundred percent then you found yourself on the sharp end of the man's tongue. Yet he was quick to praise and thank his staff for a job well done when the moment warranted it.

So far Heero had managed to evade a lot of the head chef's notice and wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. You see, Heero had another problem, he was gay, and while he didn't openly advertise his sexual orientation, he didn't hide it either, preferring to simply get on with his job and his life drawing as little attention as possible.

Somewhere along the line though, he'd fallen in love with his boss.

Heero wasn't sure which way the head chef swung, the man having never given any indication to having a social life at all. A lot of the staff joked that their boss wasn't interested in the human race, that he would rather be involved with his food considering he was always in the kitchen or the hotel. Heero didn't dare to make any attempt to find out though; he valued his job and was certain that if he was to approach his boss and ask him if he was straight, gay or bisexual then he would find himself out the door faster than you could say 'whipped cream'.

It was much safer to simply drool from a distance.

So Heero continued to work and admire the executive chef from afar, allowing his mind to occasionally wander and imagine what it would be like to explore those gorgeous buns.

***

"Not like that!" yelled Duo and quickly grabbed the paring knife from the chef. "I said I wanted them like this, didn't you pay attention?!" Duo proceeded to show the chef once more exactly how he wanted the orange halves cut. "This isn't some cheap party you know, this is the twenty-first birthday party for one of our highest politician's daughter. Everything _must_ be right!"

The rest of the chefs in the kitchen cringed at Duo's words. They had all been briefed, given an outline of the buffet menu and allocated their various tasks. Duo had even prepared a 'demonstration' dish of each of the dishes on the menu so everyone would know what their finished product had to look like. They had been preparing a lot of the foods for the past few days well, those that could be prepared ahead of schedule. Tonight was the big party and Duo had split his kitchen staff up leaving a handful to continue to work on the usual restaurant orders and the remainder to prepare the dishes for the party.

The hot dishes weren't a problem, they were all prepared and kept simmering on the stove and only needed to be transferred to the dishes that would sit in the bain-marie. It was the cold dishes Duo was having problems with. He'd patiently shown the young chef exactly how he wanted the orange halves shaped. Granted they were only the centerpiece garnish but to Duo, who prided himself on perfection, they had to be just that; perfect.

"Do it right this time or look for another job," he snapped at the young chef and then spun on his heel to check on the cold meat platters.

Heero did his best to ignore the stressed boss and continue with his work. He was in charge of the desserts and while they wouldn't be needed for a while yet, Heero still had a lot of finishing touches to put to them. He had an apprentice working alongside him and Heero delegated the easier tasks to him. Right now the apprentice was busy piping swirls of cream onto the tops of the individual chocolate and strawberry mousses before adding a cherry garnish and placing them back into the cool room.

Heero was busy decorating up the single servings of mini pavlovas. Each meringue had a piping of cream around one side which was then decorated with chopped strawberries, kiwi fruit and diced pineapple. A thick, passionfruit sauce stood in a container to the side waiting to be drizzled over the top before the pavs went out. Heero didn't dare put the sauce on until the last minute otherwise it would eat into the meringue and make it soggy.

With the mousse and pavlovas finished, Heero set the apprentice to plating up a selection of miniature éclairs while he tackled the cheese cake.

The evening passed quickly and before Heero knew it the buffet had been cleared of the main course and it was time for the desserts to be taken out. Fetching the trays with the selection of desserts on them from the cool room, Heero set them down to await Duo's approval before they were taken out to the party. A small knot of fear settled in Heero's gut as the executive chef scrutinized his work, checking on the various desserts and their garnishes before giving a nod of approval and allowing the waitstaff to carry them out to the function room.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief.

With the main part of the catering finished the other chefs finished cleaning up and departed, the kitchen settling into a peaceful silence. Heero couldn't finish though until the desserts had been cleared away and the cheese platters taken out. Currently he was finishing off the last of them, cutting up the various cheeses and arranging them attractively on the large platters with the crackers nestled in the center. He was completely focused on his task, the kitchen empty and silent so when a voice suddenly spoke he jumped; and slipped with the knife.

"Shit!" he cursed and immediately stuck the bleeding digit into his mouth.

***

Having supervised the clearing away of the desserts, all that remained was for the cheese platters to be taken out. Duo stepped back into the kitchen and headed for the pastry section where he knew the cheese boards were being finished off. His shoes made no sound on the tiled floor as he approached the sous chef who was busy cutting up cheese. "Are they nearly ready?" Duo asked as he entered the pastry section. To his surprise all he got was a muffled curse. His eyebrows shot up into his hair line as he took in the sight of the sous chef sucking on his finger.

Duo blinked and stared.

Slowly the sous chef turned around to face his boss and Duo swallowed. The vision before him was one that burned into his brain and set his blood heating. It also caused a stirring in Duo's nether regions.

"Damn!" said Heero as he pulled the finger from his mouth and took in the damage. The cut was deep and bleeding profusely.

"Are you all right?"

The question pulled Heero from his contemplating of his finger and he could only thank the heavens above that wasn't still holding a knife in his hand otherwise he may have cut more than his finger. His boss was standing close to him and peering at the injured digit. He was so close that Heero could feel the body heat of the other chef. Heero could have sworn the finger suddenly started to bleed faster, probably caused by his heart rate increasing with the proximity of the object of his fantasies.

"Here, let me take a look." Duo reached for the bleeding finger and examined it carefully. "I don't think you will need stitches, but it does need cleaning up." Duo was proud of the fact that he didn't have many accidents in his kitchen, he stuck to a strict safety regime and made sure all his staff knew the rules. That didn't mean there wasn't the odd slip up though. "Here," Duo said as he grabbed a clean looking tea towel from the bench and wrapped Heero's finger in it. "Keep it wrapped in that for a moment. I'll finish these off and get them taken out, then I'll clean that up and have a proper look at it."

Heero wasn't too sure what to say so he muttered a simple 'thanks' and held the towel around the finger. He watched as Duo quickly finished off cutting up the cheese and arranging it on the platters before handing them over to the waitstaff. Once the platters were gone, the executive chef turned his attention back to Heero.

"Come on, let's go get that cleaned up and see what attention it needs."

"It's okay, I can take care of it myself," began Heero. "All it needs is a wash and a bandaid."

Duo snorted. "No way. I want to make sure it doesn't need stitching." Duo fixed the chef with his violet eyes. "I'm not having a valued member of my staff getting blood poisoning because a cut wasn't treated properly. Now, come with me," Duo ordered.

Heero didn't have much of a choice and so with a sigh he followed his boss out of the kitchen and along the small corridor to the storage room, the cloth still wrapped around his finger. Entering the room, Heero found himself being guided over to the small sink.

Duo turned the tap on then faced the sous chef again. "Put your finger under the water to wash out any foreign matter," he said and left Heero to do just that.

Heero winced as the cool water ran over the cut, the clear liquid staining red with his blood. He was starting to get a little worried at the way the wound was bleeding so much.

Moments later, Duo returned with an armful of supplies and began to set them down on the shelf next to Heero. "How's it looking?" asked Duo and tried to concentrate on the cut finger and not the closeness of the other man.

"It doesn't want to stop bleeding," replied Heero. "I think it's clean though." Heero turned to look at his boss.

"Here, let's pop a bit of antiseptic on it to be sure there aren't any nasties still hiding in there." Duo reached for the bottle and unscrewed the lid. Turning back to the sous chef, Duo almost moaned. While he knew each and everyone of his staff, worked with them on a daily basis, he'd never really 'looked' at them. He found his eyes raking over the form of the sous chef though. When did this lovely creature come to work for him and how come he'd never noticed the gorgeous chef before?

Heero wasn't blind. He could see how his boss was looking at him and his mind began to tick over with unanswered questions. Could it be possible that the executive chef was gay? The way those eyes were looking him over suggested he might be interested, or was he merely checking that Heero wasn't hurt anywhere else? Was that a slight tinge of pink on those cheeks? "Ow, shit!" yelped Heero, the sting of the antiseptic bringing him from his thoughts.

"Sorry," muttered Duo by way of apology.

The pain of the antiseptic was soon forgotten though when Duo's fingers began to caress Heero's cut. Granted there was a wad of cotton wool in those fingers but the touch was gentle.

Carefully Duo swabbed at the wound, assessing the damage and deciding it should be okay. A firm bandage should stop the bleeding and protect the finger while allowing it to heal. Duo grabbed another piece of cotton wool and cleaned around before pressing the swab against the cut rather firmly. He raised his eyes, intending to explain what he proposed to do to the wound and found himself unable to locate his voice for the moment. The sous chef was simply breathtaking. Dark, chocolate hair protruded from underneath the chef's hat, falling in an unkempt manner to frame the slightly Asian looking face. There was a dusting of flour over one cheek adding to the wanton appeal of the other chef; and those eyes...

Duo had never seen such vibrant blue eyes. Like great, swirling oceans of blue, tempting a person to drown in their very depths. Duo had never been a strong swimmer. He found himself staring deeply into those mesmerizing orbs, floundering with the passion he could see hiding there.

"Mr. Maxwell?" Heero's cough and calling of his name jolted Duo from his thoughts and brought a blush to his cheeks when he realized he'd been caught staring.

"Ah, where was I? Oh, yes. Gauze and a bandage should stop this from bleeding," Duo said in a bit of a rush and reached for the items. Carefully he placed the gauze pad over the wound having decided it didn't need stitching and then proceeded to wrap the bandage firmly around the wounded digit. Securing it, Duo tentatively raised his eyes again to meet those of his sous chef, unsure if the other man had been aware of Duo's interest.

"Thank you," said Heero softly as he locked gazes with his boss. Heero could see the flames burning inside the unusual violet blue of his boss' eyes and silently wondered if he could possibly find out if his boss was interested in him that way.

Duo swallowed. "It might be a good idea to have your doctor check that out tomorrow, just to be on the safe side. When did you last have a tetanus shot?"

Heero winced, something that didn't escape Duo's notice. "I don't like needles," he said in explanation.

Smiling, Duo faced the sous chef. "You're afraid of injections?"

The executive chef's words gave Heero the opportunity he'd been looking for to explore his thoughts on his boss being gay. "That would depend on the type of injection," he said quietly and then dropped his tone to a more husky level. "I said I don't like needles, injections can be something totally different." Heero left the words hanging in the air.

It only took a few seconds for Duo to cotton on. The chef was obviously sussing him out. Duo decided to play along and see if this gorgeous creature was gay as he suspected. "Surely someone as manly as you isn't afraid of a small prick?"

Ah, looked like his boss was catching on. "It's not the size that matters. Small prick or large prick, it's how it's administered that counts."

"I think I would have to agree with you there," replied Duo as he moved a little closer to the sous chef. "If things are not prepared properly then it would be painful."

"And yet if the preparation is thorough and the person administering the injection is careful, the size of the prick is irrelevant," said Heero as he shifted slightly and pressed his body against the other chef's, raising his face a little, breath mingling with Duo's.

"So, what you're saying is that the size of the prick is unimportant, it's what you do with it that counts?" Duo raised an eyebrow as he pressed his groin against the other man and lowered his head so their lips were millimeters apart.

"Precisely." Heero closed the gap and pressed his lips against his boss'.

The kiss was fleeting in its touch but permanent in its memory.

Duo growled, the medical items falling from his lax fingers as he brought his hands up and wrapped them around the slender waist of his employee and pulled him closer. Hungrily, Duo's lips sought out those of the other chef and began to devour them. His tongue flicked against Heero's bottom lip and he growled again as those lips parted and let him in. Tongues met and entwined before parting and exploring. Duo's tongue traced over the inside of Heero's mouth, discovering tender spots and learning the curves of the chef's inner cavern.

Heero allowed the invasion of his mouth, greeting his boss' tongue with his own and then letting his boss explore. The gentle probing began to turn Heero on as sensitive spots he never knew existed were discovered and coaxed into life. He moaned softly and pressed his swelling groin against Duo's, his arms came up and secured themselves around the muscular back.

Parting to draw in some much needed oxygen, Duo let his forehead rest against Heero's. He could feel the bulge against his thigh indicating the other chef's interest and his own nether regions began to swell in response. It had been a long time since Duo had experienced sex of any kind, the long hours he worked weren't conducive to relationships unless your partner was a very understanding person. Anyone who worked within the hospitality industry knew that. Unsure of what exactly was happening between them, Duo paused and looked again into Heero's eyes. Before this went any further he had to be certain that this was what the other chef wanted as well.

Warm breath ghosted across his cheek and Heero found himself gazing into the unusual eyes of his boss, his body was trembling as his mind scrambled to process everything that was happening. He'd been taken by surprise that his boss, instead of knocking him flat, had in fact, returned the kiss. It gave Heero a small measure of hope. His nostrils flared as he drew in the scent of his boss, a heady mixture of cheese, garlic and unique male odor, feeling the response to the scent in the further hardening of his cock. He pressed his hips against Duo's, rubbing slightly and was both shocked and pleased to feel an answering hardness.

It was Duo's turn to moan. The friction caused by the sous chef's groin only made his desire rise further. "What's happening here?" he asked, his voice low with need.

"I'm not sure," replied Heero honestly. "But I don't want it to stop."

"I don't think I do either," groaned Duo as he ground his hips against Heero's. "Oh god, you're gorgeous."

Heero suitably blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're incredibly handsome, alluring and sexy - and heaven forbid but I want you," Duo breathed out as he began to trail kisses along the sous chef's jaw.

"Then take me," came the husky reply.

"Are you sure?" Duo paused in his ministrations for a moment.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I've wanted you since I first came to work here but... "

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know which way you swung and let's face it, you are the boss."

Duo chuckled, a low sound that rumbled deep in his chest and sent shivers racing down Heero's spine. "I guess that's a good enough reason. I don't exactly go around advertising the fact that I'm gay and to become involved with a staff member... Well."

Heero fully understood the complications and implications that could arise from having relations with a fellow worker and in Duo's case, Heero didn't think it would go down to well for the boss if he was found to be screwing a member of his staff. But Heero wasn't about to pass up the opportunity of having his fantasies fulfilled. "I know, but - I promise you, no one will know, not from my lips anyway." He lifted his head slightly and kissed those sweet lips once more.

"Oh, shit," murmured Duo. "I shouldn't be doing this but..."

"It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone, you have my word."

Duo could tell from the tone of voice that he could trust the sous chef to keep his word. "Oh god, I want you." Duo ground his erection against the answering hardness.

"I want you too," replied Heero. "I've had wet dreams for ages just thinking about you, wanting you so badly, needing to have you touch me."

The words sent sparks through Duo's system and he groaned as the talk turned him on further. He dropped a hand between their bodies and palmed Heero's erection through the loose work pants. The sous chef was rock hard and Duo ached to touch without the barrier of clothes.

As his boss fondled him through his pants so Heero couldn't help but thrust against that teasing hand. His own hands dropped down over the broad back to the narrow waist, paused for a second and then ghosted over hips to trace over the firm buttocks of the other chef.

Lips met again in a frantic kiss, Duo throwing all caution to the winds. He decided to trust the other chef, the goods were simply too irresistible and Duo wanted desperately to sample them. His hand moved up and located the elastic of the waistband to Heero's pants. He managed to worm his hand underneath and ran his fingers through the coarse hair, working his way lower until he came across the barrier of Heero's briefs. Within seconds his fingers had dipped beneath and brushed lightly over the tip of Heero's arousal.

"Ahhh..." moaned Heero as pleasure tore through his groin.

"Mmmm... You're so wet," murmured Duo as he brushed the pads of his fingers over the head of Heero's cock, spreading the leaking precum and teasing with his light touches.

"Please, I need you," moaned Heero as he thrust against those tormenting digits. Heero's hands gripped at Duo's buttocks and he began to squeeze them.

"What do you want, Heero?" Duo asked as he slid his hand further down to cup Heero's testicles and roll them in his palm.

"Uhhh... Fuck me, please. I need it so bad," groaned Heero. The torment was getting to him and he wanted to return the touch. He managed to work his uninjured hand inside Duo's pants and locating the flap of the chef's boxers, was pleased to feel the swollen organ pushing out of that flap. Heero's hand curled around the thick shaft, Duo's cock hot and heavy in his hand as he began to stroke.

Duo began to pant, his excitement rising by the second as the sous chef played with him. With one hand still caressing Heero's balls, Duo worked the other hand around to Heero's backside and drew a finger along the cleft, dipping inside to find that secret entrance and circle it.

Tiny jolts of electricity coursed through Heero's body as the finger stroked around his anus. It had been some time since he'd been touched there and the nerves were super sensitive. He groaned and wriggled his hips, trying to draw that questing finger inside his passage.

Chuckling softly, Duo pressed the tip of his finger against the tiny hole, gently working just the very tip inside. Heero's sheath was hot, tight and moist, but Duo didn't push in any further as he hadn't used anything to make the passage of his finger easier. He would need lube of some sort. Still teasing the small pucker, Duo ran a mental check through his head. They were in the store room and Duo wasn't in the habit of carrying around tubes of lube; he would have to find something on the shelf that they could use.

"What's wrong?" asked Heero, sensing there was something distracting the executive chef.

"We need lube to make this easier."

"Aa."

"I won't dry fuck you, Heero, so I'm open to suggestions."

Heero's mind began an inventory of the items in the store room, checking them over and dismissing them for different reasons. Finally he was left with a couple of options that he knew wouldn't do any harm. "There should be some pastry cream on one of the shelves, or custard," he panted as Duo's finger continued to tease his entrance.

Duo gave the shelves a quick once over. "There's also some ganache," he stated as he took in the variety of items. "Any preference?"

"Don't care," came Heero's husky reply. "Just use something, anything, but I need you inside me," he moaned.

Nipping gently at Heero's neck, Duo's lips ghosted to the young chef's ear lobe and began to nibble. "The pants will have to go if you want me to fuck you," he breathed.

Shivers raced along Heero's spine. "Yours too," he managed to breathe out.

Duo began to remove his hands from inside Heero's pants eliciting a growl of disapproval from the sous chef. The growl though was soon gone as Heero's hands left Duo's body and were put to better use, namely removing his own clothing. With his pants now around his ankles, Heero stepped out of them and pushed his briefs down his legs to join the pants. Finally nude from the waist down he turned to see where his boss had moved to. Duo was standing to the side and reaching up to one of the shelves, moving back again with a couple of items in his hand. Heero glanced curiously and noted the custard cream they used to fill the profiteroles with along with a small container of chocolate ganache.

Turning back to the other chef, Duo's breath caught in his throat. The man was simply stunning. Not just the good looks above the waist but also below it. Heero's cock was standing proud and erect, jutting out against a backdrop of dark hair, his balls hanging enticingly beneath. The tip was smeared with precum and more was dribbling from the slit. Duo licked his lips as he stalked back to the chef and placed the items he held within easy reach. Slipping his thumbs under the elastic of his own pants, Duo quickly slid them down over his hips and stepped out of them, the boxers following suit.

It was Heero's turn to gaze in awe. The boss was gorgeous, everything Heero had dreamed he would be and then some. Duo's cock was slightly longer than his own and Heero moaned at the thought of having it deep inside his passage. The foreskin was pulled back, exposing the head that was wet with Duo's desire. Another moan escaped Heero's mouth and quickly he sank to his knees. Grasping Duo's cock, Heero licked over the head, swirled his tongue underneath the crown and then teased at the tiny slit. The taste of Duo was intoxicating, like the finest of wines and Heero could easily allow himself to become an alcoholic. Mindful of his teeth, Heero opened his mouth and took the head inside, dragging his tongue around the engorged head and then along the shaft as he swallowed Duo's cock inch by inch.

Duo had to grab a hold of one of the shelves to keep his balance as Heero's mouth engulfed him. That heated cavern and wicked tongue were driving him to insanity. Knees began to buckle, sweat broke out on his skin as tremors of pleasure raced through his body. "Oh, yeah. Suck it, suck it good," came Duo's husky voice as his hips thrust lazily into the heat of Heero's mouth.

Heero worked his tongue and mouth all over that delicious length, bathing it with the affection it deserved. He alternated between sucking and licking, trying to imprint the flavor of Duo on his taste buds. Hands found their way to his hair and gently encouraged his ministrations, not that Heero needed any encouragement, he would happily suck the boss off anytime. A gentle tugging to his hair had Heero opening his eyes and backing off a little. He didn't want to let his treat go and growled softly.

"You keep that up and I'm going to come now," came Duo's amused voice. "I want to fuck you, Heero. Bury myself inside that tight passage of yours and have you scream my name in ecstasy. I want to fill your insides with _my_ cream."

The dirty talk turned Heero on even more and shakily he stood up. His lips were captured in a torrid kiss before he found himself turned around and bent over at the waist. He felt the warm hands of his boss caress his cheeks and then part them to expose him fully to the other chef's vision. There was something erotic about being spread like this and his cock ached with the continued arousal. Gentle fingers ran along the crevice of his ass, pausing to tease at his puckered hole then disappearing lower to run over the sensitive perineum.

Opening up the container of custard cream, Duo dipped his fingers inside and coated them thoroughly. Bringing them back to Heero's ass, he spread those cheeks again and then stroked over the sweet entrance, spreading the custard cream around and pleased to find it did make things a little more slippery. Cautiously, Duo worked a finger inside the tight hole, the muscle protesting the invasion but Duo was persistent. Gradually the muscles relaxed a little and he was able to push the finger in deeper. "Relax," he said softly as he dipped a hand underneath Heero and located the neglected erection. Curling his fingers around the shaft Duo began to pump the organ with long, slow strokes.

"Ahhh..." moaned Heero and wriggled his hips. The finger inside was a little uncomfortable but Heero knew it would get better. The hand stroking his cock distracted him enough from the intrusion to his anus and Heero found himself begging for more. "Push it in deeper," he groaned as he tried to push back on the questing digit.

A second coat of custard cream was applied and the finger slid easily back inside Heero's passage and Duo began to work it in and out. The muscle relaxed further and Duo was able to slide a second finger inside, scissoring them and stretching the tight passage. The slow preparation was sheer torture to both men, Heero bucking and begging for more while Duo tried to keep his hormones in check; he didn't want to hurt Heero. A third finger followed and the muscles relented further, adjusting to accept the intrusion with some measure of reluctance.

"Please," panted Heero. "I want you inside, I _need_ to feel you."

Unable to wait any longer, Duo withdrew his fingers and went to dip them in the custard cream again, only to find the container almost empty. Undeterred, he reached for the chocolate ganache and hoped it would be as slippery as the custard. He placed a good amount over his cock, coating his length from tip to root and moaning softly with the stimulation. Precum mixed with the ganache and made the mix even more slippery.

Looking over his shoulder as the moans from his boss hit his ears, it was all Heero could do to stop himself from drooling. He had a weak spot for chocolate ganache, he also had a weakness for his boss and with the ganache coating that impressive erection it was like all Heero's dreams had come true. If his ass wasn't clenching in anticipation of being fucked he would have succumbed to his desire to lick and suck his boss clean.

Satisfied that he was coated enough, Duo positioned himself behind the sous chef and rubbed the head of his penis against that trembling hole. "Ready for dessert?" he asked, his tone light.

"More than ready," came Heero's husky reply.

With one hand on Heero's hips to steady the other man and the other hand on the base of his cock, Duo guided himself to the gateway to heaven and began a steady push forwards. He kept his eyes firmly focused on the head of his cock and Heero's anal ring as the muscles steadily gave and permitted his intrusion. The head slipped inside and Heero's body shook slightly beneath him. Running his hand along Heero's back, Duo soothed the other man as he continued his slide into paradise.

"Ahhh... Nnnnn..." moaned Heero as he felt his inner walls being stretched. It was a heady mix of pleasure and pain, intoxicating in a strange way.

Only when his balls rested against Heero's buttocks did Duo stop. The scrape of that tight, inner sheath against the sensitive head of his cock had Duo moaning his own appreciation. As he waited for Heero to adjust he was acutely aware of the heat and moistness of the chef's channel, the occasional ripple of muscle against his shaft sent pleasure coursing through his groin and lodging in his gut. Having waited long enough, Duo deemed the other chef to be ready enough for him to move and began a slow withdrawal.

Panting slightly, Heero willed his body to relax and accept the invasion. He'd only ever had anal sex a couple of times before and knew he would be tight so the mild pain he'd experienced upon penetration wasn't unexpected. Once Duo was fully seated, Heero felt his muscles starting to give, relaxing their stranglehold on the boss' cock. When Duo began to move, it was exquisite, the feeling of that long shaft sliding in and out of his passage, the head brushing along the sensitive inner walls and awakening nerves Heero never knew he had was beyond description. It was sheer torture and Heero was happy to give in to it.

Each slow thrust of Duo's cock sent further ripples of pleasure through his body. Heero's channel sucked him in, bathing his length with heat and moisture before clinging tightly as he tried to withdraw. The pace was slow and deliberate, denying them release and yet offering stimulation to their already oversensitive bodies. Shifting slightly, Duo tried a different angle, attempting to hit Heero's prostate and bring even more pleasure to their coupling. After a couple of thrusts he managed to find that elusive gland and gasped as Heero's body spasmed beneath him.

The world around Heero disappeared to be replaced with pure sensation. Everything narrowed to the cock inside him and his own body's reaction to being fucked by his gorgeous boss. Never in his wildest dreams had Heero thought his fantasy would become reality and he intended to enjoy it for as long as he could. Inner nerves were caressed and teased, muscles stretched and gave as Duo's cock slid in and out of his sheath. When Duo's cock brushed against his prostate, Heero almost screamed. White lights burst inside his head as his entire body spasmed and shook from the intensity of the pleasure. His cock twitched between his legs and precum ran freely from the slit. "More," he managed to pant out.

Happy to oblige, Duo increased his pace a little, pumping his hips and holding Heero's cheeks open so he could watch his cock slide in and out. The visual was just as stimulating as the practical and Duo's balls began to ache with their load. Leaning forward, Duo covered Heero's back with his chest and moved a hand underneath the sous chef. Given the way Heero's channel was gripping him combined with the ripples of that muscular passage, Duo knew his time was limited. It wouldn't be long before he shot his seed deep inside the other chef and Duo wanted to bring Heero off first. If he didn't then Duo knew he wouldn't have the strength to do so after he'd come himself.

Carefully sliding his hand underneath, he caressed a trembling thigh, running his fingers up the inside and along the crease of the hip before brushing the pads of his fingers over Heero's balls and suffering through another round of muscular contractions to his cock.

"Yes," hissed Heero as that wandering hand caressed him where he wanted to be touched. His eyes squeezed shut, body humming with pleasure as his passage was thoroughly fucked and his cock and balls gently played with. The tension was rising within him, the pressure in his testicles reaching the point where they were becoming painful and Heero began to moan and beg. "Please, fuck me harder, shove it all in. I need you, need to have you use me. I need to come," moaned Heero as he began to meet the thrusts of the other chef with his own.

Chuckling softly at the wanton display from the sous chef, Duo complied. His thrusts increased in speed and depth, finding Heero's prostate every three or four strokes and supplying the other man with unbelievable pleasure that tore through his body. Slender fingers curled around Heero's shaft and Duo pumped the stiff organ in time with his thrusts. Words became a thing of the past as grunts and moans took over, neither man having enough sanity left to even think about forming coherent sentences. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the small store room, cries and whimpers increased steadily in volume as pleasure built within body systems.

Unable to take much more, Heero could feel his orgasm hovering at the edge of his conscious and he willingly gave into it, welcoming the sensation as his body began to stiffen, his passage contracting around Duo's cock while the liquid fire burnt its way from his balls, through his gut, along his shaft and burst from the small slit to spray anything in front of it. "Ahh… Yes!!" groaned Heero as he gave into the earth shattering sensations, his essence leaving his cock in thick spurts.

Still milking the organ in his hand, Duo was acutely aware of Heero's climax. His own was just out of reach, but the spasming of the channel around him and the soft cries from the sous chef as he rode his climax was enough to send Duo tumbling over the edge and into nirvana. Heat built in his gut, his thrusts became frantic, fighting against the impossible tightness of Heero's passage as he sought to gain his own release. Pleasure coursed through his blood as the first jets of semen found their way from his balls, along his shaft and out of the tiny slit to be swallowed by Heero's still clenching sheath. His hand stilled on Heero's cock, unable to do anything other than moan his release and let the euphoria carry him away. "Nnnn... Ahhh... Oh, so good," he groaned as the waves continued to pound him.

After several minutes breathing began to return to normal and heart rates settled. Both men found themselves happily sated and unwilling to move. Realizing that they must, Duo managed to ease himself from Heero's back, shuddering slightly as his oversensitive cock slipped easily from inside the other man, a small trickle of semen leaking out to mix with the remnants of ganache and custard cream. "We need to clean up," said Duo softly as his eyes scanned around for something to use. Finally they alighted on what remained of the cotton wool from treating Heero's finger and Duo picked up a good fist full. He wet it down in the small sink and wiped himself off before grabbing some more and moving to clean up his partner.

"Shit! That's cold!" yelped Heero as the boss cleaned him off.

Duo gave a soft laugh. "Sorry about that but there isn't any hot water in here."

With the cleaning up done, both men located their discarded clothing and began to replace it. They were almost finished getting dressed when a call could be heard coming from further in the kitchen. "Shit! That's the head waiter," muttered Duo. "Better hurry up and see what he wants. You presentable?"

"Hai, almost."

"Good." Duo slipped out of the store room and along the passage to see what the waiter wanted. Heero finished tidying himself up and then followed a few minutes later, bringing the empty containers of custard cream and ganache with him. He tossed them into the bin in passing and then went back to work, cleaning up his section of the kitchen now that all the food had been taken out. He looked up when Duo appeared ten minutes later and smiled at the expression on the executive chef's face.

"Sorry about dashing off like that," Duo apologized. "The guy wanted to say thanks. I hate those speeches."

"You do deserve the thanks though. You put a lot of time and effort into seeing that the menu was perfect," replied Heero.

"It's my job," replied Duo as he played down the praise. "Besides, I have a really good team working for me." Duo sidled over to the sous chef and making sure they were completely alone, he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and pressed kisses along the other chef's neck. "And under me," he added huskily, pressing his groin to Heero's backside.

Heero moaned and let the cutlery he was washing drop with a clatter back into the sink.

"You want to be careful," breathed Duo. "Don't want any more cuts."

"Would you administer first aid again?"

"Most certainly."

"Good, because I think I'm going to need mouth to mouth."

"My pleasure." Duo spun the sous chef around in his arms and proceeded to kiss him senseless. When they finally parted for air, Duo spoke again in a low, sultry tone. "When you're done here would you like to come back to my place? I've been experimenting with a new type of dessert and I'd like a second opinion on it."

"I'd love to try it out."

"It could involve getting naked."

"I have no problem with that," moaned Heero as he felt his groin stirring again.

"Mmmm... That's settled then. I think I'd like you as a naked chef."

"And what if I burn something important?"

"Don't worry, I'll kiss it better for you," and with those words said, Duo attacked the sous chef's lips with abandon.

Heero willingly surrendered himself to the onslaught.

~ Owari ~


	29. Condensation

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? No money being made here.

Pairing: 2x5

Warning; AU, PWP, Abuse of Food stuffs, Fluff, Yaoi, Lemon.

Rating; NC 17

//_ indicates thoughts_ //

Fic #29 in the Misuse and Abuse of Food arc.

The challenge should ShenLong choose to accept it....

Pairing: 2x5.... Situation or Setting: Duo is the owner of a successful high class restaurant. When speaking with a customer, the customer, who is clairvoyant, tells him he will meet someone dark and oriental. Duo doesn't take much notice of the prediction until one day when the soft drink rep pays a visit.

Food stuff: ... Sweetened condensed milk - in a tube. Challenger: ... Gaz (my boss) and Russell (the assistant chef).

Authors Note: This challenge was thrown to me one night at work when (I forget how) my boss, Gaz discovered that I had included him in one of my earlier Food Arc fics - "Cravings" After being persuaded to print out said fic for Gary and Russell to read, the pair of them put this challenge to me.

....Mission Accepted....

"Condensation"

October 2005 ShenLong

Duo let the air out of his lungs in a rush, blowing the bangs from his face as he watched the waitress disappear out the door into the restaurant with the last meal of the evening. It had been a busy night and he was glad to see the last of the orders finished off. Giving another sigh, he grabbed the cloth and started to wipe down the bench before preparing to put away the garnish tray and other items no longer needed.

The apprentice chef gave him a hand and pretty soon the kitchen was cleaned up, all that remained was the grill and stove to be cleaned. Pouring water onto the hot plate, Duo picked up the spatula and began to scrape the hot plate clean. Once that was done he left the kitchen hand to continue washing up, dismissed the apprentice and went to see how the girls were doing with the desserts. Everything appeared to be under control so Duo wandered down the corridor to his office and changed his chef jacket. Giving his hair a quick tidy up, he prepared to go out into the restaurant and mix with the guests.

Duo had bought the successful restaurant a few years ago after finishing his apprenticeship. The previous owner had decided it was time for retirement and offered Duo first refusal on the place. Duo had scraped together what finances he could and with a hefty loan from the bank, bought the business. He hadn't changed much in the way of running the place, after all, why tamper with something that works? His main objective was to provide good food, a friendly atmosphere and reasonable prices. He'd succeeded in his endeavor, not needing to advertise his business as he had built up a steady, regular clientele who were only too happy to keep coming back and also bring their friends. He'd also collected his fair share of dining awards along the way.

Many of the guests he knew by name and it had become a habit to visit the customers in the restaurant at the end of the evening. Checking his appearance once more, Duo stepped out of the office and walked back along the corridor to the swinging door that would take him out to the restaurant floor.

About half the customers were still there, some finishing off their main meal, others enjoying dessert while the odd few were sipping coffee. Duo wandered through, giving a nod here and a smile there, stopping occasionally to check on a customer and ask if they had enjoyed their meal. He spotted a table in the corner where a good friend of his sat and he wandered over to say hello. The man had also spotted Duo and waved, calling him over.

"Ahhh, Duo," began the man.

"Mr Winner. It's good to see you again," answered Duo as he stopped at the table and shook the blonde man's hand.

"Duo, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft and Catherine Bloom," said the business man as he indicated each person with a wave of his hand.

Duo shook hands with the two men then turned to the women. "A pleasure to meet you, ladies," he said and then applied the Maxwell charm, taking each lady's hand and kissing the back of it.

Relena simpered and blushed but Catherine looked oddly at him. Before Duo could wonder about the look, Catherine spoke. "You're single, Duo," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

Duo looked a bit stunned for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, I am. It's a bit hard to form a relationship when you have a business such as mine to run," he replied. Duo didn't add the fact that he was also gay and that was a major stumbling block as well; more so than the hours he worked.

The woman looked at him again for a moment. "You're going to meet someone very soon, someone dark; oriental I think."

"Huh?"

The table went silent for a moment and then the man named Trowa spoke up. "Please, forgive my sister. She's a clairvoyant you see."

"Ahh," said Duo, still mystified.

"She sees things, you know, sort of predicts the future," Trowa clarified.

Catherine gave her brother a swat to the arm. "Not quite like that," she chastised gently and then turned her attention back to Duo. "Yes, I am a clairvoyant and sometimes I get these flashes when I meet or talk to people. That's what I had when I met you. A flash of someone dark and oriental."

Duo looked at the woman skeptically.

"I don't know what it means exactly," she continued. "I only have these flashes, I don't completely understand them myself at times. Oh well, never mind."

No more was said about the woman's prediction and Duo dismissed it as nothing important. He pulled up a chair and joined in with the conversation.

***

Three weeks later, Duo was in the kitchen finishing off the prep work for the evening's meals. He'd prepared the salads, chopped the vegetables and made a fresh pot of soup; now all he had left to finish was buttering up the garlic bread. The loaves sat on the bench top, sliced and awaiting the garlic butter that Duo was fetching from the cool room when the front door bell rang. Placing the bowl on the bench, Duo wiped his hands on the tea towel attached to his apron and went to answer the door.

He could make out the form of someone on the other side and idly wondered who it might be. The delivery men always came to the back door and he knew the closed sign was in place. Passing by the coke 'fridge half stocked with the sodas, Duo made a mental note to restock before the evening's guests arrived. A flickering of the light of the 'coke' sign at the top of the 'fridge had him frowning. He really needed to check that out.

Duo flipped the lock and opened the door, the sudden burst of sunlight temporarily blinding him. When his eyes adjusted enough that he could open them without them watering he was surprised to see an Asian man standing on the door step. "Ah, can I help you?" Duo asked as his eyes roamed over the figure before him. About Duo's height, slender build, broad shoulders, narrow waist, slim hips, dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, almond shaped eyes; Chinese, his brain supplied.

"I'm looking for a Duo Maxwell, the owner of this establishment I believe?"

"Yup, that would be me, Mr...?"

"Chang, Wufei Chang. I'm the new representative for the coca cola company."

"Ah." Duo's brain didn't want to concentrate on the man's occupation, it was quite happy in its cataloging of the guy's assets. Golden skin, onyx eyes, firm, muscular body. / _And I bet his butt is nice too_, / his libido said happily.

"Mr. Maxwell? If I've come at an inconvenient time..."

/ _No time would be inconvenient for you to come_, / supplied Duo's mind.

"... I can always come again..."

/_ I wouldn't mind coming again and again and again_, / Duo's cock said.

"Shut up," Duo growled to his libido, not realizing he'd said the words out loud.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Ah, sorry. I was thinking about something else," said Duo quickly. / _Yeah, such as how nice he would look bent over the kitchen bench_. /

"Look, if I'm disturbing you..."

"No, no, not at all. Please, come in." / _All the way in,_ / cheered Duo's body.

"I'm sorry I didn't call before to let you know to expect me," said the hunk as he walked inside.

"That's quite all right. I'm only finishing off the prep work," replied Duo as he tried to pull his eyes from the rep's butt.

"The other rep has left the company and I'm taking over his clients," continued Chang. "I thought it best if I stopped by to introduce myself and see if you needed to order anything." Wufei paused and looked around, out of the corner of his eye he could see the chef staring at him, or rather his butt to be more specific. Wufei flushed.

Realizing he'd been caught ogling the other man's rear end, Duo blushed and quickly tried to cover up his interest. "Umm... The coke 'fridge is over there," said Duo with an incline of his head. "I haven't had a proper look in it to see how the stock is going, I was gonna check it later."

"That's okay. I'll have a look for you now, if you like."

/_ I'd like you to do more than look_, / responded Duo's body as he watched the Chinese man stroll over to the coke 'fridge and open the door.

"You're a little low on the lemon and the diet coke. I have some in the car if you'd like me to get it?"

"If it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all, Mr Maxwell," replied Chang with a smile.

"Thank you, and please, call me Duo."

"Right, Duo. I'll go get the stock and top up the 'fridge for you."

"Okay. I'll... I'll be out in the kitchen finishing off the prep work," said Duo as his eyes persisted in their wandering to the rep's butt.

Wufei turned and headed for the front door, fully aware of the chef's eyes roaming over his back, or more precisely, his backside. Wufei put a little extra sway into his hips.

Reluctantly, Duo forced his eyes away and turned his unwilling body back towards the kitchen and the awaiting prep work. His libido would have to wait until after the rep left and Duo had time to exercise his wrist in privacy.

Fetching the required drinks from the car, Wufei's mind was going a mile a minute. He'd only started this job last week and so far he was enjoying it. He was hoping to keep this one, having been more or less forced to resign from his previous job as a librarian when the head librarian had found out that Wufei was gay. Not that there was much Wufei could do about it. He'd thought about taking it up with the Industrial Tribunal Board but really didn't have much of a case. He hadn't been terminated, just told it would be better for him to resign before things became intolerable.

Threats came in all sorts of disguises.

Wufei didn't know how they had found out about his orientation, after all he didn't flaunt it, he was extremely discreet. Still, that was all water under the bridge now and Wufei had another job, one he hoped to keep. Speaking of keeping his job, he'd better get his ass moving and get the drinks inside the restaurant as he'd promised.

Thinking about the drinks and the restaurant had Wufei's mind traveling back to the chef/owner. He could have sworn the man was checking him out. It brought another flush of heat to Wufei's cheeks and a shiver traced down his spine. Could it possibly be that the chef was gay? And interested? Wufei wasn't sure but he decided to try and find out.

All discreetly of course.

Back in the kitchen, Duo had managed to get his hormones in check as well as finish off the garlic bread. He'd heard the rep come back in and the jingle of bottles and cans as the 'fridge was re-stocked. Having to go into the cool room from time to time, Duo paused at the kitchen door and gazed out along the hallway. The coke 'fridge was situated at the other end of the hallway and the glass window set in the swinging kitchen door allowed him to peek out at the object of his interest and libido's desire.

That pert little ass was waving in the air as the rep stocked the drinks onto the shelves, carefully pulling the older stock to the front and putting the newer drinks at the back and Duo took full advantage of the view.

He groaned softly.

Wiping down the benches, Duo removed his apron and decided to go and check on the rep as well as pick up the invoice. He grabbed a tube of condensed milk from the side by the stove and unscrewed the cap. Raising the tube to his mouth, Duo squirted some of the condensed milk into it and closed his eyes in bliss. Rolling the sweet treat around on his tongue he savored the taste. Ever since he was a kid, Duo had loved sweetened condensed milk and always bought a tube of the stuff each week to 'eat'. It was his one indulgence and he figured he was entitled to that. With the tube still in his hand, Duo pushed open the swinging door and strode along the hallway to where the rep was still bending over and putting a few cans into the 'fridge

Hearing the door whoosh softly, Wufei knew the chef was coming his way and he decided to try a little innocent flirting of his own, at least enough to see if the earlier signals had been correct. Once he'd gotten his answer he'd decide what to do next. The back of the 'fridge reflected to a certain degree and Wufei could make out the figure of the chef approaching and noticed the eyes on his ass again.

Stretching further into the 'fridge, Wufei's pants drew taut across his rear end, defining it further and Wufei was pleased to note a slight falter in the chef's footsteps. Pushing back a little he was reminded why he shouldn't stretch in these pants. The fabric had now bunched and was stuck firmly between his cheeks.

/ _Ouch!_ / Duo thought as he saw the wedgie the rep was now suffering from. / _Maybe we can offer to rub it better?_ / Duo's libido said helpfully. "Down boy," muttered Duo and then turned his attention to the sweet ass protruding from the coke 'fridge. "Umm... You need a hand with anything?"

"Possibly," Wufei said under his breath. "Ah, almost done," he stated a second later, this time so the chef could hear him.

"Right." Duo stood slightly to the side and watched as the rep reached for the last of the coke cans. Seeing they were just out of reach, Duo moved to assist, picking up the cans and handing them to the Chinese man. Their fingers brushed for a moment and Duo could have sworn a jolt of electricity passed between them, not to mention he was sure that the rep's thumb had caressed his hand.

Taking the offered cans, Wufei let his thumb wander over the flesh of the chef's hand in a fleeting touch, carefully seeking out any sign of recognition in the chef's face whilst appearing to be focused on the task at hand. He saw something flash in those violet eyes but it was too quick for him to interpret. He placed the last of the cans on the shelf and then began to back out and straighten up. Unfortunately his pants decided to lodge deeper in his cleft. "Damn," he muttered as his hand went to the back of his pants.

"You okay?" asked Duo as he watched the look of discomfort pass over the rep's face.

"Yeah. Stupid pants, they get too tight sometimes and catch you in not very nice places," replied Wufei as he tried to pull the fabric from between his cheeks.

"I can sympathize with you there. I've had a few wedgies myself in the past, I'd prefer to have something different between my cheeks." Duo realized what he'd said the moment the words left his mouth and he flushed. "Ahh..." Unable to think of anything to say to cover up his slip, Duo grabbed his tube of condensed milk and squirted a rather generous portion into his mouth. Unfortunately he'd squeezed rather hard and the sweet stuff shot directly to his tonsils and caused him to cough and choke slightly.

"Are you all right?" asked Wufei as he thumped the chef on the back, wedgie temporarily forgotten.

Duo coughed and spluttered a couple more times before croaking out, "Thanks, I'll be fine now."

"What on earth were you eating?" asked Wufei.

"Errr... Sweetened condensed milk," replied Duo, blushing as he admitted his weakness.

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Long story."

"Ah, okay." Wufei turned to pick up the empty cartons from the soft drink, tugging at his pants again as the wedgie reasserted itself. As he straightened so he noticed that the light behind the coca cola sign wasn't working properly. He frowned. "Does that normally do that?" he questioned, nodding at the light.

"Yeah. It's been doing it for a little while. I thought it may have been the globe so I replaced it but as you can see, it still blinks," replied Duo.

"Hmmm. I'll take a look and see if I can't fix it. I'm usually pretty handy when it comes to things like that."

"I'll bet you're pretty handy," mumbled Duo to himself, unfortunately he hadn't been as quiet as he'd thought and the rep caught the words.

Wufei grinned to himself. Time to see if he was correct in his assumption. Opening the door to the 'fridge wide, Wufei bent over and leaned inside, searching for the switch. "Umm... I can't seem to find the switch."

"It's just in there, towards the back on the left. Down lower," replied Duo as he tried to control his libido that was having a field day watching the rep's ass as it poked higher in the air with the body's movement into the 'fridge.

"I can't see it. Could you be a bit more specific?" Wufei wriggled his rear end as if moving further into the 'fridge.

"Uh, down lower." It was all Duo could do to hold the moan as his hormones told him exactly how much lower it would like the rep to go.

"Damn. No luck. Any chance you can point it out to me?"

Duo swallowed and then leaned forwards. The rep didn't move out of the way so Duo shrugged his shoulders and leaned in over the body to try and point out the errant switch. He couldn't understand why the rep didn't see it, it was quite obvious. As Duo leant forth so his body pressed up against the rep's and he gasped as the rep suddenly began to grind against him. He wasn't sure whether it was intentional or simply the rep moving to give him a little more room. Deciding it had to be the latter, Duo called his cheering hormones to heel.

Wufei had his answer. He'd discreetly ground himself against the chef and felt a distinctive bulge press back against him. Now all he had to do was convince the chef that Wufei was interested. He felt the heat of the other man as they squeezed against each other, it contrasted nicely to the coolness of the refrigerated air.

"It should be just down there," Duo said as he reached in to try and point to the switch. His upper body came into closer contact with the rep's, his face was inches away from the back of that caramel skinned neck and Duo's nostrils were flooded with the scent of the other man.

Deciding it was now or never, Wufei turned his head slightly, peering out the corner of his eye to see exactly where the chef was located. He was pleased to note the other man's face was just slightly behind his. Wufei turned a little more. "Down where?" he said softly as he looked from the chef's lips to his eyes then back to his lips.

"D - D - Down there," Duo breathed and then froze as the rep kissed him.

Hoping he wouldn't get clocked for being so forward, Wufei pressed his lips to the chef's in a brief kiss. As the kiss ended, Wufei was pleased to note a glazed look appear in the chef's eyes. He snaked a hand back, twisted slightly and then brought his hand to the chef's groin, rubbing softly over the bulge. "Down here?" he whispered softly.

"Ohhh..." moaned Duo. / _Yes!_ / cheered his hormones.

"I'd say this switch is turned on," breathed Wufei as he squeezed a little harder, pleased to feel the bulge growing in his hand.

Duo slumped against the side wall, needing the firmness of said wall to hold him up as his legs had gone to jelly. His eyes closed as his body took over, reacting to the stimulus. "Ahhh," was about the only sound he could utter right about now.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop," said Wufei softly as he turned completely around to face the chef.

Duo moaned and cracked open his eyes. "Don't stop," he groaned out as his hips began to thrust.

Having been given the all clear, Wufei's hand began to knead at the growing hardness, enjoying the feel of the other man against his palm. It wasn't enough though and Wufei was soon looking for a way into those pants. His hand slid to the waistband and then underneath the elastic. He found the flap to the chef's boxers and slipped inside. Fingers curled around the silky shaft and Wufei began to pump slowly.

Duo's hormones were in seventh heaven, cheering loudly as pleasure fed them. "Feels good."

Leaning in closer, Wufei pressed his lips against the chef's neck, kissing softly and working his way around to an ear where he began to nibble on the lobe. "I want you," he murmured softly.

"Ahhh... Oh shit." Duo squirmed as the breath of the rep's voice brushed over his ear, the words sinking straight to his groin.

Sensing his victory, Wufei closed in for the kill. "I want you inside me, I need to be fucked and I want you to do it."

How could he possibly refuse such a generous request? "Oh, god. I want you too. Been so long since I got laid," huffed Duo as his breathing deepened and his heart rate accelerated.

"Too many clothes," said Wufei as he began to tug at the chef's pants.

"You can say that again," moaned Duo as he tried to shove off the wall a little to aid in the removal of his pants. Cool air began to circulate around his nether regions, registering in Duo's brain the departure of his pants and underwear.

Duo's hormones cheered at the loss.

"Need to see you, touch you too," Duo managed to say as he fought to gain some control back over his body from his zealous libido. His hands found the pants of the rep and fumbled with the button and zip, finally managing to undo them and part the fabric. Eagerly his fingers dipped inside and found what they sought. Duo pulled Wufei's cock from inside his pants and began to caress it, thumb rubbing over the tip, exploring the ridges and contours of the hot flesh.

It was Wufei's turn to moan and go weak at the knees. "So good," he whimpered as his eyes closed and his hip's thrust into the hand that was cleverly manipulating it.

Leaving Wufei's cock, Duo's hand traveled lower to cup the soft sac, rolling the rep's testicles in his hand and sending further pleasure through the Chinese man's groin.

"More," begged Wufei.

/ _More_, / echoed Duo's hormones.

"Oh, fuck," moaned Duo.

Hands began to roam, exploring various skin textures, discovering particularly sensitive spots and generally driving each other mad with desire. "Need you," panted Wufei as he tried to pull himself away from the hands that were so expertly torturing him. Somehow the rep managed to twist around and offer his rear end to the chef. "Please, no more teasing. Do me, do me hard and fast."

A sliver of light to Duo's right informed him that the front door to the restaurant was slightly open. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I need to close and lock the door."

"Don't worry about it. I need you inside me now. I don't want to wait any longer."

"But what if someone walks in?" asked Duo. He really couldn't afford to be caught in a compromising position with the coke rep, after all he did have his own business reputation to think of.

"Their problem," moaned Wufei as he reached a hand behind himself to begin prepping his body seeing as how the chef appeared to be distracted.

Duo quickly shuffled over to the door, which wasn't easy when one's pants were around one's knees, and closed the door. The lock was turned and Duo returned to his more than willing partner. He groaned, loudly when he saw what the rep was doing. Then he winced. That had to hurt without lube of any sort. He reached for the rep's hand and stilled the busy finger. A pair of onyx eyes fixed him with a questioning look.

"What is the problem? Don't you want me?"

"Oh god, I want you; but not to hurt you. We need something... ah, that should do." Duo grabbed his tube of sweetened condensed milk from the small table where he'd dropped it earlier during his choking fit. "Not exactly what one should use, but given the circumstances it should do the trick." Duo squeezed some of the creamy stuff out onto his fingers.

"I don't care what you use as long as you hurry up."

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"No. Just fed up of waiting." Wufei pushed back and caused Duo's two fingers to slide deep inside him. "That's better."

"What ever happened to selling the product to the customer?" asked Duo in amusement as he worked his fingers in and out, pleased to feel the muscles relaxing and accepting him easily.

"You've already seen the merchandise, the best way to sell it to the customer is to let them sample it," came the cheeky reply.

"Can't argue with that," replied Duo. "I think I'm ready for that sample now." Duo slipped his fingers out and spread some of the condensed milk over his length, coating the organ from tip to root. At least the product was organic so there shouldn't be any problems for either of them. Satisfied that he was coated enough, Duo tossed the tube to the side and grasped the rep's hips. With a groan he pressed against the tiny hole, pushing insistently until it gave way and permitted his entrance.

"Mmmm... Nice," moaned Wufei in encouragement.

Duo carefully kept up his steady, forward push until his cock was completely embedded inside the Chinese rep. Once seated, he paused to give Wufei time to adjust to his girth.

Wufei reached out and grabbed hold of each side of the coke 'fridge. He needed something to keep him steady and in his current position, the coke 'fridge was the only thing close enough or sturdy enough for him to hang on to. He pushed back a little and then began to flex his inner muscles to let the chef know he was ready for some action.

The flex of that tight passage enhanced the feeling for Duo and he groaned before starting his slow withdrawal. Before he could slip out completely, he pushed forwards again, sinking deep inside that tight passage and enjoying the sensations rippling across his sensitive nerves. Keeping a steady hold on the Chinese man's hips, Duo began to thrust, finding a rhythm and building the pleasure for them both.

"More," moaned Wufei. This was so good. He hadn't gotten any for a while and had missed sex, the chef pounding into him served to remind him just exactly _how_ much he'd missed the act. While he was still tight, it wasn't painful; who would have thought that sweetened condensed milk would be so slippery? He groaned and pushed back as the nerves inside his sheath were awoken, supplying him with unending pleasure.

Hips slammed together as the pair rocked in a primal dance of lust, each determined to take as much from the willing body servicing it as it could. Duo's bangs were slicked with sweat, sticking to his forehead as his pelvis repeatedly ground forth. Wufei was hanging onto the coke 'fridge as if it were a life buoy in the sea of emotions he was currently experiencing and he would drown without it.

Duo's hormones were singing a symphony of their own.

The coke 'fridge was protesting the harsh treatment with the clinking of bottles and furious blinking of the light.

The end was subtly drawing near for Duo. He couldn't take much more of the stimulation to his cock. Wufei's passage was tight and caressed every inch of his thick length, driving him to near madness with the overload of sensations. He shifted slightly to gain better purchase with his footing and nearly had a heart attack when Wufei screamed out beneath him. "Shit! You okay?" he asked in alarm, his thrusts slowing momentarily.

"Fuck, yes!" Wufei moaned. With Duo's shift so the head of that delicious cock had brushed his sweet spot and caused all the colors of the rainbow to dance inside Wufei's head. "You hit my prostate," he panted, "do it again!"

Duo snickered and proceeded to do just that. Each time he managed to connect with that spot so Wufei would whimper, cry out or scream in pleasure, his sheath tightening around Duo and returning the favor with pleasure of its own.

The end was near and Duo slipped a hand underneath the rep to locate his neglected erection. Curling his fingers around the shaft, he began to stroke in countenance to his thrusts.

"Yes!" Wufei's eyes closed in bliss as his cock was stroked, bringing him ever closer to that pinnacle. He was almost there, just a few more pumps... His prostate was struck again and Wufei's body went into spasms. Pretty lights danced in his head as he felt the heat in his belly reach boiling point. Unable to hold off any longer, Wufei came with a scream.

Hot liquid spurted from the end of Wufei's cock, coating Duo's hand and splattering against the glass door of the coke 'fridge. The channel he was buried in closed tight around Duo's cock, rippling and massaging his length as the tremors of orgasm passed through his partner's body. It was the beginning of the end for Duo as he felt his own balls tighten and then the sudden burst of ecstasy flood his nervous system as his essence flooded Wufei's channel. He managed a couple more strokes before stiffening completely as his cock was milked dry.

As the last trembles left both men sated, so Duo slumped against the rep who in turn collapsed against the coke 'fridge. They stayed like that for a few minutes, desperately sucking air back into starved lungs as heart rates slowed a fraction. Once he felt in control enough of his limbs, Duo managed to push off from the rep, his softened cock slipping out of the passage with a wet sound. Fumbling for his pants at his knees, Duo found the tea towel that usually resided there and began to clean himself off. Once done he did his best to clean up the coke rep and then gave up, handing the towel to the Chinese man to finish the job.

Taking the towel, Wufei cleaned away as much of the evidence of their coupling as he could and pulled his pants back up. He handed the towel back to the chef with a nod of thanks.

Having tucked himself back inside his own pants, Duo noticed the mess on the coke 'fridge door. "I think I'd better get something to clean that off with," he chuckled.

"Might be a good idea," replied the rep with a smirk.

Duo disappeared and then returned with cleaning products in hand. Five minutes later the 'fridge looked spotless again.

"I'd better get going," said Wufei, a soft look in his eye.

"Yeah, and I'd better get back to work; the staff will be in soon," replied Duo and then frowned before turning back to the rep. He raised his hand and brushed a stray lock of hair away from the Asian face. "Thank you. That was..."

"Nice?" smiled Wufei and took the chef's hand in his own. "I enjoyed it to."

"Look," Duo began to stumble over his words, unsure of how to say what he was thinking. "I want you to know that what we just did... what we shared - that it was more than just a quick fuck. I don't know what you think or felt but, well, ah shit."

"I'd like to see you again too, Duo," said the Chinese man softly, understanding what it was the chef was trying to say. "I know I will see you when I come around for the coke order, but I'd like more than that..." Wufei lowered his head and continued, his voice almost a whisper, "...I - I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, maybe we could? If you want to?"

Duo cupped the rep's chin and raised it to meet his violet eyes. "I'd like that, Wufei." Duo leaned forth and brushed his lips across the rep's. "Here, take my card and call me tomorrow."

"Thanks, I will." Wufei picked up his briefcase and headed for the front door of the establishment, Duo right behind him. They paused at the door and Wufei stole one last kiss. "I'll call tomorrow morning."

"Good. It's a date." Duo smiled warmly as he opened the door and watched the coke rep leave. Once the man had gone, Duo shut the door and turned his back to lean against it. The words of the clairvoyant came back to him then and he grinned. Looked like her prediction had come true. Shoving off the door, Duo returned to the kitchen to finish off any last minute prep for the evening's rush.

* * *

"Hey, Boss?"

Duo looked up at the waitress that had addressed him. "Yes?"

"When and how did you manage to get the coke 'fridge light to work properly?"

Duo glanced down the hall to where the coke 'fridge glared back at him. Sure enough the small light wasn't flickering anymore. Duo grinned. "I just showed it who was boss," he said and then with a wink, he returned to cooking.

The waitress simply shook her head.

~ Owari ~

That was the final fic in this arc. The arc is now closed whilst I finish off writing some of my other 'epics'. At this stage I'm not sure if I will reopen the arc at a later date for more requests, but if I should, I'll be sure to let you all know so you can send in your challenges. Meanwhile, I thank you all for reading and to those who have left a review, your feedback has been adored and huggled tightly. Thank you for having taken the time to drop me a line to let me know what you think.


End file.
